Legends of Gaea
by Sincerity
Summary: In the aftermath of the Great War Van and Folken struggle to find purpose.
1. Brotherly Relations

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. My writing is purely for enjoyment.

Previously: The Great War has ended. Hitomi and Van have said good-by. Now, Van has to face Zaibach's former military strategist. A man who has revealed himself as his long-lost brother. A stranger to Van's eyes, Folken must reestablish a relationship with his little brother, now a king. But is it too late for them?

Everlasting Love: Chapter One

************************************************************************

A silent, majestic individual stands upon a precipes and looks up at the midnight sky. Folken silently watches the stars that twinkle down at him. The war is finally over and Dornkirk has been vanquished along with his fortune machine. The mighty Zaibach Empire has finally been destroyed. Folken heaves an exhausted sigh and drops his gaze. It falls upon the ruins of his homeland, Fanelia. Closing his eyes, he tries to remember what the kingdom looked like before he betrayed his people and handed Fanelia over to the enemy. For a moment, grief and shame overwhelm him. How could he ever expect his brother to forgive him for what he has done? This was meant to be his kingdom…but now his younger brother must take the incredible burden of leading this broken and wounded country. Van would have been free from the pressures of being a king, but now…

Here at this moment, alone, Folken finds himself recalling the faces of individuals whose lives were destroyed by his stubborn blindness. Tears sting his eyes as the memories of Nariya and Eryia flash into his mind. He can still feel their bodies quivering in his arms as they struggled to breathe their last breath. So much pain…so much suffering…and he didn't see the consequences until it was too late. Opening his eyes Folken gazes at the remains of his castle home. His mind returning to the moment of victory, when Dornkirk's life machine unexpectedly sparked and exploded. Folken shielded Hitomi, pulling her to the ground seconds before he would have taken out his sword…

__

" Come on Folken! What are you waiting for?!" Mocked the haggard, old man. _His crooked sneer, and the wicked gleam in his eyes piercing Folken's bruised spirit. Hitomi watches in horror as Folken's muscles tense and he moves his mechanical arm to grip the hilt of his sword. " Folken…" Hitomi tries to stop him by resting her hand on his shoulder. A gentle way of catching his attention, begging him not to sacrifice his life for the demented whims of the mad man before them. Folken jerks her hand off, his face contorted with pure hatred. His eyes flash dangerously and Hitomi gasps realizing that it was already too late to save him. "Folken, No!" She cries out as he unfurls his wings, white wings, ready to capture the wind. Hitomi blinks in surprise. " Your wings…" Dornkirk gasps in shock. " No! It can't be!" He cries out as a wire snaps and a spark ignites. Folken blinks and jerks back, startled out of his blind rage. He only has time to react, turning around to grab a startled Hitomi. He pulls her close to him and, shielding her with his wings, drops to the ground as Dornkirk and his life-sustaining machine explode in a fantastic eruption of fire and smoke. _The explosion saved Gaea, not to mention his life. Folken didn't realize the war had finally ended until he saw the remains of Dornkirk's lifeless body fall over the cliff.

A cool breeze whispers across Folken's face and snaps him out of his jumbled thoughts. He shakes his head and looks up at the sky again, crickets peacefully singing their night-time lullabies. After a few moments, he walks over to a nearby tree stump and sits down, retracting his wings. Folken had asked Van if they could meet, after Hitomi's safe return to the Phantom Moon. He didn't have time to tell him exactly what it was they would be discussing. Van agreed, albeit a little reluctantly. Now all Folken can do is wait. 

A few minutes later he sees a shadowy figure warily walk out from the trees. Van steps out into the moon-light and stares at the remains of his kingdom. He is yet unaware of Folken's presence. Van closes his eyes and touches the pendant that hangs from his neck. At his touch it glows a soft pink, as if replying in recognition. Opening his eyes, Van looks up at the two luminous spheres floating in the night sky and sighs. Folken silently rises to his feet. " Van…" His deep voice carries softly through the air and reaches Van who whirls around, sword drawn and ready. Folken walks out of the shadows and into the moonlight in slow, careful steps. " There is no need for alarm. I will not harm you." He says gently, raising his open hands to reiterate his point. Van eyes Folken warily, his gaze resting upon the odd, mechanical arm that now gleams under the moonlight. After a few moments he slowly lowers his sword and re-sheaths it. " You wanted to talk to me." He says curtly. " Here I am." 

Folken gazes at him and Van frowns, fidgeting internally at the odd look on his brother's face. " I want to help you rebuild Fanelia." Folken says after a moment of carefully studying Van's tear-stained face. Van blinks in surprise. " What?" His expression changing from surprise to anger. " I don't… believe this. How can you expect me to trust you after everything you have done to our relationship…our home?" Folken keeps his face blank, giving no hint of his true emotions. " I understand that you do not trust me, but you must try." Van balls his hands into fists in an attempt to keep his growing anger in check. " Do not tell me what I should or should not do." Tension hangs in the air like a thick smog as Van glares daggers at his long-lost brother. Folken remains unnerved by Van's angry gaze. " You are angry," He begins. " You have a right to be. But I come to you now as your brother, Van. Nothing more, nothing less." Van grits his teeth. " You are a traitor...a liar." He says harshly, "Why should I believe _anything_ you tell me?" Folken chooses to ignore the bitter question and focus on what is most important in the current conversation. " You will need help. Rebuilding your kingdom will not be easy." He states very matter-of-factly. " No thanks to you." Van sneers choosing to ignore the hurt expression that briefly flashes on Folken's face. " You are making this more difficult than it has to be." Folken says calmly, the mask of indifference once again in place. Van furrows his eyebrows, " You avoided my question. Why should I believe anything you tell me?" Folken remains silent. His silence angers Van who shifts his hand to hover above the hilt of his sword. "The only reason you want to help is because you do not want to suffer the consequences of your crimes! Is that right?!" Van yells and unsheathes his sword. Folken blinks, trying not to let Van's bitter words insult him. " No. Of course not." He answers evenly, not in the least intimidated by Van's angry demeanor. Accustomed to dealing with a child psychopath every day for several years, Folken doesn't find many things intimidating any more.

Van walks up to Folken, his eyes dangerously narrowed and voice menacingly low. " I should cut out your icy heart right here and now." As the sword tip lightly taps against Folken's chest, Van notices no change in expression and frowns even deeper. " That is if you even _have_ one." Fearing that the conversation might end before it had a chance to begin, Folken tries to explain. " My intention is not to ask you for forgiveness. I know that what I have done is unforgivable." Van's eyes fill with bitter tears and he angrily blinks hard to keep them from falling as he backs away. " Why did you do it?" He asks in a broken voice. Folken feels himself tense as a stab of guilt hits his heart. Folken continues in a softer voice, "Van," he begins, " think about what is most important for Fanelia right now. Think about what mother would want you to do." Van shudders at Folken's mention of their mother. Van looks up into his brother's eyes and turns a shade paler. He speaks again, but his words are so soft that Folken has to strain his ears to hear. " Mother died looking for you." Folken blinks in surprise and holds back a gasp as his face blanches. Van bites his lip and turns his back to him. Folken tries to speak but can't find his voice, deciding instead to look away. The last time he and Van had been together was quite brief and there wasn't much time to catch up on the past. The two brothers fall into a heavy silence. Folken silently curses himself for wounding Van yet again and even worse, for being the cause of their mother's untimely death. Thrusting his shock and intense grief to the back of his mind for the moment, he returns his gaze to Van and, finding his voice, tries to continue. " Van…I…I didn't know. I'm so sorry." Van turns back and Folken watches him, knowing that Van is fighting to keep unwanted memories from resurfacing. Van squeezes his eyes shut for a moment. The last memory of his mother's tear-stained face looking back at him for the last time threatens to bring him to tears. She gave him a gentle smile and walked into the forest, never to be seen or heard from again. 

" Van…" Folken says softly, trying to pull Van back to the present. Van sucks in a deep breath and wilts visibly, his fist clinging to the sword which is now quivering despite the effort it takes for him to hide his pain. Folken, sensing Van's anguish, tries to calm him and dares to take a step closer. But his effort only serves to fuel Van's anger. " I thought you were dead!" Van suddenly blurts out, raising his sword into a position of attack. " Van, put your sword down. I'm not here to fight." Folken says with a voice of calm authority. Van does not obey, but continues to glare at his older brother with rising fury. " When we finally met again, you turned your back to me and pricked me with your finger. Why would I want to let you near me again?" Van hisses. " Van…please…let us talk civilly." Folken says gently and tries to reach for Van's sword, but stops short realizing that he made a serious mistake. With a loud roar Van lunges at his brother. Folken immediately side steps and whips out his sword just in time to parry another blow, surprised at the power behind Van's attack. For the next few minutes the two say nothing more. Only the sound of their swords clashing and clanging rings in the cool night air.

Van keeps swinging and plunging at Folken with an uncontrolled rage, his eyes blurring with tears he has kept inside for years. Folken keeps all of his focus and energy on parrying Van's angry blows, allowing his younger brother to exhaust himself before trying to do anything else. Finally, after blocking yet another blow with the aid of his mechanical arm, Folken spies an opening between swipes and masterfully knocks Van's sword out of his hand. The movement sends the sword sailing into the air at the blink of an eye. It twirls and flips as its metal face glints in the moonlight before piercing and firmly rooting itself into the ground. Van, undaunted, plows into Folken's chest. Caught off guard Folken loses his breath and stumbles backwards. Trying to regain his footing he is unable to stop Van who continues to shove. One of his feet steps on uneven ground and he glances behind to see a steep, grassy, hill directly in their path. Realizing that they are about to take a potentially nasty tumble, Folken wraps his arms around Van tightly, taking care to release his hold on the sword and braces himself as the two tumble, head over heels, down the steep hill. The world spins out of control for several, increasingly nauseous seconds, until they finally land in a stunned, tangled heap of arms and legs. Van ends up on top of Folken and, after a moment of re-gathering his senses, begins plummeting his brother with punches. All the confusion, all the pain and grief Van had experienced up to this point erupts within his heart. Folken instinctively shields his face with his arms. "Van…stop!" He commands, but Van is too upset to listen. Aggravated, Folken knocks Van off with one powerful swipe and is on top of him in an instant. He grabs both of Van's wrists with his hands and pins them to the ground on either side. " I am your brother, Van!" Folken says sternly as Van continues to struggle under his brother's incredible strength. " I am truly sorry that you have had to suffer so much, but you must put aside your anger at this moment and do what is right for your kingdom!" Van realizes, rather reluctantly, that his struggling is in vain and that Folken is correct. Slowly, his struggles ebb away and he shudders under his brother's piercing gaze. Folken, seeing that Van is ready to listen, continues in a softer voice. " Your troubles are not over. There will be many obstacles that will make the rebuilding of Fanelia difficult. Please, let me help you." Van turns his face to the side, trying to escape Folken's intense gaze and feels the tears he had tried so hard to hide begin to fall. Folken releases his hold and sits back allowing Van to sit up. Van angrily wipes his tears with the back of his hand and looks directly into Folken's eyes. Folken keeps his face carefully guarded, but his eyes hold a glint of tenderness. " Van…I don't expect you to forgive me for what I have done. Let me help you rebuild Fanelia, and when that is accomplished you may do with me as you wish." Van stares at Folken with teary eyes and ponders his brother's words for a few moments. He carefully studies Folken's face to see if there be any hint of insincerity. But that proves useless because ten years of scientific experimentation, military discipline, and negotiation experience has given Folken a talent for hiding his emotions. Blast him and his expressionless face! Van thinks to himself. What choice do I have? Hitomi said to be merciful…Fanelia will need more help than I alone can give. After a few moments of careful pondering, Van looks at Folken resolutely. " Alright. I will accept your offer." He says while rising to his feet. " But if I _ever_ feel that your intentions are insincere I will _kill_ you myself." Folken nods and slowly rises while Van turns to climb back up the hill. Folken watches him for a few moments before following. No further exchange of words are shared as the two silently retrieve their swords, and make their way to the meadow down below.

************************************************************************

What will the future hold for Folken and Van? So many wounds and regrets…

Chapter Two coming soon.


	2. Stubborn Persistence

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. My writing is purely for the enjoyment of my readers and myself.

Previously: Van and Folken have exchanged words and have agreed to face the future together, for now. 

On a personal note: I just want to thank everyone who has given me feed back. Please don't stop! It's really encouraging to me. Thanks! 

************************************************************* 

Everlasting Love: Chapters 2 & 3 

Perched high in a tree, two wolf-men sit in waiting. One, the younger of the two, sits impatiently. He gently rocks back and forth on his sturdy branch and irritates his companion with incessant chatter. " Do you see him yet?" Mizook asks in a loud whisper. Zire shakes his head for the up-teenth time and sighs. Mizook begins to bounce harder, enjoying the consequent shower of leaves that flitter to the ground. Aggravated, Zire glares at him." Would you stop that?" He whispers after a few moments. Mizook looks at him innocently. " Stop what?" " Stop that bouncing! Its going to attract unwanted attention to us." Mizook snorts and bounces one more time just to spite his cousin. Zire shoots him another warning glare and this time bares a little teeth. Mizook jerks back and pouts. " That's it! We're switching places." "Awe Zire…" Mizook whines. " NOW!" Zire whispers impatiently. As the two wolf-men shift positions, Mizook manages to get his fur caught between the branches and Zire has to help untangle him. After a few aggravating moments they finally settle down and continue to wait for Van. From their perches in the tall oak tree they can see everything. " How is Van going to rebuild Fanelia if most of it no longer exists?" Mizook asks after a few moments go by. Zire shrugs. " I don't know." Mizook fidgets in his seat and frowns at the branch he is now sitting on. It doesn't bounce. Mizook frowns. Zire grins, watching him from the corner of his eye. 

"Where is Lumu?" Mizook asks after a few more moments of silence pass by uneventfully. Zire shakes his head in exhausted resignation. There was no way anyone could get Mizook to be still _and_ quiet at the same time. " I imagine he's busy preparing a place for Van to stay tonight." He answers quietly. " Oh." Mizook murmurs. Silence. 

More silence. A cricket sings nearby. Zire glances over at Mizook curiously. Why is he so quiet all of a sudden? "Mizook?" Mizook looks over at him guiltily. " What are you doing?" Zire asks, suddenly alarmed that Mizook was looking at him like that. " Nowing." Mizook says quickly. Zire narrows his eyes. " Don't lie to me Mizook." Mizook shakes his head vigorously, while bits of food splatter out of his mouth. " What are you eating?" Zire asks, one eye twitching in tightly checked anger. Mizook's shoulders slouch as he opens one of his furry paws to reveal smashed walnuts. " Mizook!" Zire barks. " You shouldn't eat walnuts! You're allergic to them! Remember?" Mizook suddenly turns green and burps. " Oh no." Zire mutters as he makes his way over to his younger cousin. " Mizook," Zire says once he helps him down the tree, " I don't know how you survived to be this old. What with you eating things that make you sick and all." Mizook just burps again and sways to one side. Zire steadies him and frowns trying to think of what to do. Someone has to stay in the tree and make sure that Van arrives safely. Just then, two more wolf-men arrive: Neftoo and Middel. They pause a moment and snicker when they finally realize what is happening. " Let me guess." Neftoo, the taller of the two, chuckles as he comes up to Zire and Mizook. " He ate walnuts again." Zire just rolls his eyes and sighs helplessly. Neftoo turns to his fellow wolf-man, " Middel? Do you mind?" He asks, gesturing to the green-faced Mizook. Middel laughs and takes one of Mizook's arms, lifting it over his shoulder. " Come on Mizook. You need to lie down." " Thank you Middel." Zire smiles as the two wolf-men disappear into the woods. Neftoo and Zire quietly climb back up the tree and settle down to wait for Fanelia's king. The meadow below them remains quiet and undisturbed as they continue their watch. 

The only movement that can be seen is the soft swaying of the tall grass in the cool, night breeze. The full moons shine brightly and cast an unearthly, blue-glow across the meadow. Suddenly, Zire sits up straight and sniffs the air. A faint scent reaches his nostrils and he closes his eyes, focusing on the smell. Neftoo also smells the scent and gives Zire a curious expression. " I think I smell Van, but what is that other scent with him?" Zire opens his eyes and shakes his head. " I'm not sure…" " Could it be the mystic moon girl?" Neftoo guesses. " Maybe." Zire says softly scanning the meadow. Neftoo smiles as two figures step into view. " There they are." Zire squints and a frown slowly finds its way across his face. " His companion isn't the girl." Neftoo frowns as he gets a better look at the stranger. " In fact, I don't think it's a girl at all." Zire murmurs, frowning even deeper. Neftoo nods, " Your right. But if it isn't the girl than who is it?" The two wolf men look at each other for a moment and hurry out of the tree to meet their visitors. " Let's go find out." Zire murmurs as they head out.

Van looks up at the sky and gazes at the Phantom Moon with longing. How he wished things could be different. Folken silently watches his younger brother with certain levels of concern and admiration. Van's expression is far away and Folken looks up at the twilight sky himself to gaze at the world that had such a tremendous influence on both he and his brother's lives. Van suddenly realizes that he had stopped walking and quickly glances over at his brother who is also star gazing. Folken's placid features weigh down with exhaustion and Van suddenly realizes that he never considered how his brother might be taking the recent turn of events. The moonlight softly illuminates the baby-blue strands of Folken's hair, and for an instant Van remembers a moment when they were younger. It was a night like this many years ago when Folken taught him the names of the moons and the stars. _" Look Van," A younger Folken says to a five-year-old Van, " Do you know what the names of those spheres are?" Little Van stares up at the night sky, blinks, and then vigorously shakes his head. Folken looks back down at Van and smiles gently. " Well, that big one is called the Phantom Moon. Van looks up again and repeats. " Phantom Moon." Folken smiles. " That's right. Over there is the biggest star, the South Star." Van repeats again. " South Star." Folken nods and continues to point out other heavenly beings, but Van loses interest and finds the fireflies much more interesting. _

Folken pauses and looks at his little brother. " Van, are you listening?" Van looks over at him and nods his head mutely. Folken continues. Van blinks at his brother and tries to pay attention, but he could care less about the names of the stars in the sky. A soft breeze blows through the field they are sitting in and Van's bangs fall over his eyes, momentarily blinding him. He releases a sharp puff of air that blows the bangs away from his bright eyes, just as another firefly enters his range of vision. Van reaches out and grabs it in his little hands. He carefully cracks his cocoon to peek inside. Folken, out of the corner of his eye, checks on Van. " What have you got there?" He asks after watching his little brother for a few minutes. Van smiles and quietly walks over to Folken, who is sitting cross-legged on the soft, tall, meadow grass. "Look." Van whispers. Folken smiles and peers inside the two little hands. " I don't see anything." He teases. Van's eyebrows furrow. " Yes you do!" He says indignantly. Folken peeks again and shakes his head, "Nope…nothing there." Van's face falls into an expression of concern and he opens his hands. Suddenly, the firefly whizzes away, it's little butt shining as brightly as the stars above. " Oh…now I see it." Folken says in mocked wonder. He looks at Van and gently taps his bother's small nose. Van puts on a puppy face. 

Folken's expression suddenly grows mischievous and he takes off his shirt. Van watches warily as Folken rises and stretches his wings to their full span. Before Van has time to react Folken snatches him into his arms and soars into the sky. Van squeals in delight as they twirl and spin through the cool night air. They fly through a lazy cloud of unsuspecting fireflies and skim the sparkling surface of a nearby lake. The two brothers smile at the thrill they feel every time they break the boundaries of gravity. It was rare whenever they could fly without being noticed. Nothing could compare to the exhilaration of the wind blowing against your face and open wings, carrying you higher and higher until you feel the stars are close enough to reach out and touch. 

As they swoop closer to the ground Folken begins to tickle Van and smiles as his brother gasps and starts to squirm. Van's laughter rings clearly in the cool night air and soon becomes so contagious that Folken can no longer restrain himself. He bursts into laughter and the two fall onto the soft, meadow grass below with a dull thump. They roll to a stop and end up staring at each other's faces. Folken's hair is standing on end and Van's eyes grow wide. " Your hair is sticking up funny!" He blurts out. Folken raises his eyebrows. " Really?" He asks. Van nods. Folken reaches over and rubs his hand against Van's crown, creating a spark of static electricity and causing Van's hair to stand on end too. Van's little mouth quivers as he tries to hold back a snicker, but loses his resolve when Folken bursts into jovial laughter. The two laugh until their bellies hurt, happy for a chance to be together. " King Van!" Van's thoughts are interrupted as someone's voice reaches his ears. Folken looks out over the meadow and spots two figures walking towards them. He turns his gaze to Van who is already walking to meet the individuals. 

Zire smiles warmly and nods as Van draws nearer. " Your majesty…" Zire says as he kneels before Van on one knee. Folken watches silently. Van gently rests a hand on Zire's shoulder and bids him to rise. " Please Zire, you know I don't expect you to kneel before me. Out here we are equals." " As you wish your majesty." Zire says slowly rising to his feet. " Van." Van corrects gently. Zire smiles, " As you wish, Van." Neftoo nods his hello to Van as Zire shifts his gaze from Van to Folken who is still standing in the same place. Van follows his gaze, sighs, and gestures in Folken's general direction. " He's with me." Van says without bothering to give Folken a formal introduction. Neftoo and Zire exchange glances, shrug and give Folken nods of respect and welcome. " He will spend the night with me." Van explains. " Of course, Van." Zire says warmly. Turning to Folken he smiles. " Anyone who is a friend of Van is a friend of ours. Welcome dear brother." Folken nods his head. " Thank you." He murmurs, grateful for their kindness. But the fact that Van didn't bother to mention his name makes him aware that the tension between him and his brother has not dispelled. Neftoo remains at a distance, staring at the mechanical contraption, supposedly representing a human arm. Folken flicks his gaze to the quiet wolf-man standing beside Van and recognizes the confused, wary expression resting upon him. Neftoo suddenly remembers his manners and quickly shifts his gaze to Folken's expressionless face. " Come…you both must be tired." He says motioning for Folken and Van to follow him. As he and Van turn and walk towards the forest at the end of the meadow, Zire falls in step beside Folken taking notice of the concerned expression that suddenly surfaces on the man's pale face. " Don't allow the stare you received bother you. He just hasn't met anyone like you before." Zire says quietly. Folken glances at him and sighs softly. It wasn't the stare that bothered him, but the cold barrier he could feel between himself and Van.

*************************************************************

Soon to follow: What lies in store for our traveling friends? 

Chapter four is coming.


	3. Dragon Crossing

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. My writing is purely for the enjoyment of my readers and myself.

Previously: Van and Folken have decided to work together and rebuild Fanelia. They find help with surviving wolf-men and their families. Now, they are traveling for goods to be used as trade in exchange for help from neighboring kingdoms.

On a personal note: Thanks everyone for your support and reviews. Please, keep it coming!!

************************************************************************

Everlasting Love: Chapter Four

The search began with a stop at the glen were Folken and Van had crossed only the night before. Folken was quick to point out a few fallen logs and explain that those conditions were perfect for the Lome Spider to spin her webs. Van, Zire, Mizook, and Neftoo followed Folken through the tall, soft grasses. The wind was gentle today and the grass brushed against everyone's legs and waists as they marched through. Folken stops a little ways ahead and stoops down to analyze something. Van and the others wait, behind them the rest of the group remains on their horses gazing around patiently. Folken motions for Van to come forward. Van motions for the other two to follow him. When they arrive at Folken's side they stare in awe. Before them, nestled in between two fallen tree trunks, dried and rotting, is a beautiful web. Within its intricately woven patterns of diamonds and swirls, sits the Lome Spider herself. Her body is bright green and her head is black. The web she wove glows a soft green and glistens with raindrops. " Wow. That's a _huge_ web!" Neftoo chuckles as he rubs the back of his neck. Folken carefully picks up the spider within two of his mechanical fingers and tells the others to cut off only half of the web. Zire quickly pulls out his dagger and does as told. When finished he carefully wraps the silk around a smooth spool and nods to Folken who returns the spider to her web. She immediately begins re-spinning and pauses only to asses the damages, before continuing with the repairs. A small grin tugs at Folken's lips as he watches her work away. It has been a long while since he witnessed the spiders weave their silk. With a sigh, he rises to his feet and follows the others back to their waiting companions. Zire holds up the glowing-green spool. Several individuals ask to get a closer look and Zire obliges as if showing off his favorite new toy. 

Mid-day melts into afternoon and the sun travels across the sky. Van glances up at the Mystic Moon and sighs. His hand grasps the pendant around his neck and he closes his eyes for a moment to remember Hitomi. A gentle breeze brushes against his cheeks as he remembers the moment Hitomi kissed him. He had never been kissed by a girl before and found out that he liked the feeling, even if it was only on the cheek. " Tired?" Startled out of his reverie, Van opens his eyes to see Mizook looking at him curiously. Van fights the urge to blush and shakes his head. " Just thinking." He answers after a moment. " Thinking's good." Mizook replies. Van grins. The two ride along side each other for several moments in silence, each enjoying the weather and freedom of the outdoors. " Can I ask you a question?" Mizook asks a few minutes later. Van nods his head. " Who's the tall guy with one arm? He's always watching you." Van wasn't expecting a question like that and for a moment remains silent, not knowing what to say. But finally, he decides to tell the truth. " He's my servant." Mizook raises his eyebrows and shoots a quick glance back at Folken who catches his eyes with a piercing gaze. Mizook flattens his ears and quickly turns back to the front. He thinks for a few moments before speaking again. " What happened to your servant's arm?" Van releases a frustrated sigh. " He lost it in a fight." " Wow…" Mizook says in awe. " He must be some sort of hero or something, huh?" Van just shakes his head and gives Mizook a curious look of his own. " Why are you asking so many questions about him?" Mizook pulls his horse as close to Van's as possible and leans in to whisper, " The man's a mystery! Everyone likes mysterious people you know." Van pulls back a little to stare at Mizook, convinced there is something not quite right with this wolf-man's head. " So he doesn't have an arm. What's so mysterious about that?" Van asks a little annoyed. Mizook continues in a conspiratorial tone of voice" His shiny arm can only be made in a country with lots of scientists…like, Ziabach maybe?" Van stops his horse and gapes at Mizook for a few seconds. " Zai-Ziabach?" Van stutters. Just then, he feels someone gently squeeze his shoulder. " Is this wolf-man pestering you, Van?" Neftoo asks. Van turns to Neftoo and shakes his head resolutely. " I was just asking questions that's all." Mizook says defensively. " Yes. I know how relentless you can be with your questions, Mizook." Neftoo growls. " It's okay." Van interrupts, " He was just trying to strike up some conversation." Neftoo nods as Van urges his horse onward. 

Neftoo guides his horse beside Mizook's and pegs him with a warning glare."What?! " What I do?" Mizook asks as Neftoo's horse trots after Van. " Sheesh! What I do? I didn't do anything." Mizook mutters to himself as the group continues to travel deeper into the forest. Folken looks up at the sky and sighs. Already his back is beginning to ache. " Don't worry." Zire says beside him. " We're almost there and then we'll be able to take a break and get off these poor animals' backs." Folken remains silent for a moment wondering if he looked as uncomfortable as he feels. Zire takes out a canteen of water and offers it to Folken who accepts it with a 'thank you' and takes three big gulps before offering it back. Zire smiles, happy to be of some assistance to his friend. Up ahead, Mizook grabs hold of a leaf that dangles on a low branch. He yanks it off and the branch snaps back into place, whipping the face of the unfortunate rider behind him and effectively knocking the rider off his horse. " Ah!…Mizook!!" The rider barks in aggravation. " What?!" Mizook barks back defensively. Zire watches Mizook from his vantage point and shakes his head. " Why did we _have_ to bring him along?" He mutters to himself. Zire glances over at Folken suddenly realizing that he spoke louder than he had intended. Folken's expression is one of deep thought and Zire follows his gaze. It settles on Van who is riding farther ahead apparently unaware of their gazes upon him. Zire sighs and shakes his head. Sibling relationships are always difficult. He doesn't know what's going on between those two but he hopes things work out for them at the end.

As the group continues to travel they ride into a grassy plain and pause to survey the seen. The wind rolls across the grasses, stirring the manes and tails of the horses and tussling the fur and hair of everyone present. Neftoo rides up beside Van and points to the blue-mountains directly ahead. " The dragon grounds are just beyond those mountains where the water falls into large rivers that travel all the way to the sea." He explains. Van nods mutely. " We should keep going until we reach the base of the mountains. Out here we're defenseless and can be easy prey for any predator that happens to spot us. " Neftoo continues. Motioning for the others to follow, he leads the way. Van takes in a deep breath and urges his horse forward. He grasps the pendant around his neck and remembers his promise to Merle. Don't worry, Merle. I will return to you. Van silently prays that everything goes smoothly. The future of an entire kingdom depends upon their success. 

Across the grassy plain crosses the small group of travelers. Mizook frowns as a large shadow passes over him. He looks up and shrugs when he sees nothing out of the ordinary. A few moments later it happens again, but this time Van looks up as well. " What's that?" Van asks pointing to the sky. Mizook looks up again and smiles. " I thought I saw shadows! Those are dragons." He explains as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Van's eyes widen and he glances at Mizook. " Dragons? Aren't they suppose to be near the water?" He asks. Mizook shrugs. " We're getting close to their nesting grounds. I guess they just like to fly." He replies. The group rides in relative silence as the large shadows of dragons continue to pass over them from above. Van looks up again to see two to three dragons soaring back and forth across the sky. They twirl and swoop through the clouds making loud chirping, clicking type noises. " Why are they making those sounds?" Van asks Mizook. " Oh, they're just talking to each other." Mizook replies without even glancing up again. Van keeps looking up at the soaring animals high above with wonder. 

In the back of the group Folken is also looking up at the dragons, shielding his eyes from the bright sun with his hand. He frowns. " Something's not right…" he murmurs to himself. " What was that?" Zire asks beside him. Folken looks over at him and shakes his head. " Nothing." As the group continues the dragons begin to swoop lower to the ground and succeed in grabbing everybody's attention. " Something's wrong." Neftoo says to another wolf-man beside him. " They never swoop this low unless-" But Neftoo doesn't have time to finish his sentence as one of the animals swoops down low enough to brush the top of Van and Mizook's heads. The two start, as the beast flies by, and try to calm their alarmed horses. " Oh no." Zire says with rising dread as he urges his horse closer to the group. Folken follows close beside him. " Everyone off your horses!" Neftoo says as he follows his own advice. " We better walk beside our beasts." Van slides off his horse and holds on to the reins, calming the worried animal with gentle strokes. " Why are they so low?" Zire calls over to Neftoo. Neftoo just shrugs and continues marching through the grass. The dragons begin to screech and everyone looks up to see that where there use to only be three now fly six! " Uh oh." Mizook says fearfully, " This can't be good." He looks behind him to see how the others are doing. Zire is talking to Folken about something as the two stare up at the sky. Mizook glances over at Van, who is rubbing his chest, and the rest of the group ahead who are trying to pick up the pace. 

Van feels something warm against his chest and finally pulls out the pendant. It's glowing! Could this be aggravating them in some way? He wonders with growing alarm. Suddenly, and without warning, one of the dragons dives straight for the agitated group of travelers. Van gasps. The pendant glows brighter the closer the dragon gets. Van stops walking and releases his hold on the horse's reins to grasp the hilt of his sword. " Look out!" Someone yells as the dragon lands in their midst. " Holy Moly!" Mizook shrieks and ducks low in the grass. Zire and Folken freeze for a moment, unsure of what to do. Neftoo and the others whirl around in surprise. Van stares at the huge animal as it flaps its wings a few times, everyone behind it ducking the dangerous tail that whips by. Folken and Zire drop to the ground. " Van!" Yells Zire who is cupping his mouth in an effort to make sure Van hears him. " Drop to the ground and don't move!" Van hears someone speak to him and slowly lowers himself to the grass, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. " Van…" Folken whispers with growing fear for his brother's safety. Van glances past his horse's legs to see Mizook lying in the grass as well. The horses remain stock still as if knowing that any movement might be their last. 

" Why doesn't it just go away?" Someone whispers to Neftoo. " I don't know." He confesses. Van frowns as the pendant continues to glow brighter and he tries to hide it with his body. But that proves useless as the dragon waddles closer to him, sniffing the air. Folken bites his bottom lip and his mechanical arm reaches for his sword. Zire does the same. Van feels his blood run cold as the dragon stoops low and sniffs his hair. It continues to sniff his neck and moves its massive snout down to his back where it stops and snorts. Van grips the hilt of sword tighter, realizing that it won't do him much good now that the animal is so close. Van shudders as the smell of rotten flesh hits his nostrils and he struggles to keep from spitting up. For a few moments the dragon doesn't move. Van doesn't move. Everyone else watching doesn't move. The air grows thick with tension as all eyes wait and watch to see what will happen next. Suddenly the dragon squeaks and rolls Van over, exposing his bare belly in the process as the red tunic flops up. " No!" Folken cries out and begins to rise, but Zire holds him back and with a warning stare urges him to wait. It would only make the other dragons angry if one of their own gets slaughtered in front of them. Van now stares directly at the dragon's face. It cocks its head from side to side, trying to figure out _what_ Van is. Van's breath comes out in short gasps as he struggles to keep his rising terror from overwhelming him. 

The dragon lowers its snout, to the horror of everyone watching, and sniffs the pendant now glowing bright enough for everyone to see. Van turns his head and looks directly at Mizook who is watching with wide, frightened eyes, mirroring the young king's terrified expression. Folken watches helplessly as his little brother lays and waits for the dragon to make its next move. " Go away!" Van whispers as the dragon lifts its head to look up at the other dragons flying above. It looks back down at Van and squawks at his face. Van blinks and says again, this time more firmly, " Go away!" This time the animal blinks and with a huff, turns around. Van watches the massive tail swing above his head, the shadow traveling over his face. Folken, Zire and the others watch in amazement as the dragon waddles a few more feet away from Van, spreads its wings, and flies up into the sky where it squawks something to the other dragons. They turn around and swoop by, each squawking something to Van as they pass, before flying away. 

Everyone stays frozen in place for the next few minutes, shocked stupid. Finally, individuals begin to rise and Folken rushes to Van's side with Zire right behind him. " Van? Van!" Folken stoops down beside Van who is slowly sitting up. " Van? Are you alright?" He asks with concern evident in his voice. Van glances at him and nods mutely. Folken watches him closely and fights the urge to embrace Van to his chest. Van wouldn't like that. Folken tells himself as Van rises to his feet on wobbly legs. " Are you okay Van? Is he okay?" Mizook asks Folken realizing that Van doesn't feel like talking at the moment. Folken nods and releases a sigh of relief. " Wow!" Mizook continues, the adrenaline still coursing through his system. " I don't think anyone's gotten that close to a dragon and lived to tell about it!" Van just nods and tucks the pendant back underneath his tunic. " I think we better keep going." He says while reaching for the reins of his horse. " That's a good idea." Zire agrees as everyone gathers up their senses and continues on their way. 

" Why do you think the dragon singled out the king?" Zire asks Folken a few moments later. Folken shakes his head. " I don't know." " Do you think it thought Van was one of them?" Zire ventures. " It's possible…" Folken says, thinking about what just transpired. In his mind, Folken remembers the soft, red glow of Van's pendant as the dragon stooped lower to sniff its glowing surface. " I think that's exactly what happened, actually." Folken continues, snapping out of his thoughts. Zire looks over at him with surprise. " Really? Why?" Folken nods in Van's direction and explains. " Van has a pendant around his neck. The stone has properties similar to an energist and if I'm not mistaken, I believe the dragon thought he was one of them." Zire shakes his head in amazement. " That would definitely explain why it didn't eat him." " Yes." Folken says softly while glancing down at his mechanical arm that rests on his lap, quivering. He opens and closes the metal hand in an effort to calm his nerves. " Well, lets just pray we don't meet any more snoopy dragons on the rest of this trip." Zire says as the group makes its way across the remaining distance, everyone keeping a wary eye on the sky just in case.

**************************************************************************

Things might end up being more difficult than originally expected for our travelers. What will happen next? 

Find out in Chapter Five 


	4. Path's Unknown

Everlasting Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. My writing is purely for the enjoyment of my readers and myself.

Previously: The traveling group of Fanelian survivors ran into unexpected trouble. Now they worry about whether or not they made the right decision.

Thank you: Keep the reviews coming guys I really appreciate them! They encourage me to keep writing.

************************************************************************

Chapter Five 

__

Van closes his eyes and feels the fresh fall breeze blow against his face. He feels a soft, gentle hand grasp his and shivers when he realizes whose hand it is. " Hitomi." He whispers and opens his eyes to see her beautiful face gazing up at him. "Hitomi." He smiles while raising a hand to brush aside wayward strands of blond bangs from her eyes. She smiles softly and hugs him. He wraps his arms around her and rests his chin upon the crown of her head. Van closes his eyes again and sighs contentedly, lacing his fingers in her soft hair. He takes a deep breath and fills his nostrils with the sweet scent of her perfume. She sighs softly. He gently pulls back her head to gaze into her emerald green eyes. Hitomi blushes and smiles at him. 

Van lowers his face to hers and gently nuzzles her temple."Mmm…Hitomi…" He murmurs with an emotion-filled voice. Hitomi turns her head towards his ever-so-slightly and he feels her eyelashes flutter closed as he kisses her temple and then her eyelid, gently working his way down to the corner of her mouth. There he pauses to listen to her breathing. Her soft breath puffs against his cheek in an exited rhythm and Van feels a thrill unlike any he ever felt before. His heart skips a beat when he feels her lips brush against his. He shivers and a soft smile crosses his face as she does it again. " Hitom—" Van is cut off when Hitomi captures his bottom lip within hers and begins to suckle very softly. Van shudders as he feels his body tingle in response to her touch. He does his best to steady himself as he feels her hands move to caress his shoulder blades. Van gasps with pleasure and it takes all his strength to remain upright and not fall to the soft grass below him. Oh how he wishes he could just let his current joy and pleasure overwhelm him into oblivion. Van feels Hitomi release his lips and nuzzle his neck eliciting in him two instinctive reactions. Van releases a moan and then shudders as his beautiful wings sprout from their hiding place in his back. " Hitomi…" He murmurs, now completely lost in her touch, " My wonderful Hitomi…"

" Van?" A distant voice calls. " Van, its time." Van feels someone grasp his shoulder and shake him. It most definitely was not Hitomi's touch and Van's eyes fly open. He is instantly greeted by the smiling face of Mizook. " You ready?" He asks. Van rolls over onto his side and slowly raises himself up on one elbow. He rubs his sleepy eyes and yawns. " Have a good dream?" Mizook asks as he kneels beside him. Van just sighs and nods his head. " I thought so." Mizook continues. " You had the biggest smile on your face…" Van feels himself blush deeply and quickly rises to his feet. He instantly regrets this when the world suddenly spins out around him wildly. " Whoa there!" Mizook says rising to lay a paw on each shoulder and steady the swaying king. " You shouldn't stand up so quickly when you just wake." He scolds. Van holds his head in one hand for a moment and finally takes a steadying breath. " I'm okay, Mizook. Thank you." Van says sincerely. Mizook nods and releases him. " Come on, Van. Everyone is ready to head up the mountain side." Van nods and follows Mizook to the center of their make-shift camp. After the scare everyone had in the meadow it was a welcomed relief to finally enter the safety of the mountain bases where the trees and large boulders provide natural shelter from the dragons overhead. 

Crystal clear mountain water rushes down the mountainsides in lavish cascades that shimmer where ever the sunlight hits. The deep green of nearby plant life adds life and energy to the natural beauty of the mountains' fountains. The air is crisp, clean, and invigorating. Everything is alive. Folken pauses to admire the breathtaking scene. "Incredible isn't it?" Zire murmurs beside him. Folken nods mutely and sighs as the cool mountain breezes brush past the water falls to hit his face. If he were alone he would sprout his wings and take to flight. Van glances behind him to see Folken staring at the falls with a peaceful expression on his face. The group has been hiking up the mountain side for an hour now and everyone is excited, enjoying the view. " Man, these dragons sure know where the best place to build a home should be." Mutters Neftoo as he passes Van by. Up ahead several wolf-men are refilling their canteens with fresh, mountain water. Van takes his out, deciding that it isn't a bad idea. The remainder of the group catch up and pause to do the same. " How much farther, Boaz?" Neftoo asks an elderly wolf-man who is the only one who knows exactly where the dragon skins can be found. The old wolf-man points ahead and motions for him to follow. " We are nearly there." He says with a voice that cracks from years of use. " We just need to hike up a little further and through a natural tunnel that will lead right behind the waterfalls on the other side." He explains. " Great!" Neftoo exclaims. " At this rate, we should be back at camp in time for dinner!" Boaz nods and shuffles on while Neftoo rounds everyone up and points them in the next direction. 

Van rushes ahead of the group to walk beside Boaz. " Hello." Boaz smiles to the handsome young man. Van smiles. " Hi." They walk in silence for a few moments before Van finally decides to speak again. " I want to thank you for being willing to lead us out here." Boaz stops and turns to him. " There's nothing to thank me for, son. I will help anyone who loves Fanelia." Van smiles and follows the elderly wolf-man as he turns and continues to walk. Farther back Mizook falls into step beside Folken. " Hello." He smiles when Folken glances down at him. Folken gives him a small smile in return. " Hello." He replies. " Are you enjoying the view?" Mizook begins. Folken nods. " Yes. Very much so." Zire notices Mizook is now walking beside Folken and starts making his way up to them, knowing Mizook has something in mind he wants to ask. " You don't get out much do you?" Mizook says after a moment. Folken glances down at him again and sighs. " No." Mizook nods. " That would explain why you look so pale." Folken raises an eyebrow at him. " I mean, not that being pale is bad or anything…" Mizook babbles suddenly concerned with whether or not he just insulted the king's personal slave hand. " You know, I think that those purple markings on your face are really neat." Mizook continues. Folken chuckles and continues on his way with Mizook babbling on and on about how he admires him. 

Zire finally makes his way to Mizook's side and listens quietly. " But I just have one question." Mizook states, ducking a tree root. Folken raises his eyebrows and grins. " Oh really?" " Yeah." Mizook nods. " What's your question?" Folken says with amusement. " Do you like being a slave?" Folken blinks and gives Mizook a confused expression. " A slave?" Mizook nods and Zire quietly seethes with anger, ready to tell Mizook he should go pester someone else. " Who's slave?" Folken inquires with interest. " The king's of course." Mizook states giving Folken an incredulous stare. Folken bites his bottom lip and looks ahead at Van for a moment before returning his attention to the snoopy Mizook. " Umm…" " That's okay. You don't have to answer." Mizook says waving Folken's reaction aside. " I'll talk to you later." Mizook smiles as he suddenly notices Zire glaring at him. Folken shakes his head and grins. " How can you handle that little nutter?" Zire asks while they continue on their hike. Folken smiles. " I've had lots of practice with… difficult individuals." " I'd say so." Zire agrees before tipping forward his water canteen for a small sip.

The group reaches a narrow expanse with a mountain wall on one side and a good fifty-foot drop on the other. They stretch out so that only one person at a time can pass by. On the other end of the narrow stretch they stoop down to enter a natural tunnel in the rocks. Within the tunnel it is as dark as night and several small torches are lit to light the way. As the tunnel continues it grows larger until the ceiling can't be seen at all. Everyone stays close together and watches their step, lest someone fall down a deep crack never to be seen or heard from again. Boaz shakes Neftoo's arm and points straight ahead to the end of the tunnel where the sunlight floods in and as they draw nearer the sound of water thunder grows stronger. One by one they exit the dark tunnel and are instantly blasted with cool, fresh air as they emerge behind three roaring waterfalls. As they continue their descent down the mountainside they occasionally get squirted with renegade water droplets from the falls. Although the droplets are refreshing everyone must be careful not to slip on moss that is growing all over the mountain rocks. 

When they finally reach firm ground they pause to look around. Only a few feet below them are several dragons bathing in the cool mountain water. Boaz motions for them to follow him. He leads them through thick brush and under the roots of massive trees, zigzagging through the forest until they reach a small meadow with a lake that rests on one end against yet another mountainside. " From here are two paths we could take. Each one will most certainly bring us to what we seek." Boaz explains as the group silently crowds around to listen. Neftoo nods and looks at Van. " Should we split up then?" He asks. Van nods. " It will be faster if we do." " Right then, lets get going." Zire pipes up as he divides everyone into two large groups with a wave of his arm. " Everyone on this side goes left, and everyone on this side goes right. We meet back here as soon as we can." Everyone nods their agreement and goes their separate ways.

" What should we look for?" Mizook asks as he trots beside his group leader. " We're searching for an area that has been used as a nesting ground." Neftoo answers, " And keep your voice down or we might end up with some nasty visitors. The dragons tend to be vicious when intruders lurk too close to their nests." He hisses before continuing on his way. Up ahead, Folken motions for Neftoo to come look at something. Neftoo walk up to him and looks at what Folken is pointing to. " Well that was easy." He murmurs while everyone else walk up to them and stares at the large nest a few feet below. They carefully make their way over to the large crater-like hole dug by the dragons who nested here. In the center of the hole is a large pile of leaves, sticks, grasses, and skins. But when they reach the bottom they find several eggs still resting inside. They hadn't noticed them since the debris in the nest had hid them from view. " Uh oh guys." Neftoo says warily. Folken frowns and begins to look around. " Where are the parents?" " That's what I'm wondering." Neftoo replies as the rest of the group climbs down into the nest. " Let's make this fast." Folken says as he grabs a sac from Mizook and begins carefully packing in the dragon skin. Everyone else follows suit and before long the entire group is climbing back out of the nest and heading for the assigned meeting place. 

But as they head back the parent dragons arrive. Everyone looks up as two large shadows cover them. " Oh great." Mizook mutters as the animals fly to their nest. One of the dragons looks up. " Quick! Hide!" Someone whispers and everyone scatters to find a place they can escape the dragons' searching gaze. All eyes watch as one dragon climbs out of the nest and begins to waddle in their direction. Its large snout sniffs the air. Everyone freezes, listening to the animals agitated breathing and occasional growl. He knows we're here?! Folken asks himself just as the dragon steps up to Mizook who is quivering like a leaf. " Oh no!" Neftoo gasps as the dragon steps right above Mizook who is whimpering in fear. Mizook makes like he's going to run but Neftoo motions for him to stay down. The dragon scratches the ground with its claws and squats. Folken, Neftoo, and everyone else watch with wide eyes as the dragon relieves itself right on Mizook who disappears under a pile of warm, fresh dung. The animal snorts, shakes itself, flaps its wings, and waddles back to its nest. When everyone is sure it has left they emerge from their hiding places and scramble over to the stinky pile newly made. " Oh no! Mizook's gonna meat his creator by suffocating to death in a massive pile of—" Neftoo is interrupted by a muffled cry for help. Folken and a few others grab fallen tree branches nearby and begin digging out their fallen comrade. " Over here!" Folken says as he grabs a hold of Mizook's feet with his mechanical hand and with one mighty yank, frees the unfortunate wolf-man from his stinky death trap. " Whew! Phew! Ugh!! Agh!!!" Mizook sputters in total disgust. " SHhhh!!" Everyone gasps as they hurry off dragging Mizook with them. Mizook hugs the sack he was carrying closer to him, thankful he hadn't let go of it when he was yanked out. 

When they finally believe they are out of ear shot with the dragons they turn to check if everyone is alright, especially Mizook. " Oh yeah! Sure! No problem, just that I'm gonna stink for the rest of the week!!" He yells throwing his arms up into the air and dropping the sack on the ground in a sudden fit of anger. Everyone bursts into laughter, some laughing so hard they have to hold their stomachs. " It's NOT FUNNY!!!" Mizook cries out, which only succeeds in making everyone laugh even harder. Mizook begins to stomp the ground, shaking his paws with fury," STOP LAUGH—"Mizook is cut off as the ground under him suddenly gives way. Everyone gasps as one moment their friend is stomping and screaming before them and the next he vanishes from view as the ground swallows him whole. The only sign that he was actually standing before them is the sound of his distant howling which is quickly dissipating. " Mizook?!" Neftoo cries out as he rushes forward with Folken and the others close on his heels. But before they can reach the ground that swallowed Mizook they suddenly find themselves falling and trying to grab onto ground that no longer exists. Everyone screams and cries out as they all fall into a massive hole, vanishing into the darkness below.

As the ground gives way Folken's first instinct is to sprout his wings and save himself, but on the way down he realizes that he can't leave everyone to die. But what can he do? He can't carry all of them with him. Folken doesn't have time to think anymore as two bodies collide into him, successfully knocking him unconscious. 

Finally, they hit the bottom and as the dust settles no one moves. Silence blankets everyone for several minutes until one lonely voice whimpers in the darkness. Mizook crawls over to his fallen comrades and randomly shakes someone's leg. " Ouch!" Neftoo barks, jerking into a sitting position. " Your not dead!" Mizook exclaims with unleashed joy and glomps his friend. " Ah! Mizook get a grip!" " Sorry." Neftoo looks around and hurries to help his friends. " Oh no! This can't be happening!" He cries as he and Mizook scramble to check on everyone. Neftoo and Mizook start counting heads and realize that Folken is missing. " Where…" Mizook scans the area with his eyes and suddenly sees something shine a few feet away. " Folken?" He says uncertainly, trotting over. As he gets closer he's able to make out a mechanical arm and scurries over. " Folken!" He cries out, kneeling beside his friend. " Hey! Wake up!" He shakes Folken roughly a few times and finally Folken's eyes flutter open. " Wha…" " Are you okay?" Mizook asks with concern. Folken blinks and looks at the shadowed figure above him. " Mizook?" He asks uncertainly. Mizook laughs and yanks Folken into a sitting position, giving him a big hug. Folken gets a good whiff of dung up his nostrils and he scrunches his nose. " Yes. You're definitely Mizook." He confirms while Mizook vigorously nods his head in agreement. 

Meanwhile, the second group is making their way back to the designated meeting spot. Everyone is pleased with the amount of dragon skin they had managed to collect and no one even has a scratch. " That was easier than I thought." Van says to Zire who nods in affirmation. " Well, lets just hope that our friends have had as much luck as us." Van nods as they march into the meadow again. " Where are they?" Someone asks from behind. Boaz walks to the front. " We better wait for them here. And while we're waiting we can settle down and drink some water to keep from getting dehydrated." He states while heading for the lake on the other side of the meadow. Van and the others follow, hefting their sacks behind them. " I hope they're okay." Van murmurs as he touches his pendant with his free hand.

" Now what do we do?" Mizook complains as everyone looks up and goggles at how far they fell. " I can't believe we fell that far and no one is hurt." Neftoo states in awe. Folken looks around and spots a tunnel just a few feet away. " Why don't we try finding an exit through there?" He asks, pointing to the tunnel. Everyone looks at him and then at the tunnel and smile. " Looks good to me." Someone says. " Okay, but let's gather any sacks we can find before continuing on our way." Neftoo commands as wolf-men gather their wits. 

As they enter the tunnel, torches are lit. " I wonder where this thing will lead us?" Neftoo says as he leads the way with Folken by his side. " My guess is that the dragons have created these underground passages and chambers to hybernate in when the winter months arrive." Folken hypothesizes. " Hm." Neftoo murmurs as they continue. " If that's true then we won't find a way out of here. The dragons have probably buried the entrances for now." Neftoo reasons. " They wouldn't want any animals lurking inside." Folken nods and glances behind to see how the others are doing. His gaze falls upon Mizook and he slows down talk to him. " Are you alright?" He asks gently. Mizook looks up in surprise and nods his head. Then he looks down at his feet and murmurs, " We're not going to find a way out of here are we?" Folken smiles encouragingly and gently rests his soft hand on Mizook's shoulder. " Yes we will, Mizook. Don't worry yourself anymore." But deep inside Folken wonders if his hope isn't in vain. 

************************************************************************

How will the lost travelers find a way out from under the ground?

What will happen next?

The answers are in Chapter Six.

__


	5. Midnight Solitary

Everlasting Love

Disclaimer: I son not own Escaflowne. My writing is purely for the enjoyment of my readers and myself.

Previously: The traveling group arrived to the mountains and decided to split into two groups. But one group has found a great amount of misfortune. Now, they struggle to find a way out from an underground maze.

**************************************************************************************

Chapter Six

Van twists his sword deeper into the ground and releases yet another sigh. The second group of travelers haven't arrived yet and its been a little over an hour now. Van shifts around on the grass where he sits and glances around. He takes notice that several of his fellow group members are also feeling uneasy about their comrades strange tardiness. Van remembers looking back and watching Neftoo pull Folken to his side as everyone parted ways. Folken looked as if he wanted to say something, but Van's apparent indifference made him think otherwise. Van swallows a lump in his throat at the thought that maybe the other group will not return. He'd never see his brother again… Stop it! Van criticizes himself angrily. Folken knows how to take care of himself. He's done a pretty good job of doing it all his life…without any regard to how his survival, at any cost, might hurt others. Van reminds himself and with a huff he rises to his feet, yanking the Fanelian sword out of the ground and stalks over to the lake. 

Zire watches Van from a few feet away. I hope Folken and the others are alright. They're taking too long. Zire worries and glances over at Boaz who is snoring softly on the grass. Well, at least not everyone is worried yet. He muses, rising to his feet and making his way over to the lake as well. Van is busy taking off his short, leather boots when Zire arrives beside him. " Mind if I join you?" Zire asks. Van shakes his head, not even bothering to look up and dips his tired feet into the cool, fresh water. Zire makes himself comfortable and lays down on his belly, allowing one paw to drop into the water with a gentle plop. For several moments neither wolf-man nor Draconian speak and both simply listen to the constant roar of the waterfall spilling out of the mountain's rocky face into the large lake before them. Van gazes at the lake and his eyes follow a current that spills into a river at one end of the large lake. The ground on both sides of the river have been cut away with time. Van sighs as the river twists out of his view and he returns his gaze to the waterfall.

" Don't worry Van." Zire finally says while he sways his paw in the water. Van nods mutely, gently kicking his feet under the clear, water's surface. " They'll come. You'll see." Zire continues, more for himself than for Van. Van nods again and lays back with his hands folded behind his head for support. " I wonder what they're doing right now?" Van wonders out loud as he gazes up at the fluffy clouds above. 

Folken…don't you dare break your promise to me.

*************************************************************************************

Deep under the ground, Folken stills as a strange sensation fills his being. It's a tugging of emotions upon his heart and one thought enters his mind, consumes all other thoughts...Van Folken coughs as someone accidentally kicks up dirt into the air. " Well, we're definitely not going to be able to dig our way out that's for sure!" Someone says with deep frustration. Folken blinks as tears from his irritated eyes clear his vision again. Around him everyone else is standing, equally frustrated. They had been walking for almost two hours now and found yet another dead end and digging only found more dirt. The situation was beginning to look hopeless. Suddenly the light flickers and grows dimmer than what it was. Folken watches as another torch light dies, leaving them now with only two. Neftoo huffs and throws the useless torch to the ground. 

" Well, I'd be lying if I said we'll make it out of here today. We're almost out of light." Neftoo states in agitation as he walks up beside Folken. " We will find a way out, Neftoo." Folken states confidently. " How will we be able to find our way in the dark?" Neftoo asks skeptically, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Folken doesn't answer as he takes one of the burning torches from a wolf-man nearby and starts walking back the way they had come. " Folken…" Neftoo calls. " We have to keep going." Folken calls back over his shoulder and continues on his way. Neftoo watches him for a few moments before sighing and starting after him. " Come on. You heard the man." He calls while motioning for the others to follow their lead. He turns to see Folken's retreating form diminishing up ahead. " Hey Folken! Wait up! We're coming!" Neftoo calls. Van… Folken pauses in his steps as that funny feeling pulls at his heart again. He must be concerned. Folken realizes as he picks up his pace, a growing urgency from within spurring him onward. I will return to you Van…I promise.

*************************************************************************************

Van opens his eyes. He blinks and feels the pendant on his chest glowing and throbbing gently. Van looks down at its shiny surface and furrows his eyebrows with confusion. For a moment he thought he could almost hear Folken telling him not to worry. Van shakes his head and sits up again, being careful not to disturb Zire who is now napping beside him. Van glances up at the sky and suddenly realizes that he was sleeping too. The sun is preparing to set! How long had they been sleeping here? Where is the other group?! Van pulls his feet out of the water and glances around to see most of his group members are up and about chatting, looking at the dragon skin they found, or just resting their feet. Van looks back at Zire and bites his lip. What should we do? He wonders. What could be taking the other group so long? Van decides to walk around a little and he pulls out his sword in the processes. Maybe a little sword practice will release some tension. He hopes silently.

*************************************************************************************

Back underground the lost group is growing more desperate, now down to only one torch, which is already showing signs that it too will soon die out. What's worse is that they seem to be going around in circles and simply cannot find a way out. Neftoo eyes the dying torch with weary eyes. He shakes his head and releases a hopeless sigh. Behind him Mizook is beginning to whimper from exhaustion, fear, and hunger. Many of the others are beginning to show signs of weariness and agitation as well. Folken stops as they walk right up to another dead end. " This is crazy." Neftoo mutters under his breath. Folken turns and looks at everyone with sympathy. He could fly out of this mess with no problem, but no one else could. 

Even if he could carry one or two individuals up with him he would not be able to save everyone present and his wings would soon grow tired. Folken tries to think of any other possible solution to their present situation. There was no way the other group would have any rope long enough to reach down here and going back to the village is out of the question. Anyone left here that long would most surely die. What to do then? While Folken mulls over the problem at hand the torch in Neftoo's paws finally sputters and dies leaving everyone in total darkness. For several moments no one utters a sound, the darkness creating an eerie sense of finality for all present. The seconds tick by and still no one makes a sound but fear can be felt hanging thick in the air, almost suffocating in its growing power. It reaches out to everyone present with cold, icy fingers that clamp down hard upon the soul. Finally, a muffled whimper is heard and then another and another until there is a soft chorus of whimpers from those fearing they will never see family or friends, or feel the sun, or see the beauty of their world again. Folken gulps, sliding down against the dirt wall and licking his suddenly dry lips as the magnitude of everyone's hopelessness hits him deep in his heart. He knows now that he can't leave them behind. If there is no way out for his companions, then he would stay and perish with them. Van…he will be okay without him. Folken tries to convince himself but does so unsuccessfully. He angrily blinks back hot tears of bitterness. Why must he always be the one to betray those he loves? In this case, no matter which decision he chooses, he will be letting someone down. 

Then, just when the situation seems too overwhelming, Folken looks up and sees a small blue light descending towards him. At first, he isn't sure if it's just his imagination but when the little blue light grows to be the size of his fist he sits up straight. Folken watches in awe as the blue light comes to hover right in front of his face. " Wha-what's that?" Neftoo asks from where he sits, directly across from Folken's lighted face. Folken blinks and stares in astonishment as the tunnel is suddenly filled with hundreds of glowing blue balls of light. Now everyone is staring in wonder. Folken watches as the blue light before him lands in his open hand to reveal a tiny figure staring up at him. Suddenly, Folken is reminded of a story his mother shared when he and Van were younger. Folken closes his eyes, seeing his memories with a clarity as if his mother had just spoken to them yesterday. 

_Little Van stares out the window of his bedroom, his cherub face scrunched up with deep thought. Folken pauses from his studies and looks at his little brother. " What's wrong, Van?" He asks softly, setting his studies aside and coming to sit on the large windowsill beside him. Van looks up at Folken and points to the flowers and bushes outside. " Why is everything wet outside in the morning, Foken?" Folken thinks for a moment and says, " Well, everything is wet because the morning dew is sprinkled on everything." Van looks back outside the window. " But why?" Van asks again. " Because…well, because…umm" Folken scratches his head and stumbles for an explanation that would make sense to his little brother. Soft laughter from the doorway fills the room. Both Folken and Van look up to see their mother, Varie walking towards them. " Every morning the ground and all plants need water." She says smiling. " But how does the water fall on everything?" Van asks. " That's simple my love." Varie smiles as she kisses each of her sons on the forehead in good morning. " Little creatures from the underground rivers awaken at night and create the water droplets that will replenish the ground and all the plants." Varie explains. Folken chuckles softly. Varie nudges him playfully. " Why Folken! Don't tell me you don't believe." She smiles, gently ruffling his sea-blue hair. " Mother…little creatures underground?" Folken states skeptically. He smiles as Varie kisses his cheek " Mother, what are the creatures called?" Van insists. Varie smiles down at him and says, " They are called-" _

" water sprites." Folken murmurs as he returns to the present. " Mother was speaking the truth." He murmurs in awe. The little water sprite smiles up at him and walks up and down the length of his hand with tiny feet. " What are these things?" Neftoo asks softly as a ball of blue light settles upon his head. Folken rises slowly and looks down at him. " Come with me." Folken says quietly. Neftoo rises just as carefully as Folken had and follows him down the tunnel. Folken scratches the side of the tunnel walls as they pass through with his mechanical hand in hopes that the markings will prevent them from getting lost. The water sprite floats in the air before them and then lands on Folken's hand again. " Do you hear something?" Folken asks Neftoo softly. Neftoo frowns. " Like what, Folken?" 

The little sprite in Folken's hand begins to jump up and down excitedly. Folken picks up his pace, nearly running, and Neftoo hurries after him. " I know I hear something." Folken says and Neftoo gasps as he too hears a small rumbling sound. They stop for a moment and analyze the sound coming from the other end of the tunnel they're now standing in and Folken smiles. The sound of rushing water can be heard. " Is that sound what I think it is?" Neftoo asks, barely able to contain his rising hope. The two hurry after the sprite, which is now floating in the air again. It leads them to a section of tunnel they had never seen before. As they follow the sprite Folken realizes that the ground is getting higher and finally they come to a stop when the water sprite brings them to an underground river. The water sprite dives into the river over and over again coming to fly circles around their heads in a blur and then repeats the action several times. " I think we've just found our way out." Folken says with a smile. Neftoo nods mutely and the two hurry back to get the others. " Do you really think the river will get us out?" He asks while they retrace their steps. " If the water is traveling in a constant current that means that the water can get out. And if the water can get out, so can we." Folken explains picking up the pace. " But we don't know where the current will deposit us." Neftoo worries. " One problem at a time, friend. Once we're out in the open we'll worry about that. For now let's focus on getting everyone out safely." Folken replies hurridly. Neftoo remains silent as they continue on their way.

**************************************************************************************

Van resheathes his sword and marches over to Zire with purpose. "Zire, wake up." He says while shaking the sleeping wolf-man awake. " Hmm? Wha—" " I'm going to go look for the other group and I want you to come with me." Van says as Zire sits up. " But Van, what if the other group arrives when we aren't here?" Van is already putting on his short leather boots. Zire sighs realizing that the king has already made up his mind. " Okay, okay. I'll go with you, but promise me we'll return quickly. Like, before it gets dark." Van nods. " Of course, Zire. Let's get moving. The night will be here soon." " Right. Let me go tell the others what we'll be doing." Zire says rising to his feet. Van waits for him silently praying for the safety of his lost friends and brother. Folken, where are you?! He wonders with rising anguish. You promised you'd help me rebuild Fanelia. I should have known you were lying. Van blinks back bitter tears and raises his chin defiantly. NO! I'm not going to cry for him and I won't give up hope. I…can't.

**************************************************************************************

" Folken, be careful." Neftoo says as Folken prepares to enter into the underground river they discovered. " Don't worry, Neftoo. I'm certain this river will bring us out safely." Folken reassures his friend as he submerges himself in the river all the way up to his neck. The current is stronger than it looks and before anyone can say anything else, Folken is swept away. He does his best to keep his head above water and struggles with the extra weight of his mechanical arm which threatens to drag his head under. Folken clenches his teeth, shivering as the cold water seeps into every fiber of his clothes and pierces his skin. He glances up ahead and gasps in surprise when he notices that the current suddenly goes underground. 

Without much time left to think, Folken takes a deep breath and prepares to submerge himself completely. As he travels in the water's depths and feels bubbles tingle past his skin, he opens his eyes and sees a water sprite float into view. It swims up and out of the river and Folken decides to follow. As he reaches the surface his eyes register light. It streams down like fingers of golden satin and touches his face. But just before he is able to break the surface the current picks up and he is sucked out of the darkness into the light with so much force that he nearly loses his breath. He feels himself pulled and thrown out into the air where the sound of rushing water hits his ears only seconds before he plummets into a large body of settled water. Folken twists his body around and swims towards the light, breaking the surface and finally gasping in as much air as his lungs are able to carry.

**************************************************************************************

Van jerks in surprise at the sudden sound of a tremendous splash and of someone sputtering and gasping behind him. He spins around to see Folken's head bobbing in the water. Van does a double take before speaking to the head. " Folken?" Van squeaks in disbelief. Folken doesn't answer, still coughing and breathing in large gulps of air. " Where…how…" Van tries to figure out how in Gaea his brother ended up in the lake. Folken finally swims close enough for Van to reach down and help him climb out. For Folken this proves to be the most difficult part of his journey thus far and he winces as Van, unintentionally, lifts him too hard, bruising the already tense and sore muscles under his left armpit. Folken bites back a gasp and claws the ground with his mechanical hand in an effort to help himself climb out. Once he is safely on solid ground again he catches his breath while Zire comes running over with the rest of the group members close behind. " What happened?!" He asks in surprise. Van kneels on one knee and stares at his brother questioningly. " Where are the others?" Folken doesn't answer, instead he turns his head to look back at the waterfall that just spewed him out. Van and everyone crowded around follow his gaze just in time to see their lost comrades come flying out of the mountainside within the waterfall. 

" …!" Van's jaw drops and he looks back at Folken with wide eyes. " I made a promise to you, Van. I intend to keep that promise." Folken says softly. Van opens and shuts his mouth, completely at a loss for words. Van continues to search Folken's gaze while everyone else around them moves to help those in the lake get out. Folken jumps as something brushes his arm inside his sleeve. He reaches into the sleeve and pulls out something that glows a bright blue. Van looks down and starts in surprise again as Folken opens his hand to reveal a water sprite that sits with a tiny smile on its face. "…what…what is it?" Van whispers. " A water sprite, Van." Folken replies gently. Van looks up at him in wonder and reaches out to touch the little creature, but in a flash the water sprite flies out of Folken's hand and into the lake never to be seen again. Van stares at the spot it disappeared to for several moments, not noticing the small smile that is coloring Folken's pale face. 

**************************************************************************************

That night finds the reunited travelers eating fried fish around a campfire, talking and joking with each other about their adventures while apart earlier that day. At one end, where the shadows are more abundant, Folken sits quietly watching the fire, his gaze far away. On the other side Van walks up to the fire and picks up his spear, plunging a fish at its tip, into the flames. He smiles at the jokes being tossed back and forth about who was the biggest baby while lost underground and the unfortunate luck Mizook has with dragons. As Van scans the faces around the flames he glances beyond the fire directly across from him and notices Folken. Folken's face is twisted into an expression of quiet pain. Van glances away for a moment before returning his gaze to Folken's face. This time Folken's eyes are closed and Van takes in a deep breath, finally deciding to go see if he's okay. He walks around the fire and manages to keep his fish in the flames as he makes his way over to Folken's side. " You don't look so good." Van begins as Folken opens his eyes at the sound of his voice. " Your not use to this much activity are you?" It was more of a statement than a question. Folken blinks and his face once again falls into a mask of indifference. 

Van pauses a moment from turning his fish to look down at his brother who is now picking up his spear and bringing his fish up into the flames as well. The brothers remain silent, listening to the soft chuckles and sporadic bursts of laughter that pepper the evening's conversations. " I'm planning to stay at the village for one day. During that time we'll pack up and prepare to travel." Van says rigidly. Folken nods. " What kingdom do you have in mind?" He asks. Both brothers keep their gaze on the flames. " I'm not sure yet." Van sighs with an annoyance that comes more from exhaustion then anything Folken said. Folken senses Van's annoyance and decides to drop the subject for right now, not having the energy to deal with anything that would test his own nerves any further. " We can talk about it at a later time." He states with a weary voice. Van hears his brother's exhaustion and peers at him from behind his jet-black bangs. " You should get some rest. We're going to travel back to the village by following the river instead of crossing the plain again." Van says as he pulls his fish out from the flames. Folken nods in mute agreement. Van takes a bite of fish and studies Folken's face intensely for a few moments. Folken feels Van's gaze upon him and tries to ignore it. Van frowns and glances at the metal arm resting on Folken's lap before rising to his feet and heading back to join the rest of the group who are now roaring with laughter at Mizook's expense. Folken watches Van with weary eyes and loses his appetite. He quietly rises to his feet and sighs as his muscles protest. Folken gives his fish to a thankful wolf-man before finding a quiet patch of grass a few feet away and prepares his bed for the night. Sleep comes to him quickly and before long he loses all contact with the world around him. 

The night wears on and finally everyone begins to turn in for night. Van helps to keep the fire going. It will serve as warmth and scare off predators while they sleep. Zire and Neftoo say that they'll take the first shift in guarding and encourage Van to rest. " Make sure you guys get some rest yourselves." Van says in between a huge yawn. The wolf-men nod and shoo him away. Van smiles and lifts his hands in defense. " Okay! Okay. I'm going." Van takes out his blankets from the sac on his horse's back, patting the animal goodnight and quietly making his way past several sleeping forms. But as Van walks up to Folken's sleeping form he pauses to look at him for a moment. Folken lays flat on his back, probably unable to find any other comfortable position with his mechanical arm. Van studies his brother's sleeping face and notices that even in sleep, he seems worried. Van's gaze travels down to Folken's chest where the wool blankets have slid down. Van bites his bottom lip and looks around to see if anyone is watching. Then, slowly, quietly he kneels down on one knee to lift the blanket and pull it up around Folken's neck. Folken doesn't move, his left arm laying over his stomach and the mechanical arm hidden within the blanket's folds. Van rises quietly and continues on his way. 

**************************************************************************************

Folken stirs and suddenly jerks awake. His brow is covered in sweat and he kicks off the blankets feeling as if they're suffocating him. He sits up feeling his heart pounding wildly in his chest and moans when he tries to move his mechanical arm. Wearily, Folken rises and quietly makes his way to the edge of camp where he disappears in the darkness of the trees. The night is perfect and he pauses to gaze up at the Mystic moon. It glows back at him, brilliant and glorious in its blue, heavenly light. He sighs and continues walking until he reaches a small clearing. Folken shudders as a wave of fiery pain shoots into his spine from the place his arm should have been. He gulps as another wave hits him and he makes his way over to the stump of a nearby tree to sit and wait for the inevitable. Just calm down…relax… Folken tells himself as more waves of pain begin to throb in a continuous rhythm. He squirms uncomfortably and releases a whimper as the pain increases. Folken closes his eyes and grits his teeth. Every single night! He mutters in his mind. He wipes his brow irritably as the chills begin to settle in. If only there was some way to rid himself of this troublesome side-effect. 

Folken remembers how terrified he was the first time this happened. Dornkirk had told him that he would have to learn to deal with it. _"After all,"_ the old man said, _" it's a small price to pay for a second chance in life."_ Folken winces at the thought of ever believing anything that ragged, wrinkled old prune had to say. Folken had cried himself to sleep every night for the first year, terrified, knowing the pain would come. Now he has grown use to it. Even expects it. He learned to use these painful, waking hours to think of new solutions to Ziabach's problems with technology. A cold wind brushes through the trees and Folken shivers. He curses himself for not bringing a blanket with him. Well, he'd have to do without one then. Folken rests the back of his head against the tree trunk and sighs, closing his eyes. _" Master Folken?"_ A gentle and familiar voice whispers to him from the depths of his most treasured memories. 

__

" Master Folken, what troubles you?" Eriya asks softy. " …Phantom pain…" Folken manages to whisper, shuddering from another wave that elicits a soft moan from his parted lips. "Let us help you." Nariya whispers to him as she and Eriya climb carefully on his bed. Folken moans as they gently roll him onto his stomach and begin to knead his back. He whimpers for the first few moments, squirming around until the pain slowly ebbs away. Finally, he releases a sigh and relaxes under their practiced touch. Folken closes his eyes gratefully as his ears register the soft song of consistent purring. It was moments like this when he would be the most grateful for their friendship and kindness. Folken opens his eyes and feels tears trickle down his cheeks and he wipes them away wearily. I have no right to mourn their deaths. I am the cause of their deaths. He reminds himself. 

Folken gets more comfortable and starts thinking about what needs to be done once he and Van reach the village. What supplies should we take? He wonders. Folken takes a stick and begins to scratch out a list of things to do before his eyes grow heavy and sleep claims his consciousness again. 

" Hey Folken? Wake up. Are you okay? Folken?" Folken's eyelids flutter open and he looks up at the face of Zire who smiles down at him and helps him sit up. " Why did you wander out here?" He asks while wrapping a warm wool blanket around Folken's shoulders. Folken yawns and with Zire's help, rises to his feet. The sky is already showing signs of dawn and the two make their way back to camp where everyone is already up and packing. Van looks up to see Zire helping an exhausted looking Folken back into their midst. Van walks up to his brother who tries to shake off his weariness. " Are you alright?" Van asks concerned and angry. Folken nods. " I'm fine Van." Van frowns, not buying the answer but continues on his way anyhow. Zire helps Folken pack up and soon the group is on its way once again. 

They travel in the early light of dawn through the quiet trees of the forest, soft fingers of light filtering through the leafy canopies and spotting the ground with tender light. A gentle mist blankets most of the ground and dew clings to the leaves and grass blades as the travelers continue in silence. The river hums its endless tune, cascading over rocks and fallen branches, leading them back to the village. Folken feels himself grow sleepy and his grip upon the reins slips. Zire is at his side in a heartbeat and stops his fall from the horse's back, effectively jerking Folken awake. Zire looks at him with concern and Neftoo rides up on Folken's other side to help him sit upright again. They remain beside him for the rest of the trip and wake him two more times. Folken curses himself for being so weak, but thanks God that Van is in the front and can't see what's going on. Just another hour Folken…you can stay awake for another hour. He tells himself wearily. 

Van sighs as he looks ahead. Merle will be happy to see me. Van thinks to himself. I'll be happy to see her too. He smiles to himself. Her smile, her soft purring, and her giddy mannerisms always uplift him. She is like a sister he never had and Van's heart warms at the thought of being with her again. Just one more hour… Van thinks to himself as he shifts uncomfortably on his bottom. Thank God! I don't think I can handle much more of this horse back riding. He frowns. Above the travelers, the sky brightens and the sun smiles down upon them, showering the forest with its radiant light. Van sighs and touches his pendant. His mind remembering his last moments with Hitomi. Be well Hitomi…be happy. He tells her softly and smiles as his heart tingles at the thought of her answering in kind. 

**************************************************************************************

The first step is finished. Now Folken and Van face a different kind of challenge. Convincing royals and high powered officials to help Fanelia rebuild. The next part of their journey begins in Austuria. What lays in store for them?

Chapter seven will tell the tale.


	6. Small Moments

Everlasting Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. My writing is purely for the enjoyment of my readers and myself.

Previously: Van and co. have found the goods they searched for. Now returning to the village for a quick rest, Van and Folken will continue on to Austuria in an effort to gain support for the reconstruction of Fanelia.

*************************************************************************************

Chapter Seven

Merle frowns at the fried fish before her with disdain. " Why is it only fish all the time?" She mutters, glaring at the fish who stares back at her with its mouth opened in a silent "o". " Every day the same thing! Fish for breakfast, fish for lunch, fish for supper, and everything else in between." She grumbles, resting her cheek on one paw. Merle wrinkles her nose as she cuts off the head and flings it without care into the bushes behind her. She proceeds to cut the body into little bite-sized pieces, the aroma of fried fish filling the air. She sighs when her stomach begins to growl. I wish Van were here. She thinks to herself while popping a piece of fish into her mouth and forcing it down with a sip of water. " Merle!" Someone yells. Merle turns around to see Meegan running up to her with a plate of fried fish in her paws. " Hi!" Meegan greets the downcast Merle cheerily. Merle twitches her tail. " Hi." She replies. 

"Can I sit here?" Meegan asks, pointing the spot beside Merle. Merle nods and shifts a little so that Meegan can join her on the log. The two eat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the quiet singing of the river before them. " Mmmm…." Meegan murmurs as she finishes her fish. Merle grimaces and sighs again. " What's wrong Merle?" Meegan asks, her soft fur blowing in the breeze. Merle shrugs and stares at the remains of her fish. " I'm not really hungry." She murmurs, almost in tears. Meegan sets her plate aside and scoots a little closer to the cat-girl. " Oh…why Merle dear, what's the matter?" Merle feels the kind wolf-girl wrap an affectionate arm around her shoulders and starts to cry. " I miss Va…Vaaaaaan" Merle whimpers as she covers her face with her paws. " Oh Merle…honey I'm sure Van will be back very soon. You'll see." Merle just cries and Meegan puts Merle's plate on the log beside her so that it won't tip and spill her fish bits on the ground. " I mi…mi…miss him so much…" Merle continues to cry. Meegan nods quietly and just hugs her. " Wha…what if…if he ne…never comes back?" Merle asks with wide, frightened eyes. " Don't worry, Merle. King Van will be back." Meegan says softly, gently rubbing Merle's back in silent comfort. Merle closes her eyes, her ears flat, her tail drooping. Oh Van…please come back soon.

**************************************************************************************

Zire glances at Folken who finally seems to be awake now and looks up ahead to see Van chatting with Boaz. Zire yawns and looks behind him to see the rest of the group riding in relative silence. Even Mizook is quiet. That's a miracle. Folken shifts uncomfortably, his clothes still a little damp from his dip in the underground river the other day. Zire notices the pale man shiver and he decides to take off his cloak. " Here Folken." Zire says handing it to him. " Take this and put it on before you catch a cold." Folken hesitates. " I don't really need it. I've got lots of fur as it is already." Zire states with a warm smile. Folkn nods his thanks and wraps the cloak around his shoulders tightly. " Thank you, Zire." He murmurs. Zire nods. " You feeling better now?" 

Folken and Zire look over to where Neftoo use to be and see Van staring at them. Zire looks behind them to see Neftoo chatting with another wolf-man. Folken looks at Van with a carefully hidden expression. Van waits for an answer. " I'm fine Van. Just a little tired." Folken finally answers. Van turns his attention back to the front, but doesn't move his horse ahead. " Do you think you'll be up to leaving tomorrow?" Van continues. Folken blinks and thinks for a second, trying to understand what Van is talking about. Then his eyes light up as he remembers the conversation he and Van shared just last night. 

" I don't see why not." Folken answers. Van nods. No one says anything more for the next few minutes, only the sound of the horses' gentle plodding upon the soft ground can be heard. Folken glances at Van who remains by his side and finally decides to speak again.

" Will you take…is Merle her name?" Van turns to look at Folken, genuinely surprised that he could remember Merle's name. Van eyes him for a moment and finally nods. " Will you take Merle along on our trip to Austuria?" Folken continues. Van nods again. The brothers ride on in silence and finally, Van peers at Folken from behind his dark, unruly bangs. Folken remains silent. From somewhere behind them, they can hear Mizook yelling as the sound of several laughing wolf-men reach their ears. Van glances behind to see several wolf-men laughing at Mizook who's fur got caught on a low-hanging branch. Van shakes his head, his lip curls into a small grin. Folken glances at him with curious eyes. " What?" Van finally asks his older brother. Folken glances back at him. " I was just wondering." He says quietly. Van raises an eyebrow. " Wondering about…" He prompts. " Merle." Folken says simply. Van frowns. " Don't you think she knows how to behave herself around people or something?" Van asks a bit more angrily than he had intended. Folken shakes his head and looks back at Van. " I didn't mean it like that." He says calmly. Van stares at him, waiting for an answer. " Then why are you asking me if I'll bring her along?" Folken returns his gaze to the front again. 

" I wonder if she won't be bored with the conferences we will be attending. In fact, she most likely won't be allowed inside any conference hall." Van frowns. " Why not?" Van asks confused. "From what I've experienced with high officials and royals, they normally don't want any extra ears inside the conferences. It's a way of ensuring that the wrong people won't get any information discussed within." Folken explains patiently. Van listens quietly and glances down at the mechanical hand Folken tries to keep hidden within the cloak's folds. Van looks down at his own hands and lifts up his right hand wiggling the fingers slowly. He tries to imagine what it would be like to not have his right arm anymore and shudders at the thought. Van looks at Folken and feels his cheeks flush as he meets his brother's eyes. Van puts his hand down immediately. Folken's face shows no sign of what he might be thinking, but his eyes shine with tenderness. Van gulps, unsure of what he should say and decides to urge his horse ahead. Folken watches him silently before looking down at his shiny, metallic hand. He closes his eyes for a moment before looking back up at Van who glances back at him for a brief moment before continuing on his way.

**************************************************************************************

Merle stares at her reflection in the water and sighs. Where could Van be? She wonders. I wonder what he's doing right now. Meegan had stayed with her hear at the log beside the river for most of the afternoon and the two talked about many things. Merle was thankful for her kindness, but eventually the wolf-girl had to go back to her chores in the hidden village. Now, Merle sits at the river's edge alone. She twitches her whiskers. There was nothing on Gaea that could compare to the quiet beauty of nature and all its creatures. A bird sings somewhere high above and the gentle breeze kisses the leaves and makes them dance. A squirrel hunts for nuts and a bunny leaps into some bushes to her left. Sudenly, Merle's ears perks up. That's funny…I thought…I thought I heard something out of the ordinary. She muses. 

From somewhere up stream, the sound of distant horse feet hitting the ground reach her ears. Merle stiffens and waits. A horse whinnies. Merle jumps and quietly hides herself behind some bushes. Who would be riding all this way into the forest? She wonders. Van and his group are coming back through the meadow…aren't they? 

*************************************************************************************

As Van and his group get closer to the hidden village and start recognizing more and more landmarks, Van urges his horse to go faster, pushing it into a gallop. The ground rushes under his horse's sure footing, almost as if the horse knows its own way back home and can't wait to arrive in its stable again. The trees begins to blur and Van grins, his heart racing with the excitement of the group's success. Now he could go on to the next step, gaining support for the rebuilding of Fanelia. And he'll be able to see Merle again! The thought of her smiling face makes him break into a smile of his own. Maybe things will be better now… Van thinks hopefully. As Van rushes forward, the young king's excitement spreads like wildfire among the group members behind him and soon everyone is rushing to get back home. 

**************************************************************************************

Merle gulps as the sound of rushing horses grows louder and stronger, slowly overpowering the sound of the river. She jumps out of her hiding place and runs back to the village to warn the others of their impending doom.

*************************************************************************************

" WhooHoo!!!" Zire howls in excitement as the familiar smells of his village hits his nose. Zire's calls are soon echoed by the other wolf-men in the group and Folken smiles despite himself as feelings of joy, excitement, and hope engulf him whole. Van laughs and joins in on the howling, hope swelling within his heart.

From inside the village everyone stops what they're doing and looks up in surprise. For a few seconds, no one moves, everyone listens. Then, the sound of howling and hooting is heard with the pounding of horses' hooves. Lumu steps closer, eyebrows furrowed with concern. " What is that? Is it an attack?" Meegan asks beside him. Lumu shakes his head and a smile slowly forms across his face. " No Meegan. Far from it!" And with that, he takes off running to the entrance of the village laughing. Merle rushes up to Meegan, deeply frightened. " What's happening?!" Merle cries out. Meegan turns to her. " Merle, don't worry! Lumu says everything's alright." " He did?" Merle asks surprised. Meegan looks back just in time to see Van come rushing out of the forest with the rest of his group close behind. 

Suddenly, the whole village is jumping up and down with excitement. " They're back! They're back! Lord Van is back!!" Merle cries out with joy as she grabs Meegan and dances around excitedly. Van gallops right up to them and stops his horse beside Merle. He hops off and scoops the cat-girl into his strong arms, whirling her around. " VAN, Van, Van!" Merle shouts happily, licking his face and twitching her tail excitedly. Meegan laughs and hurries to greet the others. " We did it, Merle!" Van shouts excitedly. Merle smiles, and hugs Van tightly. She hasn't seen him this happy in a long time. " I knew you could do it, Van!" She says excitedly. Van returns her hug and smiles. " Where would I be without you." He says to her softly. 

Folken watches his brother from a distance. How Van searched for Merle before all others. How Van shows affection towards her as if she were his sister. Folken sighs and grins. It was good to see Van smiling and laughing. He thought he would never hear the soft chime of Van's laughter; a laughter that is contagious and has the power to warm his heart. " Hey Folken! We did it!" Neftoo says, slapping the tall man on the back. Folken smiles, a rare occurrence for anyone who knows him. " Yes. Yes we did." Folken agrees and returns the friendly gesture. Neftoo smiles and then his face grows serious. " Hey, listen…I…um…I just want to thank you for saving our lives back there when we were trapped underground." Neftoo says with deep sincerity. Folken shakes his head. " Don't worry about it Neftoo. We all made it out together." Neftoo smiles at that and gives him a warm bear hug. Folken's eyes bulge for a moment, not ready for a hug, much less such a strong one. But he tries to return the hug none-the-less. Finally, Neftoo releases him and Folken takes in a deep breath. Neftoo smiles. " You are now considered part of the family, Folken." Zire says with an amused smile, watching Folken's flushed face slowly return to its normal, pale color. Folken grins. " Thank you, Neftoo…sincerely." Neftoo nods. 

That night the village throws a small party for the success of the mission. Van and Folken are encouraged to sit at the head of a large, long, wooden table as the guests of honor. As the dinner of fish and fresh fruits and vegetables is enjoyed, Folken continues to receive thanks and gifts from the wolf-men saved from an early death in the underground tunnel. Even their family members thank him. Folken blushes, not use to so much praise all at once. Van watches his brother carefully, keeping his feelings guarded and giving Folken very little to go on as to how he feels.

But finally, the festivities end and everyone prepares for bed. Folken is more than ready for bed and falls asleep very quickly, but Van stays up late into the night talking with Merle and Meegan. He shares with them, in a hushed tone, everything that happened to him and his group while they searched for dragon skin, Lome spider silk and crystalline roses. " Oh! Did you find any crystalline roses?" Meegan asks. Van shakes his head. " No. I'm afraid not. But the goods we did find should be plenty for our first ventures into other kingdoms." He explains. Merle smiles at him and snuggles close. " You're going to be a great king, Lord Van." She says softly, trying to hide a yawn. Van smiles softly and gently rubs her strawberry-colored hair. Meegan smiles and stifles a yawn herself. " Well, I guess I better go. It's getting late and you guys need to get up early to start preparing for your trip." She says quietly while rising to leave. Van lifts the flap for her and then tucks Merle snugly within the blankets on one side of his soft, hay bed. Van takes off his short, leather boots and glances up at the curtain separating him from Folken's side of the hut. 

He tip-toes over to it, and listens quietly. A soft whimpering reaches his ears and Van stiffens. Was his brother crying? Was he in pain? Van wonders if he should check on Folken, but decides otherwise when the other side grows quiet again. He's just dreaming. Nothing to worry about. Van tells himself as he crawls into bed beside the sleeping form of Merle's curled body. He sighs and soon feels himself drift off into deep sleep.

************************************************************************************

The morning arrives too soon and Van becomes conscious of something warm and soft and…wet against his cheek. He moans his displeasure and tries to swat it away, but when that doesn't work he tries to roll over. But that doesn't work either and he realizes that something is resting on his chest. Van moans again and his eyes flutter open. Staring him in the face is Merle. She bends down and licks his cheek again in good morning, her fine whiskers tickling his nose. " …Merle?" He asks, finally recognizing the sound of her purring. " Good Morning, Lord Van!" She greets him cheerily. " Ready to get up and start packing?" She asks. Van yawns and Merle lifts her paws off his chest when he starts moving so that he can sit up. He yawns again and Merle grins when she sees two little white protrusions form on his back as he stretches his arms out on either side. Merle's grin suddenly turns mischievous and she brushes the tip of her tail against Van's bare back causing him to gasp and jump in surprise. Merle laughs as he turns to look at her with wide eyes. " Merle!" Merle flutters her eyelashes at him innocently. " What?" Van grins and suddenly pounces her, tickling her sides. Merle shrieks and begins to howl with laughter. Van joins in and soon Merle turns the tables on him, twisting her cat-like body so that he ends up under her. She smiles as her whiskers brush up against his back and Van jumps again. This time he lets her tickle him and soon the both are laughing so hard, they roll off the bed and onto the floor. 

All the noise startles Folken out of his fitful sleep and he sits up straight hearing Van's shouts and Merle's shrieks. He kicks off the wool blankets, snatches his sword and flings back the heavy blanket that separates his side from Van's. 

Van and Merle both gasp in surprise, frozen where they have fallen on the floor. Folken blinks equally surprised at the sight before him. Then, without warning, Merle bursts into laughter again, tears spilling from the corners of her eyes. Van glances at her and then realizes how ridiculous Folken looks; barefoot, sea-blue hair disheveled with straw tangled in it, topless, and a large sword in his metal hand. Van struggles to keep a straight face, his bottom lip quivering. Folken gasps in sudden embarrassment and realization. His cheeks blush a deep, cherry-red. But his mind suddenly flashes back to a night when he and Van had laughed at each other in the meadow so long ago as Van starts to smile. Folken takes a few moments to stare at Van, who is still trying to control himself, and is nearly overwhelmed by memories of better times. The seconds tick by and Folken's embarrassment finally wins out when Van releases a snicker. Folken quickly retreats to his side of the hut, relieved when the thick blanket falls back into place. But a smile forms upon his flushed face when he realizes that Van had just shared his first smile with him. Even if it was only to laugh at his appearance. 

Van smiles and rises to his feet, grabbing his red tunic and strapping on his sword. Merle helps him put on his short, leather boots, even when he said he could do it himself, and soon he is outside preparing to travel to Austuria. " Can I come this time Lord Van?" Merle asks hopefully. Van nods. " Of course Merle! I wouldn't think about leaving you behind again." Merle glomps him and Van smiles. " You know what?" Merle says after she finally lets him go. " What?" Van asks. " That Folken guy doesn't look so mean when he has straw in his hair and just got out of bed." Van cocks his head at her, slightly curious. " Do you think he looks mean?" Merle nods. " I don't feel comfortable talking to him. Do you?" Van doesn't answer her, his mind returning to the moment he had compared his hand to Folken's metallic one and looked up to meet Folken's tender gaze. " I…don't think he wants anyone to be afraid of him." Van finally says. " I just don't know if I'd feel comfortable having to talk to him on our trips." Merle says quietly. Van remains silent and Merle looks at him quietly for a few moments before Van's expression changes. " Don't worry Merle. I'll be with you. So you don't have to talk to him if you don't want to." Merle nods, feeling better now that Van had said that.

As the early dawn turns the sky bright yellows, pinks, and oranges, a dove is sent to Austuria with a small note tied to one of its little feet. It will reach Austuria four hours before Van and his companions arrive. Van, Folken, and Merle climb aboard a large furry buffalo-like animal that Lumu provides for them. Zire and Meegan are sent along as aids for the royal Fanelian brothers and Merle. They travel for several hours until reaching a small village on the outskirts of the forest, right beside the border of Fanelia. From there they cross paths with traveling merchants who, upon recognizing Van as the young king who saved Gaea, give him an old coach with four strong horses to aid in traveling. Van thanks them and soon he and his companions are traveling along the dirt roads that will lead them straight into the kingdom of Austuria. Zire takes care of the horses' reins, leading them through the streets. Inside the coach Van wraps an arm around Merle as she drifts off to sleep against his shoulder. Meegan sits beside her and gazes out the window, enjoying the scenery. Van takes turns looking out the window and looking at Folken who stares at Van for a good while. But he soon gets lost in his thoughts about what should be done once they reach Austuria's castle and mentally leaves a note to discuss it with Van before they reach the castle. As Folken muses over the matters at hand, he doesn't even feel his eyes grow heavy and soon drifts to sleep, lulled by the constant and gentle rocking of the coach. 

Van sighs, glancing at Merle. His eyes drift to Folken again, now asleep. He studies his brother's face carefully and stares at the metal hand resting on Folken's knee. He hadn't meant for Folken to see him staring at it when they were coming back to the hidden village. It was simply that Van had never seen anything like it before. It fascinated him and frightened him at the same time. How could his brother live with such a strange contraption stuck on his body? Van racks his mind to try and remember how it was Folken said he had lost the arm in the first place. Oh yeah…the dragon. Van remembers. He winces internally, knowing how close he himself had come to losing his limbs as well. But unlike his unfortunate brother, there was someone nearby who rescued him from losing any body parts. Hitomi. Van closes his eyes and remembers her face. What is she doing right now? He wonders. Does she think of me? Does she miss me?…I miss her. 

As the coach continues down the dirt roads, Van drifts in and out of consciousness finally allowing himself to catch a little sleep before reaching the castle and facing the challenges ahead.

**************************************************************************************

" Your Majesty, I come with news from the king of Fanelia." A messenger says while bowing before King Aston and his eldest, surviving daughter, princess Eries. The grand throne room of marble floors and pillars echo the words just spoken and add to the grandeur of the king sitting proudly upon his throne of gold and fine rubies. The princess, dressed in a deep blue dress with satin skirts that puff all around her like a cloud, nods to the messenger who glances up at her. The long, silvery-blond strands of her hair glow around her face giving her the appearance of a Geek goddess or angel. It is said that Eries's beauty does not compare to that of her younger sister Millerna or even to her eldest sister, Marlene, who died several years ago. But as the messenger gazes at her, he doesn't understand how a woman such as this could be considered plain or ugly. Her demeanor is that of a queen! The messenger thinks in amazement and suddenly grows tense realizing that the king is waiting for him to speak. Had he been staring at the princess too long? He glances at the king, who waits with raised eyebrows, and then looks back at the princess. 

Her calm, wisdom-filled eyes radiate kindness and ease the messenger's silent nervousness. " Well, come! Let's hear it." King Aston commands. The messenger nods, tearing his eyes away from the princess as he carefully unravels the small note in his hand. " It says, ' I, Van Slanzer DeFanel, King of Fanelia humbly ask that I be granted an audience with King Aston of Austuria within four hours of this letter arriving. I have some business that cannot wait. And I ask pardon for the suddenness of this request.'" King Aston sits back in his large throne and glances at Eries who glances back at him. " Well, let the king come. Eries, prepare rooms for our friends and be ready to greet them when they arrive. I will grant him an audience. After all, he is responsible for saving all of Gaea, is he not?" King Aston says mirthfully and smiles when Eries nods in agreement. " Thank you." King Aston says to the messenger. " You may go." The messenger bows respectfully, taking one last glance at the princess before making his leave. Eries steps down and bows before her father as well before heading off to warn the servants that visitors will soon be arriving. 

" Hmmm. What kind of business would such a young king be interested in?" Aston wonders as he scratches his mustache. 

**************************************************************************************

What lies in store for Van and Folken? Their travels continue in the next chapter and the brothers will learn important lessons about love, friendship, loyalty, and courage in the face of adversity.

Chapter Eight coming soon


	7. The Kingdom of Austuria

Everlasting Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. My writing is purely for the enjoyment of my readers and myself.

Previously: Van and Folken have started to rekindle brotherly feelings for each other. Now they are beginning the most difficult part of their travels. Trying to convince kings that Fanelia will need support in rebuilding. Their first stop is in Austuria.

**************************************************************************************

Chapter Eight

__

The night is bright with the light from the two moons in the sky. Little five-year-old Van quietly waits until the sounds outside his bedroom quiet down. He stills in his bed and waits until the soldiers that guard his hallway pass by his bedroom door. Finally, the night grows very still and Van smiles, jumping out of bed. His long, white nightgown falls down to his ankles, having been wrinkled up to his thighs while he was in bed. Van quietly sneaks over to his balcony and, with some effort, manages to pull the large balcony doors open just enough for his little form to squeeze through. 

Outside, he scans the castle wall until he spies bright, candle light emanating from Folken's bedroom window. Van continues to search the castle wall until his gaze settles upon the balcony doors of Folken's room. Folken is standing outside on his balcony smiling at his little brother. Van smiles back and giggles excitedly. Folken chuckles at him and takes off his shirt. He unfurls his wings, quietly lifting himself into the still air and flies to Van with open arms. " Come to me Van." Folken whispers. Van leaps into Folken's arms and Folken quietly carries them to the castle courtyard where they sneak into the servants' wing. Folken leads Van through the silent halls and carefully takes a candle from one of the many brass candleholders on the wall. " Is everyone asleep?" Van asks a little too loudly. Folken turns and lifts a finger to his lips, indicating that Van should be silent before they continue into the dark, quiet kitchen. For a few moments the two brothers stand at the kitchen door in silence, letting their eyes get adjusted to the dim light their single candle provides. Folken turns around and gently pulls Van into the room, turning to shut the kitchen doors. Van scurries over to the pantry and pulls it open. Folken smiles and shakes his head as Van pops out with a large platter of homemade bread. Folken lights a few more candles in the kitchen and helps his brother lift the platter onto the large wooden table in the center of the room. Folken carefully cuts a few slices for them to eat before returning the bread back into the pantry and emerges with a jar of the sweetest honey on Gaea. The honey can only be found in Fanelia. Folken smiles as Van begins to jump up and down eager to taste its sweetness. 

As he sets the jar down on the table, Van reaches for it. " Ah, ah, ah. Just you wait a minute." Folken whispers to Van who pouts and continues to eye the honey jar with great desire. Folken retreats into the darkness for a few moments and soon returns with a small jelly knife in his hand. " Here," He says gently, taking Van's slice of bread and spreading honey all over its surface. Van smiles his thanks and takes two huge bites, smearing honey all over his lips in the process. Folken grins and stifles a snicker while spreading honey on his slice of bread as well. After a few minutes Van asks Folken if there were something to drink. Folken nods and steps into the darkness again for a few moments before returning with grape juice and begins to serve Van a cup. Van smiles his thanks and drinks while Folken serves himself as well. The two brothers enjoy their midnight snack in quiet contentment. " Van?" Folken says after they finish and he helps Van get cleaned up. " Huh?" Van asks, raising his eyebrows just like Folken does when he waits for Van to answer a question of his. " Let's keep this night just to ourselves, okay?" Folken whispers conspiratorially. Van nods and mimics zipping his lips closed. Folken smiles. " Can we do this again tomorrow night?" Van asks hopefully. Folken laughs and ruffles Van's hair affectionately. " We'll see." He smirks.

" Van?…Van wake up….Van we're almost there, it's time to wake up." Van slowly feels his senses return to the present and opens his eyes to see Folken gently rubbing one of his hands in an effort to wake him. " Are we there?" Van asks, his voice still filled with sleepiness. Folken shakes his head and leans back in his seat. " I think we should talk before we arrive." He says calmly. Van sits up a little straighter and looks beside him at Meegan and Merle, who are sleeping soundly. " How will you begin your request to the king?" Folken asks quietly, glancing out the window. Van thinks for a moment before replying. " I suppose I'll have to apologize for the short notice." He begins. Folken nods. " That is always a wise decision. But afterwards, what exactly will you ask of him?" Van looks at Folken in silence for a few moments, quietly remembering how much he hated his brother only a few days ago. 

" I don't know…what would _you_ say?" Van replies. Folken shifts in his seat, his back aching. " I would begin by sharing with the king what your plans are for Fanelia. Tell him exactly what you need from his country and ask him if he has any suggestions to share with you." Folken replies smoothly. Van frowns and turns his gaze out the window. Folken sighs. " What is it, Van?" Van grimaces. " What do you mean?" He says, still not looking at his brother. " You are upset about something." Folken says quietly. " I wish you would share with me what it is you are thinking every once in a while. It would help us if we understood each other better." He states, finally letting Van know how much his silence upsets him. Van is silent for a few moments before returning his gaze to Folken. " I don't understand you." Van says flatly. Folken remains silent. " I don't understand why you are helping me and why I'm letting you." Van continues with frustration, running a hand through his soft black hair. Folken looks down at his lap, trying to think of a reply and finding none. " I can't understand how you could just forget about mother and I for ten years and then turn around and destroy everything you worked so hard on _during_ those _same_ years." Van says with a deep frown. Folken nods silently, understanding his brother's confusion. 

" I'm sorry that I've hurt you Van." Folken says softly. Van blinks in surprise. " I'm sorry that I've hurt mother, and I'm sorry that I betrayed my kingdom when they needed me most. That's why I'm trying to make things right." Folken continues, unable to meet Van's eyes. Van listens in silence. " I can't tell you why I turned away from everyone I loved. Maybe it was because I felt that I was…that I…" Folken stops in mid-sentence and turns his gaze to the window. Van shifts uncomfortably as a heavy silence settles upon them. They ride in this manner for several minutes until Van decides to speak again. " What made you leave Ziabach?" He asks, staring at Folken's face intensely. Folken closes his eyes, remembering Naryia and Eryia, remembering his horror and outrage when he realized the truth behind Dornkirk's 'master plan'. Folken shakes his head. " I realized the truth." He answers, bitterness evident in his soft confession. Van leans back in his seat mulling over Folken's words. Just then, Merle stirs and opens her eyes. 

*YAWN* She stretches and releases another yawn, effectively destroying the tender moment both brothers were feeling. " Are we there yet?" She asks moving to lean on Van again. Van shakes his head. " Soon." He replies. Merle wraps her arms around Van's arm and stares at Folken through sleepy eyes. Meegan stirs and awakens. She looks out the window and smiles. " Oh look!" She explains. " I can see the castle!" Merle releases Van's arm and looks out Meegan's window with excitement. " Oh boy!" Merle exclaims as her tail twitches back and forth happily. Van continues to stare at his brother who ignores his brother's gaze. 

" Van?" Merle asks turning to look at him. She pauses and frowns with concern. " What's wrong, Van?" Merle asks after taking notice of how troubled Van's face looks. Meegan looks over at him as well, questions in her eyes. Van shakes his head. " Nothing's wrong, Merle. I'm just thinking about what I will say to king Aston." He explains. Folken remains silent. 

" I'm hungry." Merle continues. " Do you think we will be able to eat something when we get there?" She asks hopefully. Van grins. " Sure, Merle. There will be food for us when we arrive." Merle smiles and claps her hands together excitedly. " Oh yummy!" The coach travels through the streets of cobblestones and bridges, passing many little shops and quaint homes before entering the grand gates of Austuria's castle. High above, seagulls screech and circle the castle courtyard. Merle twitches her whiskers and frowns. " Oh no." She murmurs to herself. " It smells like fish." Merle whines quietly. Meegan smiles. " That's because the docks are right outside the castle walls." She replies. Merle wrinkles up her nose. I hope they don't make us eat more fish. She thinks to herself. 

**************************************************************************************

Inside the castle all the servants are bustling around happily. Eries stands among them telling everyone what needs to be done before the guests arrive. A young servant boy makes his way over to the princess and bows respectfully. " Your majesty, I was sent to tell you that the guests have arrived." Eries thanks the young boy and takes a few maids with her to the courtyard, ordering the rest of the servants about her to prepare the guest rooms and have the mid-day meal ready for the visitors. She makes her way outside and waits in silence as the dark coach comes to a stop in the center of the courtyard. A wolf-man jumps down from the reins and bows before her. Eries nods and welcomes him courteously. " And you are?" She prompts as Zire rises from his bow. " I am Zire, Your Majesty. Servant of King Van Fanel." Zire smiles and then turns to stand to one side as Eries commands a guard to help the remaining visitors down from the belly of the coach. The first to step off the coach is Meegan who curtsies respectfully. " Welcome to Austuria." Eries begins. " What is your name?" Meegan looks up at Eries's kind face and smiles timidly. " My name is Meegan, Your Majesty. I am a servant of the king's dearest, and closest friend, Merle." She explains before stepping beside Zire. Following Meegan is Merle who walks up to Eries with a bright smile on her face. Eries nods elegantly and welcomes her graciously. " Welcome to Austuria, Merle." Merle nods. " It's really pretty here." Merle says admiring the well kept terraces and gardens that surround the castle courtyard. Eries smiles knowingly. " Thank you." She replies kindly. Merle nods and waits with the others while Van steps off the coach. 

As soon as Van steps off the coach, Eries and all her servants, servant maids, and guards bow or curtsey in homage of the young hero king. Van approaches Eries as she rises, bowing before her on one knee while tapping his chest with head bowed. Eries smiles and bids him rise. " Welcome king Van." She says kindly. " Thank you for excepting us at such short notice." Van says gratefully. " Of course, Your Majesty." Eries states with a soft smile. " Consider Austuria your second home." Van smiles and nods his thanks to the princess. He glances around at the faces before him and raises his eyebrows in question. " Where is princess Millerna and Allen Schezar?" He asks. " Princess Millerna is helping refugees at this hour. She will be arriving to the castle in a little while. Sir Allen Schezar is away in Fried, aiding the young King Chid." Eries replies. " Ah." Van says as behind him the final traveler steps off the coach. Eries and all those present turn their attention to the tall, silent individual now walking up to the princes of Austuria and king of Fanelia. Eries blinks and finds herself staring at the most handsome face she has ever seen. She nods to him coolly as he bows before her on one knee and gently takes one of her hands, kissing it softly. " Welcome to Austuria." She says calmly. Folken looks up at her, his eyes capturing her soul. " And what is your relation to the king?" Eries asks. " He is my current advisor." Van replies before Folken can even open his mouth. He glances at Van whose eyes dare him to say anything otherwise. Folken nods mutely, holding Eries's gaze for a moment that, to her, feels like an eternity. But finally she is relieved beyond words when he looks away, walking to stand behind Van. If he had stared at her any longer, Eries is certain her legs would give way. 

After everyone has been greeted, Eries motions for the group to follow her into the castle where she shows them to their rooms and explains that a mid-day meal has been prepared if they wish to eat something before the conference with her father, king Aston. Van thanks her kindly and replies that they will eat just as soon as they settle into their guestrooms. Eries nods and leaves them to prepare for the afternoon.

**************************************************************************************

Three hours later…

" So tell me Van, what is it that I may do to help you?" King Aston asks while pouring himself a cup of wine. " I would first like to thank you, Your Majesty, for excepting myself and small company with such short notice." Van begins. King Aston shakes his head and smiles. " Do not worry Van. You and your friends are always welcomed in Austuria. Now, tell me what you need." Van begins while a servant reaches for his empty goblet and fills it with red wine. " I want to rebuild my country and I am searching for support." He states while the servant continues on to Folken and fills his goblet as well. Folken remains silent for the moment, watching how Van handles himself. Aston glances at Folken before returning his gaze to Van. " What kind of support are you looking for?" He prompts. " My people will need temporary shelters until the kingdom is ready. Also, we will need supplies of food and building materials to get us started." Van continues. 

" I see." Aston says, rubbing his small mustache. Folken watches the king's body language, knowing that he is worried about something. " Is there something that worries you, Your Majesty?" Folken asks gently. Aston looks at him with surprise in his eyes. " Um, well,…ah, yes." Folken waits in silence while Van looks at him and then the king. Aston sighs and explains. " I would love to help you and believe me when I say everything Austuria can do for your kingdom will be done. But we are still struggling with the refugees from our own country. In fact, princess Millerna is outside overseeing several camps we have created to help provide homes and food for those in need as we speak. Our supplies are a little low." He says. Folken nods, understanding the predicament they are in. " I see." He says softly. Van listens quietly, unable to hide the disappointment he feels. King Aston takes a sip of his wine and continues. " But, we can get you started with the supplies available to us." He says. Van raises his eyes to see that the king had been looking at him. Van feels his face flush slightly and tries to do a better job of hiding his emotions. " Thank you, your Majesty." Folken says gratefully. " Anything you can provide for us will be most appreciated." 

King Aston nods his head and waves off Folken's thank you. " Ah, no thanks are needed friends. Tell me, when do you intend to begin rebuilding?" Folken and Van glance at each other. " By the end of the month." Folken replies. Aston nods and Van glares at his brother for not letting him speak. " Well, then," Aston continues as he rises, indicating that the conference is over. " I will have materials prepared for you by that time. And for the meantime, I wish for the two of you and your friends to join my daughters and I tonight for dinner." " Thank you, Your Majesty. We will gladly attend." Van says smoothly. Aston smiles and the three bid each other a good afternoon until they meet again in the evening.

**************************************************************************************

Chapter Nine is coming up

Van and Folken will receive more than they could have dreamed in Austuria. There a few surprises waiting for our the royal Fanel brothers. Stay tuned!


	8. Quiet Admirations

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. My writing is purely for the enjoyment of my readers and myself.

Previously: Van and Folken have reached Austuria and successfully received aid from King Aston. But they have no idea what is in store for them.

On a personal note: I just want to thank all those who have been kind enough to read my fics and I also want to encourage anyone who does so to type up a short review. Even if you just want to say hi, go ahead! I love reading what you have to say.

Everlasting Love

**************************************************************************************

Chapter Nine

Servants and servant maids alike flutter through Austuria's plush and lavish hallways, lighting candles and torches, filling the castle with soft light as the sun begins its descend from the multi-colored, afternoon sky. Zire makes his way by the many servants and guards, through several large corridors until he approaches the guest wing. He walks down the hall, taking his time to admire and study each large and artistic painting of one king or another that hang on the walls, until he reaches a specific door and knocks. " Come in." Comes the muffled reply. Zire opens the heavy, wooden door and enters. Inside, a large fireplace crackles as wood burns in its mouth. A large, king-sized bed with lush silk blankets and pillows sits a little off to the center of the large chamber and on the other side of the room sits Folken. He is quietly bent over a desk, carefully writing something on a scroll with a feather that he holds in his left hand. Zire walks across the room, whistling at the plush, expensive rug he just stepped on. " Wow. This place is really rich, isn't it?" He says while coming to stand by Folken. " Hello, Zire." Folken says, glancing up at the wolf-man and doing a double take when he takes in what he's wearing. Zire nods and smiles knowingly. " Great, isn't it?" Zire says turning around to let Folken get a good look at his new attire. " Yes. Where did you get it?" Folken asks in surprise. Zire doesn't answer him yet. " Are you ready for tonight?" He asks. Folken sighs and shrugs. " I suppose so." 

Zire smiles. " Good food, rich company, and great looking clothes…don't you mean yes?" Zire teases. Folken smirks and carefully sets down the feather he was writing with. Zire watches Folken's gaze rest upon the box tucked under his left arm. " What is this?" Folken asks, carefully tapping the box with one of his metal fingers. " Where can I set it down?" Zire asks with a smile. Folken rises and places the scroll he was writing on to one side. Then he seals the ink well and shelves it away. Zire nods and places the box on the desk. " What were you writing?" He asks. " I'm organizing my thoughts." Folken replies in his cool manner. Zire nods. " Always the strategist I see." He smiles. Folken's face remains void of any emotion and Zire tries not to show how stupid he feels about the remark he just stated. " Ahem!" He clears his throat, suddenly very uncomfortable before Folken's silent and steady stare. Oookay. Mental note: Don't joke with the quiet, angry ones. Zire warns himself. " So, what's in the box?" Folken asks, completely unaware of how Zire feels. Zire smiles again and lifts the lid, his mind instantly taken away from his self-condoning. " Well, to answer your earlier question and current question; I went into the market place earlier this afternoon while you and Van were in the conference with the king. Princess Eries and Millerna showed Meegan, Merle, and I around. And among the shops we visited, there was one tailor shop that had the most amazing clothes you could ever imagine. We all bought something while we were there, and the princesses bought this for you." Zire explains, lifting up a robe of royal blue and black for Folken to see.

Folken cocks his head and smiles, despite himself, reaching out to feel the soft, silky material. " What do you think?" Zire asks, unable to hide his excitement. " We all thought it would look perfect on you. I even think the colors compliment your hair." He says sincerely. Folken chuckles and lifts the robe out of Zire's paws. He takes in the style and raises an eyebrow in compliment at the gold trimming on the sleeves and hem of the robe. " Try it on." Zire says with a smile. " The tailor even fixed it so that you don't have to worry about your mechanical arm." Zire says pointing out the side with the larger sleeve opening. Folken chuckles again and shakes his head, completely speechless. He looks up at Zire uncertainly, but Zire doesn't give up and encourages him to change. " The princesses said that they can't wait to see you wear this tonight." He explains and turns to leave. " They said what?" Folken asks, but Zire is already walking out the door, shaking his head with a smile. 

**************************************************************************************

Millerna quietly makes her way down the candlelit corridor to the great dining hall where this evening's dinner is to be held. She nods and smiles, in her charming way, to every servant that passes her by. Walking into the dining hall she is greeted by her elder sister, Eries. " Well don't you look lovely this evening, dear." Eries says gently as Millerna enters and smiles. " Thank you. You also look very elegant, as always." She smiles, returning the compliment. Eries smiles and the two sisters walk to their places, allowing servants to pull out the chairs for them. Millerna smoothes out the wrinkles on her wine colored skirt and brushes a stray curl from her face with an elegant swipe of her jeweled hand. Eries takes a deep breath and glances at the doors where their guests for the evening will soon enter through. 

Millerna catches her sister's eyes and smiles. " Why Eries what's wrong?" Eries shakes her head. " Nothing." She replies. Millerna laughs lightheartedly. Eries raises her eyebrows. " What's so funny?" Millerna calms herself and shakes her head. " It's just that you're acting as if we've never entertained guests before." She explains. Eries just rolls her eyes and sighs.

Suddenly, the large double doors open and guards line up in two straight rows. In the center, elegant and kingly in his new robes, enters Van with Merle by his side. Van's deep red robe with gold trimming compliments the soft pink of Merle's silk dress and strawberry hair. Eries and Millerna rise and greet them kindly with smiles and nods as Van walks to his place beside Eries and Merle steps up to the seat on the princess's other side. Next to walk in between the two rows of guards are Zire and Meegan. Zire smiles and walks proudly, his cape of ice blue with tints of silver swishes behind him like a mist, and Meegan seems to float rather than walk in her royal purple gown of satin and chiffon. Eries and Millerna welcome them as the two wolf-people separate from each other and head for their respective places. Millerna smiles brightly as Meegan comes to stand beside the princess. " That gown looks beautiful on you!" Millerna whispers to the young wolf-woman's ear. " Oh, thank you, princess! And thank you for giving it to me. I don't know how I can ever repay you for your kindness." Millerna shakes her head. " Don't worry about it. I can't fit in the dress any more and you look so much better in it than I ever did." She says softly. 

Finally, Folken enters the dining hall. Everyone in the room stares at him. Van gulps as he takes in his brother's appearance. Every guard glances up at him as he passes by and Van, for an instant, sees his brother as he should have been. Van sees Folken as a king. Eries and Millerna glance at each other and share a knowing smile before returning their attention to the handsome man coming to join them at the table. " Welcome everyone." Eries says when Folken reaches his place. " Please, let us sit." She says warmly. " Father will be joining us in a little while." Millerna continues as everyone takes their seats. 

Merle sniffs the air and smiles as the scent of wonderful smelling foods reaches her sensitive nose. The dining hall is soon filled with servants carrying trays of every kind of food Merle can think of. She watches with excitement as the platters are set on the long, rectangular table. The fine silver shines and glimmers in the light of the candle flames, creating an atmosphere of warmth and friendliness. Plates and cutlery are set before each individual seated and glass goblets are filled with sparkling white wine. Meegan smiles excitedly. Never before had she ever been to such a wonderful event and she takes notice of every detail. Zire watches with deep anticipation as the servants lift the silver lids from all the platters in unison. Everyone is instantly assaulted with smells too wonderful for words and more than one stomach begins to rumble its hunger. 

Eries is handed a plate of cheeses and she picks a few cubes before passing it on to Merle who shovels two paws full onto her plate before passing what's left to Zire. He takes the plate and frowns. Meegan, sitting across from them stifles a giggle. Van takes an experimental sip of his wine and takes another, and another, and another…Millerna looks up at him and smiles. " Is it good, Your Majesty?" She asks sweetly. Van nods and sets the half-empty goblet on the table. " It's really good!" He exclaims as a servant reaches over his shoulder and fills the goblet up to the brim again. Eries glances at Folken who glances at her at exactly the same moment. She blinks, the light of the candles dancing within her eyes. Eries feels herself blush and quietly thanks God that the only light in the room is from candles. Why does he make me feel this way? She asks herself as his gaze travels across the table to Van, who sits directly in front of him. Eries takes this moment to quietly admire Folken's facial features. Her eyes travel down his face, taking note of the perfect eyebrows, dark-deep red eyes, smooth delicate nose, full soft, pink lips, and a perfectly rounded chin. Eries takes a sip of water and tries not to be too obvious as she studies the odd markings on his face, purple streaks running to each temple from the corner of each eye, the interesting eye-drop under his right eye…

Suddenly the doors to the dinning hall open and a guard steps in, exclaiming in a loud voice the king's arrival. Everyone stands as two trumpets proudly announce the king's presence. King Aston enters with a large smile upon his happy, round face. His beady eyes scan the dinning hall before him a few moments before he steps up to his seat at the head of the long, lavishly decorated table. All eyes rest upon the king and wait for his motion to be seated. " This is truly a joyful event!" He exclaims, glancing purposefully at Van. " Today, Austuria has agreed to help the kingdom of Fanelia and its king rebuild from the ashes of war." Eries and Millerna glance at each other and smile. " How wonderful!" Millerna exclaims, looking at Van and then Folken. " Yes. What a wonderful way to express Austuria's friendship and loyalty." Eries agrees. Aston nods and smiles widely. " Yes, yes. Now, lets eat!" He exclaims excitedly and takes his seat. Everyone follows suit and soon the dinning hall is filled with the soft chime of fine cutlery and the murmur of friendly chatter. 

Merle licks her chops as she digs into the steaming chicken leg on her plate. " Now _this_ is what I call food!" Merle exclaims with a smile. " It sure beats fish doesn't it?" Zire asks, nudging her gently. Merle looks at him with surprise, her mouth full of chicken. At the other end of the table king Aston is enjoying the company of his guests. " So Folken," He begins, cutting a piece of steak into bite-sized pieces. " How does it feel to be free from Ziabach's clutches?" Folken nearly chokes on a piece of chicken he just swallowed. Van looks up, his gaze flickering from his brother to the king and back again. Eries listens silently while Millerna chats with the others dining on the other end of the table. Aston continues as if he were talking about the weather. " I think that it's wonderful you are helping Fanelia's king." He states with a smile. Van sets his fork down and stares at the king, Folken glances at Van unsure of how his brother will react. " And to think you were the one to order the assault on Fanelia." Aston continues, seemingly oblivious to the tense and emotion-filled brothers sitting at either side of him. Van looks at Folken who looks down at his plate, shame and guilt filling his heart. Why did the king have to mention _that_? Of all the things we could talk about tonight… Folken fumes internally. But any other thought the king had wanted to say is cut off when a new voice enters the conversation. " You ordered the attack on Fanelia?" Aston, Van, and Folken all look up in unison to meet Eries's curious, gentle face. Folken glances at Van who looks at the princess with a curious expression of his own. 

Folken takes in a deep breath while King Aston takes another bite of steak. " Yes…I ordered the attack on Fanelia." Folken begins as Van squirms in his seat, deeply uncomfortable. " I was foolish enough to believe the Emperor and his twisted plans for a brighter future." Folken continues. Eries frowns. " You were close to the Emperor?" She asks. Folken nods silently. " What changed your mind about Ziabach and its purpose?" She continues. Folken feels the eyes of both Van and King Aston rest upon him, waiting for a reply. Folken chooses his words carefully. " I had to loose everything that meant anything to me." He begins slowly. " I realized the truth." Eries gazes at him with shining eyes and after a moment turns her gaze to Van who is silent. By now everyone else in the room falls silent as well, the topic of the current conversation having reached every ear present. Eries returns her gaze to Folken who is looking at Van with a carefully blank expression. " To disagree with an empire as powerful as Ziabach is admirable, but to stand against it takes a heart of gold." Eries states honestly. Folken looks at her, surprise evident in his eyes.

Eries turns her gaze to Van. "Van, King of Fanelia," She continues while Van looks up at her intently. " You are very brave and very wise to accept help from others and to be willing to trust the man sitting before you." Van looks down at his plate while Folken stares at his brother. " I am honored to be in the presence of not just one, but two great heroes." Eries states proudly. Aston smiles. " Well said, my dear!" Zire smiles and picks up his goblet. " To two of Gaea's greatest heroes." He states, raising his goblet up high. Everyone, with the exception of Folken and Van, raise their goblets as well. " To two of Gaea's greatest heroes." They echo in unison.

**************************************************************************************

The evening finally comes to a close and everyone wishes each other a good night's rest. But as the castle grows quiet and calm, and as the moons step out from behind the nighttime clouds, Folken decides to go out for a midnight stroll. Outside, the gardens are silent as the moons shine down upon all the foliage and closed flower heads. A serene midnight breeze whispers through the trees and caresses Folken's hair. He brushes a few bangs away from his eyes with his good hand and wraps the dark-blue cape, provided to him by Millerna and Eries, more tightly around his chilled body. The air is crisp and refreshing to his senses and he takes in a deep breath, enjoying this midnight stroll through the quiet gardens. 

His mind travels back to the dinner he and Van were invited to attend. King Aston had suggested that Van travel with Eries and Millerna to Egzardia to gain the support of its king. Eries had second the idea stating that Egzardia's king is very wise and kind. Millerna had said it would be a great asset for Fanelia to have close relations with the kingdom. So Van had agreed and Folken remained silent, still trying to control the turmoil within his heart over words shared about Ziabach only a few moments earlier. Folken closes his eyes. I don't want to think about Ziabach anymore. He tells himself while moving to sit down on a marble bench. Folken sits very still and soon hears the distant song of ocean waves. The breeze that brushes by his nose leaves a salty smell in the air and invigorates his senses. Folken's gaze travels around the immediate area and he sighs, preparing to head back to his guestroom and catch a few hours sleep before the hour of departure arrives early the following morning. 

Suddenly, the sound of music reaches his ears. It is a soft, almost ghostly echo. A beautiful voice sings a melody he has never heard, the sweet, tender notes reminding him of a lullaby. Folken rises and decides to investigate. As he follows his ears another sound is soon heard. Something accompanies the singing and Folken pauses in his steps to consider it. A harp. He listens where he is for a few moments before continuing his investigation. The beautiful music leads him to section of the gardens he hasn't yet walked in. This section of the gardens is glorious with hundreds of flowers and shrubbery. Some even blossoming at night. He follows a carefully laid stone path that winds around small, beautifully terraced hills and up four large, grand stone steps that lie between two tall pillars of marble. The path continues around a lake where swans and ducks reside, enjoying the music that floats from within a large, gazebo of glass and intricately carved white wood. Folken gazes at the structure, built in the center of the lake, admiring the setting before him. He finally steps closer and sees the form of a young woman. Her back is to him as she plays a golden harp with delicate, artistic fingers. Without thinking, Folken walks across the small bridge and steps into the gazebo for a closer look.

He studies the figure before him. The woman wears a long cape of midnight-blue. A large hood, connected to the cape, hides both hair and face from view. Underneath the cape is a beautiful gown of pearly white material that shimmers softly whenever the light from Gaea's moons touches it. Folken finds himself reaching out to stop one of the hands that dance upon the translucent strings of the golden harp. The woman gasps, startled, and stiffens instantly. For a second no one moves and then, finally, the woman pulls back her hood and turns to him. Folken raises his eyebrows with pleasant surprise. " Princess Eries?" Eries blinks and then smiles. " Folken!" She laughs warmly and squeezes his hand affectionately before he finally releases his hold on her. " I wasn't expecting anyone but the swans and ducks to be here." She confesses with a sigh of relief. Folken smiles down at her, admiration evident in his eyes. Eries blushes and returns her gaze upon the golden harp before her. 

" You have a beautiful voice." Folken states kindly. Eries smiles, lowering her eyelashes demurely. " Thank you." " I have never heard that melody before." Folken continues. " What is its name?" Eries smiles up at him. " I honestly don't know." She confesses. " Mother use to sing the melody to me when I was young." She explains. "I see." Folken replies softly. He glances around. " This is a beautiful place." Eries glances around and nods. " Yes. Marlene had it created for mother when she died. It was intended to be a memorial of all the beautiful things mother loved." Eries explains. " Marlene?" Folken asks. Eries nods. " Yes. She was my older sister. We were very close." " She isn't here anymore?" Folken asks softly. Eries shakes her head and smiles sadly. " No. She died a little over nine years ago now." " I'm sorry." Folken replies quietly. 

Eries shakes her head. " Its alright, My Lord. As time has gone by I remember her now with joy rather than grief. I'm thankful I had a chance to know her, and I'm blessed for doing so." Folken looks at her intently and the two fall into silence until Eries speaks again. " Do you have any siblings?" Folken nods. " Yes. One. A younger brother." He explains. Eries smiles. I'm sure the two of you are very close. Folken doesn't reply. Eries plucks a few strings on her harp for a few moments before speaking again. " How did you get so close to the King of Fanelia?" Folken remains silent for a moment. " I asked to meet with him, one on one. We exchanged words and came to an agreement to work together and rid Gaea of Ziabach's memory while rebuilding Fanelia to the glory it deserves." Eries gazes up at him with admiration and Folken suddenly realizes that he had interrupted her practicing. He sighs and decides to take his leave. But as he prepares to move Eries stops him, raising her hand to him in quiet invitation to stay. He glances at her hand and then at her face. " I didn't mean to interrupt." He states apologetically. Eries smiles knowingly. " Yes you did." She smiles. " And I'm happy that you did. Please, sit." Eries motions to a small marble bench beside her. Folken obeys and Eries continues to practice. Folken sits silently, admiring how her hands and fingers know which strings to pluck. His gaze travels up her arms to her shoulder, neck, face and hair. He smiles as she begins to sing again. As the melody blossoms into life it floats on angel's wings and softly touches Folken's heart. He closes his eyes and allows the music to carry him into blissful peace and calm.

Eries does her best to calm the excited flutter of her heart while she plays and sings for the only man that has ever been able to capture her heart and soul so completely. I can't think like this. He is only being polite. She tells herself. Eries chances a glance at Folken and she smiles. His eyes are closed and his mouth is curved into a small, peaceful smile. How beautiful you are. She whispers to him in her mind. Oh how I wish this night, this moment could last forever! She whishes to the stars above. Her melody begins to die and her hands pluck the final notes, ebbing away into the silence of the night. For several moments neither Eries nor Folken move, both captured in the perfect magic of this night. But time continues mercilessly and Eries finally turns to Folken who opens his eyes.

" Thank you, dear princess." Folken whispers. Eries nods, not trusting herself to speak. He helps her rise from her place on a rounded, marble seat. As they both walk out into the night Eries turns to him again. " I wish to you sweet dreams, Lord Folken." Folken looks down upon her with admiration and wonder. But he quickly lowers his gaze and nods. " Thank you, Princess Eries." He gently takes one of her hands and kisses it softly. " May your dreams also be sweet and filled with all things pleasant." Eries smiles and blushes. " Thank you, Lord Folken." " Until tomorrow." He says softly, releasing her hand. " Until tomorrow." She replies before he turns and walks back the way he had come.

**************************************************************************************

The calm before the storm. The Fanel brothers, and all traveling with them, will soon learn of how precious life is. Fate has targeted its prey.

Chapter Ten will soon arrive.


	9. Austuria's Acceptance

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. My writing is purely for the enjoyment of my readers and myself.

Previously: Van and Folken had a dinner for heroes in Austuria, and Folken stumbled upon princess Eries's hidden talents. Now, everyone prepares to travel to the kingdom of Egzardia. What no one knows yet is that fate has chosen them to be its next victims. 

********************************************************************************************

Everlasting Love: Chapter Ten

The night gives way to the power of the sun as it rises and scatters its rays upon the blushing sky, morning dew glistens upon all vegetation and the birds sing their songs. The harbors and villages awaken to another day, people begin bustling for their ships and open their shops. Seagulls sing high above, soaring on the winds of the sea while within the castle walls final preparations are made for today's travelers. In the courtyard, two large, royal coaches sit waiting for their passengers to arrive. Aston steps into the sunlight and kisses each of his daughters upon the forehead, wishing them safe travel and to return to him as beautiful as they are this morning. Each daughter understands his fear and kisses his hands in good-bye. 

They rise from their curtseys just as their traveling companions arrive. Van and Merle pause to thank the king for his kindness and support before being led into the coaches, Van in the first and Merle in the second. Folken steps up to Aston and nods, thanking the king for everything that has been promised to Fanelia. Aston smiles and nods. He wishes Folken and Van safety in their travels. Folken is helped into the first coach where Van sits silently. Zire and Meegan are the last to thank the king and they are led to the second coach to ride with Merle and the presents to be given to Egzardia's king. Finally, Eries and Millerna take their seats within the first coach. And as the coaches begin to pass through the castle gates with soldiers riding alongside on horseback, Millerna waves good-bye to her father. Aston watches them until they are too far to see. He sighs, straightens his cape, and returns to the castle.

The first two hours of the trip are very enjoyable as everyone chats and watches the scenery change outside their windows. Princess Millerna does the most speaking in the first coach, talking about everything that comes to mind. Eries shifts uncomfortably, annoyed at how her younger sister still doesn't understand the importance of companionable silence. " I guess I was a very frustrating child." Millerna states, flashing one of her lovelier smiles at Folken who blinks at her. "You still are." Eries states. That off-handed remark elicits laughter from Van despite his effort not to do so. Folken tries and fails to hide a grin. Millerna looks at Van and joins his laughter good-naturedly, but manages to shoot Eries a warning glare. Eries feels her back stiffen. She knows that look in Millerna's eyes. It is _not_ a good thing. " Well, maybe I should share with these fine gentlemen how you managed to anger the maidservants by filling their stockings with worms when they tried to cut your long hair, Eries." Millerna states very matter-of-factly. Eries blanches making Folken chuckle and Van laugh even harder. The laughter from inside tumbles out in waves and the soldiers, riding along side, glance at each other with smirks. They struggle to keep their faces straight as the two royal sisters wrestle with a small bout of sibling rivalry. Van and Folken simply watch and listen helplessly, doing there best to control their laughter.

As the trip continues Zire reaches out his window and snaps off a leaf from a low-hanging branch that passes by. He twirls the leaf within his fingers as Meegan and Merle watch the scenery in peaceful silence. The rhythmic rocking of the coach begins to threaten Merle's alertness as sleepiness begins to settle in. Up ahead in the first coach silence has engulfed the occupants. Everyone is now deep within their own thoughts. 

The coaches pass over a large wooden bridge and through a valley of sunflowers, a sea of yellow against the deep blue of the afternoon sky. And beyond the yellow ocean are trees and mountains of deep, lush forests. The coaches fast arrive within its darkness, only a few beams of sunlight penetrating the forest's floor. The tall, strong trees stand on either side, ancient guardians to the secrets kept within this seldom traveled path. No birds sing, no animals can be heard at all, so thick is the shrubbery in this quiet place. As the coaches and soldiers make their way through the forest, the light beams play against the ground, spotting it with color wherever the shadows relent, creating a hypnotic sort of blinking when the coaches pass through the light and the shadow of the tall oak trees. 

One of the soldiers cocks his head for a moment. A cold breeze suddenly brushes past and horses begin to whinny and refuse to be urged any further. The coaches come to an abrupt halt and the path is suddenly filled with rebel soldiers. The colors of deep red and black represent their affiliation and loyalty to Ziabach. " The Red Dragons!" Someone shouts in fear. The soldiers scramble to protect the coaches as arrows and spears are thrown at the unsuspecting travelers. Within the first coach Millerna gasps and Folken glances around realizing the danger they are in. Van looks at Folken for a moment, wondering what they should do. Suddenly a spear whistles past Van's face and embeds itself right beside Eries's head. " Eries!" Millerna cries out in alarm. Folken yanks Eries down to the floor of the coach while Van does the same with Millerna. Both brothers cover the princesses with their own bodies as arrows thunk into the inner and outer walls of their coach. 

In the second coach Zire, Meegan, and Merle huddle, as those in the first, on the floor with the royal presents, hoping the Austurian soldiers will help them. But outside, the soldiers are greatly outnumbered and are overwhelmed by their attackers. They are mercilessly yanked off their horses and either beaten or stabbed to death, with the exception of two, who escape into the forest. " Who are the Red Dragons?" Meegan asks with wide frightened eyes. " It's a rebel group of soldiers from various countries. They believe in Ziabach and fight against anyone who opposes it. Meegan cries as fear grips her heart. " Are we going to die?" Merle asks with wide frightened eyes. Zire shakes his head resolutely and motions for them to stay put as he slowly rises to peek out the window nearest him. " What are you doing?!" Meegan asks as he suddenly leaps out of the window. Zire crouches low to the ground and rolls under the coach, hiding until he spots a moment when the rebels are distracted and crawls over to the horses, releasing two from their binds to the coach. He smacks them hard on their rears, effectively startling the horses even more than what they already are. The animals take off running, small dust clouds puffing after them and lingering in the air. Their escape grabs the attention of several nearby enemy soldiers and gives Zire enough time to leap onto the front of the coach. With one powerful " Hiya!!" He snaps the reins and the coach takes off with a wild jerk. It passes the first coach, now surrounded by the enemy, who prepare to climb inside. Something thunks and Zire looks up behind him to see that two rebel soldiers managed to climb on top of the coach. Zire ducks as one swipes at him with a dagger. The second tries to swing into the coach through one of the windows, but Merle swipes him across the face with her claws. Startled, the enemy soldier loses his hold on the coach and falls against a tree, hitting the ground hard and getting run over by his fellow rebels chasing on horseback, desperate to catch the runaway coach and the treasures inside. 

**************************************************************************************

Back in the first coach Van and Folken are roughly yanked out and watch with anger as the princesses are also taken out and roughly handled. " Well what do we have here." One man states with a smirk. " You folks must be important. And rich I suspect." The rebels laugh and begin to tie the princesses' hands. One man eyes Millerna and suddenly tries to kiss her on the mouth. Eries speaks out and is instantly slapped across the face with so much force it sends her falling back against the man standing behind her. Folken and Van glance at each other, murder in their eyes. As one they twirl out of their captor's holds, pulling out their swords and impaling the surprised men in the gut. Millerna feels the grip upon her arms tighten and she cries out. Her captor begins to drag her into the forest and in desperation she stomps hard on one of his feet, biting his hand when he tries to grab her neck. Eries can't fight her captor as he lifts her over his shoulder and starts running for a horse. " Eries!" Millerna cries out and is tackled to the ground. She watches a dagger flash before her eyes an instant before a large sword knocks it into the air and a metal arm deflects another blow that would have hit her in the head. Millerna blinks and looks up to see Folken who bends down to help her up while Van secures a horse. He rides up beside the princess and his brother, his eyes bright and alert. One rebel gets too close and Van kicks him in the head while Folken runs him through. Van grabs Millerna's hands and helps her up behind him. " What about princess Eries?" Van asks a little breathless. " Don't worry. I'll take care of it. We have more chances of getting out of this mess alive if we split up. Just make sure you get princess Millerna to safety. I'll meet you on the other side of the forest." Folken responds as Van nods. " Look!" Van shouts, pointing to something behind his brother. Folken turns around just in time to see Eries and a large enemy soldier disappear into the shadows. " Go! Now!" Folken commands with a deep and powerful voice. " Be careful!" Van states before kicking his horse and racing down the earthen path in hopes of catching up with the second coach. An rebel soldier gives chase to the young king and princess, but Folken steps in front. The rebel raises his large sword, it flashes in the light. Folken takes in a deep steadying breath and raises his sword in readiness. The rebel charges him and swings down with all his might. The sword whistles, cutting through the air with direct precision. But Folken ducks the swipe aimed at his head and strikes the horse lightly on one of its front legs with the flat of his blade, effectively alarming the stunned animal. It bucks, on instinct, spilling its rider onto the ground. Folken quickly disarms and finishes off his attacker before jumping on the fallen man's horse and giving chase to the individual kidnapping princess Eries. He glances over his shoulder to see Van and Millerna escaping with relatively no resistance. Good! Folken thinks to himself. At least one of us will make out alive.

**************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, Zire tackles with control for the reins while fending off a rebel soldier who is trying to spill his guts with a dagger. Inside the coach Meegan and Merle listen to the struggle with fear. Merle chances a quick peek outside the window beside her and sees two to three horses catching up to them. Meegan screams and yanks Merle's head back into the coach just as the individual fighting Zire swipes his sword down, narrowly missing the cat-girl's neck. " Merle! For heaven's sake! Please keep your head inside the coach!!" " There are more bad men coming for us! We're all gonna die!!" Merle cries out in anguish. Meegan pulls her into a hug and tries to comfort her as best she can. 

From the corner of his eyes Zire sees the upcoming enemy gaining on them and with one final and mighty surge of adrenaline, he manages to shove his assailant off the coach. The coach bops over a rock, nearly tipping over and Zire rolls onto his stomach and snatches the reins in an effort to steer them away from dangerous obstructions while ordering the two horses, still attached to the coach, to pick up the pace. He glances over his shoulder to see two more horses behind the original three catch up to the group. Oh great! He thinks with frustration. We have to make it out of this blasted forest to get help and save others. He worries returning his attention to the front. Behind the coach the three rebels finally catch up and prepare to hop on board when one of the two horses behind them catches up and gallops in front. One of the rebels frowns. " Hey! What are y—" But before he can even finish his sentence the man is suddenly decapitated and his body slumps off the horse to flop onto the ground, his blood seeping into the ground. The other two rebels are shocked when the rider before them pulls back his hood to reveal an Austurian helmet that shines under the passing light beams. One of the rebels shields his eyes from the glare and is suddenly sliced in two as a second Austurian soldier, also disguised in rebel garb, cuts into him with a large sword. Now only one enemy remains and he leaps off his horse, rolls on the ground and rushes into the woods in an effort to stay alive. The Austurian soldiers let him go and hurry to reach the coach's defenseless sides. Zire looks back again and is greeted by a nod and raise of the Austurian sword from one of the two soldiers now guarding the coach. Zire smiles and releases a sigh of relief turning back to the front as the end of the forest finally comes into view. 

*************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, back in the forest…

Eries squirms as her belly is pressed hard against the back of the horse she is laying upon. Trees and bushes whiz by her head, some too close and snag strands of her hair, effectively pulling them out. She squeezes her eyes shut as her chest and stomach bruise from the awkward way she is forced to ride. Her head threatens to explode as each pounding of the horse's hooves threatens to bring her closer to unconsciousness. The burly man above her smirks and finally slows the horse to a stop. He jumps off and pulls her down. Eries blinks as colors swirl before her eyes. She feels herself hefted onto his shoulder again and hears the crunch of leaves and sticks break under his footsteps. Where is he taking me? Eries wonders. After a few minutes the man stops and slides her off his shoulder, allowing her to sink into a slumped sitting position on the hard ground. Her skirts puff up around her and she stifles a whimper as her stomach and chest throb. She feels her head pound and struggles to remain conscious. The man stoops down and yanks hard on her hair, effectively pulling her head back. She gasps as he crushes his mouth to hers, his tongue licking her soft lips. Eries stiffens her jaw and clenches her teeth, refusing to let him enter her mouth. This frustrates her captor and he roughly pushes her back against the ground, her beautiful golden hair splaying out around her head. Eries struggles to keep herself calm and try to think as he begins to nuzzle her neck and kiss her collarbone. Someone please help me!! She screams in her mind, unable to scream out with one of his large hands against her mouth.

Folken pulls his horse to a stop as he comes upon the abandoned horse. It twitches its tail and looks at him uninterestedly. Folken looks around warily before sliding off his horse and unsheathing his sword. He looks down at the ground and takes notice of the broken leaves and branches. His gaze follows their broken path and he narrows his eyes as a wisp of sunkist, blond hair hangs from a shrub up ahead. He breaks into a run, realizing that he might already be too late. 

Eries begins to wiggle and squirm as the man above her tries to pull down her dress. Eries shifts her head up and bites down hard on his hand, which is still covering her mouth. The man yelps and she releases a scream that makes her own blood run cold. The man growls and punches her in the stomach. Eries doubles over and desperately claws at the ground as he continues struggling to undress her. 

Folken pauses as a terrified scream shatters the silence of the forest. He picks up his pace and soon hears the muffled cries of someone struggling up ahead. He grips his sword tighter and hacks thick shrubbery before him to reveal a scene that causes him to tremble with rage. Princess Eries is lying on the ground, struggling to fight off a man much bigger than herself. The man doesn't realize that he's being watched and continues to harass and terrify the young woman struggling under his weight. Folken clears his throat and the man suddenly looks up and smirks. " Do you want some too?" He says with a sick smile. " Why don't you hold her down while I do my thing and then I'll hold her down for you." Folken feels his lips rise into a snarl and the man leaps to his feet, pulling out a large sword. Folken glances at Eries who remains motionless, her breathing quick, like a frightened doe. Folken turns his attention back to the man before him only to find he is no longer there. Folken glances around in surprise and is suddenly tackled from behind. He releases his sword and it falls with a soft plop on the ground. The man begins to plummet him with punches and tries to stuff his face into the dirt in hopes of suffocating him. But Folken knows how to fight and with one swift and powerful movement manages to grab his attacker and flip him over his head. Folken leaps to his feet and punches the man in the face. Eries rolls onto her belly and looks up to see two men fighting. She blinks a few times to clear her vision and realizes that Folken has come to help her. She cries silently as the two men wrestle on the ground. 

Folken jerks back as the man pulls out his sword again and tries to stab him in the neck, but it falls short clanging against hard metal instead of flesh. The man blinks and gapes as Folken holds the tip of the blade in his metal hand. Folken takes this moment to kick the rebel in the gut and reaches for his own sword lying a little ways ahead. Eries watches as Folken meets her gaze for a split second, picking up his sword and turning just in time to block another deadly blow for his head. The battle grows more vicious. They stop for a moment in a dead lock, sword against sword, eyes promising a painful death and then, they attack in a flurry of experienced and deadly thrusts. The swords glint in the light beams that penetrate the thick forest canopy and Eries gasps as the man trips Folken, causing him to fall hard on his back. Folken winces and rolls out of the way just as the enemy's sword pierces the ground. 

Folken leaps to his feet and whirls around to cut off the man's head, but misses. The rebel yanks out his sword and tries to impale Folken in the gut only to get knocked upside the head by a hard flying rock. He stumbles and Folken rushes him, sword straight and sure, stabbing the man through the heart. Eries covers her mouth as the sword tip bursts out the man's back a second before being yanked out again. The man collapses to his knees, blood gurgling out of his open mouth, his eyes glazing and rolling up as he falls flat on his face. Folken remains still for a few moments, trying to catch his breath. Eries slowly makes her way over to him as he wipes the blood off his sword against the tall, soft grass. He turns to her and takes in her bruised body and the tears that quietly fall down her cheeks. He resheaths his sword and pulls her trembling body into a tender embrace of comfort and support. The forest leaves sway softly in a gently breeze that finds them and caresses their face, and hands. Eries cries against Folken's broad chest and clings to him sobbing. Folken rests his chin upon the crown of her head and sighs, closing his eyes and thanking God that he arrived in time. Finally, Eries calms herself and pulls away, wiping her eyes and sniffling as quietly as she can. 

Folken gently raises her chin to meet his gaze. " Are you alright? Did he…" Folken couldn't bring himself to state the obvious question, but Eries understands what he means and answers. " I'm alright. Thanks to you." She replies honestly and thankfully. " Thank you, Lord Folken. You saved my life." Folken smiles at her softly and wipes away her tears with his thumb. " You did have a part in your rescue you know." He says through his smile. " I guess he didn't have a very thick skull." Eries grins at Folken's attempt to make her smile. " I was afraid he would have hurt you so I threw the rock at his head." She explains. Folken nods. " Thank you princess." He replies sincerely. Eries nods, her gaze falling upon a nasty cut on his arm. Without another word she bends down and rips a part of her skirt apart, wrapping the soft material around the wound. Folken watches her quietly, deeply touched by her kindness even when it is she that needs to be treated and cared for. When she finishes Folken thanks her and gently leads her back to where he left his horse. Folken frowns in thought. That rebel was wearing the uniform of a Ziabach soldier…could Ziabach be rebuilding its forces? He shakes his head and decides to think about at a later time, when he isn't so tired.

The two ride in silence, keeping a wary eye out for anymore possible attacks. The wind picks up as they get closer to the edge of the forest and Eries's golden hair blows softly in the air like waves of golden threads. Folken keeps a close eye on her to make sure she's okay, occasionally asking her if she's still with him. Eries just wants to get out of these cursed woods and hug her sister and get to Egzardia. She closes her eyes and tries to think of being in a warm, soft bed safe from the enemy soldiers that lurk in the shadows. Everything will be okay. She tells herself, feeling Folken's body gently shelter her from the wind as they ride on.

*************************************************************************************

On the outside of the forest Zire, Meegan, Merle, and two Austurian soldiers wait anxiously to see if Van and the others managed to escape. " Don't worry Merle." Meegan says softly as the young cat-girl clutches her tail in deep anxiousness. " Van will be here soon." Zire steps up to them pulls out a canteen of water. " Are either of you wounded?" Meegan shakes her head. " No. We're just a little shaken up, that's all." Zire nods in understanding. " Thank God those two men over there came when they did." Zire states nodding to the two Austurian soldiers who are sitting on the ground a few feet away, stretching their tired muscles and trying to come to terms with the sudden and cruel deaths of their comrades. Suddenly, Merle shrieks with joy and everyone follows her gaze to see Van coming on horseback with Millerna. 

" Lord Van! Lord Van!" Merle cries out with joy. Van brings his horse to a stop and slides off to help the princess down. Millerna glances around and asks for her sister but no one can tell her anything. Van asks for Folken but gets the same response. " What happened?" Zire asks with great concern. " Folken went after princess Eries when a rebel snatched her away." Van explains. " We decided that our best chance of survival was to split up. He had to give chase to the bastard so we'll have to give him a little more time to reach us I suppose." Zire nods and offers Millerna a seat in the coach to rest her tired muscles. She accepts gratefully and hugs Meegan and Merle, happy to know that they're safe and unharmed. Zire, Van, and the two remaining Austurian soldiers wait in tense anxiousness. 

As the sun prepares to set, Van glances at the forest path and rises with a smile. Zire and the others follow his gaze to see Folken and Eries riding out to meet them. Everyone releases a sigh of relief and Folken brings the horse to a stop. He slides off, ignoring the pain of his muscles and the cut on his arm, to help princess Eries down from the horse's back. She thanks him softly and rushes to hug Millerna who comes running out of the coach to greet her sister. " Oh Folken! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Millerna cries as Eries hugs her tightly. Folken nods silently, too tired to speak. Van watches him closely and is quick to lend a helping hand when Folken stumbles. He glances at Van with surprise. " You okay?" Van asks, ignoring Folken's expression and helping his older brother sit down for a few moments. " You're bleeding." Van states, noticing the blood-soaked material wrapped around Folken's good arm. Folken looks at it and nods with a wince. " I'll be alright. I just need a good night's rest." He states calmly. " You have to get that looked at when we reach the castle." Van says, glancing up to look at the two happy sisters still embracing each other. 

After everyone takes a few moments to comfort one another and thanked God that no one else was killed, they continue the remaining distance across valleys to reach the border of Egzardia where a royal escort is waiting to bring them to the castle. 

Eries cries softly, deeply saddened for the loss of life and the senselessness of it all. Millerna, Meegan, and Merle do their best to comfort her as she relates to them her story. " How did you escape?" Millerna asks. " Folken saved me." Eries replies softly. He saved me. She tells herself with wonder. Merle looks out one of the windows to see Folken and Van riding alongside on horse back and beyond them the moons already peaking out from the veil of the evening sky. She releases a deep and tired sigh, hoping the rest of their travels are easier and safer than the one they all just managed survive.

**************************************************************************************

What will happen to the Fanel brothers next? Are they ready for the trials and experiences ahead?

More to come in Chapter Ten


	10. Darkness Lurks

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. My writing is purely for the enjoyment of my readers and myself.

Previously: Van and Folken accepted an invitation to travel with princess Eries and Millerna on a visit to Egzardia. But along the way the small group was attacked by rebel soldiers from Ziabach. Having escaped, they continue on to Egzardia, wounded, frightened, and exhausted.

************************************************************************

Everlasting Love: Chapter Eleven

The castle of Egzardia will be a welcomed sight to the weary travelers from Austuria. The royal escorts were very supportive and protective of their visitors when they saw and heard what had happened to them on the way. Although the trip was finally coming to a close, it proved to be a little too long for the passengers within the coach who have been drifting in and out of restless slumber. Outside, Van and the two surviving Austurian guards are doing their best to keep Folken awake and on his horse. His loss of blood is beginning to take its toll and Van is worried of infection and fever setting in. Zire senses the young king's anxiousness and rides up beside him to comfort and ease his worries.

" I'm sure that Egzardia has excellent physicians available for your brother. He'll be alright, Van. Folken is stronger than he looks." Van simply nods and glances at his older brother who is staring straight ahead and doing his best to remain conscious. Van frowns and notices Folken shiver involuntarily. Riding up to his brother he nudges him lightly. Folken starts and looks over at Van's carefully blank expression. " Just stay awake until we reach the castle, hm?" Van says. Folken nods, his eyes drooping with exhaustion. " I'm alright Van. I just need to lie down and rest before we go on." Folken states calmly and much more softly than he had intended to.

It's another hour before the tired travelers enter the courtyard and are welcomed with open arms by the king himself, along with his daughter and son. But they are deeply worried when they get a good look at the state of which their friends have arrived. Van slides off his horse and winces when his booted feet hit the ground. He stifles a groan and rubs his lower back gingerly. Zire, a few feet to his right, also dismounts and walks over to Folken's horse, helping the servants already attending to the exhausted animal and rider. " Hey, Folken…you still with us?" Zire asks the former Ziabach Lord. Folken nods, but gives no answer. Zire frowns watching Folken's body language and fears that perhaps Van does have reason to worry. Zire hadn't been able to get a good look at the wound on Folken's good arm until now. Folken cradles it against his body protectively and tries to figure out, with a sluggish mind, how to get off the horse without causing himself more pain. Zire watches silently and glances at the other servants standing around with concerned expressions upon their faces. Zire sighs and shakes his head, reaching for the reins. " Folken, let me help you down from there." Zire motions for the others to help him out. " Can you move your arm so that I can help you out?" Zire asks calmly. Folken gingerly lifts his arm and Zire bites his bottom lip as he finally gets a good look at Folken's clothes. The man has lost a lot of blood and it's staining his torso, cape, and sleeve. Zire looks up at Folken's face just in time to see him loose consciousness for a few seconds. The servants and a few soldiers rush over to help Zire get Folken off the horse.

Inside the coach, Millerna and Merle are aroused from their slumber by Eries and Meegan, who are climbing out of the coach into the cool night air. Eries takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes for a brief moment, allowing the cool night breeze to release her from the stuffiness of the coach. She turns around to see several men, soldiers and servants alike, trying to help someone off his horse. She takes a few moments to realize that the individual needing help is Folken. Millerna walks up to meet her and gently rests a hand on her back. " He's going to be okay, Eries. He just needs one or two days rest and will be back on his feet in no time." Eries looks at her sister and nods mutely. " Come on." Millerna continues as a servant maid walks up to the royal sisters. " Lets go inside, get cleaned up and catch some rest, hm?" Eries turns around to see the king walking up to her and her sister. Both princesses bow and smile. " King Sion!" Eries states warmly. The king smiles and hugs each sister tenderly. " Thank God you two are okay." Millerna smiles. " We have Van and Folken to thank for that fact." King Sion raises his eyebrows. " Van and Folken?" Millerna motions to Van who is patting his horse and looking over at his brother. " Van is the king of Fanelia and Folken is his older brother, believed long lost until recently." King Sion smiles. "I will enjoy getting to know them personally." He states confidently. The two sisters give hugs of greeting to the royal family and thankfully take their leave for bed. Meegan and Merle are greeted with equal kindness and say their goodnights to Van and Zire before following the women into the castle. 

Van watches as his brother is carefully helped off his horse and releases a sigh of relief when Folken is finally brought into the castle, Zire allowing the weary Folken to lean against him. The king silently steps up to Van and clears his throat. Van turns around and quickly kneels, one hand against his chest in homage. " Your majesty." He states. " Rise, Van, king of Fanelia." Replies the king of Egzardia. The princess and prince step up to their father and watch in silence. The facial features of the royal siblings are hard to make out for the light of the torches, hanging on the walls and held within the hands of the servants, do not reach them where they stand. Van nods his acknowledgement to them before returning his attention to the king. " My friends and I are most thankful for your kindness in accepting us and—" The king raises his hand and smiles kindly. " There is no need for thanks. From what I hear you deserve the best we can offer! You and your brother have taken great risks to get the princesses here safely. Now you must allow my court to aid you in anything you need." " Thank you, Your Majesty." Van states. " Tomorrow we will all eat together and have formal introductions." The king states. " For now, though, I believe it is better if you and all your company rest." Van agrees, bows, and thanks the king once again for his kindness before allowing the servants to escort him to his bedchambers for the night. 

************************************************************************

Folken gingerly lies back on the soft, lush pillows and bed sheets as a plump, cheerful physician, and his aids, prepare a bowl of warm water, clean wrappings, and a cup of strong ale, to ease the pain. Folken struggles to keep his eyes open and listens to the soft splash of the water lapping in the bowl as the physician wrings a small towel. A sudden and sharp sting shocks Folken awake and he gasps, nearly jerking his arm away. " Easy there. I'm only going to clean the wound, my Lord. This is the worst it gets." The physician states apologetically. Folken is handed the cup of strong ale before the cleansing process continues. Folken glances around the room and hisses as his wound is rinsed. He quickly gulps down the bitter liquid in his cup and curls his toes in an effort to hold in another gasp of pain. The nurses scurry about doing what they can to help and making Folken dizzy as he watches them. " We hear that you and your king have saved the lives of Princess Eries and Millerna." The physician begins. Folken looks at him and nods mutely, biting his bottom lip as small amounts of vinegar are poured around the wound to disinfect. The physician smiles. " You and your king will be greatly honored for such bravery and kindness. The king loves the Austurian princesses as if they were his own daughters and the princess loves them as her own sisters." The physician continues as he begins to carefully cut off small flaps of dead skin from around the wound. " What we did deserves no reward. Anyone who knows the princesses would have done the same." Folken says softly, struggling to keep his arm still as the skin burns and the muscles throb. The physician smiles. " I'm afraid not, my Lord. You and your king have special hearts." Folken sighs, too exhausted to speak at the moment. Suddenly, there is a knock at the door and Zire walks in.

" Ah! It looks like you have a visitor." The physician smiles as the wolf-man walks over to Folken. Zire smiles and nods at those attending his friend before returning his attention to Folken, carefully studying his face. " Don't worry Folken. You will be feeling better again in no time." The wolf man states confidently. Folken winces as he tries to shift into a more comfortable position. Zire watches Folken scrunch his face in momentary pain while the physician sews up the wound with quick, experienced hands. Zire rests a comforting paw on Folken's shoulder and squeezes it lightly. 

Before long, the physician finishes and bandages Folken's arm. " Now be sure to drink a lot of fluids and get much rest, Lord Folken. You don't want to get dehydrated." Folken nods, closes his eyes, and sighs as he leans back on the pillows again. Zire watches him for a few moments in silence while the nurses help the physician clean up. Folken opens his eyes and looks over at the quiet wolf man by his side. " How is everyone doing? Van, Eries, Millerna…" Folken asks with sudden concern. Zire shakes his head in an effort to calm him. " Don't worry. Everyone is fine. Van is resting and Eries and Millerna are preparing to do the same." Folken nods and closes his eyes again. " You and Van were amazing today." Zire states.

Folken opens his eyes again and looks at Zire confused. " What makes you say that?" He asks. " Well, how many princes would risk their lives to save anyone over themselves?" Zire asks. Folken shrugs and shakes his head. " We just did what was right." Zire nods with a bright smile. " Yes. You and Van did what was right. I imagine that is what the two of you will be doing together from now on, right?" Folken looks at him in silence, an expression of hope and uncertainty shining in his eyes. Zire nods. " It's true." He states, moving to rise and releases a huge yawn. Folken raises an eyebrow. " Well, I'm heading for bed. Sleep well Folken. Tomorrow we're going to eat and enjoy this beautiful country, and then we'll eat again!" Folken smirks. " Do all your thoughts and desires always revolve around food?" Zire looks at Folken and smiles, catching the jest. He nods and rubs his belly with exaggerated movements. Folken chuckles and instantly regrets doing so. Zire pats his shoulder carefully, so as not to add to his misery, and turns to leave. Folken watches him and finishes his ale as the door is quietly shut. Folken lowers the cup in his metal hand, soft candlelight glistening across the metal skin and wires. His weariness suddenly overwhelms him and Folken finally closes his eyes, allowing his mind to drift into troubled sleep. 

************************************************************************

Night gives birth to dawn and the sun rises from the sea. It takes its rightful place among the soft clouds in the bright, blue sky and sends its rays of light down to the earth where it penetrates every tree, flower, and awakens all in the kingdom of new ideals and fashion. Princess Liliana sits on her balcony brushing her beautiful, long black hair. A soft early morning breeze ruffles her hair and causes the delicate material of her white nightgown to dance within its breath. Her young face is peaceful and calm, her eyes far away. She sighs and enjoys the silence she can always find in these early morning hours. They are the only hours she has in any given day to be alone and not have maids constantly running about her. Here she can be herself and not worry about having to be serious or proper. 

Liliana rises from her chair and walks over to the edge of her balcony to look over the edge. She pauses and frowns. What is someone doing outside at this hour? She wonders. Below her a young man has emerged from somewhere within the castle and now stands, watching the sun rise in silence. Liliana squints to get a better look at him and notices the elegant attire he wears. She smiles as he turns around and provides her with a clear view of his face. It's the king of Fanelia! She realizes recognizing from the night before. 

Van releases his hold on the pendant that hangs around his neck and takes in a deep breath before pulling out his sword. Folken will be resting for most of the day so traveling is out of the question for the time being. Van releases a frustrated sigh and takes off his top, allowing it to drape over a marble bench, and begins to practice. There are too many worries crowding around in his mind and sword practice always helps to ease the tension. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to focus on the here and now. With each turn of his body and every swift swipe of his sword Van feels himself grow more and more distant from his surroundings. He listens to the singing swoosh of the sword as it cuts through the air and he soon falls into a more complicated set of exercises. 

Above him, and completely unknown to him, the princess of Egzardia watches with silent fascination. Never before has she seen such a handsome specimen of a man. This king is unlike any she has ever heard or met of before. A soft smile finds her lips as she looks Van over appreciatively. Normally a very shy and quiet young woman, Liliana feels safe up here on her balcony. It provides her a safe place to hide should the young man below her coincidentally glance up in her direction. As the princess watches on, something in her heart blossoms and glows and she realizes that her life will never be the same from this moment on. 

Her silent spying is interrupted by the sound of several footsteps that reach her ears. Liliana rolls her eyes and reluctantly backs into her bedchamber, pulling the delicate curtains shut over the balcony entrance. Liliana sits herself down upon the small chair in front of her dresser as her maids enter. They curtsy and soon Liliana is ushered away for her daily bath. The princess sighs and smiles to herself softly as her thoughts return to the sweet, quiet moments earlier this morning where heaven so mercifully allowed an angel to stand underneath her bedroom window. Oh dear Lord…I do believe I'm in love! She realizes with joy. 

Merle waits patiently for Van to return to his bedchamber. Her tail flicks back and forth and she sighs, leaning against the door. Where could he have run off to? She wonders with a frown. Just then, Van rounds the corner, his face is flushed and sweat glistens all over his chest and forehead. He looks up and pauses in his steps with a smile. " Merle. Did you sleep well?" He asks gently while ruffling her hair affectionately. Merle purrs and shrugs. " Of course, Van. I always sleep well. How about you?" She asks, looking him over. " I can see that you've been out practicing again." She states. Van sighs and cocks his head at her. " Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" He asks, completely ignoring her statement. Merle nods. " Yes. King Sion sent a messenger to your door, but you weren't here. So I took the message for you." Van straightens up and nods. " Oh, really? What's the message?" " Well, the king would like you to eat breakfast with him this morning in exactly one hour." Van nods and moves to open his bedroom door. Merle follows him inside and frowns, watching Van take off his sword and set it down on a small table beside the bed. " Are you okay, Van?" She asks after a moment. " You look…I don't know…sad." Van looks at her and shrugs. " I'm just tired I guess." He states rubbing the back of his neck. Merle walks up to him and nods. She hands him a clean cloth and holds up a bowl of water for him to clean up. Merle carefully studies his face while he washes up, twitching her whiskers she sets the bowl of water down and takes the towel from him. On instinct she wraps her arms around his waist and embraces him warmly. Van smiles and returns the embrace, albeit a little surprised. 

" Don't be sad, Van. Everything will work out…you'll see." Merle murmurs against his chest. Merle smiles as her keen nose picks up the soft scent of soup he just used a few moments ago while preparing for his breakfast with the king. Van nods, resting his chin against the top of her head. " I know Merle…it's just that sometimes my worries get the better of me." Merle sighs. " I know. They sometimes get the better of me too." Van frowns at that and pulls her back to get a better look at her face. " What worries you, Merle?" Merle shrugs. " I worry about the same things you do! Well,…maybe not everything you do, but I worry a lot about you. You don't smile any more, Van. It's as if…" Merle pauses wondering if she should continue with what's in her heart and mind. " Tell me Merle." Van states gently. " It's as if when Hitomi left…she took your happiness with her. I'm sure she wouldn't want you to be so sad." Merle finishes. Van remains silent for several moments and turns to the window, hiding the sudden sadness that has filled his eyes. Merle watches silently, wondering if it was the right thing to say what she just said. " I'm sorry that I've hurt you Merle." Comes his quiet voice. Merle raises her eyebrows in surprise. " No Lord Van! You haven't hurt me. I just…I just love you that's all." Merle states hopelessly. Van turns back to her and nods, a sad smile upon his handsome face. " Thank you Merle." He whispers. Merle remains silent. Van turns back to face the window, his hands folded behind his back. " Have you heard anything about Folken?" Merle sighs. " No…but I should think he's doing better, right?" Merle doesn't really like thinking about Van's older brother, much less talking about him. Van remains silent. Merle picks out a clean elegant white shirt with long, puffy sleeves that remind her of the shirts she often remembered seeing Allen wear. She also snags a beautiful blue vest with golden décor around the neckline and chest before walking up to Van and taking hold of one of his hands. Van smiles vaguely and glances at her. " Can I help you Van?" Merle asks handing the shirt and vest to him. Van nods. " Yes. Could you find out how Folken is doing? We really should continue gaining support with surrounding kingdoms as soon as possible." Merle sighs and nods her head silently. " Okay. I'll see you later." She says, releasing Van's hand and allowing him to get dressed. " Thank you Merle." Van calls over his shoulder as she closes the door. 

************************************************************************

Elsewhere in the castle princess Eries and princess Millerna make their way down to the main hall where they meet with princess Liliana. She smiles at them warmly and embraces each in welcome. " I'm so happy the two of you were unharmed on your trip over. I don't know what I would have done if either of you were harmed." Liliana states with tears in her eyes. Millerna pats one of her hands and smiles. " Princess…"Liliana raises her chin and blinks back the unwanted tears. " I asked for the two of you to meet here because I want to ask the both of you a question." Eries looks at Millerna and then at Liliana. " What is it that you want to ask, my dear?" Liliana motions for them to sit down on the plush, red cushioned chairs beside them. The all take a seat and smooth out their skirts before princess Liliana continues.

" I will be turning sixteen tomorrow morning and my father is giving me my first ball tonight!" Millerna is the first to speak. " Oh Liliana! How wonderful!" " Yes! This will be a night to remember." Eries chimes in. Liliana smiles and nods her head. " I was…hoping that the two of you would stay and be present for the ceremony at midnight…" Eries nods and Millerna smiles. " We wouldn't miss it for the world!" Liliana smiles. " Oh good! I'm so glad!" A maidservant walks up to the three princesses and offers beverages of grape juice in golden goblets. Liliana takes a small sip before setting her goblet down on a small table beside her chair. " Now…" She begins gaining Eries's and Millerna's attention once again. " Tell me how the two of you have come to know the king of Fanelia. I have heard that he saved the both of you from the rebel soldiers of Ziabach. Is it true?" 

Eries and Millerna glances at each other and set their goblet down simultaneously. " Well,…yes and no." Millerna states with a soft smile. Liliana frowns. " Whatever do you mean?" Eries chooses this moment to speak up. " Van, that is, the king of Fanelia, did save Millerna. But it was his older brother, Folken, that saved me from death in the forest." Liliana's chestnut eyes widen and she leans forward. " Oh please, the two of you must tell me everything!" And so the Austurian sisters retell the story of their near demise and explain to the young Liliana how they came to know the brothers of Fanelia. Liliana feels her heart flutter and throb with excitement. Every moment the image she has of the young king grows stronger and clearer. Her desire to speak with him consumes her every desire and she begins to form a plan as to how she can make her dream a reality.

************************************************************************

Van quietly enters the large dining hall where King Sion sits waiting for his guest. " Welcome Van." He states, rising from his chair to greet the young king. Van bows and shakes the king's hand. He looks up into Sion's gentle face, the soft morning sunlight that shines through the large windows softening the dark brown curls of the king's hair. Van meets Sion's steady gaze, the clear grey eyes reflecting trust, honesty, and honor. Senses no hostility or ill feelings relaxes. " Thank you for asking me to eat with you, Your Majesty." Van says with a smile. Sion nods and motions for Van to sit. " I am honored to have such a brave and noble king dine with me!" Sion states with a kind smile. Van feels himself blush and watches as Sion motions for the servants, standing at a discrete distance, to step forward and serve the food. 

" I have heard many great things about the king of Fanelia." Sion begins popping a strawberry into his mouth. Van raises his eyebrows. "Oh?" He asks. Sion nods. " Yes. Such as the fact that you have been the direct cause for Ziabach's ultimate destruction…such as you wanting to rebuild your kingdom from the ashes…such as…" Sion pauses at this point to stare directly into Van's eyes once again. "…saving the lives of princess Eries and princess Millerna." Van gulps silently and nods. " I would like us to be comrades, Van." Sion continues. " It is obvious to me that you are a man worth getting to know." Van looks back at the king and nods. " I would like that, Your Majesty." He states honestly. Sion smiles. " Just call me Sion, Van." Van smiles, feeling more and more at ease with this gentle king. " Alright,…Sion." 

************************************************************************

Outside the world is awake and vibrant, but up in one of the highest towers of Egzardia's castle Folken remains still upon his bed. The room is dark and quiet, only his eyelids twitch as his eyes scan the pictures of his dreamfilled mind…

__

Flashes of past memories blink into his consciousness and loved ones live again. 

Folken finds himself standing upon a precipice looking out over all of Fanelia. It shines and glows in its natural beauty. Everything is at it should be once again. The trees have re-grown and the kingdom is back on its feet. Children run through the streets and people live in peace and joy.

The scene changes suddenly as dark thunder clouds roll across the sky and block out the sun. Folken blinks and finds himself in the royal garden beside a lake. A face he does not know stares back at him from beneath the angry water and he backs away. Who's face is it that he sees?

Folken feels the ground beneath his feet crack and tremble as the water from the lake overflows and fills the air and everything around him. Folken gasps and is submerged in cold, freezing water. Hands reach down to him and yank him out onto a stadium where an audience of thousands sits watching him. He turns around to see Zire, paws tied in the front, staring at him with deep compassion. Folken frowns in confusion. Then the sky thunders and lightning flashes as something falls through the clouds and plummets to the ground. Folken watches as a pink pendant shatters, in slow motion, into thousands of pieces upon Van's grave. 

Folken gasps and rushes over to read the gravestone. The Fanelian sword is pierced into the ground at the foot of the grave and Folken pulls it out carefully. It slides out easily and it glistens for him. He freezes, sensing someone staring at him and turns to see a young man, about his age, standing behind him with purplish, silver hair down to his shoulders. The man wears an impressive crown. Folken's gaze travels down to the man's breastplate which has a Ziabach emblem engraved upon it. The mysterious man holds a bloody dagger in one hand and smiles at him evilly. 

Suddenly the ground bursts into flames. Folken lifts his arms up to protect his face, but no flames touch his garments so he tentatively lowers his arms to look around. Fire blazes everywhere as far as the eye can see. He hears a peal of thunder and glances up to see rain begin to fall and as the flames die down Folken finds himself surrounded by dozens of sick and dying people. They all reach up to him as he passes by, his dark cloak brushing up against their desperate hands. Folken looks up beyond them to see Dilandau reaching out to him. Folken blinks and standing in Dilandau's place is a beautiful young woman, reaching for him in the same manner. Suddenly, the hours of the day pass by in rapid succession and he looks up into the sky to see massive floating fortresses, similar to the Vion, floating menacingly above Fanelia's castle. 

Someone taps him on the shoulder and Folken turns around to see Naryia and Eryria staring at him sadly. They step aside to show him princess Eries. She walks up to him and hands him a rosebud. She kisses his cheek and he closes his eyes. When he opens them, she is gone and in her place a young woman stands before him, her face covered with a delicate veil. The rosebud in his hand blossoms and he smiles. But the flower suddenly vanishes and he blinks to find himself in a large bedroom where blood is splattered across the floor. A little boay rushes in after him and cries out in anguish. He begins to search for someone and Folken feels a cold breeze enter the room through the open balcony doors. He turns to see the little boy stop and stare at him with tears running down his cheeks. Folken takes a step towards the boy and suddenly feels himself falling. The world disappears and only darkness welcomes him. 

Everything rushes past him once again as if rewinding and his metal arm disintegrates to reveal his real arm underneath. Folken opens his wings and looks up to see a blue light bend down to reach him. It embraces him and settles him back on the precipes that he first found himself standing upon. This time, he is not alone. He turns to see who it is that stands by his side, but the dream fades and he feels his mind returning to the reality of his anguished life....the next sensation he notices is pain.... 

Folken awakens slowly and groans as he moves his wounded arm by accident. The cup slips from his metal grasp and he jerks wide awake when it clatters upon the floor. Folken frowns and tries to hold on to the dream and tries to shake off the odd sensation of dread he suddenly feels. He sighs and glances around. He carefully gets out of bed and pulls back the thick, heavy curtains hanging in front of the window to see that the sun is already mid-way across the sky. It's already noon! I overslept! Folken realizes with disgust, being use to rising early with the sun. He grabs his clothes and carefully gets dressed, gingerly maneuvering his wounded arm through the sleeve. But even after leaving his room the strange dream continues to echo within his mind. 

************************************************************************

A crowd of nobles stand around on a large patio chatting excitedly about the events of this coming evening. The ladies dressed in their finest, cool themselves daintily with their large, decorated fans and float around chatting with each other. The sound of cheering grabs their attention and they gravitate over to a large crowd forming in the center around two individuals. Van steps on to the patio at this moment and pauses to look around. Surrounding the patio on all ends are water-fountains crafted from the most skilled hands in the kingdom and scattered on either side of the large marble stairs that lead up to the patio are statues of artistic perfection. Gorgeous gardens of flowers surround the patio's base and provide a fantastic view of the royal gardens spread out below. It is here upon this patio, from her royal seat, that Liliana, princess of Egzardia, smiles softly. Sitting beside her on either side, are the sisters of Austuria, Millerna and Eries. Millerna is busy chatting to her about something she doesn't pay attention to while Eries silently watches the prince of Egzardia spar with a worthy opponent. The sixth 'worthy opponent' today, to be exact. The other five lost to the prince who, as everyone around here states, has yet to be beaten. Liliana smiles as her older brother once again overcomes his opponent and bows to the crowd. She allows her gaze to travel past the many faces standing around and settles upon Van who has just stepped up to the crowd with a wolf-man, wolf-woman, and cat-girl. The young king of Fanelia makes his way through the growing crowd to get a better view and watches silently, his hands resting upon his hips, his eyes intently watching her brother spar. Liliana nods absent-mindedly to something Millerna says and continues to gaze upon the king of Fanelia. She admires him and smiles when he suddenly laughs at something Zire, the odd but funny wolf-man, says to him. Madric begins to prance around the crowd and starts calling for another 'worthy opponent'. 

Liliana feels her heart beat quicken as Van begins to push his way over to her. The young king steps up to her father and bows. " King Sion," Van begins, " I would like to accept the challenge the prince has offered." King Sion raises an eyebrow. Liliana glances at her father and then at the steady, but determined expression upon Van's face. " Father," At the sound of her soft voice, both kings turn their attention to the princess. Liliana gulps as Van cocks his head in an effort to see her more clearly. His dark bangs fall over to one side, revealing one eye to her admiring gaze. Liliana studies his gaze, gentle, curious, and firm. Her lips turn at the corners into a soft smile. " I believe it would be good for my brother to spar with someone as experienced as the king of Fanelia." King Sion looks at his daughter and then at Van, then back to his daughter again. Eries and Millerna watch silently while Madric walks up to see what is going on. " Father?" He asks glancing at his sister and then at Van. 

King Sion nods to Liliana. " Madric," The king begins, " I believe you will meet your match this time." Liliana smiles and stands. She picks up a sword that a servant hands to her. Turning to Van she smiles. Van rises. She hands the sword to Van, palms up and as he reaches for the sword, his fingertips brush against hers. Liliana blushes and lowers her eyelids demurely. Van looks up at her face and waits until she returns her gaze to him. " Thank you, princess Liliana." He replies with a firm but gentle voice. King Sion tries to hide a grin, taking note of his daughter's blushing cheeks. Liliana's fondness for the young king of Fanelia does not go unnoticed by Madric either. Van turns to Madric and nods. Madric points to the other end of the patio and waits until the king is halfway over to turn and motion for Liliana to come forward. 

" Sister, why do you wish him to fight me?" Madric whispers to her. Liliana keeps her gaze upon Van as she stands beside her brother. " I think it would be interesting to see how well he can fight? Don't you? I mean, he is the 'hero' of Gaea is he not?" Madric looks upon Liliana silently. He takes her chin and gently lifts it up to meet his gaze. Soft wisps of midnight-black hair blow against her blushing cheeks. Liliana looks up at her brother, deep blue eyes glistening with emotion. Madric pauses, staring at her. " Yes…I suppose this could be interesting." Madric replies with a sudden iciness in his voice. Liliana studies her brother's face for a few moments, trying to understand the look she sees in his eyes. " Brother…is something wrong?" Madric shakes his head and looks up at his father. King Sion motions for him to 'get on with it'. Madric sighs and nods, kissing his sister upon the forehead and sending her back to her seat before turning, picking up his sword, and walking to the center of the patio to meet Van. Liliana takes her seat, being careful not to sit on her long braid. She takes in a deep breath, concerned about the odd glint in her brother's eyes just a few moments ago. Eries, ever the most keen for subtleties, takes notice of Liliana's sudden discomfort and leans over slightly. " Is everything alright, dear Liliana?" The princess looks at Eries and smiles, nodding emphatically. " Oh yes! Yes. Everything is fine, thank you." Millerna smiles at the young princess. " Who do you wish to win?" Liliana glances at Millerna and shrugs. " Whoever is the best." 

The crowd hushes as Van and Madric prepare themselves for a one-to-one, friendly bout of sparing. Zire nudges Meegan and Merle. " Watch closely ladies. This is going to be interesting." Merle nods and clasps her hands together nervously. "Be careful Van." She whimpers softly. In the center of the patio, Van smirks as he raises his sword to Madric. The two young men stand face-to-face. Everyone is eager to see who will win and the excitement present fuels the hunger of victory for the two duelers. Van readies himself as he takes note of Madric's stance. The prince prepares to make his move. Madric relaxes for a second to clear his mind and then, raises his sword high above his head, bringing it down with a flurry of impressive but completely useless sword movements. Van sighs internally, Let's get on with it! He watches Madric's chest and reads which direction the sword will move next. Van focuses and raises his sword to meet his opponent's with a loud metallic *CLANG* that rings in the air. 

Van and Madric glare at each other for a few moments, sword's firmly locked. Then, Van pushes against Madric and pulls back, twirling around to bring his sword down, nearly jabbing the prince in the thigh. Madric jerks back and manages to deflect the blow. Van pulls back and begins to plummet the prince with quick, well-placed jabs meant to distract his opponent's attention long enough to find a weakness. Madric, however, manages to deflect the sudden storm of jabs and swipes aimed for his chest and abdomen. Van raises his eyebrows. Hm…he's better than I thought. Beads of sweat soon form on both young men as they continue their deadly dance. The crowd begins to cheer as the two clash once more, each trying to better the other. Merle shouts at the top of her lungs for Van to win and beat the prince. Meegan laughs and claps her hands as Van nearly pierces Madric in the rear, having ducked a swipe and twirled around to get behind the prince. Zire smirks and nods his approval to Millerna and Eries who are watching from the opposite side of the large circle, formed by the excited crowd. Liliana holds her breath and leans forward in her seat, one hand pressed against her heart in an effort to calm its furious beating. The crowd tries to press in closer, but Madric and Van are well guarded by soldiers who form a human fence with their arms inter-locked to prevent the chain from being broken. The king of Egzardia watches from his golden bench as two maidservants offer him water and various cheeses and fruits. Liliana smiles as they approach her with the same and the princess motions for Eries and Millerna to feel free and enjoy some for themselves. 

***********************************************************************

The day is warm and sunny and many servants are out tending to the gardens and horses in the stalls. Others remain indoors maintaining a clean and impressive environment. They work like busy bees and ignore Folken, who walks through the castle searching for his friends. He travels down a corridor that will lead him to the outside courtyard and suddenly stops to look at a large portrait hanging on the wall. Before him, leaning against a red tapestry with gold trimming is a painting of Sion and Gaou. Egzardia's king with Fanelia's king. The two kings are sitting on large, plush chairs with finely carved wooden armrests and legs. They sit facing each other, but their faces are turned towards the picture as if to look at who-ever is staring at them. Folken blinks. Sion knew his father? Folken looks at his father's face silently, the floodgates of his memories suddenly bursting wide open. Father… 

__

Folken sees Gaou smile down at him and gently lower his crown upon his eldest son's head. Folken grins as the crown slips to one side and Gaou chuckles. He sets it straight again and turns Folken around to look at himself in the mirror. " There you are, son. Someday, that crown will fit your head and you will be king." Folken smiles. " But I won't have to be king for a long time, right father?" Gaou smiles and nods, carefully lifting the crown off Folken's head and relieving his son from its weight. " Not for a while, Folken." Folken turns to look at his father as he puts on his large, regal cape and clasps it in the front. Folken smiles, silently admiring his father and king. Gaou smiles back and bends down to embrace his son. " Now you be a good and wise son for your mother today while I'm away." Gaou says gently. Folken nods. " And spend some time with Van. He's been missing you, although I understand that you have many responsibilities with your studies and sword practices." Folken nods again. " I will father." Gaou smiles and straightens his crown. He turns to leave and gives his son a confident and comforting nod of approval before stepping out of the room. Folken smiles, happy to have spent some time alone with his father, not knowing it would be the last time he saw Gaou alive.

Folken blinks and takes in a deep, shaky breath. The last thought having unnerved him to the point of bringing him close to tears. His father hadn't entered his thoughts for several years now. He nearly forgot how much he loved him, how much he needed him during the emotionally painful days he spent preparing to take his father's place. Folken looks down, tearing his gaze away from the portrait, and gulps silently. I can't think of these things right now. Folken scolds himself. I can't let my emotions control me…I'm not aloud to cry…I don't have the right. Folken's face, momentarily frozen in a rare instance of grief, suddenly and smoothly returns to an expression of strength and arrogant indifference. 

He turns and continues on his way, finally stepping outside and feeling the warm sun shine upon his porcelain-white skin. Folken follows his instincts, and the sound of many people cheering. He climbs the large staircase that leads to the large outside patio to find a large crowd clapping and shouting and having a good time watching something in the center of a circle they have made on the patio. Folken stops and scans the crowd until he spots Zire. He pardons himself as he makes his way over to the wolf-man and pauses as the crowd shifts and provides him with a clear view of Van holding the Fanelian sword against another's. Folken blinks and glances over at the opponent Van is fighting against. " Well, it's great to see you out and about, my Lord!" Zire states, having spotted Folken and walked up to his side. Folken nods and turns to his friend. " What have I missed? Who is Van fighting?" " Prince Madric." Zire replies. Folken frowns. "Why is Van fighting the prince?" Zire shrugs. " Beats me! I guess Van just wants to show the prince that he isn't unbeatable." Zire concludes. " Unbeatable?" Folken asks confused. " Yes. You see prince Madric claims to have never been beaten in a spar with another opponent. So, I think Van is out to set him straight." Folken nods, understanding the current event. 

" How is he doing?" Folken asks Zire after a moment. Zire smiles proudly. " Van is winning of course." Zire states as the crowd suddenly erupts into loud applause as Van nearly gets the better of Madric who is looking ready to collapse with exhaustion. Folken watches silently, his gaze shifting to the king on the other end. Folken allows his gaze to travel to the princess and then Eries and Millerna. Folken feels his heart do a funny flip-flop as his gaze settles upon Eries's face. He shakes his head and returns his attention to Van and Madric who are now more vicious in their attacks. The crowd oos and awes as Van ducks a potentially lethal blow to the head and then flips the prince over his shoulders. Madric manages to roll out of the way and keep his sword in his hand. Zire smiles and Folken frowns.

After a few moments, Folken turns to Zire and leans down to get the wolf-man's attention. "Zire, do you know what Van's plans are from here?" Zire nods and cups his hand to his mouth in an effort to direct his voice straight into Folken's ear. He has to talk loudly in order to be heard over the shouts and jeers from the excited crowd. " King Van and the rest of us have been invited to attend princess Liliana's sixteenth birthday. He says we'll be here for a little while longer." Folken nods and refrains from asking anymore questions for the time being. He returns his gaze to the princess who is clapping and smiling. So the princess is having a birthday…and the king asked Van to stay… Folken starts turning over this new information in his mind when Van and Madric shift into his line of sight. " Van is pretty damn good at the sword!" Zire exclaims as Van begins to overpower Madric. Folken raises his eyebrows as Van masterfully knocks Madric's sword out of his hands in the same manner Folken had done to Van the night they had fought together on the hill overlooking Fanelia. " Yes." Folken agrees. " He will no doubt be one of the best Gaea has ever seen." Zire nods, never taking his eyes away from the fight. 

Madric gasps as his hands are suddenly slapped, the skin stinging. He glances up to see his sword twirling in the air. It flips twice, the sunlight glinting off its metal face, and is snatched out of the air by one of Van's hands. Van lowers both swords directly to Madric's neck and the prince raises his hands in resignation and sighs, sweat rolling down his forehead. " I…give up! You win." He states with disbelief. Van nods, lowers the swords and smiles. The crowd erupts into thunderous applause as he returns Madric's sword and shakes his hand. " You will be an excellent swordsman someday." Van states as he and the prince walk back to the king. King Sion rises from his chair to congratulate Van on such an exceptional and masterful win. " No wonder those that attacked you and the princesses stood no chance!" The king smiles as Van bows. " Thank you, Your Majesty." Van smiles. King Sion motions for Liliana to step forward. She does so and hands Van a large cup of fresh wine. " You were incredible." Liliana states softly before leaning back up again." Thank you." Van says softly, as she blushes again. Van feels his mouth quirk into a small grin. Behind him, Madric frowns at the exchange.

*********************************************************************

Chapter twelve soon to come…

The celebrations begin, but things don't go as planned when princess Liliana is kidnapped.


	11. Fairy-Tale Endings

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of its characters…but man do I wish I did!

Previously: The kingdom of Egzardia is a kingdom of fashion, beauty, and excitement. Van and Folken are learning first hand how true this is…but things are about to take a turn for the unexpected.

************************************************************************

Everlasting Love: Chapter Twelve

Van frowns as he studies his reflection in the mirror. " I…don't know, Zire." Zire huffs in mock agitation. " King Van! Do you mean to tell me that you don't appreciate good clothes and riches when it's given to you?!" Van raises his eyebrows and looks at Zire's reflection smiling back at him. Van grins and shakes his head. " I just feel so…I don't know…rich when I wear stuff like this." Van confesses. " Well, you are king. You're allowed to dress up every once in a while, you know?" Zire replies while picking off imaginative fuzz from Van's padded shoulder. Van shrugs and frowns as he pulls at the tight neck collar that causes his throat to itch. He tries to look down at his hands while undoing the highest button for a little more breathing space. Just then someone knocks on the door. Van raises his head while Zire walks over and lays his hand on the doorknob, waiting for Van's permission. Van nods to him in a very kingly fashion. " Come in." He states coolly. 

Merle peeks her head around the door and smiles. " Lord Van?…Can I come in?" Van smiles and nods his head. " Sure." Merle grins and bounds into the room. " Do you like it?" She asks twirling around on her toes. Van raises his eyebrows and smiles while Zire nods his head. " It's beautiful Merle." Van states honestly as he rakes his gaze over her elegant ball gown. She beams and nods in agreement. " Isn't it though? Princess Liliana had her seamstress make it for me this morning! She says I can keep it!" Van smiles even wider. Then Merle pauses to look Van over. " Hey…you look good!" She states excitedly. Van smiles and looks down at himself, readjusting his cape. " Really? You don't think it's too much?" Merle shakes her head. " No, I think it makes you look…really…kingly." 

Zire smiles. " You see?" 

Van just grins.

" Oh…Van?" Merle says suddenly remembering the true reason to why she came here in the first place. " Yes?" Van asks with raised eyebrows, taking notice of her suddenly solemn expression. " You asked me to check on Folken…" She begins. Van nods his head. " Yes. Don't worry about it Merle. Zire already told me that Folken has been up and around earlier today. In fact, he will be joining us for the ball this evening." Van explains. " No…it's not that." Merle says, walking up to him. " Folken is outside your door. He wants to talk with you." Merle explains in a quieter tone. Van sucks in a deep breath and straightens up, the mirth upon his face only a few moments earlier suddenly absent. Merle bites her bottom lip, watching as Zire moves to open the door wider. " I could…tell him you're busy…" Zire ventures. Van shakes his head. " No. Send him in." 

Zire nods and opens the door. Merle steps back so that half of her is hidden behind Van. Folken stands at the doorway in silence. His clothes, with dark shades of purple and black, only serve to increase Van's nervousness. To him, the colors too closely resemble the attire his brother use to wear when he was still involved with Ziabach. " May I come in?" Folken asks calmly. Merle walks over to stand beside Zire while Van nods silently. He smiles apologetically, sending them a meaningful glance. They get the hint and quietly make their way out while Folken steps inside. Both stand before each other in silence, waiting for the door to close. For several moments neither of the two speak and only the soft crackling of fire can be heard as it eats away on thick wooden logs resting within the fireplace. Van grows restless, his tension rising as he shifts his weight to his other foot, and keeps his eyes on his brother. Folken, on the other hand, seems completely comfortable and takes a few moments to glance around the room.

" How are you feeling?" Van ventures after a few moments pass by with no one speaking a single syllable. Folken raises his eyes to meet Van's gaze. " I'm feeling well." He replies simply. Van remains silent and Folken steps closer, eyeing the attire Van wears. " You look like a king." Folken smiles. Van blinks. Seeing that his brother has nothing to say at the moment, Folken continues. " You…did quite well in the spar with prince Madric earlier this afternoon." Folken states. Van looks up at him with surprise. " You were there?" Folken nods. " You executed some very complicated moves. Balgus would be proud." Folken states and then mentally kicks himself for mentioning the former sword instructor, remembering how close Van must have been to the man. He watches in silence as Van's eyes momentarily glimmer with unshed tears. " Yes." Van states, turning his face away from Folken's gaze. " He _would_ _have_ been." Van states with bitterness, his words slapping Folken across the face. 

Silence.

The fire crackles.

Van turns to the window, biting his bottom lip in an effort to hide the tears that threaten to spill forth from his eyes, still haunted by the image of Balgus's final moments. Folken takes in a careful breath. " Van…I-" " When will you be ready to travel again? Or shall I go on without you?" Van interrupts, more harshly than he had intended to. Folken lowers his gaze to the floor and sighs. " I am ready this instant, Van. If you so wish to leave now." Folken replies quietly. Van remains silent for a moment more before turning around to face his brother. " I'm planning to leave tomorrow morning." He states. Folken nods. " Very well." " King Sion…told me to tell you that he's happy you were not seriously injured on the trip over." Van says as he readjusts his cape once again. 

" He is a good man." Van continues with deep sincerity. " I imagine so." Folken replies softly. " You will have a chance to meet him tonight. He asked me to introduce you to him." Van continues as he moves to pick up two snow-white gloves lying limp on the dresser. " I will look forward to the meeting." Folken replies. Van nods and pulls on the gloves while Folken steps closer and raises his good hand to Vans chest. Van's eyes widen and he instantly backs away, taking in a quick, startled breath. Folken pulls his hand back quickly and looks away in an effort to hide the hurt his brother's reaction has just caused him. Van continues to stare at him with an expression that says, 'what are you doing?' He glances down at Folken's side where the metal arm hangs limply and gulps. Folken knows what Van is remembering and points to Van's chest in an effort to clarify his intentions. " You have something on your vest." He states softly. Van blinks and looks down to see a fuzzy clinging to his clothes. Relief washes over him like a cool breeze on a searing summer day and he flicks off the offending fuzz. 

When he looks back up Folken is already at the door, holding it open for his brother. Van takes in a deep breath and walks out without so much as a glance in Folken's direction. Folken remains motionless for a moment before following his brother out the door in silence.

************************************************************************

The ballroom is huge. The ceiling is covered with paintings of angel's and young virgins dancing around in lush, beautiful gardens with flowers in their hair. Large, stately columns of marble line the walls where mirrors lay embedded within frames of pure gold. Golden candelabras stand in every corner and garland sprinkled with fresh flowers and Babybreaths decorate the doorframes of every door and wrap around the banisters on every balcony. Fresh rose petals lay upon the deep-blue carpet laid out at the entrance where all those invited must walk through. At the end of the carpet stands the king himself with his son by his side, shaking hands in greeting to all that enter. 

The moon rises in the sky and the ballroom soon fills with hundreds of noblemen, princesses, princes, and fair maidens alike. And if one looks carefully enough you can even spot a king or queen here and there. Women wear ball gowns of every color and glance around to see if anyone looks better than they do. The men glance around looking to see which woman will be the best catch while lords and high ranking officials huddle in groups to discuss politics, war, and other similar subjects of interest. 

Among this crowd of mixed ideals and tastes enters Liliana with Eries and Millerna at either side. The young princess claps her gloved hands excitedly and makes her way over to her father's side. From across the room Van and Folken step into the scene and pause to look for the royal family. While they search Millerna spots them and gently pulls Eries in their direction. " Eries…look who just entered!" Eries follows her sister's gaze and feels her heart quicken. " Let us go and say hello." Millerna whispers to her as she begins to make her way through the crowd. Eries tries to hold back but her sister proves more determined and soon she finds herself following.

" Why if it isn't the handsome duo!" Millerna states with a wide smile. Eries blushes as Folken and Van both turn to look at the sisters beside them. " Van! You look like a king!" Millerna states emphatically. Eries smiles as Van blushes, slightly embarrassed by Millerna's rather loud enthusiasm. " Thank you, Princess Millerna." He states with a smile. Millerna looks at Folken next. " You look very nice as well." She states. Folken nods his thanks. " Come Van. You must tell me everything you and King Sion talked about this morning!" Millerna states while grabbing one of his hands. Before anyone has a chance to tell her 'no' she pulls Van away and disappears into the crowd leaving Folken and Eries staring after them. " How are you feeling?" Eries asks after a moment of silence passes between them. Folken smiles gently. " I'm well, thank you. And how are you?" He replies. Eries smiles. " Thankful that you are well." Folken nods and chuckles. " So when are you and Van leaving?" Folken grows serious again. " Tomorrow morning…early." Eries nods. " You must come back and visit us again." She states. Folken nods. " Yes. That would be very enjoyable." Eries nods and looks around as the crowd begins to divide so that one half is on one end of the ballroom while the other half stands on the opposite side. " When you and your brother return to visit us I will perform on my harp." She states kindly. Folken smiles warmly. " I would be most honored." 

Eries nods and then turns to make her way to the front where the king, his son and daughter now sit upon their stately thrones. King Sion stands and smiles. "Welcome one and all! This evening marks the beginning of a two day celebration for the birth of my daughter…princess Liliana!" The crowd cheers and applauds. The king motions for them to ' keep it down'. This elicits warm laughter and light chuckles. "It was on a night just like this that Liliana was born into this world." The king continues. " My life was changed forever. I never knew how beautiful life could be until I held Liliana in my arms for the first time." Sion glances at Liliana who smiles at him, her cheeks glowing with happiness. " Tonight I wish to give her an evening filled with the most pleasant and beautiful moments possible. Please join me in celebrating the sixteenth birthday of my princess….Liliana!" Everyone applauds and cheers again as the king takes one of Liliana's gloved hands and leads her down to the dance floor. Soft, delicate music breaths to life as the princess and her father dance before all. 

Madric smiles and steps down from his seat as Sion swiftly brings Liliana closer. Madric nods to his father and smoothly switches places with him so that Liliana now dances with her brother. Everyone smiles and some even clap as brother and sister dance together around and around the ballroom floor, candle light shimmering off the dragon silk skirts Liliana was given by Fanelia's king the morning after he and his company arrived. Her seamstresses were speechless when they saw the gift for dragon silk is very difficult to come by. Liliana smiles in her brother' arms feeling safe and protected. Madric smiles down at her in his charming way and winks. She smiles. Sion watches proudly and his head gently nods in time with the music as his children twirl and sway before everyone present. Liliana closes her eyes for a moment and keeps these moments close to her heart. Madric leans down and kisses her sweetly on one cheek as the music comes to an end.

Liliana and Madric separate. Madric bows to her while she curtsies and soon the ballroom floor is covered with many dancing couples as a new melody takes to flight. 

Van smiles and nods to anyone who says hello while he makes his way over to Sion's side, Folken following close behind. The king stands proudly, watching all before him. His deep red cape with white rabbit fur lined around its collar makes him look powerful and majestic. " King Sion?" Van begins, bowing down upon one knee. Folken follows Van's example. Sion turns around and smiles warmly, reaching out to embrace a surprised Van. Van returns the embrace a little awkwardly, his loose touch testimony to his lingering uncertainty to the king's sincerity. Sion raises his eyes to see Folken's calm and patient expression. The king pulls back with raised eyebrows. Van turns to follow Sion's gaze. Folken nods to the king with a warm smile of his own. " Ah! You must be Folken!" Sion exclaims excitedly after a moment of careful pondering. " It is a pleasure and an honor to finally meet you, king Sion." Folken replies smoothly. Van steps back, one hand resting on his hip, as he watches silently. " Thank you for all your kindness." Folken continues with deep sincerity. Sion shakes his head and smiles, grabbing Folken's soft hand and holding it between his. Folken is surprised, unprepared for the king to have reached out as he did. He looks into Sion's eyes and sees friendship. The king squeezes Folken's hand warmly and then, still holding it tightly, turns to wrap an arm around Van's shoulders in a camaraderie fashion. " Don't mention it! Come! There is much celebrating to do and I want Liliana to have a chance to dance with the both of you before the night ends!" He states emphatically. 

In another end of the ballroom Merle smoothes out her rose-petal pink skirts of silk and chiffon. Her bright eyes take everything in and she smiles when she finally spots Van. Merle watches as the king introduces Liliana to the Fanelian brothers who each kiss one of her gloved hands in homage. The king then says something to the three and soon after Folken and Sion walk away, talking. Left alone together, Van turns to Liliana. Merle twitches her whiskers and crosses her arms, not liking what she sees. If I didn't know any better I'd think the king is trying to get his daughter a husband! Merle pouts in her mind. A servant passes by with a silver tray of wine and fruits. Merle glances away for a moment to stare at the delicacies on the tray before looking back for Van. He steps closer to the young princess and the two reach out to one another. Van takes one of her hands while she lifts her other hand to rest upon his shoulder, stepping even closer so that he can gently wrap one arm around her waist. In another instant they begin to dance, turning and twirling in time with the music. Merle bites her bottom lip and blinks back unwanted tears. She frowns at the dark-haired beauty dancing within Van's arms and feels her jealousy rise. She turns away and decides to step outside for a little while, unable to watch any longer. 

Van hadn't really been able to get a good look at the princess earlier in the afternoon until this moment. He takes in her lush, shining black hair, pulled up into a gentle twist, and the soft curly wisps that bounce delicately whenever she moves. The tiny blue flowers in her hair capture Van's attention when Liliana looks down, too shy to continue staring at him. The flowers remind Van of childhood memories filled with long lazy summers and twinkling blue stars in the night sky. "Blue stars…" He murmurs softly. Liliana looks up at him with trusting eyes that glimmer in the candlelight, effectively enhancing her innocence. " I'm sorry?" She says gently. Van points to the top of her head with his chin. " Your little blue flowers…they remind me of twinkling stars on a clear summer night sky." Liliana stares at him stunned by the beautiful comparison the young king just gave her. " Blue stars." She repeats with a whisper. Van nods, completely unaware of how deeply infatuated the young princess now is with him. Liliana smiles. Van glances down at her gown and then back up at her head. " Hey…they match the color of your dress." He realizes. Liliana nods with a grin and blushes again. " Is it too much?" She asks suddenly concerned. Van shakes his head. " No." He smiles gently. " Thank you for the dragon silk." She says softly, blushing as he gazes into her deep blue eyes. " You're very welcome." He replies. Liliana suppresses a sigh and allows herself to admire his handsome face for a moment. I never believed it possible for any man to look so beautiful. She thinks with wonder. Her eyes wander the contours of his face, pausing to analyze the perfect eyebrows, the thick eyelashes, perfectly rounded nose, and soft, tender lips. Van senses her gaze upon him and looks down at her just as she turns her eyes away, blushing furiously. He leans down a little closer. " Is something wrong, Princess?" He asks with concern taking note of her sudden flush. Liliana gasps sharply and shakes her head, lowering her face even more. " No. I think I'm just a little over excited about finally turning sixteen." She lies. " We could stop if your tired?…" Van ventures. " Oh no! That's alright. I'm fine." She quickly replies. " Are you sure?" He presses. " Mhm!" Liliana nods emphatically. Van nods and lets the subject drop.

*****************************************************************************

Merle leans against the railing of an outside balcony and tries to relax. Although she enjoys getting dressed up in elegant gowns and eating exquisite delicacies, she despises the rude stares she always receives from haughty nobles. Feeling more out of place tonight than usual the cat-girl decides to wait out here until the celebrations die down. Seeing Van dance with the princess had pushed her discomfort past its limit and reopened an old wound deep inside. Why did every young woman fall head over heels for _her_ Van? Couldn't they leave him be? Merle releases a frustrated sigh, her tail twitching angrily. Out here the night is perfect and clear, something one might imagine a night would look like in a fairy-tale. Merle lifts her gaze to the stars high above. They twinkle down at her, completely oblivious to the sadness within her heart. Merle sighs forlornly and rests her gaze upon the Mystic Moon, silently wondering what life would be like now if Hitomi had stayed. Van seems so much older these days…happy yet sad. Any other person wouldn't notice his silent pain, but Merle can see it in his eyes, which for her remain an open window into his soul. Oh Van…why wasn't I born human? Maybe then things could be different…. 

Merle sighs once again and nearly jumps out of her skin when a deep, but soft voice speaks from behind. " A lovely cat-girl such as yourself shouldn't be standing outside unnoticed and alone." Merle turns around. Folken steps out onto the balcony to join her. His baby-blue hair seems to darken with the light of the moonbeams upon him. " Folken…what are you doing here?" Merle asks, not meeting his steady gaze. He remains silent for a moment before answering her. " I needed some fresh air." Merle glances up at him as he turns to look out over the courtyard. " It appears you needed the same." He states looking at her over his shoulder. Merle remains silent. Folken turns around to face the young cat-girl who stares at him curiously. She takes note of his gentle expression and how his bangs are beginning to grow out. Hm. He'll need a hair-cut soon. She muses. " Why do you look at me like that?" Merle asks, breaking the silence. Folken raises his eyebrows. " Look at you how?" He asks gently. " Like…like you know me." She explains. " Like I'm somebody close to you?" Folken shifts his weight slightly. " Well, I do know you Merle." He replies. " We use to talk to each other many years back. Remember?" 

Merle frowns. " That was before you-" She stops noticing a sudden sadness in Folken's expression. His eyes-lids lower and he sighs wearily. " But I'm different now." He whispers softly, almost hopelessly, wondering if Ziabach will forever taint his every action in the eyes of those closest to him. Merle steps closer. " Are you really?" She asks. Folken looks up at her. " Van knows." He replies, choosing to ignore her question. " What?" Merle asks confused again. " He knows that you love him." Folken answers. Merle looks down blinking back tears. Folken straightens up and steps closer, gently lifting her chin with his hand. " It would sadden him to know that you are out here alone. Come. Let's go back inside." Folken offers her his hand. Merle looks up at him in surprise. " I…I can't." She whispers sadly. Folken frowns. " Why not?" He asks gently. " Because people don't like me. They whisper behind my back and I make Van look bad." She confesses, her ears flattening. Folken smiles softly and leans down to kiss her on the forehead. Merle looks up at him with wide blue eyes. " Don't let others make you feel worthless." He states gently. " Let's go back inside. It might be nice to have a dance with him." Folken continues taking one of her hands in his and leading her back inside. 

***************************************************************************

Liliana and Van dance around and around the ballroom passing through soft beams of moonlight and gentle shades of candlelight. The small crown on Liliana's head glitters softly along with the simple gold headband Van wears upon his. For the first time since Hitomi's departure Van allows himself to enjoy the presence of a young woman again. Liliana's smile and gentle laugh touches his heart. But the dance ends too quickly and they soon step apart. " Thank you for dancing with me." Liliana says gratefully. " You have given me great joy and honor." Van nods and bows graciously. " And I thank you for allowing me to dance with you, Liliana." Van smiles, liking the way her name rolls off his tongue like fresh spring water that pours from the mountains surrounding his home. 

Liliana curtsies and is soon taken away by another young man who leads her into yet another dance. Van turns around and sees Folken point Merle in his direction right before the crowd shifts, hiding them from view. After a moment, Merle walks out from within the shifting crowd to meet him with questioning eyes. " Van?…" Merle begins hopefully. Van looks at her curiously. " What is it, Merle?" " Could I…I mean if it isn't too much to ask…I mean if I'm aloud to…" She pauses as a smile brightens Van's face. " Merle, would you like to dance?" He asks warmly offering her his hand. Merle nods emphatically and nearly jumps into his arms. Van chuckles and leads her to a clear area where they soon fall into step with the melody now being performed.

Suddenly the pendant, hidden within Van's tunic, begins to glow and pulse rapidly. Van freezes and Merle looks up at him with surprise. She watches with confusion as he frantically opens his vest and then pulls on the chain hanging around his neck. " What's wrong Van?" Merle asks with concern. Van shakes his head in disbelief and looks at her with wide eyes. " Something's wrong." He murmurs. " What?" Merle asks, her ears instinctively turning towards him in an effort to catch his words more clearly. " Something's wrong!" Van states more urgently. Merle frowns, fear clutching her heart. " Now you're starting to sound like Hitomi! Stop it!" Van ignores Merle and begins to scan the crowd for anything suspicious, his pendant now glowing even more brightly than before. Merle gasps. " Van…the pendant!" Van looks down suddenly realizing how bright it has become and quickly cups it between his gloved hands in an effort to hide it from curious eyes. Merle watches him as he struggles to figure out what to do. " Can I help?" She asks sensing his worry. Van bites his bottom lip, a million thoughts swirling in his mind.

Merle reaches up to help Van take off his pendant when she suddenly pauses, her ears twitching wildly. " Van!" She gasps cupping her ears. " Merle?" Van reaches for her and pulls her closer. " What's wrong?" " Van…what's that sound?! It hurts!!" Merle shrieks as she begins to struggle against his hold. " Merle?! Merle! What sound?! What are you talking about?! Merle!!" By now everyone near them has stopped dancing and now stare blankly at the odd couple before them, creating a chain reaction that spreads like wildfire across the entire ballroom floor. Before long everyone has stopped dancing. King Sion rises from his throne, Madric stares with a frown, and Liliana stops dancing with her current partner to see what's going on. From across the room Folken feels a funny tingle in his spirit and turns around to see Van shaking Merle and shouting at her. He quickly pushes his way over, not noticing the dark shadows that have just blocked out the moonlight.

By now Merle's screaming has stopped but her tail still twitches with agitation. Van pulls her closer and shelters her with protective arms from the angry and confused gazes now resting upon them. " What's wrong with that animal?" A snotty nosed general asks while taking a goblet of wine from the tray of a passing servant. Folken steps up to Van's side and studies the situation for a moment. " There must be something nearby emitting a very high frequency." He concludes looking around the room, past all the staring faces. " What?" Van whispers with annoyance. " Merle can hear sounds that are much higher than anything we can hear. Something nearby is creating them." Folken explains, eyeing Merle with sympathy and confusion. " But I don't see anything here that could create frequencies of that nature." He continues. Van huffs with agitation. Folken glances at him and then does a double take as his gaze rests upon the red pendant now glowing as bright as a strong candle flame. " Van…" He begins. Van looks down at the pendant and suddenly gasps as a tremendous wave of dread overwhelms him. " Van?!" Merle cries out as he collapses to his knees. Folken is there to steady him and kneels upon one knee, carefully studying his brother's face. " What's going on with you?" He asks him softly. Van can only shake his head. " I…don't know…" He gulps. " Its just like back on the plain when that dragon attacked me…I think something terrible is about to happen!" He whispers with certainty. Folken blinks in surprise and suddenly the sound of shattering glass thunders into the great hall accompanied by high, ear-splitting screeches.

Everyone jumps and all the ballroom's stained-glass windows shatter like rain down onto the gawking crowd below. People begin to scream, tripping over their dresses, over each other, and running into columns in their haste to get out of harms way. Sion and Madric look up to see four horrendous creatures fly through the shattered windows like demons from a man's worst nightmare. Folken and Van look up and leap to their feet instinctively reaching for their swords, forgetting that they are back in their bedchambers. Merle shrieks and covers her mouth. Van steps in front of her in an effort to shield her from the creatures. Folken stays rooted to the spot he now stands and watches with morbid fascination as the animals swoop down closer to the unprotected heads of the panicking crowd.

One of the creatures flaps its leathery wings and floats over to get a closer look at Folken and Van who suddenly realize, nearly too late, that the 'thing' wants a really close look at them. Van dashes out of its way, yanking Merle with him while Folken dives to the floor and rolls to his knees, looking around for Eries and Millerna. Last he saw they were close to Madric. Folken turns to looks at the throne only to see it deserted, terrified people flitting in and out of his range of vision. Two of the creatures above swoop down again and this time they latch on to someone. The unlucky individual hollers and howls as massive claws dig into his back and shoulders, lifting him off the ground. 

Liliana shrieks as her partner is suddenly snatched up into the air and promptly decapitated. King Sion turns at the sound of his daughters anguished cry. " Liliana!" He shouts, trying to catch her attention over the screams and hollers of everyone else around them. 

Eries and Millerna huddle down close to the floor as one of the creatures whizzes by their heads. They both look up to see King Sion shouting at someone across the room. " Where's Liliana?!" Millerna cries with sudden panic. Eries yanks Millerna back down beside her as her sister blindly tries to rise, not noticing yet another creature swoop down in their direction. " Stay down!!" Eries cries out with alarm. 

Liliana tries to make her way through the panicked crowd and to the waiting arms of her father, but someone trips and falls in front of her. She stumbles backwards and screams as one of the creatures swoops down for her. Its eyes, two silvery orbs, lock onto her terrified face. It spreads out its wings swooping through the air, tucking its sleek shiny tail under its bright blue belly. " Lily!!" Madric screams, snatching a double-edged sword from where it hangs on the wall behind the throne. He jumps off the platform, skipping the stairs, and rushes through the crowd, desperate to reach his sister before the creatures do. But his efforts are in vain. Liliana only has enough time to lift her arms and cover her face as one of the nightmarish beings snatches her into the air. " NOOO!! LILY!!!" Madric screams, throwing the sword at the creature in a blind rage and missing. The flying nightmare turns its alligator-like head to look back at him, its eyes gleaming with victory. Madric watches in horror as the creature flaps its giant wings, knocking off the garland from the balconies and ceiling and produces enough wind to knock everyone near it to the floor. The creature releases a painfully high screech and suddenly the other three flap their wings, following the first, and zip out the windows, leaving behind hundreds of dazed and terrified people. 

The injured are everywhere and although there was a lot of fear and anguish only one casualty could be found, the poor young man who had so nobly tried to shelter the princess. All the candles have been snuffed out and individuals blink trying to adjust to the lonely moonlight. Folken rises carefully, shaking his head in an effort to rid his hair from small particles of glass. He turns around to see Van and Merle safe and sound already trying to help others closest to them. Folken sighs with relief and looks over his shoulder to see Millerna and Eries also helping people dazed and cut. King Sion stands beside Madric, both staring at the window that provided escape for the creature that has just abducted Liliana. Folken carefully makes his way over to the two men with deep sympathy. " What were they?" Madric asks with wonder. Folken shakes his head. " I don't know…I don't know." 

Van glances around the room to see Folken standing with the king and prince, Millerna and Eries helping those wounded, and Meegan and Zire brushing off glass from their fur. Then, from the corner of his eye, Van sees something glint and he looks over to his right. There on the floor, only about two feet away, lies the delicate crown that once rested upon Liliana's head. Van walks over and picks it up, the crown glittering, its diamonds shimmering in the soft moonlight. " Liliana…" He murmurs looking out the window into the dark, silent night sky, a lump forming in his throat.

************************************************************************

Upcoming: Chapter Thirteen


	12. Life's Cruel Hand

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. My writing is purely for the enjoyment of my readers and myself.

Previously: Liliana, princess of Egzardia was celebrating her sixteenth birthday when a frightening group of uninvited guests crashed the party. Now the princess has been abducted and time is running out to find her before its too late…

************************************************************************

Everlasting Love: Chapter Thirteen

Egzardia's captain of the royal guards walks up to the throne before the standing king and bows upon one knee. " My Lord." He states kindly, bowing his head. " Please," Sion begins, " Tell me what happened and what you saw earlier this evening." The captain raises his eyes to the king and sucks in a quick breath. " Your Highness, we had not seen the intruders until many of us had been attacked. We tried to stop them…but they were too fast. A few moments later those…creatures…several of us saw one of them carrying the princess away." " Away where? In what direction?" Asks Madric. " To the east…we believe they were headed towards the sea." The captain replies. King Sion sits down upon his throne suddenly exhausted and feeling older than his true age. " Father?" Madric asks stepping closer to him. Sion remains silent. " My Lord?" The captian asks with concern as he leans forward." Father." Madric speaks again. " What should we do? Should we go after them?" King Sion looks up at his son with hopeless eyes. " What would we gain to follow if they go over the sea? They might have already killed her." He states forlornly. Folken lays his hand upon one of Sion's firm shoulders and squeezes it. " They took her alive. That means that there is still a chance she can be _found_ alive." Sion turns his gaze to Folken. " How can we find her? We don't even know where those things came from." Sion says with defeat. Madric frowns. " Van and Folken are responsible for saving Gaea from Ziabach, father." He begins. Folken looks at the prince with a carefully blank expression as he continues. " If they could do that, and protect Millerna and Eries,…they can find Liliana and bring her back to us." Folken frowns, deep in thought. Sion remains quiet, his eyes still gazing longingly at the window where he last saw his daughter. 

Madric follows Sion's gaze and stares at the window noticing for the first time that blood stains its frame. Folken glances at Madric who sighs with exhaustion. He turns to his father, not meeting his eyes. " Father…I'm sorry. I failed you." Sion looks at his son with confusion. " What do you mean?" Madric keeps his head bowed. " I couldn't save her…I wasn't fast enough." Sion lifts Madric's chin up so that their eyes are evenly leveled. " That's not true, Madric. There was nothing you or anyone else could have done to save her. There isn't any way we can save her now." " I think there _is_ something we can do." Everyone turns to look at Van. The young, headstrong king of Fanelia holds a delicate crown of diamonds in his hands. It shimmers and glitters as he walks up to them with firm, steady steps. " Liliana is alive and while she still breathes we are responsible to find her!" Van states, a burning flame blossoming within his spirit. Sion stares at Van with teary eyes. Madric remains expressionless while Folken gazes at Van proudly. The guard remains where he is, glancing at Van and then the king. Van keeps Sion's gaze and hands the king his daughter's crown. " Hold on to this. I'll go look for her." Folken's eyes widen. Madric looks at his father. 

"You will look for my daughter? Even when you know not where to start looking?" Sion asks. Van nods his head. " Nothing is impossible if you believe you can succeed." Van states glancing at Folken who remains silent. " Very well then." Sion states rising to his feet and handing Liliana's crown to Madric. "Take care of this for me." Sion states to Madric while turning back to Folken and Van. " I'm going with you." He states firmly. Van's eyes widen in surprise. " Your Majesty…" Folken interjects. " I believe it would be better if you stayed. Your kingdom needs you…what if you were wounded?" " Yes My Lord. What if something were to happen to you?" The captain agrees, having been silent until now. King Sion shakes his head. " She's my daughter and I love her. I'm going." Folken backs down certain that he won't win this argument, while the guard lowers his head in silence. Van sighs and shrugs. " Very well, then. But who will watch over your kingdom while you're gone?" Sion turns to Madric. " Can I trust you with this responsibility?" " I'll take care of everything father." Madric states confidently. Sion smiles and hugs Madric firmly before stepping down from his throne and walking out of the ballroom with Folken and Van by his side and the captain of the guards following close behind. 

Millerna and Eries watch silently as the three men exit the room. Merle clings to her tail while Zire rests a comforting hand on her shoulder. " Don't worry, Merle." He states gently. Meegan walks up beside Merle and looks at Zire. " Go with them, Zire. I have a feeling they will need you." She whispers. Zire nods and follows the three out of the room leaving the women and Madric alone in the large, empty ballroom with glittering glass all over the floor. They silently listen to the increasingly distant echoes of his footsteps, the ballroom growing colder and less inviting by the events that have taken place within its walls.

************************************************************************

King Sion, Van, Folken, and a few of Sion's best generals mount their horses and secure their sacks of essentials. They prepare with heavy hearts, knowing that what they carry is a long way from being fully prepared for any battles they might encounter, but time is not on their side and if they wish to catch Liliana's abductors they must leave as quickly as possible. " Come! We must hurry before the creatures get too far!" Sion states, whipping his horse around in the proper direction and snapping the reins. Behind him everyone follows suite and moments later all the horses and their riders are running out of the courtyard, and through the villages at top speed, capes fluttering in the air behind them like vengeful spirits. Sion suddenly makes a last minute decision and leads his horse off the dirt streets into a meadow, intending to cut through and reach the ocean in quicker time. The small army of generals, kings, and soldiers follow close behind, thundering into the darkness, with the moon's bright light now hidden behind massive black clouds. 

The group travels all night and finally reaches the ocean by the first light of dawn, but there is no trace of the princess or the creatures that spirited her away from home. Discouraged everyone stops to rest. There is nothing else they can do…there are no footprints to follow, no markers or clues on trees, rocks, or even on the ground. It's as if she simply vanished. Everyone is dumbfounded and confused. Folken shakes his head in hopelessness knowing there is no longer any hope. There is good chance that the creatures have either taken her over the ocean…or already killed her. Either way, there is nothing anyone can do to help the young Liliana.

Sion slides off his horse, still keeping the reins in his hands, and stands on the beach in silence, the wind gently caressing his light, brown hair, the foamy ocean waves quietly lapping at his booted feet. He gently pats the mane of his steed, which nudges him on the shoulder lightly with its nose. Van watches the king in silence, sad for the princess's cruel fate, sad for the kind king before him, and angry that there is nothing he can do to help. They had all left with such high hopes of finding the princess alive. Now…they have to deal with not finding her at all. Not even a body is available…they won't even know what has become of her. 

Sion releases a hopeless sigh and wilts visibly. Folken looks up at the sky and squints his eyes as the sun rises over the mountains and showers the group with its warm, radiant light. Van shakes his head in disgust, not understanding why such a horrible event could occur to people who are so noble and good. Everyone remains silent, minds and hearts remembering the young, pure princess that will never know the touch of a man, or feel a baby rest its head against her gentle heart. The new day smiles down on them as if mocking their just realized hopelessness and grief. 

There, under the morning sun, on the quiet beach king Sion lifts his head to heaven and cries. His cries steadily grow into anguished wails of grief that twist the hearts of everyone present. Van bites his bottom lip and looks out over the ocean, blinking back tears that have suddenly filled his eyes. What could have happened to her? He wonders sadly. High above the ocean's deep blue waters fly two white seagulls, soaring in the wind with great abandonment, completely unaware of the tragedy taking place just below them. 

The group returns to the palace in defeat and a memorial service is held that evening upon the same beach. Thousands of white lilies and red roses are thrown into the sea, a quiet and beautiful testimony to the love everyone felt for the young princess. And so, with heavy hearts Eries and Millerna prepare to return home the following morning, while Folken, Van, and their close traveling companions prepare to travel on to one last kingdom for support in rebuilding Fanelia.

King Sion and Madric stand together in the courtyard watching as the royal sisters of Austuria say good-bye through grief-filled tears. " Please come and visit again, my dear young ladies." Sion asks them, unable to meet their gazes. Millerna sighs sadly and nods, leaning forward to plant a gentle kiss upon his cheek before turning and climbing into a waiting coach. Eries gazes upon the king sadly and gives him a hug. Sion returns the hug half-heartedly and she pulls away to look at his face. " My dear king…" She whispers as tears quietly trickle down her cheeks. " May God grant you peace through this difficult time." Sion nods. " May he grant us all a peace that surpasses all understanding." He replies, finally looking into her eyes. 

Eries nods and turns to hug Madric good-bye before climbing into the waiting coach. She pauses when her gaze falls upon Folken and Van. " Take care sweet gentlemen. Be careful and please remember to inform us of when you are ready to begin rebuilding." She states kindly. Van nods silently. The court is silent as everyone watches the sisters of Austuria leave the castle. When the coach finally turns around a bend and disappears from view, the Fanel brothers prepare to travel themselves. 

" Thank you for all you have provided for us, My Lord." Van states, kneeling down with head bowed and a fist against his chest. Sion nods and, as soon as Van rises, embraces him tightly. Van returns the embrace with equal fervor. Folken watches quietly, realizing that Van shows more affection towards the king of Egzardia than towards his own brother. Can you blame him? Folken asks himself bitterly. He lowers his gaze to the floor and waits for his turn to say good-bye. " Take care of yourself, Van." Sion tells Van quietly. Van nods silently, for a moment feeling as safe and loved as when he was held within his father's arms. " I promise." Van replies just as softly before pulling back. Folken steps up to the king as Van turns to say his good-byes to Madric. " My Lord." Folken says softly, unable to think of anything comforting he could possibly say to the grief-stricken man before him. But as he looks up into Sion's eyes he realizes that no words are necessary. " Safety to you and your king." Sion replies sincerely. " May God bless your efforts." The king states with kindness. Folken nods silently. " Thank you, My Lord." He answers quietly. 

After all good-byes are said and done, the brothers once again enter a waiting coach, with Merle, and Meegan, and do their best to prepare themselves for whatever else their journey might bring their way. Zire climbs up to sit beside the horse driver and waves good-bye to the king and prince as the courtyard moves past him. " Here we go again." He mutters to himself, turning towards the front and squinting under the bright sunlight.

**********************************************************************

Van and his small group travel for several days, only stopping at night to camp before traveling again. They continue steadily, hoping to reach their next destination before noon of the eighth day. As each day passes Van takes notice that Merle hasn't been eating much and has been unusually quiet. He prays that she will tell him what is troubling her in her own time. 

Van looks out his window and frowns. " What did you say this kingdom's name is again?" Van asks Folken. Folken, who is currently studying a map resting upon his lap, looks up for a moment. "Mandeza." He replies before returning to his careful analyzing of the traveling map before him. Van fidgets in his seat, trying to get more comfortable and accidentally disturbs Merle who was sleeping soundly against his shoulder. She stirs and yawns. " Are we there yet?" She asks, curling her tail close to her chest. " Soon." Folken replies for Van. Merle looks at him and blinks while Van releases a bored and exhausted yawn. " Well, I sure hope they believe us." Van states looking back out the window. " They will." Folken replies, folding up the map and looking at Van. Van simply shakes his head and continues to stare outside. " How long will we stay in…Man…Mandesta?" Meegan asks Van and Folken. " We'll be in Mandeza for only two or three days." Folken replies calmly. Meegan nods and everyone falls silent again, each individual buried within their own thoughts. 

Outside the coach the scenery changes from lush fields of wheat to desert land and of what looks to be irrigated fields of exotic crops. As the travelers continue on their way and, get closer to the kingdom of their destination, the scenery changes again to lush tropical rain-like forests. Any thicker and it would hinder their progress. Van fidgets internally with a rising uneasiness about the near future. Something about the air or the scenery…he wasn't sure which one…but something just didn't feel right. " Isn't the vegetation in this kingdom absolutely beautiful?" Meegan asks him while staring outside her window. Van just nods, a frown gracing his handsome face. Folken stares at him with questioning eyes, but wisely remains silent for he too feels uneasy about something yet unrecognizable. Outside the coach Zire sits steering the horses and whistles. His cheerfulness is heard inside the coach and lifts away some of the tension that was beginning to suffocate the occupants. Merle looks at Folken, Van, and then Meegan. " Well…at least someone is having a good time on this trip." She murmurs to herself.

The noonday sun begins to lower itself to the ground and evening fast approaches. As the travelers get closer to their destination Merle turns to look at Van guiltily. " Van?" She asks quietly. Van looks at her with raised eyebrows. "Yeah?" He asks just as softly so as not to disturb Folken and Meegan who have both drowsed off a while ago. " What do you think happened to Liliana?" Van is surprised by the question, not prepared to remember the unhappy memories just experienced the day before. He sighs wearily and shakes his head. " I don't know, Merle." He replies honestly. Merle frowns and looks down at her lap. The gentle creaking of the coach becomes the only sound for several moments as it travels through thick, lush vegetation. " Van…you don't think…you don't think she deserved a death like that do you?" Merle asks suddenly and quietly. Van blinks, surprised again. " Merle…no…of course not. What makes you ask a question like that?" He asks gently, now completely focused upon the young cat-girl beside him. " Well…" She begins taking in a deep breath. " I was watching you and the princess dancing in the ballroom that night and I got mad that the king wanted you to dance with her." Merle begins. Van remains silent, watching her intently. " I thought he wanted you and the princesses to like each other and I…" Merle clutches her tail and glances up at Van who continues to stare at her curiously. " I went out to a balcony and fervently wished that…that demons would come and take her to hell!" Merle confesses and begins to weep. She buries her face within her hands and tries to muffle her sobs. Van closes his eyes for a moment giving himself time to think about what she had just said. " Merle?" He says softly, gently turning her towards him. " Merle…what happened that night…that wasn't your fault." He replies. Merle looks up with grief-stricken blue eyes. " But Van…I hated her…I wished she would die!" She states with realized horror and begins to weep anew. Van pulls her into a tight embrace as she continues to confess her pain against his chest. " I didn't really mean it…I was just mad…I didn't mean it…" Merle's muffled voice cries. Van tightens his hold on her and rests his chin against the top of her head. " Oh Merle…there was nothing you did that caused what happened that night. I know you didn't mean it….sshh…it's okay…everything will be okay." He whispers to her softly, relieved that she has finally confessed what has been troubling her all this time. Van keeps her close to himself until she finally grows too tired to cry and falls asleep in his arms. Now left alone with everyone else asleep, he silently stares outside the window and silently prays that he and his friends won't run into any more trouble. In the darkening sky, the Mystic Moon glows high above. Van leans his head back and sighs, the gentle rocking of the coach lulling him to sleep. 

************************************************************************

The castle of Mandeza is gigantic, to say the least, and succeeds in thoroughly impressing the Fanel brothers as they step off their coach and follow the escorts that had entered the courtyard at the moment of their arrival. Van glances at the guards, carefully studying their facial features, all of which have skin color he has never seen before. Their bright green eyes seem to glow in stark contrast to the darkness of their skin and hair. He also notices that they wear _very_ little. Simple loin clothes of blue-silk material cover their nakedness and upon their upper arms they wear simple gold bands. In their hands they hold spears and on their foreheads they each wear one blue dot directly in the center of the eyebrows. Van gulps and unconsciously steps closer to Folken who seems completely undisturbed by all this oddness. As their coach finally entered the villages of this kingdom Van noticed that the people of Mandeza seemed completely unperturbed by the sudden appearance of strangers in their land. 

The two brothers are finally led into a large, long throne room. Van stares with wide eyes at the sight before him. The walls are constructed in a strange architecture he has seen repeatedly in this kingdom ever since they arrived, the likes of which neither brother have ever seen before. On either side of the long throne room are water fountains that spill out of the mouths of strange animal heads, which are sculptured out of the walls. All around the throne room are many plants of exotic colors and shapes. Small pools of still, clear water lie on either side of the room, where large, pink birds stand staring. Van frowns at them. The birds, standing on one leg, watch with beady eyes as the two strangers pass by. The moonlight from the night sky floods into the throne room via various carvings in the walls with shapes of moons, half moons and stars. The carvings cause the moonlight to create the same shapes upon anything it touches, mostly upon floor. Further inward servants hold huge torches that nearly reach the ceiling. Their light flickers across the walls and on the marble floor, creating shadows of an eerie and somewhat mystical nature. 

Van finally allows his gaze to settle upon the throne itself. As he and Folken walk closer, they can make out a single individual siting with young women at his feet and standing on either side of the throne. Van glances up at Folken who carefully hides any reaction he might have to what they are looking at. As they approach the throne, Van feels his face blush with embarrassment and even Folken has the grace to do the same as the brothers get a better look at the young women who surround the king. Every one of them are naked, their skin covered in some kind of golden powder that sparkles when their bodies are in the right angle of any light that hits them. Around each of their necks are collars of pure gold connected to chains that the king alone holds within his hands. Two of the women fan the king with large palms and Van notices that none of the them look up,…they always keep their eyes down. Van felt pity for them and had to force himself not to go and yank those horrid chains out of this retched king's hands and cover the nakedness of the young women he feels are being treated like dogs. 

Folken senses Van's anger and lightly touches the back of Van's hand. Van blinks and glances up at him, the same anger shining in his brother's eyes. " Let me do the speaking." Folken whispers very softly. Van nods and kneels down behind his brother. The king of Mandeza looks down at them with curiosity and calls a servant man over, handing him the chains to the women and ordering him in a strange language to take them away. After the women disappear, the king turns all his attention to the two strangers before him. Van stares at the strange king. His hair is long, reaching down to his waist, and is wavy. It shines wherever the light hits it. Van notices that the king's skin has a light brown almost golden tone and is not as dark as most of the men he has seen up to this point. The king's face is rather handsome, and his eyes of sapphire blue shine brilliantly, revealing that there is more to this king than meets the eye. Van guesses him to be no more than twenty years in age. Folken begins to talk to the king in the same strange language the king had used to talk to his servant. Van looks at Folken with wide eyes and then at the king who seems to understand everything Folken is saying. Van clenches his jaw and seethes silently, not liking the situation he is in. 

After a few minutes of strange blabber the king nods and claps twice. The throne room is suddenly filled with servants, both women and men. Van takes note that none of the women are wearing any clothes…only the men. But even so, the clothes the men wear are very little. The king himself doesn't wear much, only a silk wrapping around his hips and an odd, transparent robe that glitters much in the same way as the golden powder Van noticed on the skin of the young women earlier. 

Folken rises and Van follows suite as Zire enters the throne room with a chest they have brought with them on their travels. After the chest enters Merle and Meegan who look around with wide eyes, obviously uncomfortable with what they see. Zire walks up to Folken and Van while two men servants with skin as dark as night, wearing white loin cloths and golden collars around their necks, carry the chest to their king. The king orders it opened with one motion of his hand and smiles when he sees what's inside. He steps down from his throne and reaches in to take hold of some dragon skin. He smiles again and looks up at Folken and Van who remains silent. " Yamma id! Neshkur itdum nayuo." The king says with a smile. " Uma." Folken says quietly, bowing slightly before turning to his companions. " The king will help us with anything we need and insists that we stay to witness his marriage tomorrow." Van releases a breath, not realizing that he had been holding it in for the past few moments. 

Servants step up and begin to lead them out of the throne room and down many halls. Folken finds himself admiring the exquisite statues sculpured out of the walls and Van simply gawks at the enormity of everything in this castle. After following the servants for a little ways more they suddenly stop. The servants indicate with gesture that the women are to go in one direction and the men in another. Van doesn't like the idea, but Folken reassures him that Meegan and Merle will be safe. " The king has ordered that we all be treated as royalty." Folken whispers to Van while Meegan and Merle separate from them. " Try to relax. They can sense your tension." He continues. Zire, walking on the other side of Van snorts quietly. " Can you blame him?" Folken glances at Zire and sighs. " According to the customs of this land…if one is invited to the wedding of a king you must attend all the celebrations which begin tonight." Van frowns even deeper. " What kind of celebrations, Folken?" Zire and Van looks at Folken with a mixture of curiosity and dread. " All the men will be expected to attend a dinner celebration which is later followed by entertainment and finally ends with a ceremonial and cleansing of the mind and soul." Folken explains. 

By the time the servants lead the three men to their respective bedchambers, no one is willing to relax. The servants state something in that strange language of theirs and then leave everyone to ponder what lies in the very near future. Van stands in the hall staring at his door and turns to Folken and Zire who are also taking their time in opening their bedchamber doors. " Well, when is this dinner, Folken?" Van asks impatiently. Folken turns around. " Why is it that you are so uncomfortable?" He asks a little perturbed. Van frowns. " Don't you feel uncomfortable with what he have already witnessed here today?" He asks with annoyance. " Of course I do. But do you see me trying to make everyone else around me as uncomfortable as I feel?" Folken replies with slight aggravation. Zire stands by looking at the brothers in silence. Folken and Van stand staring each other down for several moments until Folken finally turns around to open his door. " They will come for us when the dinner is ready." He states while stepping into his bedchamber. 

" How do you know all of this?" Zire asks, finally speaking what he thinks. Folken turns and looks at him calmly. " Ziabach had plans for this kingdom. It was my duty to learn as much as I could from whatever was chronicled by the Ziabach explorers." He replies truthfully. " That is why the people here are not surprised by seeing strange visitors and why we must gain their trust and friendship." Van frowns. " Friendship and trust for what? So they can enslave our women too?" Folken winces and shakes his head. " I don't agree with many things that go on in this kingdom, Van. You must believe me. But these people smart and when they want to be, extremely dangerous. They had managed to destroy three levitation convoys and were preparing to kill our explorers." Folken continues. 

" They threatened Ziabach?" Van asks with surprise. " We had gone against our word." Folken states simply. " What happened?" Van asks, glancing around to make sure they weren't being overheard. " I was able to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand." Folken replies. " How?" Zire asks. " By coming personally and offering them energists." " They took them?" Van asks. " Yes." Folken replies simply. " Well that explains why they took our gifts today." Van muses out loud. " They trust you." Van concludes. Folken nods silently and steps back into the hall. " It looks as if dinner is ready." He states. Van and Zire turn around to see servants arrive with clean robes of the same material the king was wearing earlier. " We have to dress up in that?!" Van asks Folken incredulously. Folken nods mutely and accepts the clothes handed to him by one of the servants. " It is their way of showing hospitality." He explains and enters his bedchamber to change. Van and Zire sigh and accept the clothes handed to them as well. " This is going to be a loooong night." Van mumbles to himself.

**********************************************************************

Dinner is held in a large, rectangular chamber deep within the castle. In the center is a long table with no legs. It rests upon the hard marble floor and everyone sits around the table on soft cushions. Torches are held by two sets of twelve servants on either side of the chamber. There are also water fountains flowing out of the walls in this chamber as well. Van notices that his time the water comes out of cupped hands sculptured right out of the wall. Food is served in the form of various fresh fruits and vegetables of this land. The main course is also served in the form of some kind of tropical bird. Van stares at, the animal's head, its eyes still open. Folken leans over to Van. " You look a little uncomfortable." Van looks at Folken and frowns. " To say that I'm a little uncomfortable is an understatement." Folken nods. " This will only last another half hour at the most, brother." Folken says quietly before sitting straight again. Van glances down at himself and frowns even deeper. Never before can he remember ever showing this much skin to anyone! Not even to his mother! Now here he is, the king of Fanelia and dressed no more than in a thin, red-silk loin cloth with a robe that is practically transparent. A servant girl stoops down to refill his goblet. Van lowers his gaze to his hands immediately feeling a flush upon his cheeks. The young servant girl takes a seat beside him and picks up his goblet, lifting it to his lips.

Van glances at Folken who is currently chatting with the king, sitting directly before them. The servant girl begins to pet the back of his head and presses the goblet against his lips in an effort to get him to drink. Van feels his heart pound within his chest as he parts his lips and allows her to pour the sweet juice into his mouth. The servant girl then proceeds to serve him food. Taking what is now on his plate and lifting it up to his lips in order to feed him. I'm not a baby! I can feed myself. Van thinks angrily and he glances at Folken again. This time Folken glances back at him and says something to the servant girl. She immediately sets the food in her hand down and moves away. Van sighs with relief and gives his brother a brief and rare smile of thanks. Folken nods to him and begins to serve himself food from the plates on the table. Zire smiles at the bird laying before him and snaps the head off. Van gulps and stifles an urge to be sick. He watches with mute disgust as Zire proceeds to pull out organs from the birds head and eat them. He suddenly pauses and looks up at Van. " Oh,…do you want some?" He asks, offering Van an eyeball within his paw. Van shakes his head and squeezes his eyes shut.. Zire shrugs and pops the eyeball in his mouth, swallowing it in one gulp. Zire sets the bird down and proceeds to eat the fried carcass of a tarantula. One of Van's eyes twitches as he stares at Zire. The wolf-man pauses in his chewing to serve himself more juice, one hairy spider leg sticking out of his mouth. " Hey Folken?" He says after taking a moment to swallow. Folken looks up at him with raised eyebrows. "The food here is really good!" Folken simply nods and proceeds to munch on a tropical fruit glancing at Van who has completely lost his appetite. 

************************************************************************

Merle and Meegan smile as servant girls lead them out into the royal gardens where they are shown every kind of flower imaginable. The two friends are astounded that such beauty could be seen at night. " How could one place have so many beautiful flowers?" Meegan wonders out loud. Merle shakes her head and takes a sniff of one flower in front of her. They walk through the gardens in wonder and pause to admire a section of the garden where flowers grow to be the size of bushes. " Merle look! Isn't that amazing?!" Meegan exclaims. Merle nods mutely and the two step a little closer. Meegan reaches out to touch it, but a servant girl pulls her hand back and shakes her head, throwing what looks like a dead bird into the center of the flower's head. Instantly the flower snaps shut and the sound of crunching bones can be heard. " Oh." Meegan states backing away, Merle pulling her back further. " Let's go see something else." Meegan says to the servant girl who understands her meaning and leads them to the water-springs. The two friends gasp in awe taking a good look around. Flowers around the springs glow in shades of blue, purple, pink, and white. The sight is absolutely breathtaking. " Oh wow…" Meegan breathes. " It's beautiful!" Merle shouts excitedly. The servant girl smiles knowingly and leads them closer to the springs.

Here Meegan and Merle see new fish and the servants show them how one can catch a fish without it getting away. Merle is the first to jump into the water, only knee-high, and try catching some fish herself. Meegan prefers to just sit on the edge and watch, twirling a beautiful flower of multicolored petals between her fingers. " I think I like this place." She says happily. Merle nods raising a fish up in triumph. " Me too!" 

************************************************************************ 

When the dinner ends everyone moves into a long hall where they take seats upon straw mats. The king walks to the end of the hall and takes his eat upon another throne where two servants stand fanning the king with large, Ostrich feathers. Van leans over to Folken. " What did you tell the servant girl back at dinner?" " I simply told her that you were not in need of her services." He replies simply. " Why was she trying to feed me?" Van asks confused and slightly upset. " It is the custom here to take an immediate sip and taste of everything served to you. The servant girl must have realized that you are not familiar with the customs here or maybe she presumed that you were unable to feed yourself." Van frowns. " But there is nothing wrong with me." Van states. " The servant girl was only trying to protect you from the wrath of the king." Folken explains. " What do you mean?" Van asks now even more confused. " If the king sees that you had not tasted what was given to you immediately, he would have you beaten and sent to the dungeon to rot." "What?!" Van blurts out with shock. " 

" I'm sorry." Folken apologizes. " I should have remembered to tell you. I tried to keep the king distracted until you finally sipped the juice." Folken continues with a quiet voice, keeping an eye on what's going on around them at the same time. " But wouldn't the king think that something isn't right if he saw the servant girl feeding me?" Van asks after a moment. " Its typical for servant girls to serve guests. Many times guests will ask the servant girls to feed them and…do other things afterwards." Folken explains patiently. Van's eyes nearly bug right out of his head. " That is why I told her what I did. The king didn't see your confusion and presumed that you had asked her for service." Folken continues. Van sits back and remains quiet trying to soak in all the information he just learned. 

Zire stares at the brothers beside him with curiosity. " What happened?" He asks. " Nothing of terrible significance." Folken replies. Suddenly the sound of singing fills the hall and everyone looks up to see a string of young women, barefoot and dressed in nothing more than long robes of chiffon with sashes of vivid colors wrapped around their bodies. Each woman walks up to the king and kisses his lips before moving to stand in a line against the wall behind him. They continue to sing while servant men enter the hall carrying a large red curtain. They run to the center and raise the curtain up so that it creates a small circle within itself. The men then begin to walk sideways in a circle, humming low and softly, never letting the curtain fall. Their voices blend in perfect harmony with the women who stand behind the king. The hall is filled with their voices and everyone watching feels a tingle of excitement. Suddenly the sound of many little bells is heard and the servant men stop singing and stoop down to the floor, taking the curtain with them to reveal a small group of young females. Five in all. They stand back to back, heads raised up to the ceiling and hands down at their sides. Around their wrists and angles they wear small bracelets with little tiny bells and long skirts of

several different kinds of grasses hang from their hips. Interwoven within the skirts are flower petals of all kinds and all colors. Their breasts are each covered by a single peacock feather held in place by thin strings of pearls, leaving little to the imagination. 

The young women step away from each other and form a circle, clapping their hands in a steady rhythm. They twirl around and begin to sing, their little bells chiming in time with their rhythm. Van watches everything with awe and glances at Folken. Folken remains unexpressive and Zire is smiling. As the women continue their dance Van glances beyond them to the king and the women behind him. Folken glances at Van and follows his brother's gaze. " They are his wives." Folken replies. Van looks at him incredulously. " His wives? But didn't you say he's getting married tomorrow?" Van asks confused again. Folken nods. Van frowns and looks back at the king who sits proudly on his throne watching the young dancers before him with something that looks suspiciously like lust. The young dancers finish their performance and step up to Folken and Van, bowing down to the ground before them and kissing their feet, literally. Van glances at Folken uncertainly and turns to stare at the king who remains devoid of expression. 

He steps down from his throne and motions for Folken, Zire, and Van to follow him. The king brings them into a large chamber where natural hot springs flow into large pools from the walls. The king turns to them and speaks. " Nuwa tatum. Nikta plulen. Itiom linay funalp onby." Van and Zire look at Folken. " He says that we are to enter the hot-springs and allow our souls to be cleansed. Seeing that Folken is done translating the king continues. " Inya viling mumakay. Ipty hiat veltra tu tarum." Folken translates again. " He says that we will be attended by his servants and afterwards we will rest." The king nods to them and leaves the chamber as his servants enter to assist their guests. 

Several moments later, the three friends are neck-deep in the hot-springs enjoying their time. " Well I gotta say this is really nice." Zire states with a smile. Folken nods and Van smiles back. " I guess this isn't so bad." Van agrees. Servants continue to come and go, checking to see if there is anything the three might need and offer food and wine. Zire accepts anything they bring while Folken accepts the fruit and Van takes nothing, still queasy about dinner. " So what do you plan to do after we finish here?" Zire asks Van. Van looks at his brother and sighs. " I think we'll head back to Fanelia and begin reconstruction." Zire nods and takes another bite from his pineapple while Folken leans his head back against a cushion and closes his eyes for a few moments.

The steam from the water begins to make everyone sleepy and Van leans his head back as well, closing his eyes and relaxing for the first time since he entered the kingdom of Madeza. 

Several moments later, Van is awakened by a servant who leads them back to their bedchambers. Folken bids him goodnight and the three enter their chambers for a restful

sleep. Inside, Van makes his way over to his bed and flops down on his belly. He doesn't even bother to take off the towel wrapped around his waist and almost instantly falls asleep. The only sound in the chamber is the quiet crackling of the torches against the walls. Then, out of the shadows a figure approaches. It walks up to the bed and sits down right beside Van. He stirs as someone gently moves his bangs away from his eyes. Something warm and soft touches the back of his throat and travels slowly to the sensitive place between his shoulder blades. Van jerks awake and turns around so fast he accidentally falls off the bed. When he peeks over the edge of the bed he feels himself blush profusely and then…he gets mad. " Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" Van quickly gets to his feet, clutching the towel tight against his waist.

The young servant girl stares at him curiously and cocks her head in confusion. Van blinks and suddenly recognizes her as the same servant girl who had tried to feed him earlier that evening at dinner. She moves to climb off the bed and reaches for him. Van steps back and glances around for the door. He looks back at the servant girl and blushes as she steps into the light that the torches provide. As she steps closer Van is quite aware that this servant girl isn't a 'girl' at all but a woman. He gulps and backs away further. " What do you want?" He asks, realizing that his voice is cracking with suppressed fear and excitement. " That's close enough." He warns as she comes to stand right in front of him. She smiles seductively and reaches out for his hands, but Van is quicker than her and smoothly ducks away. Running for the door Van doesn't even look back to see whether or not she is following. Flinging the door open he stumbles into the hallway to see Folken doing the same. The two brothers take a moment to stare at each other with the same startled expression before hurrying over to Zire's chamber. Folken moves to knock on the door when it opens on its own accord and a frantic Zire comes running out, nearly ramming into them in his haste to get out. Van and Folken frown, knowing exactly what happened and together the three friends sneak over to the women's hall and search for Merle and Meegan's bedchambers. 

Luckily for them Merle steps out of her room to knock on Meegan's door. " Merle!" Van whispers. Merle nearly jumps right out of her skin and turns around to glare at Van. Folken, Zire, and Van watch as Merle's face goes from 'I'm going to kill you' to ' why are you dressed only in a towel?'. " Merle…we need to stay in your room if you don't mind." Van whispers quickly. Merle frowns. " Why what happened?" " Our chambers are not suitable for sleep." Folken replies and the other two nod in agreement. Merle sighs, rolling her eyes and points to her door. " Alright, alright. My chamber is right there." " Thank you Merle." Van says kissing her forehead quickly before sneaking into her room with Folken and Zire right behind him. Merle shakes her head. " Men." She turns around just as Meegan answers her door. " Merle?…what do you need?" " Folken, Zire, and Van took my room. Can I stay with you?" She asks with a hopeful smile. Meegan nods and lets the cat-girl inside. " Why did they need your room?" She asks. Merle shrugs. " Who knows!" Meegan watches as the cat-girl makes her way over to one side of the large bed and tries to go to sleep, her tail twitching angrily. 

************************************************************************

Coming Soon: Chapter 14 

Mandeza seems to be a nice place, but Van, Folken, and their friends are about to learn the true face of this kingdom's king. 

And just note to all the readers who want to see Hitomi…never fear! I have planned from the start that Hitomi and Van will meet again. But as to the details of how and when…well, let's just say that information is for me to know and you to find out. J


	13. Mandeza

Previously: Folken, Van, Zire, Meegan, and Merle have entered a new kingdom and have been invited to attend a wedding, but is everything in this new and beautiful land everything it appears to be?

*********************************************************************

Everlasting Love Chapter 14

Van silently curses his brother for bringing him to Mandeza. Not only is it uncomfortable to see men dressed in loin clothes and the women in nothing at all, but its worse to know that there are naked women in your bedroom! Van, Zire, and Folken scuttled into Merle's bedroom when they had discovered servant girls waiting for each of them in their own bedchambers. Merle had been kind enough to give them her place for the night. Now they are currently going around blowing out candles and preparing for a goodnight's rest. 

" I don't think I will ever get use to the customs of this land." Van mutters to himself as he carefully blows out another candle flame. From across the room Folken glances at his brother while Zire drags a chest out into the middle of the chamber floor. " It was nice of Merle to allow us in here." Zire states while taking out some blankets from the large wooden chest. Van nods and turns around. He frowns when his eyes find Zire on his hands and knees, making a bed on the floor. " Zire you don't have to sleep on the floor." Van shakes his head while motioning to the only bed in the room. " You can use the bed." Zire follows Van's gesture and glances over at the inviting and lavishly decorated bed before shaking his head. " No Van. That bed should be for you. You're a king. You should sleep comfortably." Van frowns again. "Where is it written that a king must _always_ sleep comfortably?" Zire shrugs and looks over at Folken who joins into the conversation, taking the wolf-man's side. " Zire is correct. You need to sleep well. Tomorrow is an important day and Mandeza's king will be able to tell if you rested comfortably or not. The servant in your bedroom will suffer the consequences if he believes you did not." Folken states gently. Van frowns even deeper but argues no more and silently climbs into bed, pulling the bed curtains closed. 

It is the first night in many years that both Fanel brothers will sleep together in the same room and Zire stiffens slightly, feeling a tension fill the accompanying silence. He glances over at Folken who has walked over to one of the windows and is currently staring out into the star-speckled sky. Zire sighs sadly. Brothers can be the worst enemies. He reminds himself before stooping down and wiggling into his covers. Van turns on his side and stares at Folken from behind the cover of the bed curtains. He clasps his hands together and tucks them under his chin snugly. Memories surge into his mind unbidden and Van wonders what exactly caused his brother to undergo such a drastic change of heart. Ziabach's fate alterations were Folken's passion and only desire in life. Now, he seeks to help rebuild Fanelia. Van frowns, his handsome, youthful face creased with confusion. I don't know how to think of you, brother. He confesses silently.

As the night continues, sleep finally befalls Van and Zire while Folken remains awake staring outside and losing himself in memories he had kept locked away until this very moment. His face weighs down with exhaustion and emotional turmoil. Turning slowly he allows his gaze to settle upon the still and peaceful form of his younger brother. He quietly walks over to a pile of cushions and blankets and begins to make his bed upon the floor. The silence of the calm, still night is suddenly disrupted by a snore that comes from Zire's direction and Folken looks over at him wearily. The wolf-man sleeps soundly and snores again, this time more quietly, with one paw resting over his snout. Folken glances over at Van, his brother's form difficult to see because of the bed curtains. Quietly and carefully he dares to step closer and get a better look. Leaning down he studies Van's face and releases a guilty sigh. 

Van's hope, innocence, and purity nearly radiates from his face when it is free of worry and anger such as now. Folken shakes his head sadly. How could he have been so blind to the needs of his country and to his family? How could he have been so cold? Van turns in his sleep, soft curls of deep blue-black hair fall over his eyelids. Folken's hand twitches as he struggles to hold himself back from reaching through the curtains and brushing aside his brother's curls. He watches silently and after a few moments, Van unconsciously lifts his hand to his eyelids and brushes aside the offending curls on his own. Folken sighs again, this time deep in thought. Does he really need my help at all? He wonders. The night offers no response but as if in reply, an image of Van's pleading eyes enters his mind from the dinner earlier in the evening when one of the servant girls tried to feed him at the table. Folken feels a smirk bend his lips. Yes. He still needs guidance. He concludes with a lopsided grin. 

Suddenly, Van stirs and moves to roll on his belly, nearly falling off the side of the bed in the process. Folken moves to catch him and stops inches away from the bed curtain as Van changes his mind and contents himself to sleep on his side. He releases an oblivious sigh and settles down again. Folken smile softly as he gets a better look at Van's sleeping face. The last time he had been this close to younger brother, watching him sleep, had been the night before he left to fulfill the dragon slaying ritual. 

__

The night was calm and beautiful. A younger Folken sneaks closer to the still and quiet form of his little brother. Four-year-old Van sleeps soundly, his little belly rising and falling in a steady, peaceful rhythm. Earlier in the day Van had begged him not to leave for the dragon ceremony the following morning. Folken had told him that there was no way around his responsibility. It was something he had to do. The two brothers had spent the entire afternoon together. Varie had ordered that Folken be left alone for a few hours. She instinctively knew that her eldest son needed time away from the merciless advisors that constantly hounded him ever since his father's death. Folken needed time with his family. Varie had watched as Folken played with his little brother one final time under the warm, summer sunshine. The brothers were free and young and full of hope. 

But as the day drew to a close, they had to part ways. One was sent to bed, the other briefed on what he was expected to do in only a few hours. Folken had then decided to spend the night praying in the chapel. He hadn't expected Varie to be there as well. She rose when he entered. " Mother…" Varie opened her arms to him and without a second thought, he rushed into her welcoming embrace. " Mother…I'm frightened." He whispered against her heart. Varie nodded solemnly and held him tightly against her chest as he cried. Tears of grief and overwhelming responsibility trickled down his pale cheeks. The two remained this way for several minutes before sinking to their knees and praying together for guidance and strength.

" You must rest, Folken. Go rest, my love." Varie had told him softly after they had left the chapel. Folken obeyed, but stopped to see his little brother on the way. Folken smiles softly at Van, enjoying the peace and tranquility of the moment he now finds himself in. Van is sleeping soundly completely unaware of the turmoil and pain his brother hides behind the smile always shown to the tiny prince. " You'll come back to me. Right Folken?" Van's words from earlier in the day were still ringing in Folken's ears. Van was staring up at him with complete trust. The trust only a child could have. It would have been too hard to bare for Folken to deny Van the hope that had blossomed in his little heart. 

Folken had smiled and refrained from giving an answer. How could he when he didn't know for certain what the outcome would finally be? Now, standing above his brother Folken silently says good-bye. " Forgive me, Van. If I don't return…forgive me." He whispers before bending down and softly kissing Van's forehead, tears once again trickling down his cheeks. " You will always remain in my heart. You are my bright and shining sun." He whispers sincerely.

Folken moves to leave the bedroom but is stopped by a tiny hand. He looks back down at Van in surprise. Van smiles up at him sleepily. " You'll protect me and mommy won't you?" Van whispers. Folken nods and gulps silently, not wanting Van to see his tears. " I will return Van. I give you my word." 

Slowly the memories of the past melt away and Folken blinks back into the present with a sigh. He leans down close to Van's ear and quietly whispers to him even though his words are not heard. " I will stay by your side as long as you will allow me. I will fight for you. I will die for you, my brother, if the need arises. I promised to help you rebuild Fanelia and so I shall." One of Van's hands slips over the bedside to dangle limply against the thin curtains and Folken reaches down, gently brushing the tips of his fingers against the curtain and the back of his brother's hand. Soft moonlight streams into the large bedroom chamber and illuminates everything in hues of blue and unearthly violet. The bed curtains shimmer softly under the light, tiny diamonds sewn into their material, glistening under the moon's peaceful rays. Folken sighs and releases a muffled yawn. Blinking back his weariness he quietly makes his way over to the small bundle of blankets and cushions that will serve as his bed for the night. He once again glances over at Zire, who is fast asleep, before slipping in-between the silk sheets and surrendering to his own exhaustion. The serene moonlight slowly dissipates into beams of soft yellows and oranges casting shadows of fuzzy hues across the walls and marble floor. Morning is ready to open her eyes. 

********************************************************************** 

Morning passes quickly for everyone within the castle as the final preparations for the wedding are fulfilled. Van, Folken, and Zire scurry back to their assigned bedchambers before anyone notices their absences and prepare for the ceremony. 

Meanwhile, Merle and Meegan are escorted into the enormous, throne room filled with all kinds of exotic plants and flowers. There are many people standing around chatting in a language neither can understand so they content themselves in admiring their current surroundings. Merle smiles at Meegan in awe and points to a palm tree. " What a great scratching post that would make!" She exclaims. Meegan laughs. " Do you think that this king will be nice to Fanelia?" Merle asks the wolf-girl still giggling beside her. Meegan shakes her head. " I don't know, Merle. I think the only person among us who would be able to give you an honest answer would be Folken." She replies thoughtfully. Merle frowns. " I don't know…something just doesn't smell right about this place." Meegan nods in agreement. " I know. I feel it too. I think I'll be happier when we finally move on." She continues while scanning their surroundings. Merle nods and readjusts a flower in her pink, strawberry colored hair. 

After a few moments three familiar and handsome individuals enter the throne room. " Oh look its Van!" Meegan exclaims while lightly tugging on Merle's tail. They hurry to join their friends, making their way through the growing crowd. 

" Hey Van!" Merle greets gleefully, purring softly as he gently ruffles her hair. " Did you two sleep well? We didn't make your night impossible did we?" Zire asks half jokingly. " We slept fine." Meegan reassures him. " Did you three sleep well?" She asks in return. Van nods. Merle glances at Folken who is scanning the large chamber just as she and Meegan had done only a few moments ago. Suddenly the sound of a large bong is heard echoing throughout the enormous throne room and everyone makes their way to cushions that line all the walls and take their seats. Van and his friends follow the crowd and, after choosing where to sit, make themselves comfortable. As soon as everyone is settled, Van takes a few moments to scan the scene before him. All around the chamber men and women sit cross-legged on fancy cushions and this time everyone is dressed in long robes of fine silk. Every woman, he notices, wears flowers in their hair. 

" So what happens now?" Zire asks leaning in to talk with Folken. The silence of the hall is broken as the sound of soft singing is heard. Everyone turns their attention towards a large platform, upon which the throne sits, and watch as the king's beautiful young wives enter the chamber singing in perfect harmony. Their melody is strange to the ears but at the same time soothing. " Are those the same women we heard last night?" Van asks Folken after a few moments. Folken nods silently. Merle glances at Van uncertainly. 

The young women all wear identical, transparent robes of deep sea green. Golden bands glisten around their heads and in their hair are woven tiny diamonds and emeralds. Around their necks they each wear thick gold bands and upon their feet are tiny sandals woven out of tall grasses and seaweed. They walk to the center of the chamber and stand in a circle, singing to each other as if no one else were listening. 

After two choruses the young singers walk closer to the silent crowd and Van blinks when he finally gets a better look at their faces. Each of them have dark black lines that highlight the olive shape of their eyes and attached to their eyelids, top and bottom, are the most beautiful butterfly wings he has ever seen. Their lips are painted blue and sea green transforming their faces into something of a painting. The women freeze for a moment and then turn around to reveal another face on the back of their heads. Masks of great adornment stare back at everyone in silence as the young women begin to dance. Merle twitches her tail and raises her eyebrows in surprise, while Zire smiles, Meegan cringes, Van remains speechless, and Folken takes it all in stride. Suddenly the sound of drums are heard and dozens of dark, glittering men roll and tumble into the chamber executing fantastic flips while others juggle torches of fire with their hands and feet. The throne room is filled with the sound of singing, drums, and excited shouts from the thrilled audience. After a few minutes of organized chaos there is a pause in the singing and drumming as a loud roar is heard. Everyone in the crowd turns their attention to several tigers and lions that have just entered the throne room. Exotic young slave women stand upon their backs completely at ease. Van blinks in wonderment, never having ever witnessed anything like this before. Folken glances at his brother and smirks. 

Just then one of the fire jugglers sticks the tip of a torch into his mouth and pulls it out with no flame. Van raises his eyebrows and glances at Folken. The juggler rolls and tumbles his way over to the brothers and blows out a large flame. Van jumps in surprise while Merle's fur bristles in fright, her claws impaling the cushion she sits upon. Meegan laughs, as does Zire, but Folken's only reaction is to squint as the flame finally dies out. The juggler moves on, completely unaware of how close he came to becoming a human scratching post while Van, blinks trying to regain his vision. Zire watches everything with great interest and smiles when the torch jugglers, and fire spewers, drop their torches and pull out swords from their throats. This action is rewarded by a blink of surprise by Folken. Van and Merle both drop their jaws and Zire and Meegan begin to giggle hysterically. " Oh that's funny!" Meegan exclaims while clapping her hands with excitement. Merle gives her an uncertain glance. Meanwhile the sword wielders twirl and juggle and wow all those present with amazing acrobatic stunts.

Finally the drums stop their rhythm and the jugglers freeze and the young women stop their singing. All eyes turn to the throne where the king has now taken his seat. He rises slowly and claps his hands three times. In response to his actions two servants emerge from the back of the chamber with a large, ostrich-like bird. The animal struggles against its bonds and fights to free itself from the chains. The servants half drag, half pull the creature to the throne where the king pulls out a dagger from a belt that hangs loosely around his waist. Meegan watches with wide eyes while Merle turns to Van. " Lord Van? Are…are they going to kill that poor bird?" Van shakes his head. " I don't know, Merle." He whispers quietly. " Folken what are they doing? I thought this was a wedding." Folken glances at his brother and nods. " And so it is. But every kingdom has its own customs and this land is no exception." Folken replies as the king swiftly and cruelly slices the large bird's neck so that its blood spills all over the floor. The servants then take the animal's body and lay it over a stone slab off to the side of the throne's platform where it is drenched in oils and lit on fire. Merle gulps as she feels her stomach grow queasy and Van silently grasps a hold of one of her paws in an attempt to comfort her. Meegan takes a hold of Merle's other paw and pats it comfortingly. " Don't worry Merle, everything will be alright." She whispers. Merle just stares at the frying carcass and gulps again. 

The king turns to the crowd and raises his arms up to heaven. In response all the jugglers and dancers step away from the center of the chamber to reveal a deep hole. The drums begin to rapidly beat again as the dark hole suddenly illuminates with light. The king steps closer and suddenly two heads rise from its depths. Van glances at Folken again. This time Folken glances back. Two individuals stand upon a platform that has risen from a level underneath the chamber floor. One of the two individuals is old and already bending over with age. The king steps forward and bows before the elder. Van notices that the individual is an old woman. She wears robes of deep blue and white with a white sash around her forehead. Folken leans down towards Van. " The woman with the white sash is a priestess." He explains. Van nods slowly, watching carefully what is occurring before him. The old priestess motions for the young ladies who have been singing in the earlier performances to come closer. They obey her command and begin to sing again while carefully removing the butterfly wings from their eyelids to weave them into the long, black hair of the bride who stands beside the priestess in silence. The young women chant softly while enclosing their king, the bride, and the priestess in the middle of a tight, human circle. 

The drums continue their seamless rhythm. The king slowly walks around the circle and takes off every mask until there are no more masks left to remove. Every individual unmasked stoops low to the ground and honors the bride who now turns to reveal her face. Van, Folken, Merle, Meegan, and Zire all feel an icy chill run down their spines as they come face to face with the princess Liliana. Her expression is grave and hopeless, her eyes dull and empty, but her beauty remains untouched. " Van!" Merle whispers in disbelief. Van looks at Folken with large, disbelieving eyes. " What is going on? Why is the princess here?" Van asks him. Folken remains silent, trying to figure out how she ended up in Mandeza. The king turns to face Liliana. She wears a simple gown of shimmering pearly chiffon. Her skin is dusted with golden powder and draped over her shoulders is a long cape of white silk. Diamonds, butterfly wings, and small white flowers are woven into her long, wavy hair. Her eyelids are also adorned with butterfly wings, but there is no other painting or objects of decoration upon her face. 

The old priestess steps up to Liliana and grabs one of her wrists. She begins to chant again while the king pulls Liliana into an intimate embrace. Liliana stiffens in his arms and watches in horror as the priestess pulls out a sharp dagger from somewhere within her robes. " No!!" Liliana screams as she begins to struggle. The king presses her against him tightly. Van moves to rise but Folken snatches him by the arm and yanks him back down. " What are you doing?!" Van asks angrily. Folken remains silent but doesn't release Van's arm. Merle whimpers and she glances at Meegan who looks like she might be sick. The old priestess finishes her chant and with one quick stroke slits Liliana's wrist. Liliana releases an ear-splitting scream before becoming deathly silent. She slumps in the arms of Mandeza's king and he presses her against him tighter still in an effort to keep her standing. One of the king's wives steps forward with a golden cup and collects the blood that drips from the princess's wrist until the priestess motions for her to move away. The king then begins to recite a chant of his own as the she takes out a small green vial and opens it. Carefully she pours a green glowing liquid onto Liliana's wound and releases her wrist. The bleeding stops instantly and the king steps back while servant men step forward, lift Liliana's body above their heads and carry her over to a bed of tropical leaves and seaweed. Meanwhile, the king receives the golden cup and drinks as the old priestess motions for a servant man to step forward. In his hand he carries a red hot metal iron. 

Van glances at Folken again. " What are they going to do to her? Did they kill her?" Merle asks confused and frightened. The king finishes the cup and takes the hot iron from the servant man's hand. He slowly makes his way over to Liliana who is lying still and silent. The drums begin to beat harder and faster while the young women begin to chant again, keeping time with the faster rhythm provided for them by the drums. The king steps up to Liliana's side and lifts the hot iron above his head. Liliana opens her eyes. Servant men on both sides hold down her wrists and ankles as the king gently lifts her robe to reveal the soft, tender skin of her belly. " They're going to burn her!" Merle cries out in horror. Van yanks his arm away from Folken's grasp and rises to his feet. "Let her go!" Van yells, his eyes burning with anger. 

The drums and chanting stop, the king freezes, and all eyes turn to Van. Folken quickly rises to his feet and steps in front of his brother. Everyone's gaze switches to him. The king looks Folken over, the audience remains silent wondering who this man that dares to stand before all in perfect confidence, including the king, think he is. " Neemka!" Folken declares. The king squints and frowns. " Let her go!" Merle shouts. " Ebka ickiume neptule." Folken's voice rings deep and clear. The king pauses and lowers the hot iron passing it to a servant man. " Ipium napiel." The king states in a dangerous tone of voice. " Mika unaum." Folken answers firmly. The king motions for his guards to remove Folken from the scene. Van watches everything tensely and steps up to Folken's side the moment the guards step forward. The two brothers stand together and wait for the inevitable. " She doesn't belong to you!" Van shouts to the king. " Release her before we have to take her!" The king ignores him and motions for the servant man to return his hot iron. The king smirks and turns to finish what he had begun only to find that the princess is no longer where she was. Van glances behind the crowd to see Zire sneak out of the chamber with, Merle, Meegan, and the princess close by his side. 

The king turns around, fury aflame within his eyes. He hurls the hot iron directly at Van's face, but Van ducks and the hot iron skids across the marble floor harmlessly. " Iniam!!" The king shouts with a voice of pure hatred. All at once chaos ensues. Van and Folken find themselves swept into the frightened crowd as it disperses out into the halls. Van scans the faces around him for any sign of Zire and his friends, but to no avail. " Where did they go?!" Van asks exasperated with their entire situation. Folken shoves his way over to a corner and drags Van with him. Together the brothers pause to catch their breath and calm themselves. " Why did you do that?" Folken asks Van with annoyance. " Do what?!" Van asks angrily. " Speak when you were not say a word!" Folken shouts, trying to make himself heard above the screams and shouts of the frightened crowd. " You were going to allow that freak to harm the princess!" Van shouts back. " Van—" Suddenly, Van makes out a head of soft, strawberry hair. " It's Merle!" He shouts, interrupting his brother. " Where?" Folken asks following Van's gaze. Van points to an archway where their friends have just vanished from view. " They went through there!" Folken glances back at the entrance to the throne room and feels adrenaline rush into his system when he sees the king's battle guards spot them where they stand. " We must follow!" Folken replies quickly. They hurry through the crowd, guards hot on their tails. 

The great halls echo with the shouts and screams of the frightened crowd. An eerie atmosphere penetrates the air as Van and Folken run deeper into the labyrinth of winding and twisting corridors. Torches burn and carvings of various animal heads jut out from the walls. What use to be beautiful and wondrous was now foreboding and frightful. No sunlight penetrates the most inner bowels of the mammoth castle creating a stuffy, almost tomb-like setting. " Where are we going?" Van asks after they pause at a fork and choose a random corridor to continue upon while the guards take the opposite hall. Folken suddenly freezes in place and slowly slides his sword out from its sheath. Van blinks questioningly, but follows suite. " I heard something." Folken whispers in a soft answer to his brother's questioning gaze. The two brothers advance at a more cautious and slower pace. 

Turning a corner they find themselves standing upon an indoor balcony that overlooks a beautiful chamber of plants and exotic fruit trees. Both brothers blink in surprise, never before having ever seen anything so beautiful or huge indoors. Several waterfalls flow into the man-made gardens from holes in the walls. " This castle is built right into the side of the mountains." Folken whispers to Van as they look on. " The water must be coming directly from their inner most cavities." Van nods mutely and the two nearly suffer mild heart attacks as a voice speaks to them from behind. Whirling around they turn to face Liliana. 

" Princess!" Van exclaims with a mix of relief and surprise. " Are you hurt?" Folken asks, Van glances up at him. Liliana shakes her head and motions for them to follow her silently. She leads them into a secret corridor within the walls that takes them outside the castle and into the cool afternoon air. Liliana takes them to what looks like a small village nestled within the castle courtyard. She enters one of the little homes and smiles as Merle streaks by her to embrace Van. " We'll be safe here for a little while." Liliana states softly. " The servant quarters." Folken concludes. The princess nods. " They won't be able to hide us for very long." She answers. Folken nods. " We won't remain here for much longer." " What are we going to do?" Merle asks with fear. Van glances around at everyone present. A heavy silence falls upon every heart and worry hangs thick in the air. " How did you find me?" Liliana asks after a few moments of silence pass by undisturbed. Van shakes his head. " We…that is…um…how did you get here?" Liliana raises her eyebrows with confusion. " What do you mean? The demons that interrupted my birthday celebration took me away and brought me to this place. Folken and Van blink in surprise. " I was brought to the king moments after I arrived and he decided that I would become his next wife." Liliana continues. " I was treated kindly by the maid servants and they have told me the sad history of their kingdom and how it has become a land of evil and betrayal." " What do you mean?" Van asks with interest. Liliana looks up at him and takes a deep breath before continuing. " Well, the king you have met is not the true king of Mandeza." She states. " That's impossible." Folken states. All eyes turn to him. " Why?" Van asks, albeit a little angry that his brother interrupted the princess. " I met the king several years back. It is the same man I met in the past that is after our necks today." Folken explains. Liliana shakes her head. " No. The man who is king now is the true king's twin brother. They were separated at birth. The first child to exit the womb was declared heir to the throne and the second child was to be his servant throughout the entirety of his life." " Whoa." Zire mutters under his breath. " This is getting good." He smiles as Meegan steps up to his side. " Last year there was held, in the castle, an annual celebration for the success of their harvesting. But during the festivities, the kin's twin attacked his brother in the privacy of their personal quarters. It is unknown exactly what transpired that night, but some say that the twin did not kill his brother, rather they believe he took him up to the top of the mountains and fed him to the demons of the skies. Ever since that day the kingdom has been ruled by the evil tyrant who now calls himself king." Liliana explains sadly. " So you mean to say that all the odd behaviors we have been witnessing, the rituals …all of this now exists because of the new king?" Van asks. Liliana nods mutely. " Um…I'm sorry to interrupt but what are the demons of the skies?" Meegan asks with confusion. " The horrible creatures that attacked me that night back home are what the people here refer to as the demons of the skies. The creatures have lived at the top of the highest mountains for centuries. Or at least that is what they say. These creatures have been dormant for centuries. The monsters were created by an evil sorcerer and they wreaked havoc among the people of this land until a brave and good man stood up against the sorcerer and defeated him. This man then built a huge tomb at the top of the highest mountains and had the creatures sealed inside along with the sorcerer who was eaten alive." Merle looks up at Van with frightened eyes. " But when this king heard of the tale he went to see if it was really true and found things to be exactly as believed. Unfortunately the creatures still live and still maintain a terrible hunger. The king transformed the tomb into a temple and feeds the creatures one of his wives twice every four months. That is why he has so many." Liliana explains. " That's horrible!" Meegan exclaims with disgust. Folken frowns silently his heart telling him that there is something very important concerning what Liliana has just shared about the true king of Mandeza. But what could it be?

Suddenly the sound of many footsteps rises from the silence and a servant rushes into their room to warn them of impending danger. " The guards are here." Liliana states fearfully. " There's no where to hide! They'll find us for sure!" Merle cries. Without a second's warning, Folken snatches Liliana by the wrist and pulls her out of the room. " What are you doing?!" Merle cries out as Van starts after his brother. Folken whips out his sword and points the tip directly against Van's neck. Van freezes, his blood running cold. Zire frowns in surprise and Merle and Meegan gasp in shock. " Folken? What—are—you--doing?" Van asks through clenched teeth. " Quiet." Folken commands him coolly. Van frowns and clenches his hands. " Unarm yourself, Van." Folken continues. Van slowly does as told just as the guards and the king arrive upon the scene. 

The king glances at Folken, then Van, and finally Liliana before ordering his guards to take Van and his friends, with the exception of Folken and Liliana, away. Van manages to shoot Folken a bitter, hateful glare before being shoved forward. Folken turns away and returns Liliana to the king while Merle and Meegan are separated from the group and taken in another direction. " Ikumka itma lums tio." The king speaks to Folken casually, ignoring the fearful cries of Merle and Meegan as they are dragged away. " Jukam ignum titiam." Folken replies smoothly, blocking out the desperate shouts of anger and frustration from Van. Liliana remains silent by the side of Mandeza's king as tears silently trickle down her cheeks. The king turns to her and gazes for a brief moment before walking out of the room followed closely by Folken who picks up the Fanelian sword from the floor on his way out. Liliana lifts her eyes to him in silent pleading but he ignores her gaze and fear clutches her heart as the king's personal guards return to take her away.

**********************************************************************

Chapter 15 soon to come.


	14. Evils Unmasked

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. If I did I wouldn't have stopped the series where it ends. My writing is purely for the enjoyment of my readers and myself.

*********************************************************************

Chapter 15

The bright, red evening sun begins its descend from the blushing sky. Tall wild grasses lazily sway in the cool mountain breeze while loose pebbles and dirt shift under the feet of a small company hiking up the face of the tallest mountain in Mandeza. The view is breathtaking and the air grows crisp as the hikers travel higher into the darkening sky. Birds soar above their heads and the only sound that can be heard is that of the occasional grunt from someone who stumbles or trips. Mandeza's king leads a small group up a dusty mountain trail, his eyes gazing steadily ahead. Beside him Folken walks in silence pausing a moment to look up at the sky as the birds ride swift winds down into the valley below. He studies the terrain before him and follows the trail with his eyes until it reaches the top of the mountain. Releasing a heavy sigh, he unconsciously wipes his forehead with the back of his hand. Turning around he watches Van, Zire, seven guards, and Liliana pass him by in heavy silence. 

Everyone is breathing harder and shine with a thin film of sweat despite the cool breeze that blows. The hike up the mountainside is strenuous and even more difficult for Van and Zire who have been forced to walk barefoot, with their wrists bound. Both have been forced to change into thin, simple white robes that hang loosely from their shoulders before this difficult hike began. Zire looks up at Folken as he passes by but Folken does not meet his questioning gaze. Zire grunts and jerks as he bumps into Van who has stumbled and winces at the pain inflicted upon him when his wrists shift against the tight, coarse ropes. Folken has to refrain himself from reaching down and helping his brother who has paused right before him. Zire leans in close to Van and whispers if he's alright. Van nods mutely as his dark curls fall into his eyes. The king glances over his shoulder and barks an order to his guards when he sees that the prisoners have paused in their steps. Van manages to shoot Folken an icy glare before he and Zire are shoved forward by the soldiers behind them. Liliana follows in silence, escorted by two of the king's fiercest guards. Her face is expressionless, her hair swishing and whipping around her head, against her face, and in the air as the breeze teases her glistening skin. Folken resumes his hike falling in step behind the princess, now becoming the tail end of the small and silent group.

As they finally reach the mountain peak a huge structure becomes visible through the clouds. It is an enormous temple with towers that reach high into the sky where they pierce through the clouds and stretch beyond sight. Folken pauses in his steps to take a good long look at the structure before him while the king orders the soldiers to bring the prisoners through the temple's front doors. The king motions for Folken to follow him into the temple while Liliana fights to keep herself from trembling with fear as she too is forced to follow the king inside. Within the temple everyone's eyes take a few moments to readjust as the king removes a medallion that hangs around his neck. 

The soldiers lead Van and Zire down six large, marble steps onto a lower platform. They pick up shackles from the floor and release the binds around Van and Zire's wrists only to replace the ropes with heavy chains. The soldiers return to stand behind the king as he lowers his medallion into a carving on a short pillar before him. The carving glows a soft green and the six large steps lower into the platform of which Van and Zire now stand upon. At the same time, flames of fire illuminate the darkness in an orange, yellow glow as torches that hang on every wall and pillar spark to life. The ground trembles and two large marble doors slide open on either side of the lower platform. All eyes turn to stare at two horrendous nightmares that are slowly walking out from the shadows. Van and Zire feel their hearts shudder with momentary horror as they are reintroduced to the monsters that took Liliana away from her home. Liliana gasps and watches on with terror. Folken squints his eyes at the king, his anger rising to the boiling point. The king turns to one of his soldiers and gives him an order while pointing to Van. The soldier responds by stepping forward and pulling out a bow and arrow from behind his back. Folken blinks in confusion. 

The soldier steadies his aim and prepares to release the arrow. Liliana glances at Folken with teary eyes. Van looks up to see the arrow pointed directly at him. Zire notices as well. " No!! Folken! Don't let them do this!!" He shouts. The king gives the soldier another command and steps back to give the man more room. Van blinks in horrified realization that his life is about to end. " Folken!!" Zire shouts again, this time more urgently. A low growl suddenly rumbles to life as the creatures begin to pace the outer edges of the platform, aggravated by all the commotion. Folken looks down at Van who stares up at him with unhidden defiance and rising bitterness. " Not a man of your word I see!" Van shouts to Folken. " I take it Fanelia was never a true cause for your blackened soul was it?" He continues as the creatures circle closer, sensing the upcoming carnage that is sure to occur at any moment. Liliana turns to the king, her eyes pleading. " Please! Please don't do this! Let them live!" She begs. The king frowns and with one powerful smack backhands her with such force it knocks her to the ground. Folken blinks in surprise. The king looks back up at the soldier who is staring at him dumbfounded, as are all the others present. The king grits his teeth with anger and yanks Liliana back onto her feet by her hair. She gasps and squeezes her eyes shut, trying to fight the pain her scalp must endure as the king pulls her up. He barks a command to the soldier with the bow and arrow once again. The man nods, turns, and pulls back the bow. " No!" Liliana cries as he lets it fly. But the arrow misses as something deflects it off course. The temple's large, open chamber suddenly reverberates with a shrill echo as Liliana screams in horror and disgust at the soldier who just lost his hands in a spray of blood and a flash of shiny metal. He looks down in disbelief to see his hands, still holding the bow, lying at his feet. Van and Zire watch all the violence unfold before them in shocked silence as Folken masterfully twirls his sword and hacks off the arms and hands of three more soldiers before the remaining guards and the king grab Liliana and place her in front of themselves. Liliana gasps as Folken's sword stops only inches from her face. 

The king smirks as he forces her to walk with him back to the entrance of the temple. The remaining soldiers watch in rising terror as the king shoves Liliana outside and pushes a lever to the temple's entrance, shutting everyone else inside with the monsters. Folken doesn't waste time watching the king leave, instead he jumps down onto the lower platform and unchains Zire and Van. Van says nothing as Folken hands him the Fanelian Sword. Zire steps up to them and nods to Folken with approval as the three turn around at the loud roars of the monsters to see them climbing the walls up to the higher platform where the soldiers are hiding. " Well I guess we know where the creatures that took Liliana came from." Zire states as the temple is suddenly filled with the screams of men being ripped apart. " Is the temple entrance the only way out?" Van asks Folken, not particularly wishing to deal with the evil creatures above them. " I don't know." Folken replies while scanning the area for any other way out. " Why didn't those _things_ attack us while we were down here?" Zire asks with confusion. " I believe they are attracted to the smell of blood." Folken replies before pointing to one of the open doors that the creatures had entered through. " We might stand a chance of survival if we go through there." Van and Zire turn around to see what Folken is talking about. " You've got to be kidding." Van states in disbelief. " You think we've got a better chance of surviving if we go directly into those creatures' dens?" Zire asks, his voice breaking. Folken doesn't bother to answer them and starts for one of the open doors. Zire glances at Van who glances up at the higher platform. The two friends return their gazes to Folken in disbelief, neither one of them desiring to follow. Suddenly, Van and Zire jerk in surprise as someone's head plops to the floor at their feet, splattering blood and brain matter all over their white robes. " Hey Folken wait for me!!" Zire shouts as he breaks into a run. Van follows close behind and soon the three friends are inside the temple's inner halls searching for another way out.

**********************************************************************

After walking around for an hour the three friends finally give in to defeat. " There's no other way out of here but through the same doors that trap us inside." Folken finally concedes with disappointment. They carefully climb on top of a small ledge right above the monsters' dens. Van shakes his head with disbelief and watches Folken sit down to rest for a few moments. Zire moves to sit down too and Van sighs, leaning on his sword where he stands. " You two do realize that we're going to have to fight those things if we want to get out of here, right?" Van states flatly after watching one of the monsters kick a soldier's head against a pillar as it passes by. Folken nods absent-mindedly. Zire releases a nervous sigh and looks over at Folken. " What's going on in that head of yours, Folken?" Zire asks after a moment of studying his friend's face and body language.

The monsters begin to grow restless and start pawing at the entrance doors. Folken squints. To his right, Van releases a frustrated sigh. Zire remains silent, waiting to see what will happen next. The creatures begin to howl and scratch the entrance doors more urgently. " They're goal wasn't to kill everyone present." Folken states suddenly. " What?" Van asks with one eye on the creatures below. " They were trying to get out of the temple." Folken realizes as he, Van, and Zire continue watching the creatures scratch and pound their bodies against the sealed marble doors. " If that's true then why did they kill all the soldiers?" Zire asks softly. " Because they were in the way." Folken replies calmly. Van looks at Folken in surprise for a moment before returning his gaze to the creatures moaning and growling below them. " So how do we get these monsters back into their quarters so that we can get out of here?" Van asks with frustration, running a hand through his thick, dark hair. Folken frowns in deep thought, scanning the scene below him for a few moments before pointing to the short pillar that still holds the glowing medallion. " That's how." He states with unwavering certainty. " The pillar?" Van asks with a deep frown. " No, Van. The medallion." Folken corrects. " Ohh." Zire and Van reply in sudden understanding.

Folken rises to his feet and takes off the outermost layer of his robe to reveal his bare chest and simple skirt wrap. " What are you doing?" Van asks with a frown. Folken shrugs slightly as his wings burst forth, a light showering of feathers float down to the platform below. " I'm going to retrieve the medallion." Folken replies and leaps down onto the platform below before anyone can argue with him. Van and Zire watch from their hiding place as Folken flies above the short pillar where the medallion glows. Slowly, carefully, he lifts it out from the carving and watches in silence as the creatures collapse to the ground unconscious. All the torches extinguish their flames and the six large marble steps rise up from the lower platform once again. Van and Zire glance at each other with raised eyebrows. Folken lands on the upper platform and lifts a lever that opens the two massive front doors. He turns to look at Van and Zire, who are now scrambling to get down from their perch above the monster den doors. 

Once outside the three friends rush back down the mountain as fast as they can, knowing that the king might bring harm to Merle, Meegan, and Liliana if they do not hurry. " Hey Folken?" Zire calls as he catches up with the tall Fanelian. " Yes?" Folken asks as he quickly climbs over a large boulder that juts out from the mountain's face. " How come the monsters passed out when you took the medallion away?" Zire turns to help Van over the same boulder Folken just climbed. " The medallion controls them." Folken states as they continue their descent. " I think that when the king puts the medallion on the pillar it wakes the creatures out of the catatonic state we saw them exhibit once I took it away." " You mean to tell me that you think those creatures are under some kind of spell?" Van asks with a frown. " I wouldn't be surprised if that is exactly what is happening to this entire kingdom." Folken replies. Van frowns even deeper. " Do you think that the king is controlling everyone?" Zire asks with big eyes. Folken shakes his head. " I think the king is too young and inexperienced to have been able to do all this destruction on his own." " So you're saying he has help?" Van suggests. Folken nods as he hops down from one boulder to another one below. " Who?" Zire asks. Folken pauses to turn and look at his brother and friend. " The priestess." He answers simply. Van's eyes widen in sudden realization. " You mean that old woman who slit Liliana's wrist?" Folken nods in confirmation before turning and continuing down the mountain. " Why do I have the bad notion that we're about to face a serious confrontation?" Zire asks to no one in particular. 

The castle finally meets their eyes and the three push themselves harder and faster. " What if we're too late?" Zire asks now close to the point of panting. No one bothers to answer him as they quickly cover the space between themselves and the castle grounds.

High above them the sky has grown dark and stars twinkle. The moons rise and shower the land with soft, blue light. The young night welcomes them and the sense of urgency is heightened. " If anything happens to Merle…" Van begins. " She's going to be fine." Folken replies. Van glances at his brother uncertainly. As they get closer to the castle the sound of silence grows more and more deafening. There is no light and everything is covered in the shadow of darkness. " Where is everyone?" Zire whispers. Folken looks around for a few moments before motioning for the others to follow him inside. 

********************************************************************

The three friends silently enter the castle and find everyone in the same comatose state as the creatures in the temple. They hurry through the long, silent corridors to the throne room where they find the king, the priestess, Liliana, Meegan, and Merle. The king has a dagger pointed straight against Liliana's throat and smiles at them. " Merle?" Van gasps as he spots her lying unconscious on the floor at the king's feet. Meegan lies still beside her and Van pulls out his sword. " What have you done to our friends?!" He shouts. Folken lays a hand on his shoulder. " Van, wait! Something's not right." " Oh really?!" Van snaps at him. Zire steps forward. " I think Folken's right, Van. Something's wrong. I can smell it." They silently scan the room looking for any other soldiers or warriors who might be waiting to attack them from the shadows. A movement catches their attention and they turn their gaze upon the old priestess. She turns to look at them, an odd glint shining in her eyes. She points an old, crooked finger directly at Van and speaks. " Owa notum sisfia." Her scratchy, low voice sends chills up and down everyone's spine. Van swallows and suddenly grabs his throat, his sword clattering to the floor forgotten. Folken turns just in time to see Van collapse to his knees. 

" Van?" Folken bends down beside his brother and Van grabs Folken's arm, bending over with pain. Folken immediately takes Van into his arms and helps lay him down straight on the floor. " Van, what hurts?" Van can only blink, the world begins to twirl and there is a loud ringing in his ears. He reaches for his neck while opening his mouth wide like a fish. Zire bends down beside Folken. " He can't breath." Folken mutters to the wolf-man beside him. The two look up when the king begins to laugh. Without thinking Zire rushes up to the priestess and tries to punch her but his fist is stopped by the king. The king smirks and tries to stab him with the dagger he had against Liliana's throat. Meanwhile, Folken watches in growing anxiety as Van's face begins to pale and his lips begin to turn blue. " Van…be strong. It's going to be alright." He murmurs in a soft voice. Van blinks and gulps, opening his mouth again in a desperate attempt to breath. Folken gently brushes aside a few dark curls that have once again fallen over Van's eyes. A shout catches Folken's attention and he looks up to see Zire trying to fight off both the king and the priestess who each have daggers in their hands. Making a decision Folken gently removes Van's hand from his arm's sleeve and snatches the Fanelian sword that still lies beside his brother. It glistens as Folken twirls it around and charges the priestess who grabs Liliana in the last possible second, throwing her directly at Folken. Liliana gasps as Folken manages to turn the sword away from the princess's heart. Liliana stumbles against his chest, the inertia of the priestess's shove still influencing her body. Folken glances down at her upturned and blushing face for a moment before wrapping an arm around her and twirling around, dodging a fatal stab from the evil old woman. She hisses at him and Folken motions for Liliana to get out of the way. She complies quickly and rushes over to Van's side. Folken glances over at Zire who is still fighting off the king. The priestess shrieks and tries the same spell on Folken that she cast on Van. But Folken reacts faster than she can chant and strikes her with his mechanical arm. She stumbles backwards and gawks at him, stunned that he actually got a hit off. Folken moves to thrust the sword into her heart but she ducks and swipes at his legs, slashing his calf and causing him to move back, one hand instinctively moving down to apply pressure on the open and bleeding wound. 

Zire makes his way over to Folken's side and gives him a concerned glance. Folken shakes his head and gets into a ready stance. The king smiles and backs off. The two friends blink. " Now what?" Zire mutters. The priestess walks over to the king's side and laughs as the shadows begin to move. Zire looks around and frowns as soldiers step out of the darkness. Each one carries a huge machete in their hands. " Great." He mutters. Folken squints and takes a deep calming breath. " Let it begin." He states. No sooner do the words leave his mouth than the soldiers rush forward. Folken and Zire find themselves surrounded and begin to fight in earnest. Liliana looks back down at Van and tries to comfort him. Van looks up at her with glossy eyes. " Hold on. Your friends are trying to save you." She whispers softly. Suddenly, she is yanked to the floor and looks up in shock to see that the priestess has stepped over to her when she wasn't paying attention. Liliana begins to struggle as the old woman straddles her stomach and wraps her wrinkled, twisted hands around her neck. Liliana is stunned and nearly gags as the old priestess applies more pressure against her neck. Van watches in horror as the old woman mercilessly squeezes Liliana's throat. The princess reflexively reaches up and tries to remove the hands that are strangling her to death and blinks back unwanted tears as her terror begins to rise. 

Folken and Zire, meanwhile, are busy trying to keep themselves in one piece as the soldiers continue to slash and swipe at any body part they can see. One soldier gets too close and loses a leg. He falls and releases his weapon. Zire is quick to pick it up, thankful for a chance to defend himself with something more than his own fists. Folken glances over at Zire, covering his back while he retrieves the weapon. Suddenly, he becomes aware of something tugging on his waist. He looks down, startled, and sees a soldier's hand trying to snatch the medallion that is wrapped around his waist sash. Folken smacks the man in the hand with the flat end of his blade and kicks another soldier in the gut. The medallion dangles precariously and Folken has just enough time to see it swing lose of his waist sash and clatter onto the floor. Immediately one of the soldiers snatches it and hands it to the king who is making his way through the crowd. Folken growls, his teeth grinding in anger. He pushes himself past two or three soldiers and nearly stumbles onto the king's machete. The king ducks a swipe from Folken's sword and tries to slash him in the stomach, but Folken dodges and manages to snag the medallion from the king's clutch. But his victory is short lived as someone bumps into him from behind, causing him to lose his focus for a moment in which time the king swings his machete down and hits Folkn's mechanical hand with such force that he is forced to release the medallion. It falls to the floor once again and the king makes a grab for it, but Folken steps on it and with the flat of his blade smacks the king in the face. The king retaliates by punching Folken in the stomach. Folken doubles over, the wind momentarily knocked out of him. He blinks back his bleary vision just in time to block a fatal blow to the head. The king growls and tries to hack off Folken's good arm, but misses as Zire rams into him from the side. A soldier comes up behind Folken and slashes at the leg he is using to step on the medallion. Folken sees him from the corner of his eye and hops the dangerous machete that missing his legs altogether. Twirling around he impales the soldier in the neck. Zire deflects a blow from the king while barking at Folken to watch the medallion as yet another soldier tries to snatch it up from the floor. Folken ducks a swipe to his head and watches as someone's foot kicks the medallion toward the king. Folken manages to catch it with the tip of his sword and kicks a man in the neck before another soldier rams into him, causing him to hit the medallion with such force that it skids out of the crowd and all the way over to Van's side. 

Van opens his eyes when he feels something hard hit his arm. Looking over he sees the shiny gold medallion lying on the floor beside him. The priestess pauses in her strangling the princess to see it lying beside Van. She reaches for it, but Van manages to grab it first. Instantly, he shudders and closes his eyes, his consciousness fading. The red pendant around his neck begins to glow and the medallion within his hand complies. High up in the temple on the mountain a soft pink glow surrounds the unconscious creatures that still lay upon the marble floor. They stir and open their eyes. The temple hums with power and the creatures unfold their massive, hideous wings. Back in the castle the king smirks as he and his guards move in to over power Folken and Zire. The two are overwhelmed and desperately try to avoid getting carved up like raw meat. " INUM!!" The priestess shrieks as she pushes down on Liliana's throat with all her might. Liliana's eyes roll back, her lips turn blue and her hands slip and fall limply to the floor. 

The priestess rises, her long stringy hair falling into her face. The old woman turns her attention to Van. She grabs his hand and pulls out her dagger, preparing to cut it off so that she might have the medallion and all its power. Liliana lies silent and still behind her where the priestess had attacked her. Folken and Zire are now pressed against each other's backs trying to defend all their sides. " This is hopeless!!" Zire shouts. Folken remains silent and feels himself start in shock when he gets a short glimpse of Liliana lying still on the ground and the priestess about to use a dagger on Van. But just as quickly as he saw the horrifying developments the soldiers shift and he finds himself once again struggling to fight off the never-ending sea of attackers. Suddenly, the room is filled with screaming. Folken glances to his left and sees men's arms and legs being ripped apart. Folken and Zire turn in unison to see what is happening and just manage to dodge the attack of a monster from the temple. It runs directly for the king and pounces him. The king screams and shrieks as he is overpowered and finally bitten in the neck. The creatures lower their alligator mouths to his body, one taking his neck the other his feet, and pull him apart. The old priestess stares in stunned silence at the gruesome sight of the king and the nightmarish creatures that have ripped him to shreds. Suddenly, Van gasps as he is suddenly able to breath again and he yanks his hand away form the priestess's grip. She turns to look at him with huge eyes. Van frowns and glances down at Liliana who's face now lays in stark contrast to her rich dark hair that is splayed out on the floor under her head. Van looks back up at the old priestess who raises her dagger, a dangerous glint flashes in Van's eyes. Folken and Zire watch in surprise as the soldiers turn in unison and attack the creatures that have killed their king. Folken doesn't waste time to watch the inevitable carnage that is sure to follow and rushes to aid his brother. The priestess struggles against Van. She tries to bite his wrist when he catches her hand that carries the dagger. Van grunts as she grinds her knee into his gut and he manages to shove her off before curling up in pain. Seeing her one chance the priestess moves to stab Van in the back. Raising her hands high above her head she brings the dagger down only has time to gasp in shock as Van turns around and, using the medallion, deflects her thrust causing her to send the dagger into her own stomach. She shrieks and collapses to the ground drowning in her own blood. Instantly, all the soldiers drop their machetes and blink as if coming out of a dream. The creatures are once again engulfed bright pink light and slowly disappear to reveal the bodies of two individuals who lie still upon the ground. Folken skids to a stop beside Liliana, glancing up at Van to make sure he's okay. Van moves to her other side and stares sadly at her pale face. Folken tips Liliana's head back gently, pinches her nose and opens her mouth. Van watches in silence and with wide eyes as his brother proceeds to blow into the princess's mouth. Her chest rises and falls for several moments before she suddenly jerks and begins to gasp. Van looks down at her with awe. Zire looks at Folken and beams. " You did it!" He exclaims. Van looks over at the two individuals who were once the evil creatures that were so horrifying to see. Beside them Merle and Meegan are sitting up, blinking blearily and yawning. He smiles and rises as Merle jumps to her feet and rushes to embrace him. " Oh Van-sama!" I knew you would come!" She exclaims with joy. Folken helps Liliana sit up and watches her carefully as she slowly grows more aware of her surroundings. Zire walks over to the two people still lying silently on the floor. He bends down and frowns. " Hey Folken?" He calls. Folken looks up with raised eyebrows. " You better come look at this." Zire continues while turning one of the bodies over. Leaving Liliana under the care of Van, Merle, and Meegan, Folken walks over to Zire's side and looks down. " What is it?" He asks warily. Zire points to the face of one individual who is still asleep. " This guy has the same face that the king had!" He exclaims. Folken nods and shakes the man awake. " That's because this man is the true king." He explains. " What?" Zire states in shock as the young man before them opens his eyes. " It's alright your majesty. Infum lipian." Folken says gently as the young king groggily looks around. Zire helps the person beside him sit up. " Whose this?" Zire asks as he clothes the individual's nakedness with a cloak that rests on the throne. " She would be his mother." Folken replies very matter-of-factly. Suddenly the castle's darkness melts away as the halls are bright with fire flames on the torches once again. 

" What happened that everything suddenly went to our favor?" Zire asks Folken with a frown. Folken to the medallion still in Van's hand. " The medallion." He replies. Zire shakes his head in amazement and grins despite himself. " Amazing." He states. Meegan walks up to them and smiles. " Does this mean we can go home now?" Folken grins sympathetically. " I think that's a good idea." He replies. " Me too." Zire confirms. 

Liliana turns to Van. " Are you alright?" She asks with deep concern. Van nods silently and takes her hand, inspecting the place where her wrist was slashed. There is no scar. It's as if it never happened. He then touches her soft throat, his fingertips lightly sliding across the area the priestess had abused. " Are you alright?" He asks with deep sincerity. Liliana blushes and nods silently, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Without thinking she buries her face against his chest and begins to cry, wrapping her arms around his waist. Van is startled but after a moment carefully embraces her trembling frame within his arms. Merle frowns and crosses her arms. Meegan steps up beside her and smiles knowingly. " Relax Merle. She's just scared." Merle huffs. Zire smiles at the scene while Folken looks on at Van and Liliana's embrace with careful thought. Zire glances at him and smiles even wider. " Are you thinking what I think your thinking?" Zire asks Folken in a conspiratorial tone of voice. Folken just shakes his head and sighs. " Come. Let's help the king get situated." He states while turning the young king who is also staring at the tender show of affection across the room. 

************************************************************************

The morning once again returns to the land of Mandesa and everyone is busy helping the king and his honored guests prepare for travel. Folken and Van are given all the support the young king can give to help with the rebuilding project that the brothers are finally able to share with him. The king states that he will send a few of his best men-servants and builders to go with Van and his friends without hesitation. " Wilkia itnaum?" The king asks with a hopeful smile. Van looks at Folken for a translation. " He asks if we would be willing to come back and visit him in the future." Folken explains. Van smiles and nods to the king. " I think we could arrange another visit sometime." Van states. Folken nods in agreement. The king gives them a fantastic smile and that causes Folken and Van to grin despite themselves. As the three men enter the castle courtyard they are met by Liliana who was escorted outside by servant maids only moments before. When she sees them she bows before the king and then before Van. " Liliana." Van states softly. " You don't have to bow before me." Liliana smiles. " But I want to." She states just as softly. Folken glances down at her wrist and is suddenly reminded of the amazing liquid that was poured on her wound. Turning the king he what it was that was used on Liliana's wrist. The king explains that it was the liquid from a plant that only grows in the summer months on the cliffs that overlook Mandeza's green-emerald fields. The king explains that it doesn't work for more than two to three days after it is extracted from the plant, but that everyone in his kingdom uses it afterwards for fighting off mild infections and mosquito bites. Folken asks if they could see the plants and the king complies by leading them to the green-emerald fields himself. As they hike up the soft lush hills of green vegetation and wild flowers, Van and Folken are awed by the beauty they see. " I never knew anything this beautiful could exist." Van mutters in wonder as he takes in the scene before him. " Indeed." Folken replies. They watch in silence as the king plucks two perfect green emeralds and gives one to both Liliana and Van. " Iluma nanooka." The king states sincerely. Both Liliana and Van turn to Folken who is smiling brightly. " What did he say?" Van asks, slightly surprised by the sight of his brother smiling. " He said that these two emeralds are gifts and that they are to a symbol of peace between our three kingdoms." Van and Liliana both nod and smile their thanks to the king who nods to them in understanding. Then the king bends down points to one of the plants that are growing all over this meadow. Folken listens as the king explains how the plants help his people and cuts off one of the stalks to show everyone the same glowing green liquid that healed Lilianan's wrist. Folken is amazed and tells the king so. The king nods and smiles. He bends down again and plucks something off the plant. He rises and hands Folken a small bundle of the plant's most beautiful flowers. " Loala mikela." He states sincerely. " A reminder of our friendship." Folken translates for everyone before they have a chance to ask. Folken smiles his thanks and is surprised when the young king suddenly embraces him tightly. Liliana covers her mouth to hide a giggle while Van smiles his humor. After a moment Folken returns the embrace, even if it is awkward with his mechanical arm and the other arm busy carrying flowers. 

The king steps back and nods his thanks again before leading them all back down to the castle where they meet up with Merel, Meegan, and Zire. " You guys ready?" Zire asks with a huge smile as Folken and Van get their first look at just who is coming back with them. They both turn to look at the king in shock. Before them are thirty-to-forty of the king's best builders and soldiers. " Inpa ookam litta." The king states and shrugs as if what he is giving them is no big deal. Liliana smiles and continues down the soft hill to meet up with her friends. Van and Folken follow the king down in a daze and glance at each other in amazement. The young king brushes back his long black hair as he helps some of his servants load a wagon with presents. He completely ignores the protests of his friends and servants alike and smiles in satisfaction when they finally stop and allow him to do as he pleases. 

Several moments later everyone is straddled on horses or sitting in a coach and are traveling back through the lush and vivid tropical forests. Van studies the green emerald in his hand and glances up at Folken who is currently studying the flowers on his lap. Merle and Meegan are also studying a flower that Folken had given each of them. Van sighs and looks over to his right where Liliana sits beside him in silence. She looks up

at him and smiles softly. He returns the smile and squeezes her hand gently. Everything's going to be alright. He tells himself with satisfaction. Wait until King Sion sees Liliana! He smiles at the thought of Liliana and King Sion embracing once again. He glances at Liliana again and sighs softly. She deserves to be happy.

***********************************************************************

The day is bright and sunny when Van and Folken return to Egzardia bringing Liliana back to her father. Their return is almost as odd as a bazaar because of the strange animals and people they bring with them but everything soon pales in comparison to the immense shock and joy everyone experiences when Liliana stands before her father in perfect health once again. Her soft black hair sways in the wind and her long white gown shimmers in the sun. Her presence seems to be that of an angel and King Sion is shocked stupid. The shock of her return is soon forgotten however and he quickly rises to embrace his only daughter with tears of joy streaming down his cheeks. Van turns to look at Folken who nods to him with a soft smile. 

King Sion pulls back to look at Liliana's face and kisses her forehead. " Oh thank you God!" He shouts to the heavens and picks Liliana off her feet, twirling her around in his arms. This brings a smile to everyone's face. Meegan wipes her eyes. " What's wrong?" Merle asks her when she notices the wolf-girls tears. " Oh nothing." Meegan sighs wistfully. " It's just so beautiful see good people finally experiencing happy endings." She explains. Merel nods emphatically. Sion sets his daughter down so that she can embrace her brother, Madric. King Sion turns to Van and embraces the Fanelian king with gusto. " Oh my son! You have given me joy than you could ever imagine!!" HE exclaims. Van smiles and returns the embrace. " Tell me what is you want and it's yours." Sion states after releasing Van from his embrace. Van shakes his head. " All I could ever want I already have." He replies sincerely. " You do realize that according to tradition if a man saves the princess's life or purity, he has the right to take her as his own?" Van blinks and glances at Liliana who is still busy talking to her brother. " You majesty…I…" King Sion smiles and nods in understanding. " Don't worry Van. We'll wait until you're settled in your kingdom before talking of this again." Sion states. Van smiles his thanks and stands back as servants bring a chest rubies and sapphires to the king. Liliana walks up to Van and kisses his cheek softly. " Thank you Van for finding and helping me." She says sincerely. Van smiles at her softly and takes her hand, kissing it gently. " May you always remain safe and beautiful as today, Liliana." He murmurs softly. Liliana smiles and King Sion nods in satisfaction. Folken and Zire glance at each other knowingly. Merle crosses her arms and pouts. " Why does he keep doing that?" She complains. Meegan laughs at her and wraps an arm around her shoulder. Folken steps up to his brother reluctantly as the princess steps away. " I hate to remind you, but if we don't continue on our way we will not reach Austuria before dark." Van nods and turns to say his good-byes. 

On their way out, the entire kingdom of Egzardia celebrates. All its people stand outside their homes and beside the main road to throw flower petals and shout their praise to Van and his companions. Zire smiles at the Fanelian brothers. " Well it looks like you two are going to be legends!" Folken and Van glance at each other raised eyebrows and shrug. " The most difficult part of Fanelia's rebirth is about to begin." Folken replies quietly. Zire and Van nod silently. The three friends understand that the road ahead will not be easy and everything they have experienced up to this point has only been a means of preparing them for trials they have not even imagined.

************************************************************************

So ends the first Series of Everlasting Love. The next section of this saga will chronicle the rebuilding of not only Fanelia but the relationships between old and new characters. Stay tuned guys! I'm just getting warmed up! Hitomi will be returning, and new evils will reveal their faces. This story is about to become a real roller coaster ride of emotions and adventure. 

Let me know what you guys thought about this first installation. I don't know about you guys but I'm really excited about this next section and I'm the writer!!


	15. From The Ashes

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. My writing is purely for the enjoyment of my readers and myself.

Everlasting Love (The Rebuilding of a Nation): Here begins the second section, or sequel to Everlasting Love. Folken and Van have experienced some exciting adventures in their search for support in rebuilding Fanelia. Now they will begin reconstructing their homeland. There will be many difficulties for the two brothers and their budding friendship will be tested. New friendships will be born and new enemies will rise.

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 16~ _From The Ashes_

Dried, cracked earth and shallow riverbeds stretch as far as the eye can see. The heat swelters into increasingly uncomfortable temperatures so that not even the insects care to venture out. A drought seems to loom ominously in the near future. The sun shines brilliantly and without remorse as its rays beat mercilessly upon the hundreds of individuals laboring over the ashen remains of a once prosperous and beautiful kingdom. 

Fanelia. The name alone conjures up images of nature and tranquility. Although its buildings have been destroyed the people have not. The spirit of Fanelia still lives in the hearts and minds of the souls it once harbored within its man-built villages. Led by their young, newly appointed king, the people are beginning to rebuild their lives. True the king has chosen strange individuals to help him in his mission but if he believes it is for the best then who are they to argue? Although everyone remains engulfed in reconstruction at the moment some have found time to begin spreading rumors that Ziabach's former, and most brilliant strategist walks among them a free, unpunished man. The same man, it is believed, who is responsible for the destruction of Fanelia. Some even dare to say that the king himself has allowed the man to remain free. " But those are just rumors." States a young woman who carries a bucket of water at her side. She shifts the heavy load to her other hand, sighing as she shuffles under the shade of a nearby tent. Her sister looks at her and shrugs. " Well…that's what I've heard, but I've never met this ' Ziabach Strategist' personally." She explains. " I think the more hands we have to help us rebuild the better and who cares whose hands it is that stoop down beside us." " Yeah!" Her younger sister nods with enthusiasm before lifting the heavy bucket on top of a table beside four more buckets that are currently empty of any water. The sisters pull out a bench and take a seat, one fanning herself, the other pulling back her hair into a ponytail. " It's just too hot to do much of anything. If this weather keeps up I doubt the king and his laborers will be able to do much until we get some rain." The older sister states after a few moments. The steady sound of hammering and orders being called out create the back round noise everyone in the camp is now accustomed to. Men labor over lifting debris out from the dried earth and move them to piles they have created a few feet away. The sisters watch in silence for a few minutes before returning to their conversation. " Do you think the water in the well will last?" Asks the younger girl. " It's hard to say." Her older sister answers honestly. " So far we seem to be doing okay." " I guess." The younger sister sighs. " But I still miss not being able to shower ever day." At this her older sister laughs. " I feel your pain." As the two sisters continue conversing a cat-girl steps up to the table and takes two empty buckets with her as she leaves the tent's shade. 

After filling her buckets to the brim at the well, Merle turns carefully, trying not to spill any of the precious water she is carrying in each hand, and begins her trip back to the tent. She grips the handles tighter as she nearly stumbles over rotting pieces of wood and the remains of an old fence. Merle frowns and kicks the offending objects away from her path before continuing on her way. Two wolf-women pass her by on their way to the well and nod to her in greeting. Many wolf-women and maidens from surrounding kingdoms are helping to supply the hard working men with water, food, and medical aid. Merle smiles at the success of Van's plan to rebuild. So far, every kingdom he's asked for support in rebuilding have complied with his wishes. Van's going to make a great king! I can just feel it! Merle tells herself excitedly. As she draws closer to her destination she passes by dozens of hard working men. I wonder if Van might be thirsty… She wonders to herself while puckering her little mouth in thought. Searching for Van and his bright red tunic Merle pauses to get her bearings straight. Everything looks so different now. Her tail quietly twitches in frustration. Where could he be? She wonders, squinting her eyes. She spots Folken giving orders for a few men to help him lift a newly constructed wall. Merle sighs and continues to search for Van when she is suddenly startled by his voice. " Merle…" She jumps and nearly spills the buckets in her haste to turn around. Van smiles apologetically and offers a hand with her heavy load. " Van! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She scolds while carefully handing him one of the buckets. " I'm sorry Merle." He says sincerely. " It's okay Va…" Merle stops in mid-sentence when she spots a large bruise on his right arm. " Van!" She gasps. Van turns to her with wide eyes. " What is it?" Merle gently lifts his arm and looks at him with a pained expression. " How did this happen?" Van frowns and shakes his head. " I was a little too careless earlier this morning." Merle nods her head. " I can see that. Does it hurt?" Van shakes his head again. " Not really." "You better let Millerna have a look at that tonight." She warns. Van nods. " Don't worry. I will." 

The two walk down the hill and past a crew of busy men. Merle looks at Van and his weary countenance. " Are you okay Van?" She asks. Van looks at her and smiles. " Sure Merle…just overheated like everyone else." He replies as he wipes the sweat off his brow with his forearm. Merle looks up at the cloudless sky. " How long will this dry spell continue?" Van follows her gaze and shakes his head. " I don't know, but I hope it ends soon. Many of our surrounding kingdoms are suffering from drought too and are hoping for rain." Merle frowns as she looks at their surroundings. " Do you think that Fanelia will ever be the same again?" Van pauses and turns to her. He smiles gently and gives her a warm hug with his free arm. " I have no doubt that Fanelia will once again be restored to its former glory." Merle quietly wonders what Van intends to do with Folken, but decides that now is not the time for such a sensitive conversation. They continue their trek to the tent in silence, but are stopped by thirsty men who suddenly notice what they are carrying and swarm over with their cups. Merle looks at Van and sighs as she sets her bucket down and begins pouring water into dozens of outstretched cups with a wooden scoop. Van sets his bucket down and follows suite. After the thirsty mob leaves, Van gives himself a cup of cool water before helping Merle bring the buckets back to the tent. " Don't over work yourself Van." Merle says to him in her sincerest tone of voice. Van nods, takes a cup of water and splashes it on his neck and forehead before heading towards a group of men working hard to rebuild the wall of the castle. He finds a spot to squeeze in and begins helping to lift the heavy stones up to men at higher levels of the wall that are currently being filled in. 

A little ways down the dusty road, Folken wearily makes his way to a nearby tent to sit in the shade for a few moments and rest his tired feet. He reaches for a cloth laying on one of the benches under the tent and dips it in a bucket of cool water before wringing it out and damping his overheated neck and forehead. Its cool relief is absolutely heavenly. He sighs, closing his eyes and allowing the silence to sooth him. Suddenly a voice speaks to him from behind. " You are one of Gaou's sons." Folken turns around to see the kind face of an older man around his late sixties, with bright blue eyes and graying hair. The man makes himself comfortable and sits down beside Folken who is now staring at him curiously. " You are Folken are you not?" Folken simply nods. "I knew it!" The man says excitedly. " I wasn't sure for a moment." Folken raises his eyebrows. "You have Gaou's mannerisms." The man says with a bright smile. Folken blinks and puts down the cloth. " How do you know-" " Your father?" The man finishes for him. " I use to be in his council. I was one of his dearest friends…I had the privilege of witnessing your birth. Of course, that was years ago. I married and left Fanelia when you were about three. That was years before Gaou's untimely death." Folken remains silent, unsure as to what he should say or what this man wants. Since Folken remains silent the older man continues. " I decided to return, after the death of my wife, and offer my service to your family once again…Imagine my surprise when I returned to Fanelia only to find it in ruins and deserted! I was devastated." Folken shifts uncomfortably and turns his gaze to a group of men removing debris from the nearby road. " My name is Amos. Amos Ramon Ziptad." Folken returns his attention to the older man who is now offering his hand. Folken shakes it politely. " "Hello Amos, it is a pleasure to meet someone my father trusted so well. I only wish we could be meeting under happier circumstances." Amos smiles warmly. " You speak as if all this were your fault." Folken winces internally and resumes dabbing himself with the cool, damp cloth. Amos picks up another cloth from the table and follows suite. He looks out at the scorched and dry land. " This weather is bound to kill everyone if it continues." Folken and Amos turn around at the sound of a third individual entering the tent. Millerna enters the relief of the tent's cool shade with two buckets of water. " May I interest anyone with a cool drink of water?" She asks kindly. Folken and Amos greet her with warm smiles. She smiles back at them and walks up to a table. Folken rises and takes the buckets from her. " Allow me." He says gently. Millerna sighs as their heavy weight is lifted. " Thank you Folken." She says gratefully. No sooner does he set the buckets down then the tent is suddenly swarmed with thirsty men. " Hm…that tends to happen a lot around here." Amos murmurs as he steps up beside Millerna and helps her serve the many individuals with outstretched cups. Folken gets out of the way and exits the tent searching for another task to help with. Amos watches him leave from the corner of his eye and makes a mental note to speak with him again in the near future.

~ * * * * * ~

For the next month the days remain consistently hot and merciless. Water is becoming very short on supply for many nations and everyone is beginning to grow desperate. Some individuals even going so far as to rob and in some cases kill for water. The hard work of rebuilding does not help the situation as many people start suffering from heat stroke. As a result the rebuilding of Fanelia is slowed and many projects delayed because of the weather. Van begins to wonder if Fanelia will ever be completed at all. Time marches on and with each passing day hope wilts just a little-bit more.

~ * * * * * ~

Van silently lays on his straw mat and stares up at the sparkling night sky. No clouds in the sky tonight either. He thinks solemnly. Van turns his gaze to the Phantom Moon and wonders about Hitomi. " I hope things are better for you there than they are for me here." He whispers softly. It is a beautiful night and he wishes she could be with him right now to admire it. Van sighs longingly and turns on his side. Sleep silently claims him and he soon slips into the world of dreams. The camp is silent and still. Not even a wind blows tonight. The camp sits on the hills that overlook the valley of lilies below. Although at this point in time there are no lilies. Van wants to finish construction of the Fanelian forts. It was so decided that the fastest and most effective way to accomplish this was to have most of the men camp closer to the sight and then return to base camp when the forts are completed. The women would remain at base camp to receive supplies and a few men who decided to stay, would have the responsibility of protecting them.

Several miles down the hills in base camp everyone sleeps soundly, except for one individual. Millerna quietly sneaks out of her tent to stretch and get a drink of water. Being in the tents in this kind of weather is horrific, but it keeps the annoying mosquitoes away. " I don't know what's worse? The mosquitoes or this confounded heat." She grumbles to herself as she walks over to the well and wearily lowers a bucket to scoop up a little water. Reeling it back up she is completely unaware of someone standing behind her. Millerna unhooks the bucket and sets it on the side of the well in order to pick up the wooden scoop. She reaches for it and is suddenly grabbed around the waist by a strong arm and her mouth is covered by a rough hand. She instinctively tries to scream and starts struggling with her attacker, but it is no use. The individual is much stronger. She is hit on the head by something heavy and hoisted across a firm shoulder where her body drapes and sways under the momentum of her attacker's steps. Millerna tries to free herself, but soon realizes that no one will help her when she sees the bodies of the guard men lying on the ground, dead. She screams as loud as she can in an attempt to warn the other young ladies of the danger they are in. Millerna is roughly set down and slapped across the face. Stars dance before her eyes. " Please! Don't!" She whimpers. Her attacker ignores her pleading and ties her hands together before carrying her towards a secluded little shelter of bushes nearby. Millerna struggles even harder when she sees where he wants to take her. 

Meanwhile, Merle awakens with a start when she hears one of the maid servants squeal. She sits up in alarm when somebody enters her tent. It is not some one she knows and so she promptly kicks him in the face before bolting out of the tent. Merle is immediately met with another stranger and screams when someone grabs her by the tail and forces her to the ground. She struggles in vain as her hands and feet are roughly tied. From the corner of her eye she can make out dozens of men entering all the women's tents and pillaging all the supplies. She is able to make out the form of Amos and a few men who are sneaking, unseen, into the cover of the dried forest trees. She smiles realizing they will bring back help. To the far left she can make out the bodies of more men who tried to stop the bandits, but were unsuccessful and now lay in a puddle of their own blood. " Help!! Someone help me!!" She shrieks as one of her attackers begins to drag her across the ground. Dust and dried dirt blows into her mouth and nostrils as it is disturbed. She coughs and tears sting the corners of her eyes. " Ahh! VAN!!" Her movement across the ground stops suddenly. A large shadow crosses over her face and Merle yelps as a large bucket is broken on her head causing her to lose consciousness. 

Van wakes with a start and sits up. Zire is getting a drink of water a few feet away and hears Van gasp. He turns around to see Van sitting up, wide awake. He stares at him for a moment before speaking. " Are you okay?" He asks quietly. Van shakes his head. " Something is wrong." Zire furrows his eyebrows. " What do you mean?" He asks as he silently walks up to him. Van gets to his feet. " I…I feel like something terrible is happening." He says in a strained voice. At that moment Folken emerges from his tent, his face an exact mirror of Van's. Zire looks at one and then the other with concern. They both feel it? He thinks in surprise and confusion. He opens his mouth, about to speak when they suddenly hear shouts from the forest and turn around in surprise. Van runs into the woods closely followed by Folken and Zire. They run right into the men from base camp. " Your majesty…" Says one of them breathlessly. " The base camp is under attack by bandits who seek to take your supplies and water!" Van looks at him in shock. " Who are they?!" He shouts, but the man is interrupted when Amos comes running up to them. " Amos?" Says Folken as he reaches out a hand to support him. " You must come quickly! The women are being harmed and our supplies are being taken!" He says in one breath. Folken grabs Van who is about to run to the camp and pulls him back. " Wait! Van, we must tell the others or we will be unable to help anyone!" " Yes! There is no telling who is attacking the camp, and if they are armed." Agrees Zire. The group rushes back to wake everyone up and get their weapons ready. 

" Listen everybody!" Van yells once everyone has been awakened, " Our base camp is under attack by bastards who are seeking to take what is not theirs! Stay alert and be careful! We do not know who our enemy is!" He shouts before running into the woods with an army of angry men behind him. The night provides little light within the wild mesh of gnarled old tree branches that scratch whenever skin brushes against them. The twisted branches make passage through the woods uncomfortable and aggravating. Many begin to hack at them with their swords while others try to duck or avoid their twisted forms all together. As the men near base camp their ears are met by the many screams of women. Van feels his heart jump to his throat as his mind begins telling him that they might already be too late. They enter the camp to find it in complete chaos. 

Dozens of men, dressed in ragged attire, are chasing terrified women around camp and taking all the

supplies, be it food or building materials, and loading it into wagons. Some of the tents are on fire and the 

bodies of men who tried to defend the camp lie scattered about the ground in their own blood. Van sneaks 

up behind one of the thieves and runs him through with his sword. The man doesn't even have time to 

scream. Van pauses to look around, his eyes squinting in an effort to see clearly in the dim light the moons

offer high above. Suddenly, someone grabs Van from behind around the waist. A man with long brown hair and two missing front teeth steps into his view. " That's right!" He snarls. " Hold him down while I finish him off." The man makes a grab for Van's sword while the individual holding Van's waist fights to bring him to the ground. Van struggles, kicking up dust and squirming as he is overpowered and finally forced to the ground, facedown. Van tries to wiggle out of the firm arms still holding him around the waist while his second attacker stomps on his hand. Van yelps and instinctively releases his hold on the sword. " Thank you." The man states gruffly as he snatches the weapon out of Van's grip. Van twists his body and lowers his mouth to his captor's hand, biting down hard enough to draw blood. " Agh!" The man shrieks and butts Van in the back of the head with his elbow causing Van to hit is jaw against the ground. The blow is hard enough to send him into momentary unconsciousness. " Do it now! Kill him!" Comes the urgent plea from one of the attackers. The man raises Van's sword, the moonlight shimmers off its smooth, shiny surface. Van's eyes flutter open and glances up just in time to see the cold flash of metal. He blinks and hears the rhythmic thumping of a horse's feet. The man pinning him down gasps sharply and something warm splatters all over the back of his neck. The Fanelian sword falls back to the ground with a heavy thud, a small dust cloud settling around it. The weight of the man holding him down is suddenly lifted and Van immediately snatches his sword, rising to his knees in a ready position. " It appears that I arrived just in time." Comes a familiar voice. Van reaches to wipe the back of his neck as something warm begins to trickle down his back. Bringing his hand back into view he starts when his eyes reveal the liquid to be blood. Van glances about him in confusion for a moment. Two men lie on the ground, one in two parts, cut in half across his torso. The second man, the one who held him down, lies on his back with a hole through his heart. Van raises his gaze to find the four legs of a horse and above them the familiar smile of Austuria's most gallant knight. " Allen!" Van blurts with relief and surprise. " I didn't think you would be able to come." Allen nods in understanding and hops off his horse. " My men and I just arrived. We were delayed by the king." Van nods and the two friends jump in surprise as a tent directly behind them explodes. " What was that?!" Allen gasps. Van frowns as he watches two men run to another tent. " Those were are supplies for fire and minerals we had found a few days before." Van explains helplessly as the tent burns to the ground. 

Meanwhile, Folken gives chase to another thief who is hounding a young wolf-woman. The man 

jumps and tackles her to the ground. She screams and falls with a hard thump. Folken runs up to the man, who is now trying to turn her over, and yanks him off. Taking out his sword Folken plunges it deep into the man's chest. Meegan blinks in surprise and stares at Folken with a tearful face. Her attacker collapses in a heap, his blood seeping into the thirsty ground. Folken pulls out his sword and turns to Meegan, offering her his hand and helping her rise. Folken's attention is diverted as another thief comes charging at them on horseback. " Stay close to me." Folken states to Meegan while directing her to stand behind him. Folken readies his sword and the thief lowers his. Meegan bites her bottom lip in worry. She glances around and spots a long, wooden beam that had once been used to hold up the corner of a tent. She quickly pulls it out of the rubble. A loud clang shatters the static sound of fire and distant battling. Meegan whirls around just in time to see Folken get whacked hard on his metal arm. The force is so strong that it knocks him to the ground. The thief smiles menacingly as he comes charging up to Meegan. Her ears flatten and she stiffens in fright. As the man draws closer Meegan tightens her grip on the wooden pole and just as he raises his sword to lop of her head she ducks and spears the horse's neck causing it to buck back violently. The man yells in surprise as he is thrown off his horse's back. Folken leaps to his feet and stabs the man in the stomach. Meegan rushes up to his side. Folken turns to her. " Are you alright?" He asks her gently. Meegan nods. " Are you?" Folken glances around and suddenly spots a familiar man with long blond hair. Allen Schezar? Then those men beside him must be… " Do you see the men over there?" Folken suddenly asks while pointing to several of Allen's crew members who are protecting a tent. " Yes." Meegan answers with a shaky voice. " Go to them. They will keep you safe." Folken says gently. Meegan nods her head and runs. He waits until she is safely in the tent's shelter before chasing after another man who is about to light fire to a tent with supplies. " Hey!" Folken shouts. The man jumps, startled. Folken raises his sword and brings it down on the man's shoulder, hacking his arm clean off. The man falls to the ground howling in agony before Folken puts him out of misery.

Meanwhile, Allen and Gadeth chase down several bandits who try to escape camp on horseback. " Not today!" Yells Allen as he takes a rope from a fallen tent and trips the horses. The riders are thrown off and land a few feet away. Allen and Gadeth easily run them through. " It's a good thing we decided to show up when we did huh boss?" Gadeth smiles. Allen doesn't answer as he searches the area for more thieves. Suddenly, they hear a woman scream and see several tents full of supplies burst into flames. " Go help put the flames out! I'll meet up with you!" Allen yells before running in the direction of the scream while Gadeth runs in the opposite direction. " Sure thing Allen. Go save the lady in distress." Gadeth murmurs under his breath.

Millerna struggles to keep the husky man's hands off of her. He slaps her across the face and covers her mouth with one hand while his other begins lifting up her skirts. She bites his hand, causing him to yelp in surprise and pain. That only serves to make him angry and Millerna gasps as he takes out a dagger. " Now we can do this the easy way…" He presses the dagger's blade against the soft flesh of her neck. " Or we can do this the hard way." Millerna blinks hard to keep her tears inside as he continues to lift up her slip. His hands are cold against the soft, sensitive skin of her abdomen and it skitters away from his touch. She fights an urge to vomit as he lowers his mouth to hers. She squeezes her eyes shut and balls her hands into fists. The dagger remains pressed against her throat as he begins to slide his other hand down to her thigh. Suddenly the man jerks and she gasps as he is suddenly yanked off of her and thrown to the ground with a loud thump. She opens her eyes to see Allen's worried face looking down at her. He gently lowers her skirts and helps her up. " Allen!" She yells as the thief, already recovered from his fall, suddenly lunges at him. Allen whirls around, sword drawn, and easily sidesteps the lunge. Millerna backs into the shadows as the two men circle each other like two tigers in a cage. The thief swipes at Allen's torso, but he misses as the knight ducks and slashes his opponent's calf in one fluid motion. The thief yelps in surprise and throws himself at Allen. Allen grabs the thief's arm and twists it, while stepping behind him and hitting the man right between the shoulder blades with the butt of his sword. The thief howls in pain, falls to the ground, and scurries to a safer distance. He wearily rises to his feet and spits at Allen who glares at the sorry-excuse-for-a-man and waits for his chance. Millerna quietly turns and heads for shelter. The thief suddenly smirks and instead of attacking Allen, turns and runs for Millerna. Allen's eyes widen with surprise when he realizes what the man intends to do. " Millerna!" Allen yells as he gives chace. Millerna turns around and watches the thief with horror. She wants to run but her feet remain rooted to the ground as if glued in place. Suddenly, she feels someone grab her from behind and force her to the ground. From somewhere above her head and to the right, she hears the thief cry out in pain and fall to the ground again. She turns her eyes to the man who now lies in a puddle of blood. Looking over to her left, she is greeted by a warm smile from Zire who dusts himself off and after standing up, helps her rise. Allen rushes up to them and nods his thanks to Zire who nods in return before running off to help someone else. Millerna feels her legs grow weak and collapses into Allen's arms. He picks her up and carries her to a tent surrounded by members of his crew. Allen sets her down on a bench and kneels before her. " Your majesty, are you wounded?" Millerna shakes her head, her eyes shining with tears. Allen takes out his dagger and carefully cuts the rope that binds her hands together before looking back up at her. He gently brushes aside a stray lock of blond hair from her forehead and gives her a cup of water. She takes it with shaky hands and looks at him gratefully. " Allen…" She whimpers. Tears finally fall and slide down her cheeks. Allen sits down beside her and hugs her to him tenderly. " It's okay." He coos softly as she buries her face in his chest. 

A loud clatter suddenly startles Allen and Millerna. They both look up just in time to see a wagon filled with supplies charge right past their tent. A moment later a familiar young man with dark unruly hair is seen giving chase. Van hears the air beside his hear split as something comes flying towards his head. He ducks and pauses only long enough to stab a thief that tried to stop him. Yanking his sword out of the bandit's belly Van hurries to catch up and jump into the wagon he had been chasing only a few moments earlier. Jumping in the back is no problem its making his way through all the supplies to the front that Van finds difficult. With considerable effort he finally makes his way to the front and pushes the horse driver off his seat. The driver is immediately dealt with by Zire, who scurried over to help. Van brings the horses to a stop and jumps off. " Van!" Yells Zire. " Look out!" Van whirls around, sword ready, and parries a lethal blow to the head. Zire runs up and helps Van out by lopping off the bandit's left leg while Van runs him through. " I found Merle." Says Zire. " Is she hurt?" Asks Van. "She was hit on the head, but should be okay. She's in the tent over there." Zire points to the tent surrounded by Allen's crew members. Van doesn't need to be told more and crosses the camp, past many fallen bodies, to the tent. Merle lies on her side holding a cloth to her head. " Merle, are you okay?" Van asks as she sits up when he enters. " Van!" She cries. Van kneels down and cradles her in his arms. " Oh Merle! I should never have left the camp so lightly protected." He says sadly. " How could you know?!" Merle cries out. " This isn't your fault!" Van simply holds her and says nothing. Merle snuggles close to him, content to see he is safe and unharmed.

The camp finally grows quiet as the last of the bandits are chased away or permanently dealt with. Here and there an occasional small fire can be seen dying out. Rubble is strewn everywhere. The camp is a mess. Folken sits down on a bench and pierces the ground with his sword, planting it firmly before him. "I think we got all of them." Says Gadeth as he joins Folken on the bench. " The last of the supplies are now safe." Says a third voice. The two look up to see Allen and Zire coming to join them. They shift on the bench to provide him with enough room to sit down. " Is princess Millerna and Meegan okay?" Asks Gadeth as he glances behind them to two mats on the ground where the ladies are resting. " Yes." Sighs Allen as he plunges his sword into the ground beside Folken's. " They have a few bruises from their attackers, but they should be alright." The four sit in silence and gaze about at the mess before them. " So…" Begins Gadeth. " I guess we should start cleaning up." Allen and Folken look at him with weary faces. They watch him pick up some supplies from the ground for a few moments before rising to their feet, sheathing their swords, and following suite. Amos and a few others remain under the tent and help those who are injured, providing water and medicine. After Merle falls asleep, Van lays her down on a mat beside Millerna and goes out to help the others. It will be a miracle if Fanelia ever gets rebuilt at this rate. Van tells himself sadly.

~ * * * * * ~

Clean up takes the remainder of the night as everyone helps to remove and dispose of bodies. It is not until dawn that they are able to get a few hours of rest before continuing with another day of rebuilding. After that incident, everyone takes shifts protecting the camp and rebuilding. In this manner the base camp is protected at all times. But even so, things are becoming more uncomfortable and Van begins to consider halting Fanelia's reconstruction until rain arrives. 

~ * * * * * ~

Van makes his way to the well and sits down on the ridge of its mouth. He hooks the bucket and lowers it, wiping his forehead that is once again beading with sweat. " Van?" Says Amos. Van looks up. " Um…yes." He says after a moment and smiles warmly. Amos helps reel up the bucket before speaking again. " I met your brother, Folken, the other day." " Uh huh." Van says as he takes the wooden scoop and spills the cool water down his back before turning to look at Amos who hands him a cup of water. " I want to offer my service to you, for I have learned that you are Fanelia's new king." Van eagerly gulps down the water in his cup before replying. " Um…what service would that be?" Amos smiles warmly. " I would like to be one of your advisors." He says after taking a drink of water form his own cup. Van sets his cup down. " Have you served in a king's court before?" Amos grins and takes Van's hands in his. " Young man, I have served the most wisest and honorable king to have ever walked on Gaea…your father." Van's eyes widen with surprise. " You served my father?" He asks excitedly. Amos nods his head emphatically. " …and now I wish to aid you in rebuilding this kingdom to what it should be. I can help you choose a council, advisors, priests,…whatever and whomever you wish to have in your court." Van smiles gratefully and squeezes Amos's hands. " Thank you Amos. I greatly need all the advise I can get." Amos smiles knowingly. " Please, come eat lunch with me." Van says as he motions to a large tent to his left. They turn and enter its shade. Inside everyone is sitting at benches and tables eating and enjoying each other's company. Van and Amos find a place to sit down at one of the table ends. "Your majesty?" Asks Amos once they're settled. Van raises an eyebrow in question. " Yes Amos?" " You look very concerned about something." Van turns his attention to a young maid who sets a large bowl of fruit and two plates of sandwiches before them. Van thanks her and takes an apple before returning his attention to Amos again. " You are very observant Amos." He says right before biting into the apple. " Your eyes tell me so, Your majesty." Amos says gently. " Would you care to share with me what is troubling you?" Van stares at him for a few moments before setting his apple down. He sighs and nervously shakes his leg under the table. " I'm really not very good at describing things that trouble me." He admits quietly. " I tend to keep my concerns and worries inside." Amos nods his head and waits patiently. " I wonder…" Van turns his gaze to the apple sitting on the plate. " If I should just give up with the rebuilding, because everyone is getting so weary…including myself." Amos nods in understanding. Van continues. " I've been having doubts lately about whether or not I'm doing the right thing." He admits after a few moments of silence. Van glances up at Amos's face." Tell me the truth Amos," Van says in great sincerity, " Do you think that we should stop the rebuilding and wait for better weather conditions?" Amos sucks in a deep breath and ponders what would be wise to say. Outside, the sky grows gray but no one notices the soft patter of little moister drops hitting the tent roof because of all the chattering. No one notices until a young lady steps out from under the tent to get more water from the well. 

Van looks at Amos and waits for his reply while he takes the last few bites of his apple. Suddenly they hear someone shout. " It's raining!" Van's eyes grow wide as he suddenly sees the unmistakable haze of heavy rain pouring onto the thirsty ground. As one, everyone jumps from their seats and begins to step out from under the tent to see and feel for themselves. " It's true!" Someone else yells from the giddy crowd. Before long Van, Amos, and everyone else is standing under the cool shower. Van closes his eyes and lifts his face to the sky allowing the rain to wash away all his worries and fears. " Well your majesty.." Begins Amos, " I think this is your answer. Don't you?" Beaming, Van turns to Amos and gives him a great big hug. Amos laughs as Van smacks him warmly on the back before turning to hug another unsuspecting man who is standing nearby. " Ha! Fanelia will be rebuilt!" He hears Van yell as he watches him disappear in the happy and now very cool crowd. Van laughs as the men begin to cheer when they see him walk into the crowd. " Hail the king of Fanelia!" A young man yells from somewhere in the crowd. " Hail the king of Fanelia!" Others begin to join in. A couple of sturdy men rush up to Van and lift him on their shoulders. They carry him around as if he were a trophy and the women begin to cheer , clap, and dance in the rain. Meegan laughs and claps her hands in glee. She spots Mizook in the crowd and runs up to him. " Look!" He yells to her once she makes her presence known, " I was so hot that I'm actually steaming!" Meegan just laughs at his ridiculous statement and joins him as he dances like a fool in the rain. Folken silently watches everyone's joy and smiles softly at the sight of his little brother being paraded around on the shoulders of his people, sharing in their joy. He doesn't notice Merle and Millerna who are now standing beside him, until Merle speaks. " He can be really wired sometimes." She says very matter-of-factly before walking closer to the crowd, trying to get closer to Van. Folken looks at her and cracks a grin when he sees her soggy fur and soaking-wet hair. Then he looks at Millerna. Millerna smiles at him and tries to keep her skirt hem from getting muddied. She gives up as a group of young men run by and splash mud all over the front of her dress. Folken tries to stifle an even bigger grin when he sees her drenched, royal persona. Millerna notices this and smiles at him. " What are you grinning at?" She says pretending to be annoyed. Merle smiles at the muddied princess's appearance and then turns her attention back to the jovial crowd. Her tail twitches back and forth excitedly as she searches for Van. " You look just as ridiculous I hope you know." Millerna continues, crossing her arms and pointing to Folken's own soggy head of hair with a quick nod of her chin. Suddenly, the crowd cheers and Folken looks over to see Van chasing Mizook with something in his hands. Folken smiles as he realizes what Van is trying to do and only raises his hands helplessly when Mizook shoots him a look that says, " Help me!" Van passes by in front of Millerna and Folken with a bucket full of rain and chases Mizook, who is carrying an empty bucket. Apparently he had decided that Van needed some cooling off. Merle squeals with delight and runs after them. Millerna smiles and starts to enjoy herself until more mud is splattered on her dress. At that point she frowns and decides to get out of the way. " This mud will never come out…" She mumbles to herself. Her steps falter when she suddenly spots Allen. He is talking with Gadeth a few feet away. Forgetting her muddied dress she walks over to him and is greeted with his warm smile. Folken simply shakes his head and walks back under the tent to find a towel and dry off his mechanical arm before it rusts. From the edge of the crowd Amos spots him entering the tent's shelter and decides to follow. 

Folken finds a towel and begins drying himself off. Amos watches in silence for a few moments. When Folken feels he is as dry as can be expected under the circumstances, he sits down and watches everyone else run about in the rain. Amos decides to make his move. He had been keeping an eye on Folken and noticed the silent pain in the young man's eyes when he first introduced himself. Rejection perhaps? He thinks as he nears. Folken suddenly reaches back with his good hand to his right shoulder blade and tries to rub it. He shifts uncomfortably on the bench as if the action were painful. Amos is suddenly hit with realization and he reaches out, gently stopping Folken's hand. Folken turns his head in surprise, trying to see who is standing behind him. " Let me help you." Says a familiar voice. Folken lowers his hand to his lap as Amos begins to give him a wonderful back massage. Folken sighs as his tense muscles begin to relax. " Phantom pain?" Asks Amos gently. Folken nods wearily. Amos watches the people out in the rain for a few moments before returning his gaze to Folken and his mechanical arm. It was made with a technology he had never seen before. The arm is connected to his right shoulder blade by things similar to prongs, and are nailed right into his bone. Folken remains silent and stares out at the individuals frolicking about in the rain. " Do you get it often?" Amos asks after a few moments pass by with no conversation. " What?" Asks Folken. " The pain." Folken looks down at his folded hands resting on his lap. " At night and when the humidity is very high." He replies. Amos finishes his massage and sits down beside him. " Feel better now?" He asks. Folken nods. " Yes…thank you." Amos nods with a pleased smile on his face. Folken squeezes his mechanical hand into a tight fist and releases it. Amos gazes at him for a long time with sadness. Feeling his gaze Folken finally turns his head and meets Amos's eyes. " Why do you stare at me so?" He asks self-consciously. " You torture your own spirit Folken." Amos begins. Folken blinks and raises an eyebrow. He was expecting Amos to say something about his arm. " You feel rejected." Amos continues and rests a hand on his shoulder. " You must give your brother time. He loves you he just…does not know how to express his heart yet." Folken simply stares at Amos who pauses before continuing. " Your father would have been proud to see how much you are helping your brother." Folken chuckles softly. " The relationship between my brother and I is…complicated." He says matter-of-factly. " Now it is Amos's turn to chuckle. " Folken, tell me what relationship is not!" Folken's eyes widen a moment before a rare and beautiful smile stretches his lips. A few moments pass by and Amos turns his gaze out to the falling rain. Folken silently studies Amos's countenance, trying to discern what the older man is thinking. " It was a day just like this when you were born." Amos says reminiscently. He turns his gaze back to Folken and picks up his real hand. " I would be greatly honored if you would allow me to be a friend." He looks directly into Folken's eyes. Folken stares at him with tenderness. He is silently moved by Amos's sincerity. " No, Amos." Folken finally says, " I would be honored if you allowed _me_ to be _your_ friend." Amos smiles warmly and squeezes Folken's shoulder. The two continue to chat while everyone else enjoys the shower of cool, spring rain. 

~ *** ~ ~ *** ~ ~ *** ~ ~ *** ~ ~ *** ~ ~ *** ~ ~ *** ~ ~ *** ~ 

The rebuilding has begun. Folken and Van will be meeting new challenges. Obstacles never seen before will make their goals difficult to attain. Chapter 17 is on its way.


	16. Trials And Tribulations

Disclaimer : I do not own Escaflowne. My writing is simply for the enjoyment of my readers and myself.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Everlasting Love (The Rebuilding of a Nation)

Chapter 17 ~ _Trials and Tribulations_

It is early morning and a light mist blankets all the ground, kissing everything it touches with dew. Everyone is asleep except for a few guards who are keeping watch at their posts for any sign of trouble. Individual tents have been erected and segregated so that men sleep on one side and the women on the other. Among this still and quiet order a little squirrel-like creature scurries across the campsite and pauses beside one of the tents for a moment. A soft moan startles the animal and it darts away. Inside Folken is tangled within his sheets moaning and shivering. He tosses and turns for several moments before jerking awake with a start.

It takes a few seconds for Folken to remember where he is. Slowly he untangles his sheets from his sweaty body and rises to his feet. Grabbing a soft, off-white tunic he pulls it on before shuffling outside to get a drink of water. The cool morning air breathes against his face and he pauses in his steps to inhale deeply for a few moments. " You're up early." Folken turns around to see Allen take a sip of water from a goatskin flask. " Everything alright?" The handsome Centurian knight asks in a tone that sounds almost uninterested. Folken blinks a few times to rid himself of any sleepiness that still lingers in his eyes. " I need a drink." He answers quietly. Allen nods before taking another sip from his flask. " How is everyone in Austuria?" Folken asks while he lowers the bucket into the mouth of the well. Allen lowers his flask. " They're fine." He states casually as he unbuckles his sword belt and sets it down on the stone edge of the well. Taking a seat on the edge, Allen finishes his flask of water and gazes around the camp watching out for anything unusual. Folken pauses to look Allen over, flashes of the young knight hugging his long-lost sister to himself flashes within his mind. Without thinking, he speaks. " How is your sister?" At this Allen frowns, sets down his flask, slips off the edge of the well, and picks up his sword belt. " My shift is over." Allen answers coldly before giving Folken a stiff bow and walking away. " Allen…" Folken raises his hand and tries to apologize but the Austurian knight keeps walking and Folken can only watch him leave before shaking his head and pouring himself a cup of water. The early morning sun begins to rise higher in the sky and small rays of light begin to materialize in the misty air. Folken takes a sip of water and sets the cup down. I didn't have the right to ask him that Folken scolds himself with frustration and rolls his head around in an effort to get rid of a crink in his neck. It does little to relieve the tension he feels in his muscles. Folken yawns and has to fight his natural instinct to release the wings of his heritage. 

Taking another sip of water he starts when someone pats him on the back. Turning around Folken finds Amos smiling at him kindly. " An early riser I see." The older man states warmly before lowering the bucket into the well. Folken lowers his cup. " Good morning Amos. Did you sleep well?" Amos turns and gives him a half shrug. " As well as one can sleep when one is sleeping on hay and sticks." He replies with a chuckle. Folken smirks and nods sympathetically. " Ready for another day of hard labor?" Amos grins as he pulls the bucket back up. Folken chuckles despite himself and shakes his head. " Are you?" He counters. Amos laughs. It's a clear, almost contagious laugh and Folken finds himself fighting to keep a straight face. " Well, well, well. If it isn't the loud noise makers outside ready to wake up the world with their talking!" Folken and Amos turn around with wide eyes to see Mizook walking up to them. The wolf-man smirks and shakes his head. " Relax! I'm just kidding!" Folken half turns to Amos and shakes his head. " Well, I better go make myself useful." Amos nods. " Yes. Don't over-exhaust yourself, young man." Folken pauses in his steps and looks back at the him. Surprise and tenderness glints within his eyes and he nods. " I'll be careful. The same to you." Folken replies before continuing back to his tent. Mizook yawns and shakes his furry head. " He doesn't talk much does he?" Mizook states to Amos who simply shrugs and drinks his water in silence, watching as people begin to emerge from their tents in order to have their share of water before the line is too long.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Van awakens to the sound of many voices chattering. He blinks blearily and flips off his wool blanket. Stumbling over to the tent flap he peeks outside. Van blinks a few times trying to get his eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight and spots the well on the other side of base camp. He sighs at the line already being formed as early risers wait their turn to retrieve their share of water. Van yawns and turns back into his tent, allowing the flap to fall down again. He stretches and prepares for another day of hard labor. A soft snore causes him to glance in Merle's direction. The young cat-girl is sleeping comfortably on a straw and stick bed that Van had prepared for her the night before. One of Merle's paws is poking out from the blankets and Van gently tucks it back under the warmth of their shelter before making his way to his own bed and getting dressed. 

Van pauses for a moment to gently rub the shiny, smooth surface of the red pendant hanging from his neck. He closes his eyes and releases a sad sigh. If only I had told her… He berates himself silently. If only I had told her…then maybe…maybe things would be different. Releasing another sigh Van pulls on his short leather boots and ducks out of the tent and into the early morning sunlight. Making his way to the well he gets into line. By now it has developed into a long string of people and he rests a hand against his hip. Guess I'll have to learn to get up even earlier. Van stands patiently behind another young man in his late teens with golden-honeyed hair that reaches down to his shoulders. The young man casually glances behind himself and starts when he recognizes who is standing behind him. " Good Morning Your Majesty! You can take my spot. I'm finished." He says while picking up his cup of water. Van nods with a smile, " Good Morning and thank you…?" The young man pauses with surprise. The king wanted to know his name! " I, uh…my name is Kyle…your majesty. And you don't… have to thank me" He stammers. Van grins and lays a reassuring hand on Kyle's shoulder looking directly into his eyes, " I'm glad to meet you Kyle. Have a good day alright?" Kyle smiles and nods emphatically. " Okay!" He says as Van gives his shoulder a quick squeeze and walks over to the mouth of the well. Kyle turns to his buddies who are slacked jawed and pat him on the shoulder when he finally reaches them. " Did he actually talk to you?" Asks one of his friends. Kyle just nods and takes a quick gulp of water. " What did he say to you?" Another friend asks. Kyle just smiles and shakes his head, " He said, 'have a good day.'" His friends laugh and chat excitedly with each other as Kyle glances back at Van before heading over to his horse. " Wow…" He whispers to himself in awe. 

" Hey Kyle?" Kyle looks up to see his younger brother, Edwin, staring down at him from atop his horse's back. " Should we see if anyone needs any more dragon look-outs?" Kyle gives Edwin a confused look. " Huh?" Edwin rolls his eyes and gestures to the retreating forms of their friends and men at arms who are entering the forest's edge. " The dragon look-outs…" He says again, slightly agitated, " remember?…" Kyle mounts his horse. " Oh yeah…wouldn't it be great to have a chance to be the look out for a change?" Edwin smiles at him as they trot up to the crowd that is forming around an individual with long blond hair. " Gather around everyone!" The man yells. " Whose that man?" Kyle asks after watching the people before him for a few minutes. " Oh, he's a knight from Austuria. I heard that he's a personal friend of Princess Millerna and our king." Edwin states. " Really?…" Kyle murmurs with interest. The two brothers make their way to the crowd, steering their horses to just outside the crowd's edge. The Centurian knight with long, blond hair waits patiently for everyone's attention. His hair floats around him like a yellow mist whenever the wind blows against it and when he is certain everyone's attention is focused on him he continues. "Today we will be dividing into six separate groups. Each group will have its own dragon look-outs and each group will work on a different tower in separate locations." " Excuse me sir, but how will we know which group to work in?" Someone asks from within the crowd. The knight lifts up a hand as if to say, " Just a moment please." He bends down and Gadeth hands him a bucket filled with different colored stones. Then, he slowly rises to a formal sitting position on his horse while raising the bucket for all to see. " Today, before any of you go to a group, come up here and pick a colored stone. There are six different colors and each one represents a specific group. The color you choose will dictate what group you will be assigned to work with today." Kyle smiles at his younger brother. " Sounds like a plan to me." Edwin nods. 

As everyone waits their turn to grab a stone Van prepares his horse and mounts. " Master Van!" Van turns at the sound of Merle's voice. In her hands she carries a small leather flask. " Here!" Van smiles at her gratefully. " Thanks Merle. I would have forgotten my water." He states while taking it from her outstretched paws. " That would have been a bad thing." Merle nods in agreement. Van ruffles her hair affectionately before sitting upright again and tucking his flask securely to his saddle. Directly across from him Folken emerges from his tent with tools for cutting and stripping wood in his arms. He silently begins handing out the tools to men who will be working with him in their newly assigned group. Van watches his older brother for a few moments, silently wondering if it was his imagination that Folken looked more exhausted this morning than he did last night. But Van's musings are cut short when his eyes meet Folken's gaze. Folken nods to him, the beginnings of a faint grin stretching his lips. Van blinks in surprise and turns his horse in the opposite direction. Folken lowers his gaze and closes his eyes for a moment before continuing on with his responsibilities. 

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Zire releases a sharp puff of air to blow his fur away from his eyes as he returns to mixing a concoction of mud, clay, and tar in order to create a building mixture for the fort he has been assigned to work with today. To his left Mizook is doing the same, but the wolf-man will not stop complaining and Zire is ready to stuff the mixture he's working on into his companion's mouth. " Why do we always get stuck with the messy, boring jobs?!" Mizook whines. " Why does everybody else always get to have the fun jobs?!" Zire rolls his eyes and shakes his head. " Will you stop complaining? If it weren't for us king Van wouldn't have anyone to rely on for making blocks that will help this structure stand for centuries." Mizook glances at Zire with a frown. " Yeah right!" He barks sarcastically. " I'm not stupid! I know what you're trying to do." Zire pauses and looks at him with a deep frown. " And what would that be?" Mizook lifts his snout high into the air and refuses to answer his cousin's question. Zire shakes his head and resumes mixing. " I can't believe they expect us to make these things all day!!" Mizook begins again, this time even more upset than before. " If you don't shut your trap I'm gonna make you eat walnuts Mizook and I'll keep shoving them down your throat until you barf!!" Zire barks with unchecked anger. Mizook stares at his cousin with large eyes and shuts his mouth instantly. " That's better!" Zire replies. 

Just then, Gadeth walks by carrying a heavy block of the dried mixture in his arms. He sets it down on a strong raft-like mat created out of cut-down logs. Then, several men and wolf-men alike pick up thick ropes that are tied to the ends of the log mat and pull it up the small hill to the fort sight. Once they accomplish this it is up to the men already working on constructing the fort's wall to pick up the heavy blocks of mixture and set them in appropriate places within the wall's structure. Then it's back down the hill to repeat the process all over again. Gadeth begins to whistle as he passes two other young men, who are also carrying blocks in their arms. " How can he be whistling at a time like this?" Edwin asks his older brother. Kyle shakes his head and sighs as he finally sets the block down on the log mat. " I don't know Edwin and quite frankly I don't care. If you're so curious why don't you go ask him?" Kyle states harshly before turning and walking back to the piles of blocks still waiting to be lifted and carried up the hill. Edwin frowns. " Sheesh! You don't have to be rude." He mumbles to himself. Suddenly there is a sound like rumbling and Edwin glances around before jumping in surprise when a large tree comes rolling down the hill. " Kyle look out!!" Edwin screams. Kyle dives out the tree's path and hisses when one of its branches cuts his leg as it tumbles into a nearby river with a resounding splash. Suddenly, the sound of many men screaming and hollering fills the air. Edwin looks up at the hill and feels his blood run cold as he watches someone's head come rolling down to hit his feet. An instant later he's running over to Kyle. " Kyle! Kyle!!" He screams. Kyle turns around, having heard the screams of other men as well. " What's happening?" He asks with complete confusion. 

The two brothers watch in growing horror as a large shadow covers their bodies. Kyle feels his knees grow weak and his mouth go dry as a huge dragon lowers its massive head and opens its mouth. Edwin glances behind him and pulls his brother to the ground where they both scurry under the crack of a large boulder only a few feet away. The dragon releases a low bellow and then proceeds to wreck the place. It knocks over all the blocks that Mizook and Zire had worked so hard on for the past three hours. " Awe…now why'd he have to go and do that for?!" Mizook nearly shrieks. Zire turns to look at the dragon in horror before yanking Mizook down behind a stack of blocks that have just finished drying. The dragon turns, its massive tail swinging high above their heads. The large lizard makes its way up the hill and soon the sound of men screaming can be heard again. Zire and Mizook make their way over to Edwin and Kyle. " Let's go get help before these animals kill us all!" Mizook whispers to them with fear. " For once I have to agree with you." Zire states and turns to lead the frightened survivors back to base camp. But before they have a chance to get very far a second dragon spots them as it shuffles out of the forest. It roars furiously and charges as soon as it sees them. Kyle and Edwin turn and watch in horror as the animal spreads out its wings and lower its mouth, opening it wide to release a fireball in their direction. " Look out!!" Zire shouts to them. Kyle dives back behind the boulder while Edwin turns and runs up the small hill, his fear blinding him from seeing any other danger at the moment. " Edwin!!" Kyle shrieks. " No!! Don't go up the hill!!" But his younger brother is already out of sight and Kyle can only hope that he found a safer place to hide and wait for help. The second dragon turns and glances up the hill before shuffling closer to the stacked blocks that stand directly in front of it. Kyle gasps as the large animal makes its way closer to the boulder that he has decided to take shelter behind. Oh no! He worries and prepares to run if need be. The dragon suddenly pauses in its steps and sniffs the air. It shakes its head like a dog would when trying to rid itself from water. Then, without warning a third dragon stomps into the clearing, directly behind Kyle who whirls around in terrified shock. " Aahh!!" He screams as the dragon moves in his direction. Kyle drops to the ground and covers his head with his arms in a feeble attempt to protect himself. From their hiding place in the forest's shelter, Mizook and Zire watch on in horror. " Come on! Let's go!" Mizook whispers to Zire urgently. " If we stick around here for too long we'll be next!" Zire is reluctant but finally has to agree and the two wolf-men turn and make a hasty escape. 

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Folken wipes his brow with his forearm and with one powerful heave, manages to lift a fallen tree trunk. " That's it!" Gadeth yells to him encouragingly. Folken feels his muscles tremble under the heavy weight of the dead tree trunk and he glances down to see whether or not his fellow companions have finished pulling out from underneath all the bricks they had discovered just a few moments before. " Okay! We got it all! You can let down now!" Someone shouts and Folken gladly releases his hold on the tree trunk and watches it fall back to the ground with a dull thud. Making his way around Folken stoops down and begins to pick up a few bricks to carry over to the new sight for the church. Allen stoops down in front of him and their eyes meet for a moment. Allen's deep blue eyes glint with an unmasked bitterness and Folken has to look away. After a moment Allen rises and falls into step with a few others who are walking away with armloads of bricks. Folken rises to his feet and fights back a wave of guilt. Just my luck that fate would have me working side-by-side with the one man who probably hates me more than my own brother. He tells himself bitterly. 

As he continues on to the new church site Gadeth falls in step beside him. " Nice work back there." The young man states with a cheerful smile. Folken glances at him. " It wasn't anything phenomenal." He replies. Gadeth shrugs. " Well, no one here could have done it as easily as you can with your mechanical arm and all." Gadeth explains. Folken sighs. The two finally reach the church site and set their bricks down on an orderly pile. As soon as this task is finished everyone retreats into the shade of the nearby tents for a cup of water. Folken pauses in his steps to frown at his metal hand. A small twig had somehow managed to tangle itself between two of his metal fingers. He untangles it carefully, so as not to tear a wire, and lets it fall to the ground as he enters the tent's cool shade. Glancing around he spots princess Millerna and Merle serving water to the tired and thirsty men. But before he can make his way over to receive his share something catches his attention. 

Folken turns and looks out towards the forest, in the direction of where the sixth group is currently working. They were sent to begin the reconstruction of the south-east tower. Folken scans the forest's edge for a few moments before convincing himself that he didn't really hear anything. It was just his extreme exhaustion playing tricks on his mind. But suddenly he hears something again. This time Folken steps out from under the tent and lifts his hand in an effort to shield his eyes from the sun's rays. The small sound he thought he heard begins to gain volume and Folken finally makes it out to be a shout…no…screaming? Folken frowns and watches with rising curiosity as the trees finally yield the shape of a young man with dirty blonde hair that reaches down to his shoulders. Folken only hesitates for a second before hurrying over to help the poor man reach the shelter of the tent. 

" What is your name?" Folken asks the young man as they make their way to the tent. " K…Kyle." The young man gasps. Folken glances at Kyle and immediately concludes that something terrible has happened being that Kyle has blood all over his shirt and pants. His hair is matted with mud and dirt and numerous scratches are bleeding on his face. As the two finally enter the tent individuals immediately take notice and begin to crowd around in an effort to get a better look and see if there's anything they can do to help. "Please!!" Kyle cries. " Somebody has to help them!" Folken frowns. " Help whom?" He asks, now filled with worry for this man and anyone else who might have been with him. From across the tent Allen notices a commotion and pushes through the growing crowd to see what is going on. " What has happened?" Allen asks when he reaches Folken's side. Folken asks the young man the same question. " A dra…dragon…attacked my group!" Kyle manages to spit out. " Where?" Asks Folken grabbing hold of Kyle's shoulders. " The south…south east tower…over by the…the creek!" He cries out. Folken turns to leave but Allen grabs a hold of his wrist and stops him. " Where are you going?" He demands. " To go see what I can do to help." Folken replies tersely. " Now kindly remove your hand from my wrist." Allen frowns. " You're going alone?" Folken turns back to him, annoyance clearly evident in his voice. " I will go ahead and see what I can do to help while you bring reinforcements." " No no. Let me go instead." Allen replies. Folken shakes his head. " No. It's better this way." Allen tries to move forward but Folken moves to stand in his way. " The men here respect you more than they ever will me. Please. Do as I ask. Let us not make a scene at such an inappropriate time." Folken whispers urgently. Allen makes no reply and simply stares at Folken who stands before him silently, waiting for Allen to comply. Folken knows full well that Allen has been carrying a grudge against him since the day he testified against the handsome knight during the 'Great War.' Millerna makes her way over to Kyle and hands him a cup of water while Merle begins to dab at his cuts with a cool wash cloth. " Please…they could be dying!" Kyle begs, his large blue eyes filled with terror. Folken and Allen glance at the young man. After a few tense moments, Allen finally nods to Folken in agreement and watches him hurry to grab his sword from within his tent and disappear into the forest. 

Turning around, Allen kneels before Kyle and sets a firm hand on his shoulder. " Do not worry, young sir. We will help your friends. Just rest now, you're safe." He states soothingly as Millerna steps up and silently begins to clean a nasty wound on Kyle's right arm. Allen glances up at Millerna, his gaze lingering upon her radiant face. She returns the glance and gives him a soft smile, her eyes shining with tenderness. " Be careful Allen. I don't know what I would ever tell Serena if you don't return." She says softly. Allen nods and with a quick bow excuses himself from her presence to recruit as many men as possible to join him as reinforcement in the forest. Amos enters the tent and snags Allen's arm. " What has happened?" Allen turns to him, his face an expression of urgency. " There has been an attack by dragons on the team sent out to work on rebuilding the south-east tower. " I'm recruiting men to join me as I will soon be heading to the site to help the survivors." Amos nods in mute horror. " Is there anything I can do to help?" The older man asks with deep worry. Allen shakes his head. " No thank you Amos." But just as Allen is about to turn away he thinks better and turns back to Amos. 

" On second hand…" Amos looks up at Allen with eagerness in his eyes. " Can you tell me where I can find Van?" Amos nods and then frowns. " Why do you ask for him?" Allen lowers his head for a moment before replying. "Folken has already gone ahead by himself." Amos can't hold back a gasp of horror and quickly pulls Allen with him as he hurries over to two horses standing uneasily under a make-shift stall. " Where are we going?" Allen asks as he watches Amos climb onto the first horse. " To get Van! Hurry! He's on his way to the south-west tower. We might be able to catch up with his group. I know of a short-cut!" Amos yells over his shoulder as he urges his horse into a run. Allen leaps onto his horse and kicks its hide. " Yah!" He commands, urging his horse into a run as well. As Allen closes the gap between himself and Amos he spots Gadeth and maneuvers his horse so that it runs directly in front of his most trusted friend. " Gadeth!" He shouts. Gadeth looks up in surprise. " Get as many armed men as you can together and go help Folken rescue the survivors at the south-east tower site!" Allen shouts as he passes by. Gadeth watches Allen disappear into the forest after Amos before jumping into action and taking hold of his new leadership role with ease. 

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The forest is eerily silent and Folken releases a nervous sigh as he runs for the south-east tower while unsheathing his sword. Folken makes his way carefully through the forest until he comes upon a quiet creek. The tower site should be around here somewhere… He thinks to himself as he gingerly climbs up a steep hill. He is suddenly stopped in his tracks by two men with wild eyes who nearly run right into him. They stumble to a stop. " Where are the others?" Folken asks softly so as not to attract any unwanted attention. One man, the taller of the two, speaks up. " They are all trapped in the fortress. We were lucky to get away alive when the dragon's tail knocked down part of the wall that is still under construction." He whispers. Suddenly Folken and the two men look up when they here the rustle of nearby bushes and trees. " Oh no!" Whispers the second man. " He's coming for us!" Folken turns his attention back to them. " Run back to base camp." He orders. " What about you and our team?" Asks the first man. " Don't worry, we will be there soon. Now go!" Folken commands urgently. The two men scurry down the hill and disappear into the forest as Folken warily sneaks closer to the site where the tower stands. He crawls low to the ground and hides behind a large boulder. 

Peeking around, he scans the area to see where the dragon is currently located. His eyes are met by a very large, hind foot and suddenly Folken realizes that he is right under the dragon's belly. Well…this is convenient. He tells himself as he raises his sword to thrust it deep into the dragon's soft underbelly." But just as he prepares to lunge the dragon moves and Folken has to duck and roll to avoid getting stepped on. He turns around and now finds himself facing the dragon's back. It is digging the ground with its front claws, searching for something. Folken watches in silence as it snorts in frustration and picks another place to dig up dirt. It does this three more times before realizing its being watched. The dragon turns to Folken and immediately spits fire into the air. Folken jumps out of the way and dives into the nearby river in a desperate attempt to avoid the ball of fire hurtling towards him. After a few moments, the dragon resumes it's digging with new determination. Taking care to crawl out of the river as silently as possible, Folken silently sneaks up behind the tower and peeks in through a hole in the wall large enough only for one man to squeeze through. " Hello?" He whispers. " Hello!" Whispers someone back. " How many of you are in here?" Folken asks. There is a pause before he receives an answer. " About ten." " Ten?…What on Gaea happened to the rest of your team?" Folken asks with great concern. " They were eaten or burned alive." Comes the answer. Folken shuts his eyes for a moment digesting this information. " Are we going to get some help?" Asks the voice. Folken refocuses. " Yes. Just be patient, help will be here soon." The dragon turns around and Folken rushes back to the shadows of the trees and watches the large lizard continue it's odd behavior.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Two hours later Folken is still crouched in his hiding place among thick shrubbery with Gadeth at his side. Gadeth had managed to gather eighty men, all armed, and bring them to the site. Folken was thankful to have some companions but his heart twists in silent anguish for the terrified men still trapped within the tower base. " What are we going to do?" Gadeth whispers to him with frustration. They had already tried to distract the dragon from its digging by having individuals try to lure the large lizard away from the tower, but that idea didn't work. Then they tried to frighten the animal by shouting and throwing rocks and spears, but that didn't work either. Now they are tired and running out of ideas. Folken frowns, deep in thought. Gadeth frowns, hungry and mad. The dragon continues its digging and the men in the tower continue to wait. " At this rate we'll all starve to death before this stupid lizard finds whatever its looking for!" Gadeth mumbles. Folken glances at him with a raised eyebrow. " You haven't eaten yet?" Gadeth shakes his head miserably. " Allen caught me before I could fill my belly." Folken nods and looks about himself in search of something. Gadeth watches him for several moments in curious silence. Finally, Folken stops when he finds what he is looking for and turns back to Gadeth. " Here. Eat these. They will give you strength." In Folken's hand are small nuts and berries. Gadeth looks up at Folken in surprise. " Where did you get those?" Folken points to a small bush and sapling tree which are growing behind him. "Oh. Thanks!" Gadeth replies before accepting the food handing to him and gulping them down. 

" What do you think that lizard is doing?" Gadeth asks Folken after a few minutes of silent munching. Folken shakes his head, completely baffled. " I don't know. It's behavior intrigues me." " I don't care for its behavior at all." A third voice replies. Gadeth and Folken turn around abruptly to see Van and Allen creeping up beside them. " What has happened?" Van asks no one in particular. Folken takes the liberty of answering his brother. " Several men are trapped within the tower's base and this dragon has been tormenting them for several hours. It has already killed many and then began digging for something of apparent importance." " Hm." Van muses quietly for several moments before silently motioning for his group of sixty men to split up. " What are you going to do?" Folken asks softly. " Maybe we can attack it from opposite sides and drive it away." Van replies. " Sounds like a plan to me!" Gadeth replies and smiles at Allen who has remained quiet thus far. 

Two groups of thirty individuals quietly make their way up the steep hill and crawl low to the ground when the dragon comes into view. Van scans the site for any one still alive. He is so intent on his spying that he doesn't notice Folken crawl up beside him. " Hey…" He whispers. Van turns in surprise and bites his lower lip to keep from yelling out loud. He returns his focus back to the dragon before speaking to his brother. " So how many are trapped in the tower base?" " There are about ten survivors inside." He explains. " Only ten?" Asks Van in a quiet whisper. Folken solemnly nods his head. " Damn!" Curses Van under his breath. The two lie flat on the ground as the dragon's massive tail swings above them and passes by. " What is that creature doing?" Asks Van, mainly to himself. "I believe it is looking for its nest." Folken replies. Van furrows his eyebrows. " I thought the dragons only had nests deep in the mountainous section of the forest." He says as the two silently sneak around to the tower. " Maybe the weather is forcing them to move." Folken suggests. Directly across from their hiding place Allen his group are clearly seen. They move with quiet swiftness to the tower base but are forced to retreat back into the forest when the dragon turns and roars at them. The large lizard walks over to inspect the side of the forest foliage that had hidden the humans from its view. " It looks as if our friends have finally managed to distract the dragon." Folken states with a half grin. " Now is our chance to help the men in the tower." He continues. Van motions to his group of thirty to join them as he and Folken quickly creep up to the tower base and help the men within the fortress climb out. Suddenly the dragon roars in anger. Everyone turns around, startled. " I think it found what it was looking for." Says Van as the dragon lifts a broken, aqua-blue egg in its mouth. " Is that an egg?" Asks one of the ten who were trapped in the tower. " It looks like it." Answers Van. 

Everyone turns in haste to leave when the dragon suddenly begins sniffing the air. Without warning a second dragon suddenly steps out from the forest and looks right at them. It roars loudly and the first dragon immediately stops sniffing and turns to look at them too. " Run!!" Shouts Van to the men behind him. Folken raises his sword as the first dragon rushes up to him. Van stands a few feet to Folken's right and follows suite. Folken takes a deep breath to try and calm his rapidly beating heart as the dragon lowers its massive head and snaps at him. But it misses as Folken has already jumped out of harms way. Van runs into the middle of the clearing and swipes at the tail of the second dragon that is coming to help the first. " Van, look out!" Folken yells as the second dragon sends it's tail sailing through the air. Van ducks and the sharp tail tip narrowly misses his head. " Get under his belly!" Yells Folken as he struggles to maintain the first dragon's attention. Van runs and slides between the second dragon's hind legs. Folken continues to dodge the first dragon's fire balls and rabid snaps, parrying the dragon's claws with his sword. The second dragon whirls around and nearly stomps on Van, but he rolls out of the way. Van flips to his feet and thrusts his sword deep into the dragon's belly, ripping it open and causing all the organs to spill unto the ground in a shower of green goo. Van gasps as the contents of its stomach spill unto him and the ground. The massive animal howls in pain and collapses to the ground with a tremendous thud. 

The first dragon turns around to see what has happened to its mate and Folken takes the opportunity to duck and roll underneath it's belly. The dragon sees him roll under and rises on its hind legs, lowering its head and spitting fire directly at the very surprised Folken. Van crawls out from under the guts of the second dragon and grabs his sticky sword, sneaking up from behind as Folken scrambles away from the fire blast as quickly as possible. The dragon growls in frustration as it sees Folken rise to his feet again. Van jumps on the dragon's tail and begins to run up to its back, but the animal feels him and abruptly unfolds its wings, flapping them furiously. It creates a tremendous wind, knocking Van off its back and Folken all the way to the other end of the site, right beside the fallen dragon. The two scramble to their feet and look up just in time to see the dragon fly away in great haste. After a moment, Folken steps over to the second dragon's head and hacks it off, just in case. Van tries to wipe his sword clean on the grass. " Nice hacking job." He says as he trudges over to the creek and rinses off some of the green goo that is now in his hair and on his clothes. Van rinses his face and pauses, his hands shaking. Folken observes his younger brother and notices blood. " Are you alright Van?" He asks with sudden concern. " I'm fine." Van says while he dips his sword into the river in order to wash off the blood. Van curses under his breath as his hold on the hilt accidentally slips and the sword falls into the creek. 

Folken walks over wanting to help, but Van's aggravated voice stops him in his tracks. " I got it." He snaps. Sensing Van would rather be left alone right now, Folken reluctantly decides to leave him be and walks over to inspect the nest. " Are you two alright?" Allen asks as he and Gadeth emerge from the forest. They are followed closely by their group of thirty men, all of which are wielding swords. Van rises to his feet. " Fine. How is everybody else?" " Frightened, but otherwise okay." Allen responds. Gadeth nods in agreement. Folken walks up and shows them a large piece of broken shell from one of the eggs. " These animals live near the rocky plains." Allen looks at him in surprise. " How can you be sure?" Folken points out the color of the egg. " This egg is designed to blend within its surroundings." Van and Allen exchange looks. " So…what does this mean?" Van asks. Folken throws the shell into the river and watches it float away. " Something forced those dragons to build their nest further in land." "You think we will have more problems with these overgrown iguanas?" Asks Van. " It could be." Folken responds. " This sounds like a situation we could use another opinion on." States Van as he re-sheaths his sword. Allen nods to the other men, indicating that everyone is ready to head back. " Do you guys think that Amos might know what's going on? He seems to know Fanelia pretty well having served your father and all…" Gadeth states. Everyone turns to look at him. " Gadeth, that is a very good idea. We should go see what Amos has to say." Folken replies. " Yes. Let's go." Van continues, taking the lead once again. The four friends make their way back to base camp in great haste seeking out Amos. The rest of their men return to their reconstructing after having something to drink and eat. For those who were trapped in the tower, Millerna and several nurses keep a vigil over their conditions and make sure that they rest.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

" I don't think that the dragon will be back." Says Van. "What happened today could simply be an isolated event." Agrees Allen. " I am not so sure." Replies Folken. " There is a chance that the second adult will return." " I have to agree with Folken." Adds Gadeth. Van looks at the three men before him and scratches his head in mild distress. " Well, what do you think Amos? What should we do?" Amos looks at each of the young men before him. " I believe we should continue as we have been with the exception that we now split teams so that there are look outs to warn of any impending danger. I also think it would be wise to bring weapons along so that if this happens again, the men will not be defenseless." The five sit in silence for a few moments contemplating Amos's idea. " Okay." Sighs Van. " Let it be done as Amos has suggested." Allen, Gadeth, and Folken nod their heads respectfully and leave the table to spread the word while Van and Amos remain to talk a while longer. 

" What is on your mind Van?" Asks Amos. Van heaves a worried sigh and rubs the back of his neck before looking up at Amos's gentle eyes. " I can't stop thinking about the men who lost their lives today." Amos reaches out and grasps Van's hands. " Listen to me son. Their deaths were not your fault. There was no way you could have known. They chose to help. That was what they wanted to do." Van nods his head, unable to look at Amos's eyes any longer. Amos continues to hold Van's now shaking hands. " You're trembling Van." He says gently. Van tries to pull his hands away, but Amos grips them firmly. Van squeezes his eyes shut and begins breathing harshly. He tries to forget what he saw in the dragon's stomach. The remains of young men he had spoken to only a few hours ago. " It's okay." Van listens to the soft words Amos speaks to him. " It's okay." Van feels his heart beats slow down as the images slowly fade from his mind. " Just take deep breaths and try to relax." Amos says soothingly. He calls over a young maidservant and asks her to fetch him a cup of water for Van. " I really think you should lie down for a little while before you try to do anything else." Amos says. Van looks out at his rising kingdom and vows to himself that the deaths will not be in vain. Amos thanks the maidservant and hands Van the cup. Van drinks the cool water as Amos walks around the table and waits for him to finish. " Come along your majesty…" He says when Van is done, " Let's get you washed up and then you must allow me to help you find a mat to rest on."

For the next three weeks the rebuilding of Fanelia continues without any further disturbances and the kingdom begins to show promise of becoming what it once was. Everyone grows more excited as more homes and shops are reconstructed. The town church is completed and a bell tower is added. There are still a few homes on the outskirts of town that need to be completed and so Van orders that they be worked on next. Many Fanelian survivors return from neighboring kingdoms and dukedoms to help rebuild their homes. This encourages Van and his multiplying companions greatly.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Chapter 18 soon to arrive.

Your opinions are important to me. Write a review and let me know what you think. I have some great ideas brewing around in my mind…


	17. From Here On

Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and will never own Escaflowne

Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and will never own Escaflowne. My writing is purely for the enjoyment of myself and my readers.

Everlasting Love: The Rebuilding of a Nation

Written by _Sincerity_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 19 ~_ From Here On_

Birds chirp contentedly in the forest trees, waking the slumbering and announcing the beginning of a new day. The villages and towns of Fanelia are once again standing and are nearly completed. Only a few more days and the inhabitants of Fanelia will be able to return to their beloved country. 

The many members of the reconstruction projects have now taken residence in a few small inns they have finished rebuilding. Still, a few prefer to remain in the tents until every village is completed. 

Zire groggily steps outside of his tent. He yawns, scratches his back, and sniffs the air. Trotting over to a nearby creak he stoops down to wash his face when his ears suddenly perk up to the sound of distant laughter. He rises and remains very still, waiting to hear something again. Suddenly, the sound of a child laughing reaches his ears from the direction of the woods to his left. Zire hurries over to Mizook's tent and drags him out. " Hey! What the…" "SHHh!" Zire covers his mouth to quiet him. "Listen." He says in a hushed whisper. The sound of a child laughing reaches their ears, and this time Zire takes off running. Mizook follows close behind. They run until they no longer hear the laughter and decide to stop. " Where did the kid go?" Mizook asks. Zire looks around for a while, sniffs the air, and then makes a decision to go back the way they came and starts running again. Mizook huffing and puffing behind him. Suddenly, Zire spots something bright orange in the distance and gives chase. " What is it?" Asks Mizook in between huffs. " A child!" Zire says over his shoulder. " What is a child doing out in the forest?" Mizook asks Zire as they push their way through thick shrubbery. Zire just shakes his head, and suddenly stops. Mizook nearly bumps into him. " What now!" He whispers impatiently. Zire points in front of them, to the left. The two wolf-men find themselves staring at a make-shift village, full of refugees. Many children happily play in the fenced-in fields, while the adults toil on the ground, or work inside the small hut-like houses. The child they heard laughing runs up to the other kids with a basket full of wild berries. " Whoa…" Mizook says after a moment. " Yeah…" Agrees Zire. "It looks like half of Fanelia has been living here for a while." Mizook's eyes light up with realization. " Hey!" He says tapping Zire's shoulder. " This must be why the dragons are making their nests so far outside the forests, huh?" Zire tuns to look at Mizook with surprise. " My friend, I believe that is the reason." Mizook puffs up his chest and nods in satisfaction. " Come-on. " Zire says, heading back to camp. " Where are we going? Aren't we going to talk to those folks?" He asks, looking back over his shoulder. Zire rips the corner of his shirt and hangs it on a branch. " We better tell the others about this first." The two wolf-men hurry back to camp, leaving behind them a trail of torn material.

Amos is the first to spot the two wolf-men running out of the forest. " What's wrong?" He asks with concern. " You won't…believe…what we just….found!" Mizook says out of breath. " What? What happened?" Amos asks. Allen, overhearing the conversation walks up to the small group. Zire starts explaining but has to be told to slow down. After the two wolf-men tell their story, Amos turns to Allen. " Gather your men with while I go find Folken. We need to convince those refugees to return to camp. I will inform Folken. It is imperative that those individuals are brought to a place that is safe. Fanelia is nearly completed and there is more than enough room for them there." Allen nods and rushes to gather his crew members. Meanwhile, Amos and the wolf-men head for Folken's tent.

**************************************************************************

Amos and the wolf-men cousins find Folken outside planting saplings around what will soon be the new castle courtyard. Folken spots them coming and rises to greet them. " Good morning Amos. Zire. Mizook." " Good morning, Folken." Amos replies. Folken takes off his thick glove and frowns slightly. " What's going on?" He asks after noticing the excited expression upon the faces of his three friends. " Zire and Mizook have discovered survivors living in small villages within the heart of the forest." Amos explains. Folken's eyes widen in surprise. " Survivors? Living in the forest?" He repeats. " Yes! Maybe hundreds of them!" Zire exclaims. " We think their new homes have upset the dragons and that's why the big lizards are more aggressive and irritated lately." Mizook chimes in. Folken shakes his head. " I knew there had to be a reason for their odd behavior." " We need you to come with us and talk to the people. Allen is gathering his crew men and they will be accompanying us." Folken nods in understanding and hands his glove over to a young man who passes by with a shovel. " Alright then. Let's go." Folken commands. 

On their way to the hidden villages Folken asks Amos about Van. " Millerna stated this morning that he had a small fever." Amos replies. " A fever?" Folken frowns, his heart instantly filled with worry. Fevers are dangerous, especially for a Draconian. Amos notices Folken's worried expression and gently pats his back. " Don't worry. I'm sure Van will be feeling better by the time we return." He states encouragingly. Folken can only nod and continue worrying. But his thoughts and concerns are put on hold as he and the small band of men reach the hidden villages. Just as the wolf-men said there are hundreds of people living in tiny huts. Folken and Amos lead their company and gaze around deeply impressed by the number of people who refused to leave their country. Folken bites his inner gum and tries to stifle the rising waves of shame and guilt that threaten to move him to tears. Upon his order everyone behind him dismount from their horses and cautiously make their way over to meet the wary survivors. Several men from the villages approach them with large rods in their hands. " We mean you no harm." Folken states as he and Amos draw closer. " We too are Fanelians and have come to ask all of you to return home." He continues. " Home? What home?! Our country is lying on the ground in ashes!" One man replies with bitterness. " Not anymore, dear friends." Amos replies. " King Van has returned and the kingdom is nearly completely rebuilt. It is more glorious than before." He continues with growing excitement. The survivors exchange glances. " But the war---" " Is over." Folken interrupts. " It's finished. Peace has now retaken its throne." At this people begin to rush and gather their family and friends, leaving everything behind. 

A growing excitement fills the air as they come to join the messengers. " Did we win?" A young man asks from somewhere to the left. Folken nods his head emphatically. " Ten times over!" He replies. Instantly people begin crying while others shout with joy. Folken watches in silence as they begin to funnel out of the villages, not bothering to bring anything with them, except what they are currently wearing, and enter the forest ready to return to their beloved homes. Amos glances over at him and nods when Folken finally meets his gaze. A few feet away Allen picks up a little girl and sets her on his horse's back. Behind him Gadeth and his fellow crew members also give up their seats for the children. Folken stoops down to pick up a small boy who tugs on his pant leg. He carefully hides his metal arm under the folds of his short cloak in an effort to keep from frightening the little one into a panic. The child rests his head against Folken's shoulder and remains very still as his strong friend walks with the crowds through the forest. Up above the sun breaks through the clouds sending its rays through the thick canopy of trees and spotting the ground with bright circles of golden light.

" Are we really going home?" The little boy asks suddenly. Folken glances at him and smiles softly. " Yes. Yes we're going home." " That's great." The child replies. " I'm so homesick." Folken nods mutely, suddenly realizing that his heart is homesick as well. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Millerna steps out of Van's tent, a deep frown upon her face. The fever hasn't broken and is worse now than what it had been before. " Meegan, go look for Amos, or Folken, or Allen, or somebody! I can't move Van by myself." She commands with a little more urgency than she had intended to use. The young wolf-woman looks at her with wide eyes for a moment before hurrying off do as she was asked. " Where could they be?!" Millerna wonders with frustration. She opens the tent flap as Merle returns with a bucket of water from the well. " Will Van be okay Millerna?" The cat-girl asks with deep worry and teary eyes. Millerna nods mutely, not trusting herself to speak at the moment. Merle hurries inside. Millerna glances out at the forest's edge and freezes. On the out skirt of the forest trees emerge hundreds of individuals, young and old alike. Everyone is smiling or crying with tears of joy. Millerna blinks in surprise and confusion. Then she spots the familiar figures of Allen, Gadeth, Amos, and Folken leading the crowds into the sunshine. Millerna only hesitates for a moment before running out into the large meadow to greet them. Soon, all those in residing within the camps and rebuilt villages emerge to greet loved ones and welcome their neighbors back home. An atmosphere of joy and relief engulfs the air. 

Folken sets the small boy down and watches as he rushes to his mother who has emerged from a tent with tears running down her cheeks. He rises slowly and sighs, content to have helped two individuals find a happy ending. " Folken?" Folken turns to see Millerna standing by his side. " Van's fever is worse. I need help moving him into the castle. Being outside is only making him worse." She informs him grimly. Folken nods and gestures for her to lead him. Upon entering the tent Millerna and Folken are greeted by a frightened Meegan and a sobbing Merle who stares at Van with fear as his body convulses uncontrollably. " Oh no!" Millerna gasps as she rushes to help hold Van down. " Come on! Don't just stand there staring! Help us hold him down!" Millerna shouts at Folken. He hurries over to Merle's side and braces Van down against the bed until Millerna is able to cool Van's temperature with cool water. She orders Meegan and Merle into action telling them to keep dabbing at Van's forehead and bare chest. Folken sighs with worry and tenderly smoothes back Van's thick bangs while Millerna goes outside to fetch Allen and ask him to help move Van into the castle where the temperature will be cooler. Folken leans in close to Van's ear and whispers softly. " Van…I don't know if you can hear me my brother but you must not give up. Your people need you. They support you and desire to see you. And I…I don't want to visit your grave…" Folken closes his eyes as tears threaten to spill down his cheeks. Millerna returns with Allen and Gadeth in tow. Folken rises and together the three men manage to move Van onto the back of a wagon and carry him up several flights of stairs to his new bedroom chamber within the reconstructed castle. 

Once Van is settled in bed two old healing doctors are searched out and brought to the castle within the next hour. They enter and study Van before turning to each other and trying to decide what to do next. Millerna tries to give her opinion as to what should be done but the doctors ignore her and tell her to go and rest, being that she had stayed up all night watching over Van. Folken agrees with them in the fact that the princess should rest and so he gently encourages her to do so, telling her that he will remain by Van's side. Now Folken listens in silence as the two doctors finally decide to try and bleed out all the bad blood in Van's body. But Folken doesn't allow them near his brother and fervently explains that Van's blood should not be drained from his body. " But the king will die if we don't rid him of the blood that has been spoiled." One of the doctors explains in a tone that is demeaning. Folken frowns and refuses to move out of the way. " I'm sorry gentlemen, but my brother will not loose any blood at this point. He's too weak to suffer such a loss. Besides, the problem isn't that he was poisoned but rather that his body temperature is too high. He needs to be cooled down." Folken explains with growing impatience. Were these doctors stupid or crazy? How could they possibly believe that removing some one of their blood can make them healthier? " I have a better idea." Folken states. 

The doctors huff with indignation but succumb to Folken's command and bring Van to a large indoor pool that was built into the floor of an adjoining room. After stripping down to only his underwear, Folken enters the cool water along with his brother, taking care to keep his mechanical arm away from the water's surface. He carefully sits on one of the large steps that descend into the pool and cradles Van upon his lap, making sure to keep Van's head above the surface with his one good arm. The doctors each take turns pouring cool water over Van's hair in an attempt to keep his head cool while Folken does his best to ignore the goose bumps that pepper the skin on his arm, chest, back, and legs. Even after sitting in the same position for three hours Folken refuses to move until Millerna returns and checks Van's temperature. She nods with relief and has Allen, Amos, and Zire come to help Folken and Van out of the cool pool water. 

" I think he's going to make a complete recovery. Thanks to your quick thinking." Millerna states to Folken as she covers his shivering body with a thick, wool, towel. Folken nods and pads into Van's bed chamber to make sure the doctors didn't try anything stupid. Millerna shakes her head. " He really loves his brother doesn't he?" She states to Amos as they enter the chamber to find Folken sitting at Van's bedside once again. Amos nods. " He always has. He always will." As they look on Zire steps up to Folken's side and offers the weary man a few cornbread paddies and a cup of water. Folken takes them gratefully and nods his thanks. 

As night drapes her velvety cloak over the dimming sky Millerna returns to Van's chamber to find Folken still sitting by Van's side. " Folken? Have you been here all afternoon?" She asks with surprise. Folken nods mutely. " Nurses have come and go, but I want to stay here over the course of the night." He replies softly. Millerna nods with understanding and pulls a seat over to the opposite side of the bed. " Do you mind if I keep you two some company?" She asks softly. Folken shakes his head. Suddenly Van stirs and his eyes flutter open. The soft candle light eases his tired eyes and after a moment Van turns to look directly at Folken. " Father?…" He asks softly. Folken blinks in surprise and glances over at Millerna who is frowning. " It's okay Folken. I think he's still dreaming." Folken nods and carefully picks up one of Van's limp hands. " Father…I'm scared." Van whispers. Folken shakes his head. " Don't be frightened Van. I won't leave your side. Rest….rest." He whispers while gently leaning down and planting a soft kiss upon Van's forehead. Van sighs and turns on his side, taking Folken's hand in between his and tucking it under his chin before falling back to sleep. Millerna smiles softly and glances up to see tears shining in Folken's eyes. Folken sighs and does his best to stifle a yawn, while struggling to blink away his sudden tears. Millerna moves over to his side and helps him turn the chair he sits upon so that he might rest his head on the bed more comfortably. Folken thanks her gratefully and Millerna decides to leave the two brothers to themselves. However, she doesn't fail to remind Folken that if anything should happen he must come and fetch her right away. Folken promises to do so before wishing the princess a good night. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Van wakes up to find himself in a quiet meadow filled with daffodils. He rises to his feet and makes his way over to a small bubbly creek that runs through the meadow. He stoops down to scoop up some water in his hands. The creek's bubbly surface ripples gently over smooth rocks at the bottom of its bed. Van sits down and dips his feet in its cool water, watching leaves and small twigs lazily float by without a care in the world. He sighs in contentment and smiles at a butterfly that perches upon the tip of his nose. It gracefully flaps its aqua-blue wings a few times. Van crosses his eyes in an effort to see it clearly, but gives up when he realizes it isn't helping. 

In the distance the sound of birds chirping can be heard. A soft breeze blows, and the butterfly takes to flight deciding that this stranger is rather boring. Van sighs again and closes his eyes for a moment. Suddenly, he feels a growing warmth around his feet, which are still in the creek, and looks down. He starts in surprise to see the creek is now a river of blood. He looks up and finds himself at the foot of a large hill. At the top of the hill is a crowd screaming and yelling words he doesn't understand. The river of blood is running down from their midst. Van jumps to his feet in disgust and rushes up the hill to see what is going on. 

No one lets him in so he crawls between several legs and manages to get to the front. When Van finally reaches the center he gasps in horror and freezes in shock. Hitomi is lying on her back on top of a flat, stone pillar. Her wrists have been slit open and now all her blood runs down to the ground and slithers into the river of blood. He looks at her in shock. Van stands on shaky legs, trying to understand why this has happened. Hitomi suddenly turns her head and looks at him. " Why didn't you help me, Van?" She says in a hoarse whisper before gasping away her last breath.

Van runs over to Hitomi and lifts her into his arms, pressing her gently against himself. He cries out in anguish and rocks her gently as if to comfort a child who has been upset. Flashes of Hitomi laughing and smiling at him when she was alive fills his tormented mind. He sobs until he can no longer cry and then buries his face in her hair. After several moments he sets her down, gently, and turns to the crowd only to find them not there any more. He turns back to Hitomi but she is gone too. Confused and upset, he shouts at the top of his voice, " What is going on?!" There is no response, no sound, except for the eerie moan of the wind. The sky suddenly grows dark and the wind picks up. The wind's howling turns into whispering. Van frowns and strains to hear what it is saying. But as he stands listening the words become clear. " Why couldn't you forgive me?…" It whispers. " Why couldn't you love me?…" It repeats. "Why?… Why?…" The whispering slowly ebbs away, but continues to ring in his ears. Van jumps in surprise as he suddenly hears a soft moan behind him and whirls around to find his brother, Folken. He is bound, hands and feet, to a steak that is planted firmly in the ground. Folken's wings have been broken and many of his feathers have been pulled off. His skin is covered with bloody slash marks, just like the marks a whip would create. He moans every time he tries to take a breath, his entire body quivering in pain. Folken wearily raises his head and looks directly at Van, tears streaming down his pale cheeks. Van rushes up to him and reaches for his brother's bonds, but before he can release him the ground around the stake bursts into flames.

Folken cries out in anguish as the flames lick his soft, tender flesh. Van screams and backs away watching in horror as the fire grows so intense that he can no longer see or hear Folken anymore. Then, as quickly as the flames appeared they vanish and Van is left staring at no fire and no Folken. He looks around in confusion. " Brother, where are you?!" Van cries out. His mind suddenly flooded with the memory of Folken's smile and gentle laugh. " Oh Folken…" Van whimpers. " I have been so unkind to you…Even when you proved your loyalty to me." Van feels hot tears of grief and regret fill his eyes and spill onto his cheeks. 

Suddenly, he feels himself falling into a dark chasm. He can't tell which way is up or down and tries to sprout his wings, but realizes that he is wrapped in chains. Van tries to scream but loses his breath as he suddenly hits the surface of icy-cold water and sinks to the bottom of the creek he dipped his feet in earlier. Van struggles with his chains, manages to slip free and swims frantically until he finally breaks the surface. He pulls out the gag and gasps for breath. Climbing onto the bank he lays on the soft grass for a moment, closing his eyes. The soft, gentle breeze rustling his dark hair. The birds chirping in the trees. Van sighs in relief. But then, everything becomes very still and quiet. 

" You cannot stop me! I will destroy you and everyone you hold dear!" Says a voice above him. Van opens his eyes with a start and looks up to see a man with silver hair that reaches his shoulders, staring down at him with an evil smirk on his face. Van shudders at the man's gaze and gasps as he suddenly takes out an impossibly huge sword from somewhere behind his back and stabs Van in the chest. Van feels the blade slice his heart in two before piercing the ground beneath him. Images of Fanelia's rebuilding, faces of people he loves, childhood memories all rush past his mind's eye before everything goes black. 

" The fever has finally past." Says a hushed voice. Van opens his eyes wearily and looks directly into Millerna's calm face. " He should be more comfortable now." Van blinks and realizes that Millerna is looking at someone to his left. He turns his head to see who it is. Amos nods silently and then smiles when he sees Van staring at him groggily. " It is good to see you awake again, your majesty." He says softly. Van closes his eyes for a moment and then opens them. "…so tired…" He manages to say in a weak whisper. " That's normal for someone who has just fought a tremendous fever, Van." Millerna says gently. She lays a small towel that was soaked in cool water, on his forehead. Van sighs as he feels its cool relief take effect. Amos moves aside to allow Merle access to Van. She leans down and tenderly licks his cheek. Van looks at her and smiles weakly. " Van-sama…" She coos and licks his cheek again, purring softly. " What…what happened?" Van asks with confusion. " You don't remember?" Millerna asks, slightly concerned. Van just blinks at her. Millerna looks at Amos who in turn sits himself down on a chair beside the bed. Merle moves up to Van's pillow and watches him closely. " Do you remember going with a group of men to one of the watch tower sights on the boarder?" Amos begins. Van nods his head. " Bad weather…" He says softly. Amos nods. " Yes. It was raining very hard, but you and your group insisted on finishing the tower anyhow." Van looks at Merle who is playing with a strand of his dark-blue hair. Amos waits until he has Van's attention again. " One section of the wall collapsed, and you were caught underneath." Van furrows his eyebrows, trying to remember. " Folken saved your life and brought you back to base camp." Van's eyes widen. " How come I don't remember?" He asks in wonder. Millerna smiles. " You were knocked unconscious, Van. Then, you stopped breathing, but Folken and Allen revived you." She says while removing the cloth from his forehead. Van looks back at Amos for confirmation. " It's true. Allen and the others said that Folken flew out of the forest and lifted the huge wall off of your body." Van blinks in astonishment. " Then you spent the rest of that night on a mat until we moved you into your new room. But unfortunately you caught a fever." Van looks back at her and waits to see if she has anything else to say. She does. " You have been fighting the fever for five days. Most of which Folken has been by your side refusing to sleep or eat until he was certain you would be alright. You gave us quite a scare. For a while I wasn't sure if we might be losing two brothers instead of one. I nearly had to shove Folken's food down his throat." Millerna explains. Van sighs with disbelief and looks back at Amos. " Five days?" He asks. Amos nods. " What about the reconstruction?" Amos chuckles. " The towns and villages are finished son. The only thing that remains are a few corridors and chambers in the castle, but those can be finished with considerably less help." Van shakes his head in wonder. " I can't believe we did it…Fanelia has risen from the ashes…" " Yes Van. Your kingdom has healed." Merle reaches into her pocket and pulls out a beautiful Daffodil, handing it over to Van. He takes it from her carefully and twirls it slowly in his fingers, admiring each pedal. Merle smiles. " I thought you would like to see one." Van nods mutely, blinking away tears that suddenly fill his eyes. Millerna rises and pulls open the curtains, allowing the sunshine to fill the room with soft, golden light. She smiles as Van laughs out of pure joy. Even from the bedroom he can hear the sounds of people, Fanelians walking on the streets, chattering, laughing, living in their kingdom again. His entire body aches and voices its protest as he struggles to sit upright. Amos helps him while Millerna hands him a cup of water. Merle smiles and holds his hand. 

After Van drinks two full cups, he looks at Amos with an inquiring expression on his face. " Where _is_ my brother?" Amos takes Van's cup and hands it to Millerna who quietly exits the room. " He is downstairs consulting with Allen about certain matters." Van furrows his eyebrows again. " What matters?" Amos shakes his head. " Do not worry about that right now." Van turns his head to the window again and then sets his lips into a firm grimace as he tries to get out of bed. " Your majesty I do not think that it is wise for you to be walking around yet." Van looks at him slightly aggravated. " I feel fine Amos." Amos presses firmly, but gently against Van's chest. " Van, I really think you should rest." Van looks up at him in surprise and settles back down. " If you would like, I can tell Folken that you are awake." Van shakes his head. " No, its okay. He probably doesn't want to be disturbed right now." Merle climbs up on the bed and sits down beside Van. " Don't worry Van, I'll keep you company." Van smiles. " Thanks Merle." Amos rises to his feet and pushes the chair back into the corner. 

Just then Millerna enters the room with a tray of food, followed closely by Meegan. Van smiles warmly at the two. " We thought you might be a little-bit hungry so we cooked up something light and simple for you while you were sleeping." Meegan says shyly. Van's smile grows wider as he takes a deep whiff of chicken soup. " Mmmm…" He smiles as his stomach suddenly grumbles in anticipation. " How did you manage to get chicken?" Van asks with surprise. " Zire and Mizook went hunting and brought back a good amount of wild chickens from the north-east meadows. They had a little help from their fellow wolf-men clang members." Millerna explains. Amos smiles at the women and how they dote over Van. Merle insists on feeding Van herself, while Meegan and Millerna look on. Amos shakes his head and quietly exits the room. I better inform Folken that Van's condition has improved. He thinks to himself as he hurries down a long corridor and descends a rather large and very wide stair case.

Folken sits quietly, looking over the papers Allen just handed to him. " We have been able to bring twenty more families out of the surrounding forests and mountain ranges. Many of them believed that the war was still in effect." Allen walks over to one of the large windows and looks out over the villages to the forests and beyond, his hands folded behind him. " After the first refugee village was discovered, it didn't take long for us to find others." Folken quietly reads over the names before setting the papers down. " I realized that there had to be another reason for explaining why so many dragons were leaving their forest homes." Folken replies. Allen turns around. " Yes. The refugees were driving the dragons out. But…I doubt they meant any harm to anyone else by doing so. They were merely trying to protect their families." Folken nods in agreement. " How many more are out there?" Allen thinks for a moment, " by my estimation and from what the other refugees have told us, no more than fifteen. We intend to bring them all into the safety of Fanelia's walls." Folken nods again. 

Allen watches Folken's face for a few moments before deciding to speak. " I'm going to change the subject for a moment." Folken looks up at Allen as he approaches him. " What are your intentions of remaining here?" Folken's expression is questioning but calm. " What do you mean?" " I want to know that your intentions are not to cause Van or Fanelia more harm. You see, Van is a dear friend and I will go to the ends of Gaea to protect him." Folken stares at Allen partly in surprise and partly in admiration. " I understand and respect your position." Folken begins, " But no harm will come to Van by me." Allen stares at Folken for a few moments before he nods and walks over to an empty chair to sit down. He quietly glances over at Folken and shakes his head in astonishment at the memory of the man flying out of nowhere to help his brother. He was like a dark, guardian angel. The power with which he lifted that heavy chunk of wall was astounding. Yet, he was so gentle with his brother... Allen muses at the irony of the entire situation. Folken use to be the right hand of Dornkirk, …the emperor of Zaibach…now look at him…its amazing what love can do. 

Folken, feeling Allen's gaze upon him, looks up with questioning eyes. Allen starts slightly, he didn't realize that he was staring, and quickly explains what he is thinking. " How did you know Van needed your help?" He asks. Folken looks at him calmly before replying. " I felt his anguish." He states simply. Allen studies Folken's face with a carefully blank expression. Folken tries to understand what it is Allen is searching for. After a moment or two, Allen sighs softly, rises from the chair, and walks back over to the window. " What will you do when Fanelia is completed?" He asks. Folken contemplates the question for a few moments before replying. " I don't know." 

The room falls silent as the two run out of things to say, each one now deep in thought. A sudden knock on the door interrupts the silence. " Come in." Folken and Allen say together, unintentionally. A young man, about eighteen, enters, bows, and delivers his message. " Forgive the intrusion, my lords, but I have traveled from Fried with an urgent message for Sir Allen Schezar and the Princes Millerna of Austuria." Allen turns around to see the young man looking at him and Folken with quick glances. " Are either of you Sir Allen?" He asks. Allen walks up to the young man, " I am Sir Allen. Please, tell me your message." The young man nods and continues, " King Chid wishes you to return as soon as possible with the princess. There are certain issues that have arisen and he desires to speak with you." Allen is silent for a few moments before he nods and turns to Folken, who rises to his feet. " I must go." Allen says in a strained and hurried tone of voice. Folken nods in understanding. " Can you see that the remaining refugees are brought to safety?" Folken nods again. " Please inform Van that I wish Fanelia well." " Yes. I will." Folken says sincerely. Allen nods and turns to leave. " Allen…" Folken's voice stops Allen in mid-stride. He looks at Folken with a questioning expression on his face. Folken seems to want to say something, but then changes his mind and simply nods instead. Seeing that Folken has nothing more to say, Allen exits the room with great haste leaving Folken alone in the silent Conference Room.

**************************************************************************

Folken steps into the main hall just when Amos arrives. " Folken." He says walking over to meet him. Folken turns around at the mention of his name. His eyes grow warm at the sight of his dearest friend. " Amos…" Folken greets with a warm smile and a nod. The two meet each other half way. " Folken…what is wrong? You look concerned." Amos states when they get closer. Folken sighs and explains the conversation he had with Allen and the hostility he feels emanating from him. Amos listens silently before speaking. " Allen is a good man. He will come to understand you, but he needs time to heal. He has…issues to work out first." Folken sets his lips into a grim, thin line. " You mean the fact that Celena was actually Dilanau and that she was under my supervision." Amos shakes his head sadly. " It's in the past. Celena will be fine and so will Allen". Folken shifts uncomfortably and turns his gaze to the stairs. Amos sees the question in Folken's eyes and decides to change the subject to a happier one when he remembers why he came down. " Folken, your brother is awake." At the mention of Van's recovery Folken's eyes shine with relief. " Thank God." He murmurs softly. 

Amos looks at him for a moment before speaking again. " Are you going to go up?" Folken's expression grows solemn as he looks into Amos's eyes. Then he shifts his gaze down to his feet. Amos lays a reassuring hand on Folken's shoulder. " Folken, you are his brother and you love him. If neither of you are willing to take the first step of reaching out and offering friendship, then how can the two of you ever grow close?" Amos asks quietly. Folken looks past Amos to the staircase behind him before nodding in agreement and moving forward. " Folken…" Amos calls after him. Folken turns around, eyebrows raised in question. " Don't be intimidated by Van's attitude. It's just a way of protecting his feelings." Folken digests this information for a moment before nodding his head and climbing the stairs, his long cape gliding swiftly behind him. Amos watches the dark, majestic figure climb the stairs like a floating spirit until he walks out of view. 

Folken makes his way down the corridor that will bring him to Van's room. So many memories… Folken remembers many happy days within these same walls. He and Van were the best of friends. Whenever he could get away from his busy schedule of classes and sword practices, Folken would wander down this hall searching each room until he found Van. Then, the fun would begin. Van always made Folken laugh. How he misses that closeness and friendship they shared. His thoughts are interruped by the sudden sound of Van's laughter. It rings down the hall clear and strong. Folken stops and listens to his brother for a moment, a soft smile gently tugging at his lips. Its been years since I have heard that sound… Folken muses. 

Just then, Meegan steps out of a room about a foot away and turns. She stops short when she sees Folken standing in the hall. Meegan blushes, smiles, and curtsies lightly. " Good afternoon, Folken." She says warmly. " Good afternoon, Meegan." He responds. She blushes again before walking past him briskly with a tray of empty dishes in her hands. He watches her walk by before returning his attention to the now open doorway. Soft, sunshine streams into the hall from inside the room where all the laughter and happy chatter is coming from. Where his brother is. Folken takes a deep breath and steps into the sunlight. 

Millerna turns to leave the room when she spots Folken standing at the doorway, watching in silence. She gazes at his face for a moment, a silent hope in his eyes. Millerna catches Merle's attention with a serious look. Merle glances at the door and freezes when she sees Folken waiting patiently. Millerna nods for Merle to exit the room with her. Merle looks at Van whose gaze is now fixed on his brother. The girls look at each other and quickly walk out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind themselves. Folken looks at Van tenderly, but doesn't utter a word. Van stares at Folken and waits. Neither brother speaks for several moments. Then, finally, Folken breaks the silence. " How do you feel?" Van studies his brother a moment longer before answering. " I'm okay." He replies feeling slightly awkward. Folken decides to fall back on his people skills and try to start a conversation with his brother. One that would, hopefully, not end up with them fighting over something. 

Van watches Folken intensely as he walks over to the side of the bed. " May I sit here?" He asks while pointing to the empty chair. Van nods his head, never taking his eyes off of Folken's placid and gentle face. Folken sits down and looks at Van with tender affection. Finally, unable to hold back the number one question that has bugged him ever since he met his older brother again, Van speaks. " Why do you have a tear painted on your face?" Folken remains silent for a moment before answering very candidly, no longer desiring anything to be kept away from Van's knowledge. " It is a reminder of what I have lost or…at least what I thought I had lost." Van blinks and then shifts a little bit. " What did you think you lost?" He continues. " Everything." Folken replies regretfully. " Anything that mattered. Father… my chance to become king… mother,…my arm,…you…" Van looks down at his lap and the two brothers fall silent again for several moments.

" It wasn't the same after you left and never came back..." Van states regretfully. Folken looks at Van with a mixture of shame and grief. Van continues, " Mother cried for you every day. She would smile, but her eyes were always sad. Then it got to the point when she couldn't wait any longer and decided to look for you herself. Everyone was so certain that you had died, but she knew better." Van states softly looking at Folken through his thick dark bangs. "She knew you were still alive." Folken looks down at his lap, unable to hold Van's gaze. " Did you ever think about home when you were away? Did you ever miss us?" Van asks. Folken shakes his head at the memory of all the lonely years in Ziabach. " At first…it was very difficult. I was so ashamed of not being successful with the right of passage. I was devastated when I realized I no longer had my arm, that I disappointed you, Balgus, and mother…but then I blocked out my feelings and focused on my education." Folken explains. Van stares at him, unable to comprehend not wanting to be with the people you love. Understanding the bewildered look on his brothers face, Folken continues, " Van…I was a coward…I was a fool." Van looks at Folken carefully studying his brother's countenance, " What will you do now?" He prompts a shimmer of hope glimmering within his eyes. Folken looks up and meets Van's gaze. They stare at each other for several moments, each recognizing the pain in the other's eyes. 

The room is filled with the soft glow of the setting sun, softening their expressions. Van sucks in a deep and worried breath. " I don't know if I have what it takes to be a king. I don't know if I can do this…" Folken reaches out and on impulse gently squeezes Van's hand with his left. " You will be a great king, Van. Of that I am certain." Van looks down at their hands and then back into Folken's steady gaze. " Will you stay?" He asks in a quiet whisper. Folken blinks in surprise. He silently studies Van's expression very carefully for several moments before nodding his head. Van gives him a small smile. " You'll help me then?" He asks hopefully. Folken lifts his hand to cup Van's cheek, leaning in close to plant a soft and tender kiss upon Van's forehead. " Of course, my brother…of course." He whispers against Van's ear. Van pulls back just enough to have a clear view of Folken's face. Folken watches Van's expression transfer from surprise to trust. The two brothers stare at each other, frozen, unmoving as the room suddenly floods with a golden, almost surreal, glow. Outside the sun kisses the horizon in one final moment of glory before surrendering the sky to the moon. The moment is forever plucked out of time for both brothers. A moment neither will ever forget. 

Folken lowers his hand to his lap and Van slowly releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. " So…" he begins after a moment of peaceful silence, " what still needs to be done?" Folken gives Van a rare smile and for the next hour he explains to him what has been accomplished in Fanelia and shares the discovery of survivors. Van listens intently, a small smile upon his lips. Outside the door, Amos pauses for a moment, listening to Van and Folken converse. Maybe there is still hope for them… 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 20 coming soon!

The Fanelian kingdom has been rebuilt but now a council must be chosen, Van must learn to be a wise king, Folken struggles to understand where he fits in, and life prepares to throw new challenges their way.


	18. New Horizons

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. My writing is purely for the enjoyment of my readers and myself.

Everlasting Love: The Rebuilding of a Nation

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 20: ~ _New Horizons_

By _Sincerity_

The kingdom of Fanelia is rebuilt. Its buildings are more beautiful than before and the kingdom promises to be all it once was and more. A week has past since Van's recovery from the fever that nearly took his life. Now he and Amos have decided to go ahead and choose members for the new council. Advisors and military officers will be chosen soon after. Feeling that the people of Fanelia deserve to be given a time to rejoice Van decrees that a tremendous celebration begin in the evening and last for three days. Invitations are sent to other kingdoms, among them the kingdoms of Austuria, Mandeza, and Egzardia. Responses are positive and so Fanelia busies itself in preparing for the celebrations while Van and Amos continue to build a new monarchy. 

Five men, both human and wolf-man, sit around a rectangular table talking and drinking freshly squeezed grape juice from their cups. Folken stands before a large window, one of many that circle the new conference chamber on the west side of Fanelia's castle. He quietly stares outside the window, watching villagers as they carry on with their day completely unaware of his gaze upon them. Behind him Folken hears a soft hum of whispers as the chosen council members talk in low, hushed voices. No doubt some of them have begun to question why he is present and others why he's still alive. Folken can feel their curious stares and bitter glares dig deep into his back as he waits in silence for Van and Amos to arrive. Amos had asked him to come to the conference chamber at this hour stating that Van wanted him present. Folken can only guess what the reason might be. 

Despite his effort to remain unaffected by the obvious distance between himself and everyone else currently in the conference chamber his guilt over the past blossoms and he feels his face blush with shame. They have the right. They have the right to be angry and bitter. It was I who destroyed their lives. I deserve worse than what I am receiving at this moment. Folken rationalizes to himself as the whispers suddenly die down and the large wooden doors open wide. Immediately everyone rises and Folken turns around to see Amos step into the room. " All hail the king of Fanelia." Amos proclaims before stepping aside in order to allow Van entrance. At the sight of their new king the council members tap the long, rectangular table with their knuckles in unison. At their welcome Van nods his appreciation and scans the room for his brother. He pauses when his eyes meet the tall quiet figure standing in the shadows of a corner. 

Van makes his way to the head of the table while Amos takes his seat at Van's immediate left. Not being one to avoid confrontation or beat around the bush, Van jumps straight to business. " As all of you now know, I have appointed Amos to be the head of the council. I trust this decision will sit well with everyone present." Van pauses to glances around at the faces before him. All seem content and agreeable with the decision. " Good. Then the next order of business for today will be declaring who is to be the head advisor and military strategist for our beloved country." Van continues. At this the council members begin to talk all at once. Van raises his hands in a gesture that implies for them to fall silent. " One at a time." He commands before pointing to the opposite end of the table. " We'll start with Ezrah." Van states as he turns the floor over to a man in his mid thirties. Ezrah nods. His straight, brown, shoulder length hair lightly falls forward at the movement of his head. Looking up he fixes his deep green eyes upon the king. 

" Your majesty, I feel that it would serve Fanelia well to appoint an elder to be head advisor and a well seasoned general from Egzardia or Fried to be our military strategist." " No, no. I disagree." States a wolf-man, who has been frowning at Ezrah since he began to speak. All eyes turn upon Lizon. The golden-furred wolf-man turns to the king. " I think we should keep all our top officials within Fanelia's borders. We have more than enough capable and willing individuals right here in our own country who could fill in those positions." Amos nods in agreement. " Why not let the advisor and military strategist be the same individual?" States a second wolf-man with patches of red and brown fur. One particularly dark brown spot circles his left eye bringing out the deep blue of its iris. He blinks and looks around at his fellow council members as several eyebrows are raised at the new option he has revealed. " Wouldn't that be a little-bit too overwhelming for one individual, Yemen?" Replies a twenty something man sitting directly across from him.

" I think it's a good idea, Simon." Answers Van. At this Simon shakes his head and leans back in his chair. " Okay, fine." " Don't be angry Simon. We're all trying to think of options." Replies the last council member who has been silently listening to everything that has been said thus far. " Cam, I'm not angry. I'm just frustrated." " Well don't be that either." Cam scolds. He raises a paw to brush aside a few strands of his long gray-blue fur that has fallen over one eye. " How about you, your majesty? Have you any ideas?" Cam asks Van. At this Van nods his head and stands. " I not only have ideas I have already made my decision. But I wanted to hear all of your thoughts first." Van replies. " You've already chosen the individuals?" Yemen asks with surprise. " I have chosen the individual. Yes." " Well come then! Tell us who it is!" Smiles Ezrah. The others nod in anticipation. 

Folken has been standing at the back of the room in silence up to this point, partially hidden within the shadows. Van turns his back to the council and looks directly at him. " I appoint Folken Lakur DeFanel to be my head advisor and military strategist." At this Folken looks up at Van in surprise, as does the rest of the assembly. The silence that ensues lasts only a few seconds although it seems much longer than that. Then all at once everyone begins to complain or disagree. Amos remains silent, watching Van's expression. Van raises his hands in a gesture that asks for silence. " I have made my decision and it will be as I have decreed." " But your majesty…Folken…_that man_ is responsible for the destruction of our kingdom!" Simon blurts out. Van nods, his eyes flashing with anger at the curtness of the man before him. " Have we all not done something we regret?" " But this is different." Yemen states. " Yes! If he's given these positions he will be in charge of hundreds, maybe even thousands of lives!" Agrees Lizon. " He betrayed us and then turned around and betrayed Ziabach too! How do we know he won't just do the same to us? Again?!" Simon shouts with anger. Van continues, trying to keep his own anger under control. " Folken has redeemed himself. I believe his experiences and knowledge will be of great help and importance to us." The council members try to argue again but Van bangs his fists against the table, rattling the cups and silencing everyone instantly. Seven pairs of wide eyes stare at him in surprise. " I have forgiven my brother! I trust him and thus I demand that all of you trust _me_ in my judgement of _him_! Is that clear?!" Van shouts in as deep and commanding a voice as he can muster. Everyone blinks in silent response. Amos glances at Folken who is staring at Van in silence. Van walks over to him and takes his hand, leading his brother out of the shadows, into the light and back to the head of the table in order to stand by his side. " This man is my brother and I will not tolerate anyone questioning his allegiance or sincerity." Van slowly stares at each face in turn, making sure that every individual has met his gaze.

Folken stares at Van with shining eyes. Amos nods in silent agreement. " If you trust him so fiercely…than we too will trust him." Ezrah states quietly. A few of the others nod in silent agreement, Simon huffs in agitation but remains silent. Van nods his thanks, releases his tension through a deep sigh, and excuses them. One by one they exit the conference chamber until only Van, Amos, and Folken remain. For a few moments the three simply stand, staring at each other. Folken glances at Van, then Amos, then at the windows and the clouds beyond. Amos smiles at the two brothers and steps closer, resting one hand on each of them. Folken and Van look at him with raised eyebrows. " I think you have made the right decision." Amos states to Van with an even bigger smile and squeezes their shoulders before turning around and leaving the conference chamber. Van and Folken watch him exit the chamber and disappear from view as two guards out in the hall shut the large wooden doors behind him. 

Van sighs and turns to look out one of the large windows. There is silence for several moments while Folken quietly struggles to find words to express his worries. " Van, are you… certain that you want to give me so much authority over your people?" Van takes in a deep breath and sighs long and hard before turning around. " They are your people too, you know." Van begins. " And yes. I'm sure of what I'm doing. Why? Don't you want the position I have given you?" Folken shakes his head and steps a little-bit closer. "That is not what troubles me, Van. I…don't want your council members to think little of you simply because you have decided to give authority to a Zaibach strategist." " But that's not who you are anymore." Van replies with furrowed eyebrows. Folken nods. " I agree but others might not." 

Van shrugs in a very boyish manner making his cape ripple over his shoulders. He turns to the window once again and gazes out at the setting sun. "I…don't really care what other people say…what do they know?" Folken raises one fine eyebrow. " They may not know as much as you or I or even Amos, but…they have the power to either make or break your image, your authoritative power over the kingdom. Thus…in a sense they rule." Van looks at Folken over his shoulder, his eyes studying Folken very carefully. He takes in the white robes his brother now wears. A large, sleeveless dress overcoat of deep blue is worn over the white robes. The new look is softer and more humbling than the black, tight clothes Folken wore during his allegiance to Ziabach. He's becoming more and more like the brother I remember. No one knows him the way I do. He's different now. Why can't people see this? Van thinks quietly before sighing once again. 

" You could be right Folken…I don't know. But I really don't care what people say about you." Folken nods silently, a small grin playing upon his lips. " Then neither do I." 

Van returns the grin and nods with satisfaction. " Good. Walk with me." He commands as he exits the conference chamber. The two brothers walk side-by-side down the hall in silence for several moments. They turn a corner and pause before two huge, intricately carved mahogany doors. Each door bares the Fanelian emblem and Folken finds himself staring at them. He blinks away as two soldiers on either side open the heavy doors for their king before the brothers continue inside. " Did you hear anything about Egzardia?" Van asks as he steps into the throne room. Folken nods. " Yes. Princess Liliana will be joining the festivities. She, her father, and brother will be arriving later tonight." He replies. Van nods. " I guess…they will be expecting an answer." Van states as he takes a seat upon his throne. 

Folken looks at him in silent contemplation for several moments. " What have you decided?" Van shakes his head and sighs. " I…I don't know." He confesses. The two remain silent for several moments, staring at objects around the room. Their minds are distant, their thoughts saturated with worries. A servant quietly enters the throne room from the far end and silently begins lighting candles along the walls. Rich purple curtains create an inner wall of satin that flutters in the soft breeze blowing in from the open balcony doors beyond them. Van suddenly rises from the throne and walks out onto one of the large balcony patios where he descends a flight of steps to sit on a marble bench situated within the center of the royal gardens. Van sighs deeply and looks up into the dark velvet sky, his eyes gazing longingly upon the moons that float high above.

Folken makes his way down the stairs and takes a seat on the bench beside his silent brother. " You miss her, don't you?" Folken asks gently. Van sighs, lowering his head to glance at his brother behind his thick bangs. A silent effort to hide the sudden blush that has colored his cheeks. " I don't mean to be so obvious." Van murmurs quietly. Folken grins. " It's alright, Van. You should count yourself lucky to have felt the joy of love." Van shakes his head. " But that's just the problem." Folken looks at Van questioningly. " How do you mean?" Van takes a deep breath and sighs again. " I'm not certain what it is exactly that I feel for her. I…I don't know if it's really love or just…just…" " an infatuation?" Folken offers. Van looks up at him and nods, unable to think of a better term for what he feels. " We were just starting to understand each other when she had to go. Now I feel as if everything I think or dream of her is only a fantasy." Folken remains silent for several moments while Van pulls something out from under his shirt. Folken watches as Van pulls the small, pink pendant that had been given to him by Hitomi over his head. 

" This was her gift to me. Her way of saying that she believes in me." Van turns the small stone very carefully within his young, callused hands. Folken stares at the small pendant with a mixture of curiosity and wonder. " Where did she get the pendant?" Van shrugs. " I think she said that her grandmother gave it to her when she was very young." Van offers the stone to Folken, giving him opportunity to have a closer look. Folken glances at Van as he pours the pendant into his open hand. He lifts the pendant by the chain with two of his metal fingers and gently twirls the small rock within the fingers of his left hand. It sparkles as the rays of the moons bounce off its shiny surface. " It has a special power that I'm only beginning to understand." Van explains as he watches the rock twirl in between his brother's fingers.

" You mean that it can glow?" Folken asks as he carefully returns the pendant into Van's possession once again. " Sort of." Van replies as he slips the pendant back over his head and gently tucks it under his shirt. " Hitomi could see things whenever she used it. She told me that the pendant was how she found me when I was trapped in your fortress." Van explains. Folken listens silently as waves of shame wash over his heart at the memory of that fateful day. " I didn't know that." He replies, hiding his emotions behind a cool facade. " She tried to teach me how to use it when we were visiting Chid in Fried." Van continues. " We had Merle hide in the gardens and then Hitomi had me try to find Merle by using the pendant." " Did you find her?" Folken asks. Van shakes his head. " I was too impatient to try again after I couldn't maintain my focus the first time." Van replies as he stoops down to pick up a pebble and throw it into a lake a few feet beyond. 

Folken chuckles softly and shakes his head. " What's so funny?" Van asks, furrowing his eyebrows. " You haven't changed one bit." Folken replies. Van frowns even deeper. " Is that a good thing?" Folken nods. " I wish I could state the same about myself." He confesses. Van stares at him in silence for several moments before speaking again. " You know, I almost died fighting that stupid dragon for the right of succession." He confesses suddenly. Folken looks at Van in surprise. Van continues when he sees his sibling's expression. " I was too proud to believe that I couldn't do it. Fate had me sent to the Mystic Moon where I _accidentally_ ran into Hitomi. _She_ warned me of the dragon's attacks." " Hitomi is a very unique woman. She's…quite intriguing." Folken responds as he too picks up a pebble and throws it into the lake. The two brothers watch the pebble skip across the surface four to five times before disappearing with a soft splash. 

Van frowns at Folken who looks up at him questioningly. " Now why can't I do that?" Van mumbles as he squats at the lake's bank and tosses another pebble into the lake. It plops into the water with a loud splash before disappearing from view. Folken laughs out loud despite himself and smiles down at the ground. Van releases a worried sigh and stares down at his rippling reflection. " I don't love Liliana." He states so softly that it could almost be a whisper. Folken's demeanor instantly grows solemn once again as Van continues. " I respect her and I do admit that she's pretty, but she's not…she's not…" Folken closes his eyes. " I know Van…I'm sorry." Van looks over his shoulder. " Why are you sorry? You sure weren't sorry before." Folken lowers his head taking the sharp blow Van just threw at his heart. Deep inside he understands Van's anger and forces himself to accept his brother's harsh words knowing that they are the truth. Van returns his attention to the lake. " I'm sorry too." He replies quietly. At this Folken opens his eyes. " Why?" He asks just as softly. " Because I told myself that I would hate you for what you did. I told myself that I would never forgive you." Van replies as he rises and turns to face his brother, who is staring at him with tired eyes. " It was wrong of me to think it." 

" Perhaps…perhaps not." Folken replies quietly. The two brothers fall silent for several minutes, listening to the quiet sounds of the aging day. But finally, Van turns and begins walking back to the castle. " I will accept King Sion's proposal for Liliana and I." Van begins with an air of finality. Folken quickens his steps so as to reach Van's side. " Van…are you certain you want to go through with this?" Van pauses and looks up at Folken. When Van gives no answer Folken nods. " I thought not." Van wilts and raises one hand to run through his thick bangs. " Don't worry Van. I will talk with the king and with the council. You need time to think things over." " I've had time." Van replies as he begins to climb the stairs after Folken. " You need _more_ time." Folken replies over his left shoulder. "This is a big decision. A little more time won't hurt." Folken rationalizes as the two enter the throne room. " I suppose not." Van agrees. Folken pulls back a large purple curtain to allow Van passage into the throne room first. 

" Why king Van! We were just about to summon you." Amos states with a wide smile as he and three other individuals turn to see him enter the throne room. Van freezes in his steps. Folken enters and involuntarily inhales with surprise. " King Sion! I…It's so nice to see you…welcome!" Van states as a smile makes its way onto his young and handsome face. 

King Sion returns the greeting with a smile of his own as Van steps up to the royal family and shares a warm embrace with him. " Ah! My boy you have done a fantastic job rebuilding your kingdom! It's magnificent!" Sion exclaims before releasing the young king embraced tightly within his arms. Van smiles. " Thank you. It was a huge effort by everyone who now lives here. I couldn't do much without the help of neighboring kingdoms, including your own." King Sion nods, sincerity shining within his warm eyes. " Spoken like a true king." Van turns his attention to the royal siblings who have been standing in silence up to this point. " Welcome Prince Madric, Princess Liliana." Van greets warmly. Madric gives him a half bow while Liliana curtsies and lowers her head to hide a soft blush. " Thank you for inviting us to your beautiful kingdom." She replies quietly. Van gives her a small smile as she finally looks up at him. 

" It looks like the kingdom is preparing for a large celebration of some sort." Madric states. Van nods. " Yes. Fanelia is currently in the process of celebrating its rebirth. All of you will be given opportunity to join the festivities tomorrow." He replies. " That sounds wonderful!" Liliana exclaims with a bright smile. Van smiles at her again. King Sion grins. " Yes. I'm certain everything will be quite wonderful." He steps up to Folken and nods in greeting. " It is good to see you again, friend!" Folken smiles warmly and returns the greeting. " Likewise your majesty. Always a pleasure." Sion grins and pats him on the shoulder before returning his attention to his children. " It's amazing how fast young ones grow, isn't it?" He states softly, speaking loud enough only for Folken to hear. " Yes…yes it is." Folken replies equally as soft, gazing steadily upon Van who is busy offering his arm to Liliana. " You must all be tired from your journey. Come. The king and I will show you to your rooms." Amos states as the greetings are finally dispensed of. Folken nods his goodnight to King Sion and Prince Madric as they walk past him to follow Amos. Liliana pauses to curtsey before she and Van exit the throne room. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The following morning everyone in the castle is up early preparing for the day. Servants scurry about in the kitchen preparing all they will need for the large meals that will be served to the royal guests later on. Maids prepare guestrooms and tidy up for the expected arrivals. Folken rises early and meets Zire in the courtyard. Together they head out into the villages in search of strong, healthy individuals who might be interested in becoming soldiers. Van makes his way to the gardens where he practices his sparring in the early rays of the morning light. 

" Van!" At the sound of his name Van turns around to see Merle running up to him. She rushes into his arms and purrs loudly as Van embraces her tightly. " Good-morning Merle." He smiles. " Did you sleep well?" Merle nods and pulls away. " I always sleep well, Van." She watches in silence as Van finishes his routine and re-sheaths his sword. This early morning hour is the only time that Merle and Van can spend together now that he has become so inundated with his new and multiple responsibilities as king.

" I heard that Liliana arrived last night." Merle begins. Van nods his head. " Yes Merle. She did arrive along with her brother and father." Merle smiles. " Do you think that I'll get a chance to meet them?" Van nods and smiles. " Of course." He replies while moving to sit down on the grass. Merle makes herself comfortable beside him. Van sighs contentedly and smiles at Merle who twitches her little whiskers. " I got up really early this morning and saw Folken go out to the village with Zire." Merle begins. Van nods. " Yes. He and Zire are going to begin recruiting soldiers in order to rebuild the army." " Oh." Merle replies softly. " He's really different now." She continues. Van looks up at the sky. " Yeah." " I think that's a good thing!" Merle smiles. Van picks at a blade of grass. " He's even beginning to smile more. He looks better when he smiles. Otherwise he just looks really pale and sad." Merle states. 

Van nods, his gaze far away. Merle pauses in her thoughts and looks him over quietly for a few moments. " What is it?" Van shrugs and sighs. " I'm just thinking." He replies. Merle releases a heavy sigh and shifts position to lay on her stomach, resting her elbows on the ground and supporting her chin with her curled paws. " You're thinking of _her_ again." Van looks over at Merle sadly. " I'm sorry Merle. I just…she keeps creeping into my thoughts." Merle glances up at him and sighs. " It's okay Van. But you really should let her go. I'm sure she's moving on with her life now and…" At this Van wilts. Merle bites her bottom lip and reconsiders her words. Maybe that was the wrong thing to say. She tells herself. " Well,…I'm certain she would want you to do the same." Van nods. " Yes. Yes I'm sure she would." 

From across the patio the sound of foot steps reach their ears and both friends look up. Van recognizes the individual to be Ezrah, second under Amos in the council. " Excuse my intrusion your majesty but Amos has sent me to find you. The King of Mandeza has arrived." At this Van rises to his feet quickly, brushing off loose grass and dirt from his clothes. Merle stands up behind him, saddened that their only time together has been shortened. Van turns to her and reads her expression instantly. " Come on Merle." He states motioning for her to stand beside him. She complies and Van wraps an arm around her as they walk towards the castle. Once inside Van hands his sword, sheath and all, to Ezrah and continues on to the throne room.

Van raises a hand to the guards indicating that he does not wish the doors opened just yet. "Merle?" Van begins as he turns to her. "I wonder if you could take Princess Liliana and her family to the villages and show them around? The King of Mandeza will take up much of my time today and I don't want King Sion and his family to feel as if they're unimportant to us." Merle releases a disappointed sigh and nods her head. " Sure, Van." " Is everything alright?" He asks softly as he notices the downcast expression upon her face. "I thought you wanted to meet Liliana and her family." Van states, puzzled by Merle's reaction. " No I do! Everything's good, Van. I just…wish we could see more of each other, you know?" Van nods sympathetically. " I'm sorry Merle. Hopefully, after all the celebrations are done we'll have more time to talk." Van answers softly and kisses her lightly upon the forehead before allowing the guards to open the doors. Merle watches him enter the throne room from where she stands and waits until the doors are closed again before turning around and walking back the way she had come, alone. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Evening arrives swiftly and before long the hour of dinner approaches. The castle hums with guests and servants all scurrying around to get things in order for the large meal that will soon be served.

" I don't know father…I just…what if we don't love each other?" Liliana asks with worry as she sits down on the soft cushions of a window seat within her father's guestroom. " Liliana!" King Sion states with surprise. " You're already entertaining thoughts of this possible relationship collapsing?" Liliana sighs and looks down at her hands, twirling a delicate daffodil in between her fingers. Merle had picked a small bouquet for her when she and Meegan took the royal family out for a tour of the surrounding villages.

" I don't know. What if we don't love each other enough? Or worse, what if I love him and he doesn't love me?" Liliana asks with increased tension in her voice. Sion stops writing on a page of a small, leather bound book and rises from his seat to sit down beside his only daughter. " Liliana listen to me, love." He begins softly while taking her hands into his. " I know you're frightened, but I ask you to trust me. King Van saved your life and brought you back to me safely. I wouldn't even consider a relationship between the two of you if I didn't believe him to be a good and honest young man." Liliana releases a long and heavy sigh. " I know father…I'm sorry." " It's alright." Sion replies with a gentle smile. " At least try to build a friendship and don't be so shy and quiet with him. He's good looking isn't he?" Liliana's eyes widen at this statement. " Father!" Sion laughs, his eyes shining jovially. " Come now Liliana tell me all the good things you've seen in him thus far." Liliana takes in a deep breath and complies. " Well…he's definitely brave." She begins. King Sion nods in agreement. " And he seems to be well mannered." Liliana continues. " Surely." Sion smiles in reply. " And, lets see…he always seems to know exactly what he wants to do in life." She finishes. King Sion nods and rises. " There. You see? That wasn't so hard." " But father it's different when one is facing the individual face-to-face. Romance…is something that makes me nervous. I'm not so sure that I'm ready for marriage yet." 

" Don't worry Liliana. When the time is right you will know. And I didn't bring you here with me to get him to marry you right away. However, I do believe that you and King Van would make a wonderful union." At the mention of her father's last words, Liliana feels her cheeks blush hotly. " Now hurry along and get yourself prepared for this evening. We don't want to be late for dinner now do we?" Liliana shakes her head and rises. " I love you father." She states before kissing his cheek. " But sometimes I think you're just trying to get rid of me." Sion takes her in his arms and embraces her gently. "No, my sweet angel. If you truly believe in your heart that this young man is not whom you should marry, then you won't marry him. And I will certainly not push you to do so. All I ask is that you give yourself and the king a chance." Liliana nods mutely and makes her way to the door. " I'll try for you, father." She reaches for the handle and pauses. " I would do nearly anything for you." Liliana states confidently before exiting his chamber. 

King Sion sighs heavily and returns to his scroll. Red Moon, the first. The day has been peaceful and quite enjoyable. But I am worried that I might be pushing my daughter too soon into considering marriage. King Van is a good man, but I don't want Lily to be heartbroken by rejection. She is extremely trustful of others…my true fear is that she will love him and he will not love her. I pray that God hears my prayers and touches their hearts. King Sion finishes his journal entry and closes the small, leather bound book before continuing to prepare for the evening. "Now if I could only find a suitable wife for Madric…" He mumbles to himself while struggling to put on a dark-blue cape. " Maybe one of the Austurian sisters would make a good wife…" A knock on the door interrupts his thoughts. " Come in." He calls out. " Father? Are you ready?" King Sion turns around and greets his son with a smile. " When am I ever _not _ready to eat?!" Madric grins and waits for his father to walk to him. " Let's go mingle a while, shall we? I heard that the king of Mandeza has arrived today. I'm curious to meet the man." Sion continues as they exit the chamber and leave a guard behind to shut the door. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The soft chime of fine cutlery echoes in the large dining hall as royal guests and friends dine together, and enjoy each other's company. The hazy glow of candlelight gives every face a more youthful appearance and softens every feature it caresses. Firelight dances in the eyes of those closest to the candle flames and shadows recede into the farthest corners of the hall. 

Smiles reach several faces as desert is served. Merle makes sure she has enough room for several servings of every kind of desert set upon the large table. The King of Mandeza doesn't quite understand the customs of this land and so when a platter of fine chocolate sweets are set before him he simply takes the entire platter and begins to eat. No one has the heart to tell him he should only take one or two and leave some for everyone else. But it doesn't take him long to figure out that nobody else is eating the way he is and he soon pushes the platter away, embarrassment evident upon his face. Merle starts to snicker beside Van who gives her a warning glare. This quiets her down instantly. Folken, in the meantime, eases the embarrassed king by describing what each desert upon the table is made of and begins to set various delicacies upon his plate. Liliana smiles at the show of kindness and understanding that both Van and Folken exhibit to their confused guest. She glances over at her father who is smiling with agreement. Madric is staring at the strange king with open disgust. The expression doesn't escape King Sion who promptly gives his son a warning kick under the table. Madric jumps and nearly drops his water goblet. Liliana ducks her head and covers her mouth discreetly while her shoulders shake with quiet laughter. Amos smiles at the comical scene before him and glances over at Merle who is now completely oblivious to all that is happening at the moment, her mouth stuffed with five different kinds of chocolates. 

Despite the once-in-a-while confusion in communication, conversation flows rather smoothly. Everything from agriculture to political affairs is touched upon and discussion is lively. Laughter rings clear and loud and smiles are shared all around the table. Folken watches as his little brother begins to initiate conversations with the kings sitting before him on his very own. And he does a good job. I would be missing all of this if I had stayed with Ziabach. Folken realizes quietly while admiring how quickly Van learns to adapt to his situations. As the night grows older more and more is shared between the three kings and occasionally Van meets Folken's gaze, smiling at him with his eyes. Amos watches the silent interaction between the two brothers and marvels at how much happier and more mature Van has become ever since the evening he awoke from his fever and allowed Folken to once again have a place in his life. 

Stars blossom upon the dark, velvety night and the moons slowly rise from the distant horizon. There presence is silent indication to just how late the night has become and everyone soon realizes that it is time to bid each other goodnight. The king of Mandeza is the first to rise from the table, having decided that he had tasted enough food for the night. Folken rises as well and escorts him back to the guest wing while Amos does the same with King Sion and his two children. Van decides to hang back and talk with Merle for a little while before heading to bed. Merle appreciates his thoughtfulness and gladly gives him her full attention as he shares with her what he has done during the course of the day. But the hands of the clock do not stop for anyone and soon the two friends find themselves fighting off fits of yawns and decide to wish each other a good night. Van hugs her tenderly and Merle takes the opportunity to give Van a lick on his cheek. He laughs and ruffles her hair affectionately before walking away. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The castle is still and quiet as a lone figure silently sneaks down the halls and approaches two large double doors of copper and gold. Each door bares the Fanelian emblem and two sleek and slender bodies of dragons serve as the handles. Quietly the individual cracks a door open and steps inside. The darkness of the chamber is suddenly pierced by the bright light of a single candle and shadows dance upon every wall as the small light travels from the doors to the center of the large room. 

The light pauses for a moment to survey the room before approaching a shiny glass box. Within the box, carefully laid upon a cushion of red satin is a beautiful book with gold binding. A beautiful painting decorates the cover. The candlelight moves closer to the glass in order to get a better view. The light reveals a princess standing upon the surface of an ocean with the sun setting behind her and a prince, flying upon a white dragon, soaring through the tinted clouds to reach her open arms. " Beautiful isn't it?" 

Startled, the light jumps before whirling around to reveal the owner of the voice that has spoken. A cute smirk slowly creeps upon his handsome face, and deep, tender eyes shine behind a light curtain of blue-black bangs. " Oh I'm sorry, your majesty. I didn't mean to disturb anyone!" Liliana apologizes as she quickly bows before him, carefully setting the candleholder upon the marble floor so as not to drop it in her haste. She presses one hand lightly over her heart, which is pounding quite vigorously, where it rests within her chest. Van smiles and shakes his head. " It's not a problem. You weren't making any noise. I noticed that the doors weren't shut as I was passing by to my quarters and then I saw your light when I approached them." Van explains as he walks up to her. " I'm sorry if I startled you." He apologizes. " Oh no, no. I startle easily." Liliana explains while she carefully picks up the candleholder. She gives him a shy smile when she rises and finds him standing very close to her. Taking a careful step back Liliana once again turns her attention to the book within the small glass box. " Why is this book encased within glass?" She asks quietly, thankful for a reason to avert her eyes from Van's intense and steady gaze. From the corner of her eye she can see him step closer to the glass and sigh. " This book is very special to me for sentimental reasons more than anything else." He admits.

" It's so beautiful. What is the book about?" Liliana continues as she brings the candlelight closer for a better look. " The book contains lullabies and fairy-tales." Van explains. " When I was little my mother would sing the lullabies to me and then when I grew older my brother would read the stories to me." Liliana looks up at Van and smiles softly as he gazes upon the book. " I take it that the stories are just as beautiful as the cover of the book is." She reasons. Van nods his head mutely, momentarily taken back to the past. As he continues to stare Liliana allows herself to scan the large chamber once again. " How many books are in here?" She asks. " Three hundred and one." Van replies without looking up. " How did you find so many books?" She asks with great surprise. " All these books were salvaged and restored from the ruins of my country." Van replies as he looks up at her. Liliana smiles. " This is quite an achievement!" She exclaims. Van nods, a small smile upon his face. He watches quietly as Liliana walks up to one of the many shelves that line the walls and randomly pulls out a book. " Trees and their seeds. A study of how to decipher different species." Liliana smiles. " Hm…I didn't know one could write so much about trees." She admits. At this Van laughs and walks to her side to take a look at the book himself. " Neither did I." He replies. Liliana laughs lightly at his reply and pulls out another book. " Ooh! This one is about mythology." She exclaims excitedly. " You like mythology?" Van asks as he returns the book in his hands to its place on the shelf. " Oh yes! Well,…I like to read and mythology simply fascinates me!" Liliana explains. Van smiles at her and then shakes his head. " What?" She asks with one cocked eyebrow. " I just…when I look at you I would never think that your hobby is reading books." He admits. Liliana's eyes widen at this. " And why is that?" She asks with a hint of annoyance. " Well…I would have thought you would be more into art…painting or some sort of instrument or something like that." Van clarifies. " Well I use to sing, but I stopped after my mother died." Liliana explains as she turns around to place the book in her hands back on the shelf. At the mention of her mother's death Van's smile fades. 

" Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't know that your mother died…" Van stutters in surprise. Sensing his sudden discomfort Liliana faces him and smiles softly. " It's alright your majesty…she still lives in my heart and in my memories. Her death doesn't hurt as much as it used to. But I never thought I would think this way at the time." Van nods in silent understanding and suddenly realizes that they have been standing all this time. Reaching out he gently takes Liliana's hand and leads her to a corner of the chamber where a table and chairs are set. Liliana glances at him uncertainly while he pulls out one of the chairs for her and she decides to set the candle down on the table before graciously taking a seat. Liliana waits silently while Van pulls out the chair beside her and makes himself comfortable. 

" I lost my mother when I was only five. It was very difficult for me because my father had died only a month earlier." Van begins softly. Liliana stares at him in silence, eyes wide and intent upon him. " My brother…Folken had disappeared in the woods during the dragon ritual. And when my mother died…I was alone." Liliana shakes her head sadly. " I'm sorry." She whispers. Van nods, sadness evident in his eyes. " I never thought the day would come when the pain wouldn't hurt so much." He admits quietly. Liliana nods. " I know. But it comes and then you move through life carrying their memory in your heart and becoming a better person because you once knew them." She continues. Van looks at her with a small smile. There is an awkward moment and the two suddenly look away. " So…what are your plans for the future?" Liliana asks after another moment passes by with no words exchanged. Van stifles a yawn and sighs instead. " Well…I'm not entirely sure. My kingdom will probably want me to get married." Van replies albeit reluctantly. " Do you want to get married?" Liliana asks gently. " Maybe someday…but not right now. I just…I don't think I'm ready for that yet." He admits. Liliana nods understandingly. " I feel the same way. It's wrong to force people into marriage, especially if they don't feel ready for such a huge responsibility. My father wants me to start thinking about it, but to be quite honest romance and marriage frighten me." She admits. " Why?" Van asks gently, his gaze steady upon her. " I guess because I'm frightened that the man I fall in love with might not love me or that I won't be able to marry him because he's already taken." Liliana admits with a deep blush. Van chuckles and nods in agreement. " I've had those worries too." He smiles. His words relieve Liliana's embarrassment and she smiles at him. 

"But if I ever married anyone he would have to be very patient and kind. I would never be able to stand someone who is rude or spoiled rotten." Liliana continues honestly. Van nods. " I feel the same way. I can be very stubborn at times and it would take a woman who is very patient to put up with me." He replies. Liliana studies his face for a moment as he gazes into the flame of the candlelight dancing before him. " Have you ever been in love?" She asks. Van looks up at her with surprise. Liliana looks down at her hands, her cheeks blushing with embarrassment once again. " Yes." Comes the quiet reply. Van waits until she looks up at him again. " Once." He continues. " Was she a princess?" Liliana asks. Van shakes his head. " No…she was just like anyone else on the outside. But on the inside…she was the most beautiful person I have ever met." 

" What happened?" Liliana prompts when Van falls silent and remains so for several moments. " She had to return to her home and her people. She missed her family and friends. And it wasn't right for me to ask her to stay." Van answers sadly." " She wasn't from Fanelia?" Van shakes his head. Liliana sighs longingly. " I wish I had been in love." Van doesn't reply. " You did the right thing letting her go back home though." She continues. Van nods mutely, suddenly feeling very relieved. " What was her name?" Liliana persists. " Hitomi." Van replies softly. " Hitomi…what a strange and pretty name." Liliana states. Van nods and sighs. Liliana suddenly tries to stifle a yawn and fails. *YAWN* " Oh…I'm sorry, your majesty. I guess I'm a little tired." Liliana apologizes. " It's alright. I'm tired too. And please…call me Van." Van replies as he rises and offers her a hand. She takes it gratefully and picks up the candle as they head back to the double doors. " I'm certain she still remembers you." Liliana states as they step out into the hall. Van turns to her, a mixture of sadness and hope shining in his eyes. " Thank you for sharing so much of your time with me." She continues quietly. Van nods silently as he closes the heavy doors. " It was good to talk to you. I enjoyed our conversation." He replies softly. Liliana smiles and blushes prettily. " Well,…goodnight…Van. Thank you." She states. " Goodnight princess." " Liliana." She interrupts. Van smiles. " Goodnight Liliana." He corrects himself. Van kisses her hand softly before Liliana bobs a light curtsy and heads for the guest wing while Van turns and continues on to his private quarters. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Folken silently reads over the delicate manuscript handed to him several minutes ago by Amos who sits quietly across from him. " Forgive my curiosity but is there anything in that manuscript that I should know of?" Amos asks as Folken finally sets the manuscript down. Folken shakes his head. " It's a letter from princess Eries. " Is that so?" Amos states with raised eyebrows. " Well now I really _am_ curious. Come on. Tell me what she said." Folken smiles at his elderly friend and complies. " She began by sharing with me about a strange outbreak of some unknown disease in a small vicinity within Fried. That was why Allen and Millerna were called back the evening Van awoke." Folken explains. Amos nods. " Yes…I remember you telling me that they had to go." " She continues talking about how Millerna has found a cure and that everything is once again as it should be." Folken continues. " Were there any deaths?" Amos asks. Folken shrugs. " I don't know. She doesn't say." " Hm." Amos replies. " Anything else?" He asks with raised eyebrows. " Only that she and Millerna will be coming to visit for a little while." Amos smiles. " That's wonderful! Why they'll be able to join in on the last day of festivities." He exclaims happily. Folken nods, a soft, wistful smile upon his lips. Amos takes notice of the expression and grins knowingly. " Perhaps you and princess Eries will have more time to get caught up on what's been developing in your countries." He prompts. Folken nods and sighs before releasing a yawn. He picks up the manuscript and rises while Amos stretches his arms and releases a yawn of his own. " And speaking about developments…" Begins Amos as he watches Folken carefully put away the manuscript and light one more candle on the wall. " How is Van feeling about the situation with marriage?" 

At the mention of the word Folken's demeanor grows stiff and solemn. Amos notices the change immediately. " Why are you so rigid Folken?" He asks bluntly. Folken returns to his seat and looks at Amos guiltily. " I feel guilty about what Van is going through." He confesses. Amos nods. " That's understandable." Folken leans back in his chair and releases a tired sigh. " I don't know Amos. Sometimes I wonder if my being here is any help to him or not." Amos smiles. " Of course your presence makes a difference Folken. Haven't you seen the way Van conducts himself now? He's more mature in his thoughts and action and I have no doubt its because of your influence." Folken looks at Amos uncertainly. " I don't know, Amos. Van is not the little boy I remember who always wanted to play with me and hang on my arm." Folken continues with a reminiscent smile. Amos chuckles lightly. " True. But then again all little brothers have to grow up sometime, right?" Folken nods solemnly. " It's just that I want him to be happy and right now I'm not so certain that he is." Folken states. 

" We had a nice chat in the gardens the other day and the issue of marriage came up." He begins. Amos gets more comfortable in his seat and leans forward slightly in order to give Folken his full attention. " What happened?" He prompts. Folken takes in a deep breath before continuing. " Well he mentioned that he still has feelings for Hitomi and that he's certain he does not love the princess Liliana. I told him he doesn't have to marry anyone right now, but he's feeling pressured to make a decision soon." Amos nods, his mind thinking of a solution. " Then I suppose we'll just have to support Van in any decision he makes." He states firmly. Folken nods. Amos leans back in his chair again. " Did I ever tell you about the time when your father and brought your mother into the castle and proclaimed that he would marry her?" Folken looks up with deep interest and shakes his head mutely. " Well it was five years after I entered your father's service as head advisor at the time. Your father had returned with a mysterious young woman. She was quite beautiful and very kind. I thought she would be the perfect match and it didn't matter to me how the two met. Your father had refused even the notion of marriage for so long that now it was astounding to see him with this woman, talking about a marriage date!" Amos chuckles and pauses to gather his thoughts. Folken smiles. " Anyhow, your father had a difficult time trying to convince his council that marrying your mother was what he should do. They were so set in their ways and you should have seen the uproar that ensued after your father told them that your mother was draconian. Ha! They could have rolled over and died on the spot!" Folken laughs out loud. Amos laughs along with him and the two smile at the thought and memory of Gaou telling his council exactly what he thought. " Your father was never one to hide his feelings." 

Amos continues. " Your father had come to me the night before and asked me what I thought. He told me that he would not go through with the marriage if I believed he should not. But I had never seen your father so happy or in love before and I couldn't possibly tell him no. I said that it was his decision and his alone. And then his face lit up like the dawn of a newborn day. I guess he needed to hear someone else tell him that they would be by his side. For him I was the one person he felt most comfortable and closest to. It was a fantastic privilege." Folken nods silently. " I can understand why he felt that way. But wasn't he also close to Balgus?" He asks quietly. Amos nods. " Yes. The three of us shared much time together and we became very close…like brothers." Amos replies with a reminiscent smile. *SIGH* " But life went on and we had to go our separate ways." He continues. 

" I want to be as much of a help and support to Van as I possibly can, Amos." Folken states with deep determination. Amos nods, sensing Folken's honesty. " I know you do son. And I believe you are and will continue to be." Folken looks down at his hands, one metal one flesh, and he sighs. " I love him Amos. And it hurts me to realize that I almost destroyed him. Maybe, if he hadn't had so many faithful friends to assist him…I might have even killed him." At this Amos raises his eyebrows in surprise. " Do you really think that you could have gone through with that?" Folken gulps and suppresses a sudden shiver that runs down his spine. " If Dornkirk had asked me to do so…I…I honestly don't know what I would have done." He replies honestly. Amos sighs. " But it didn't happen and that's what counts now Folken." Folken nods solemnly. " Yes. It didn't happen." Amos nods in agreement and rises to his feet. Folken watches him stretch again and release a sudden yawn. " Well Folken I think that I'm going to head for bed. You need to rest and so do I. Did Eries say when she will be arriving with her sister?" Folken nods, switching his thoughts to the reoccurring topic at hand. " Yes. They will be arriving tomorrow around mid-day." He replies. " Oh! That's right. Just in time for the last day of celebration." Amos reminds himself out loud. Folken nods. 

" You see? I need to rest or else my mind just stops functioning." Amos explains while Folken rises and walks with him to the door of his bedroom chamber. As he steps out into the hall Amos turns to Folken. " Listen son, if you ever need to talk about how you feel let me know. I really enjoyed our chat tonight. Let's try and make it a good habit, hm?" Folken smiles and closes his eyes as Amos embraces him warmly. " Thank you Amos…for everything." Folken replies quietly. Amos nods in understanding and turns to leave. " Sleep well." " You too." Folken whispers back before quietly shutting his door and releasing another yawn. 

Outside the moons shine brightly and shower the ground with soft, blue light. Another day approaches and time marches on as all in the kingdom sleep in quiet slumber upon their pillows and soft beds. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

***********************************************************************

Many, many thanks to everyone! You have all been very encouraging and supportive, not to mention patient, with me. Rest assured I don't plan on stopping this fanfic anytime soon. It's my baby, my pet project. This fanfic is my escape from the sometimes bland and boring course of life. Once again, thank you so much for sticking with me and for reading my story!

And now for a peek at the future…

Life doesn't always go the way we hope or plan. Van is going to learn this first hand and his trust will be betrayed. Folken's love for his brother and country will be put to the ultimate test. And…amongst all this, Hitomi will once again find herself in the world of Gaea.


	19. The Bonds of Friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. My writing is purely for the enjoyment of my readers and myself. The poem I site in my story is entitled, " Fate Knows No Tears." It comes from a book entitled, " Selected Love Lyrics, containing poems from India's love lyrics, Stars of the desert, Last poems" by Laurence Hope. 

Everlasting Love: The Rebuilding of a Nation

By ~Sincerity

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^************^^^^^^^^^^^^^************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 21: The Bonds of Friendship

As the sun rises to greet a new day the castle of Fanelia begins to bustle with life. The final day of celebration has arrived. Servants head to the stalls and take out the horses for an early morning trot. The horses whinny and stamp their hoofed feet in excited anticipation of their daily morning stroll around the courtyard. There legs aching for a few moments to walk freely from the confines of their stalls, where they had resided for the entirety of the night. 

Activity can also be found up along the high castle walls, where the royal guards switch shifts. Those now taking up their posts nod there thanks to servants who bring them warm biscuits and tea. Down below, the royal gardeners step outside and begin their daily hedging of the bushes and various shrubbery that grow within Fanelia's beautiful gardens. Inside the castle the royal cooks begin preparing all they will need for the banquets to be served later in the day. 

The wonderful smells of baking bread and roasting turkey wafts through the closest halls of the large, bustling kitchen and tickles the belly of not so few nobles, council members, and servants alike. Amid the happy, early morning hours of this day Van Slanzer DeFanel enters the waking world of those who share the roof of Fanelia's castle. Releasing an exaggerated yawn he stretches lazily in his lush, comfortable bed and turns his head to gaze at the bright blue sky just beyond a large window of his bedchamber. He remains this way for several moments, both arms stretched out on either side, his hair flayed out upon his pillow while the sounds of an awakening village begin to filter into the air. Van blinks several times in an effort to rid himself of his exhaustion and sighs deeply. 

Tenderly, one of his hands moves to lightly touch the pink pendant that rests upon his chest. {Hitomi…I wonder how you are doing these days…I pray you are in good health and happy} Despite his effort to forget, the images of a young girl smiling and laughing enters his thoughts. Her emerald eyes flashing with a unique brilliance unlike anything he's ever seen before. Van bites his lower lip and releases another lovesick sigh, his heart warmed at the thought of knowing he had a chance to be near her. Deciding to keep his head held high and stay focused on the present Van pushes himself into a sitting position and runs both hands through his thick blue-black hair, now reaching to his shoulders. Just then a soft knock interrupts his peaceful solitude, reminding him that there are many responsibilities yet to fulfill today. " Come in." Van calls as he swings his legs over the side of the bed.

Outside the door Amos waits patiently for Van's permission to enter. After hearing the muffled " Come in" he respectfully opens the royal bedchamber doors and allows himself access to Van's private quarters. Inside Van rises to his feet and stretches his arms high over his head in an effort to wake his sleepy body. Amos smiles in a fatherly fashion and turns to nod permission to the menservants waiting quietly at the entrance for passage inside. One servant carries Van's robes and royal apparel for the day while a second servant carries towels and a third carries soaps and various lotions for the customary morning bath. Amos helps Van undress from his sleeping attire as the servants set to getting the pool, in an adjoining chamber, prepared for the king.

" Hold this for me, will you Amos?" Van asks softly as he takes off the pendant, pulling it over his head. Amos nods and carefully tucks it into an inner fold of his robes. He gathers Van's nightclothes and hands them over to one of the servants in attendance before turning to another and taking a parchment into his possession. Van slowly steps into the cool, refreshing water of his private bathing pool while Amos sits down at the lip of the pool beside him. Hiking up his long robes he sits, crossing his legs Indian-style and unrolling the parchment in his hands. Van takes a seat upon one of the marble steps, submerging himself in water up to his collarbone before nodding to Amos to begin briefing him on events both political and otherwise. As Amos begins reading to him of events and news gathered Van listens silently while a servant applies ointment to his hair and combs it with deft fingers, occasionally taking a small ceramic bowl at his side and rinsing the thick, dark strands within his hands. 

An hour later finds Van in the courtyard wishing Mandeza's king a safe trip back home. The courtyard is bustling with servants running in all directions to get everything that belongs to King Inash into the chests that will return to Mandeza with him. King Inash stands amid the flurry of his servants, giving orders in his own language. His long, black hair is neatly plaited and reaches well past his posterior. He wears a long robe of iridescent silk, gold fibers woven into its threads. Underneath a tight, form-fitting, aqua blue robe can be seen through the patterned holes in his outer robe. His feet wear sandals of hand-woven bamboo painted in the colors of his currently worn garment. 

The sun shines brightly today and the light, single gold ban upon his head shimmers brilliantly. Van and Folken walk into the midst of the bustling servants. Van steps up to Inash and does his best to express his happiness in having enjoyed the king's visit, even if it was only for a short while. The king nods his thanks and begins to speak, turning to Folken for translations. " King Inash wishes to give you a gift as a token of his friendship with Fanelia and with you." Folken states as Inash approaches, one of his servants at his left side who is carrying something long. It rests within the hands of the servant who bows before Van while Inash lifts away the dark, royal blue satin that has hidden what lies beneath. At the sight of the gift Van looks up at the king in surprise. Even Folken cocks an eyebrow in appreciation. Van carefully takes the large sword into his hands. He quickly studies the intricate and fine detail of the hilt. Emeralds and rubies shine and glimmer under the sun and Van pulls out the sword for a better look. The sword itself is made of pure gold, refined and shaped into a very fine point. Diamonds pepper the outside of the sheath and Van bows to Inash in deep appreciation. But the king of Mandeza does not turn to leave just yet. Instead he turns to Folken and, at the snap of his fingers, another servant approaches and bows before the tall draconian. Folken watches silently as Inash pulls away another blue satin cloth to reveal a machete of significant beauty. Just as Van's sword the weapon is peppered with diamonds and rubies. Emeralds grace the handle and the gold of its body shines brilliantly. Folken bows his head in humble appreciation as he takes his gift from the outstretched hands of the servant kneeling before him. 

Once the gifts have been received Inash nods with a bright smile and turns to enter his large, tent-like carriage. " Yaway iniac nahum olaowa nini toodam." King Inash speaks to Van and Folken in his native dialect and Van smiles uncertainly while Folken nods his head in understanding. " Yeamen ifta ookiam." He replies. Seemingly satisfied with what he heard Inash orders the go-ahead of his leave. After climbing into his carriage Inash leans back against the plush cushions within, now out of Van's view. Van watches in silence as the procession of Mandezians, servants and king alike, finally take their leave of Fanelia's royal court. Only after their presence has past does Van turn to Folken. " What did he say to us?" Folken allows his eyes to calmly scan across the elegant designs of the machete in his metal hand before replying. " He stated that our friendship is worth more to him than any gold or riches he could own." Van looks down at the sword he received, his eyebrows creased thoughtfully. " And what did you reply in return?" He prompts. " That we are lucky to have so faithful and true a royal friend." Van smiles up at Folken and nods in agreement. 

The two walk across the courtyard in silence for several moments before Van speaks again. " What was the name of the holiday in which he has to attend back in Mandeza?" Folken glances at his younger sibling. " I believe he called it Onika." " And what does that entail?" Van persists when Folken gives no further explanation. " Entail?" Folken returns, stopping in his tracks with a raised eyebrow. Van blushes and shoots his brother an angry, but playful glare. " I think I've been around you for too long. I'm starting to sound like your double." Folken smirks. " Such a terrible fate little brother." At this Van gives Folken a playful punch on the forearm. " Watch it. I'm still your king you know." Van states, raising his head high in mock haughtiness. The action suddenly reminds Folken of Dilandau for a moment. " Yes…you are king. But you are still my brother." Folken replies, lightly tapping something on Van's chest. Van looks down and blinks in surprise when Folken suddenly brushes his chin and nose lightly with his finger in one swift and graceful movement. At Van's expression Folken chuckles warmly and Van joins in, shaking his head. " I can't believe you can still catch me off guard." Van remarks as the two resume their path. Folken shrugs. " Some things will never change." " I guess not. So what is Onika?" Van continues, bringing back the original topic he had intended for them to discuss. " It is a time when the Mandezians fast and show reverence to their ancestors. The kingdom takes special notice of all that was done in the past that helped maintain their land. It is also a time where king Inash will prepare himself to chose a Queen." At the mention of the word "queen" Van stiffens and pauses in his steps. " Oh." He replies. Folken continues, seemingly unaware of Van's reaction. " We would do well to take this time and have breakfast. The princesses Eries and Millerna will be arriving before noon." " I was wondering if they were planning to attend." Van answers as they enter the cool shelter of their castle home. " Indeed." Folken replies.

And true to his word, the royal Austurian sisters arrive an hour before noon. They eagerly exit their carriage, tired of the stuffiness they had to endure during their trip. 

Folken and Amos are at hand to greet the royal sisters and their maidservants. " The kingdom is so beautiful!" Millerna exclaims, clasping her hands together with a wistful smile. Eries takes in a deep breath of fresh air and smiles softly, closing her eyes for a moment to feel the gentle breeze caress her face. She opens her eyes in time to see Folken and Amos approach with servants and squires close behind. " Welcome dear ladies." Folken greets as he kneels before Eries, the eldest, and takes her hand. " It does my king and our country great honor to have you and your sister visit us on such a joyous occasion." He continues before kissing her hand lightly. Eries does her best to stifle the urge to blush. Millerna glances around and a small frown colors her pretty face. " Why Folken…where is the king?" Folken rises and turns his attention upon Millerna. " He is attending to a matter of state but will be joining us shortly. May I say how pleasurable it is to once again have the honor of welcoming you to Fanelia." Millerna smiles brightly while Folken kneels before her as well, taking a delicate hand and kissing it gently. 

He rises quickly and moves aside to introduce Amos to the sisters. " May I introduce the head council member and highest honored elder within the king's monarchy." Eries bows her head in respect as does Millerna. Amos does likewise and then smiles. " It is a pleasure dear ladies. And I believe that during the rebuilding of my country. It is good to see you once again my dear child." Amos states to Millerna. Turning to include Folken he continues. " I dare say that the beauty of these two women is greater than even the most glorious sunrise. It pales in comparison!" Eries and Millerna smile and laugh lightly at the elder's friendly remarks. " Thank you Amos." Eries replies, speaking for both she and her sister. Amos nods and then motions for them to follow him into the castle. As the four move inside Eries falls back to talk with Folken. " Your brother has done a fantastic work with your country, my lord." She states softly. Folken nods. " Yes. He is quite the marvel." 

After a moment more of silence Folken speaks again. " I have not seen nor spoken with Allen Schezar since his hasty departure a while back. Is he well?" He continues. Eries nods." Allen and his sister are quite well. Allen is currently traveling across the sea with his crew to do business with a trading country my father has been close to for many years. Allen decided to take his sister with him stating that he wants her to experience the customs of foreign lands. But I believe it is to keep a closer watch over her." " Ah." Folken replies as they enter into the main hall of the castle and take a sharp turn to the right. They continue walking in another passageway, this one eventually leading them into a private meeting chamber. " I remember reading in your letter that there was a fright in Fried over a potentially deadly plague." Folken continues. Eries nods. " Yes. It was very frightening, but fortunately no one was killed and Millerna was able to find a cure." Folken listens intently as they approach their destination. 

The group halts for a few moments while guards move to open the doors and provide them access. Eries, Millerna, and Folken enter the private meeting quarters, reserved for the closest friends and allies of the king, while Amos asks a squire to lead the maidservants of the royal sisters to their guest chambers. Folken, meanwhile, offers the sisters a seat upon one of several couches in the chamber. Every couch is decorated with beautiful embroidery of dragons and plant life, gold threads woven throughout the entire length of the patterns. The couches themselves are only a few inches higher than the richly carpeted floor and a single, elongated pillow rests upon one end of each. The women choose a couch of their liking and gratefully recline on their sides, watching as Amos closes the doors and moves further inside. Folken waits for him before they get comfortable on couches of their own while the servants at hand begin to attend to any of their needs. Grapes, plums, cheeses, and fresh spring water with mint leaves that float at the top are offered intermittently during the conversations. Millerna settles her gaze upon Folken and studies his new look with obvious admiration. " Folken if I may say, you look very content and healthy." Folken, at the sound of his name, turns his eyes upon the blond beauty reclining on a couch to his left. " Thank you." He replies with a slight nod. " Yes." Agrees Eries. " Your cheeks have color and I believe you to be much more content today than when I last met you." At all this praise and obvious admiration Folken feels his cheeks blush and he smiles in handsome embarrassment. 

Amos smiles and his eyes glisten jovially at the comments aimed at the near, beat red, fair-haired man reclining to his left. He opens his mouth intending to gently tease his young, fellow advisor when the door to the private chamber opens and Van enters. Instantly everyone rises and Eries steps forward to greet Van with a gentle smile. Van smiles in return and kisses her hand, moving to do the same with Millerna. " Ooh Van! Your hair has grown!" Millerna exclaims giving him a good hard stare. Van chuckles lightly and nods. " I like the look. What do you think Eries?" Millerna continues with a smile. Eries sighs internally at her sister's antics but complies with an answer. " I think the king looks very distinguished." At this Amos, no longer able to contain his mirth, chuckles aloud. Everyone glances at him and he smiles in return. " My king these women are gems! I do hope they visit more often." Smiles are shared all around at this. After a moment Van moves to take his place on a couch yet unused while the others follow suit. 

" I am sorry for my delay but I can tell that you have both been entertained while I have been absent." Van begins, a grin upon his handsome face. " I do hope that the two of you will be joining the festivities tonight. It is the final day of celebration for the rebirth of Fanelia." At this Millerna's eyes light up. " Oh how wonderful! What a brilliant idea!" Eries nods in agreement, a contented smile upon her face. " We look forward greatly to the evening events, your majesty." She replies calmly.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

As the day deepens into mid-afternoon princess Liliana wanders out into the gardens for a quiet stroll. Tucked in the embrace of one arm she carries a book and after a few moments finds a place to sit and read. Carefully Liliana makes herself comfortable under the shade of a Cypres tree and sighs contentedly, eager to begin her reading. But just as she opens the book the sound of approaching footsteps on the soft grass catches her attention. Liliana raises her head and waits to see who else is wandering within the gardens. A few moments pass by when finally, from around a corner appears Merle. The young cat-girl is dressed in a blue-patterned dress and her sharp ears instantly perk up when she suddenly notices the princess staring at her. " Hi." Merle says in a rather downcast way. Liliana senses something's wrong and moves to stand up, setting her book down in her place. Her hand brushes lightly against its cover longingly. 

" Are you alright?" She asks while rising. Merle blinks in surprise and nods mutely. " Because you seem a bit…sad." The princess concludes with a genuine look of concern. Merle shakes her head and releases a deep sigh. " Oh I'm just thinking. I'm alright. Really." Merle states with a smile that's almost convincing. " Where were you headed just now?" Liliana asks. " Inside. To see what the cooks are making for the meal tonight." Merle explains, her eyes shifting to gaze at something beyond Liliana's head. " Oh. Well…I was a bit lonely myself and decided to make the best of it and read a book." Liliana explains as she gestures to where she had just risen from. Merle nods, eyeing the princess with various degrees of curiosity and hesitancy. " Would you…care to join me? I would so love to have someone to read the poems to." Liliana states sincerely. Merle tenses. Never before had anyone royal ever asked her to do anything with them, well, except for Van. Her first instinct is to not bother and politely decline but as she continues to stare at the young woman before her, something in Liliana's eyes convinces her that the invitation is sincere. So, with a sigh of resignation, Merle nods her head and moves to sit down under the shade. 

Liliana smiles brightly and resumes her place on the grass, her skirts puffing out around her like violet clouds of satin. " I like your dress by the way." She states while picking up her book. Merle looks up at her in surprise. " You…you do?" " Mhm." Merle blinks again. " Why?" " Well it matches your eyes for one and it brings out the color of your hair." Merle gives the princess a smile. " Thank you." She replies in a small and suddenly shy voice. " Shall I begin?" Liliana asks as she turns to the first page. " What are you going to read to me?" Merle asks with curiosity as she makes herself more comfortable. " Love Poems." Liliana answers without looking up. " Oh." Merle replies, her eyes looking down at her folded paws. Liliana smiles and begins to read:

" Just as the dawn of Love was breaking

Across the weary world of grey,

Just as my life once more was waking

As roses waken late in May,

Fate, blindly cruel and havoc-making,

Stepped in and carried you away.

Memories have I none in keeping

Of times I held you near my heart,

Of dreams when we were near to weeping

That dawn should bid us rise and part…"

As the princess continues reading Merle sighs and closes her eyes, her thoughts drifting towards Van and how sad he has been lately. Suddenly Merle speaks, interrupting Liliana in mid-sentence. " He's very sad. All he can think about is _her_ and its driving me crazy." Merle's eyes widen in silent horror as she realizes what she just said, one paw already moving to cover her mouth. Liliana stares at her in silence for several moments before setting the book down. " Who is sad?" She asks quietly. Merle shakes her head and keeps her paw over her mouth. Liliana sighs with confusion and shrugs. " You don't have to explain. It sounds like love to me." At this Merle's eyes grow even larger, if that is possible. Her whiskers twitch for a moment and suddenly her eyes fill with tears. Liliana blinks in surprise and moves to comfort the cat-girl beside her but Merle moves back, leaning up against the tree. 

" What did I say? Did I offend you? If I did I'm very sorry." Liliana states, now deeply worried for the cat-girl before her. " You really think its love?" Merle asks in a broken whisper. Liliana nods slowly. " You love whomever 'he' is, don't you?" It is a statement more than a question and Merle's heart jumps in surprise. " How…how did you know…" Liliana shakes her head and smiles gently. " I can see it in your eyes. You're in love with him. But I'm guessing he doesn't love you in the same way." At this Merle can no longer hold back her tears and begins to weep openly. Liliana moves to comfort her again and this time Merle allows her to do so. " Oh no. Don't cry…everything will be alright. Life has a way of leading us to the right person. You'll see." Liliana coos softly as Merle leans against her shoulder, both paws covering her face. The two friends sit like this for several minutes until Merle finally gathers enough of her wits to calm down. Liliana offers her a soft-pink handkerchief from somewhere in her skirts. Merle accepts it gratefully and dries her eyes. 

" Have you ever been in love?" Merle asks the princess softly. Liliana shakes her head dejectedly and sighs longingly. " I'm afraid not. And there's a good chance I might never experience true love." Merle frowns at that. " Why not? You're pretty enough to attract a nice guy." Liliana smiles and shrugs. " I guess I just haven't found the right man yet. And being a princess means that someday, whether I like it or not, I might have to marry someone as old as my father." At this Merle cringes. " Oh." " Yeah." Liliana agrees. " But maybe you won't have to. The right guy has got to exist and sooner or later he'll find you, right?" Liliana smiles at Merle's efforts to lift her spirits when only moments ago she was trying to lift hers. " Thank you Merle." Merle nods in understanding and hands back the handkerchief. 

The two sit in silence for several moments and sigh in unison. It's at this moment when princess Millerna enters their presence. She looks at them and smiles warmly, her pink dress softly billowing in the light breeze. Millerna nods her head in greeting and brushes aside a wayward strand of sunkist hair as she approaches. " Good day to you, ladies." " Good day Millerna! I'm sorry I didn't know you were here in Fanelia!" Liliana begins with a bright smile. " Is princess Eries here too?" Liliana continues. " Yes she is. You should be seeing her around dinner time. I think she is walking around these gardens somewhere. I came in here to look for her, but with so much beautiful plant life to look at I kind of became distracted." Millerna smiles. " I can understand that." Liliana nods. " Is your father and brother here?" Millerna asks. " Yes they are. I guess you will be seeing them at dinner as well." Liliana replies. " I guess so!" Millerna smiles.

" Well, I'm going to continue on with my stroll through the gardens. Would you two care to join me?"" Millerna asks kindly. Liliana nods with a smile. Millerna turns to Merle. " And how about you?" Merle shakes her head and backs away. " I actually have things I need to do, but thank you for the invitation." Merle explains as she waves good-by and walks off before Liliana or Millerna can convince her otherwise. Millerna sighs and raises her hands helplessly. " Oh well. I guess it's just you and me then." She replies with a friendly smile. Liliana nods and turns to pick up her book before falling in step beside the Austurian princess, glancing back over her shoulder briefly to see Merle disappear out of view.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Eries quietly watches the handsome man before her as he feeds the ducks and swans that reside in the royal gardens. The large swans float across the lake and eat right out of his hand. The man chuckles softly. It is a warm, gentle sound and the swans cock their heads before eating from his hand once again. Gently he caresses their soft plumage and smiles contentedly. Currently he does not notice the princess watching him and she smiles to herself as he rises from his squatted position beside the lake. Wincing from the lack of blood circulation to his legs, Folken slowly takes a few steps back and sighs. It's at this moment that Eries decides to make her presence known. 

" I knew you had a way with people, but I didn't know you also have a way with animals." Eries states as she steps out of the soft shadows provided to her by the thick foliage of the trees. Folken turns around, surprise glistening in his eyes. But it only lasts for a moment and is instantly replaced by calm pleasure when he settles his gaze upon her face. " I wasn't sure I still had it in me." He confesses quietly as Eries steps up to him. Without wasting a beat Folken kneels upon one knee and kisses her right hand gently. " I was hoping we would run into each other here." Eries states softly. At this Folken looks up at her questioningly and rises slowly. " Why is that?" He asks. Eries smiles. " I so wished we could talk in private and learn about what has transpired between us all these months. Many things have occurred I'm certain and I want to know more about you." Folken blinks at her frankness and for a moment feels a small panic blossom inside his heart. He hasn't had any kind of relationship with a woman before and the prospect of beginning one with such a lovely person now seems almost frightening. But just as the fear appears it dies and Folken feels his wall of insecurity and isolation melt away. Here is a chance for him to know Eries at a closer level. Suddenly something about this prospect thrills him to no end. " Are you certain you want to know me better? After all I did betray my own country." Folken replies, half joking, half serious. Eries nods, her bright smile never leaving her face. 

Slowly but surely a genuine smile blossoms upon Folken's face as well. Eries wraps an arm around his and the two begin a slow walk deeper into the gardens. " So tell me, Folken. Is the relationship between you and your brother improved?" Folken chuckles lightly. " Yes princess. I believe our relationship is much improved." " So he has forgiven you?" Eries continues. Folken nods, serious once again. Eries glances up at him. " You look content now." Folken nods again. " I feel more at peace with where I belong and what I should do with my time." He replies. Eries nods with a smile. " That's wonderful Folken. I'm happy for you." She replies gently. Folken smiles at her. " Thank you." 

The two friends continue down the path they have chosen in companionable silence for several minutes simply enjoying the garden and all its beautiful plant life. But finally Eries breaks the silence. " The garden seems bigger than I remember." She states. " Yes. Well…I worked with the builders and gardeners on expanding the castle and its surrounding grounds. So it is much larger than before. But I think it serves us well." He replies. Eries nods in agreement. " It is beautiful." She sighs. They walk on for a while longer before Eries speaks again. " Does your brother have any incline towards a wife yet?" Folken chuckles and shakes his head in the negative. " Not yet. He really doesn't want to think about that prospect of his life I believe." Folken replies. Eries nods thoughtfully. " I suppose he still loves the young lady from the Mystic Moon then." Folken glances down at Eries and nods. There is a pause before she continues. " And…what about you Folken?" Folken raises an eyebrow in question. " I'm sorry?" " Do you have any prospects in romance?" Eries asks gently. Folken feels himself blush even though he doesn't want to. " No dear princess. I…wouldn't assume even entertaining the thought." He replies quietly. " Why not? You're young and healthy enough to make a fine husband!" She continues, not realizing the increased tension that has taken hold of Folken's person. Folken simply shakes his head. " There are too many complications for me. I…don't think a relationship of that caliber would work." He replies honestly. " Why?" Eries insists. Folken shrugs. " Mostly from everything I was affiliated with and all that I used to be." He replies. " But those things are not who you are anymore." Eries replies in turn. Folken nods, having heard those exact words from Van only a few weeks ago. " True." He replies. 

The two remain silent for several minutes before they realize that they're right back at the lake where they started walking. " Did we take a wrong turn somewhere?" Eries asks with a smile. Folken shakes his head. " The path we took circles back to our current location." " I see." Eries replies. She releases Folken's arm and stoops down by the side of the lake to get a closer look at the swans that have swam across to greet them. The animals keep their distance from the stranger that moves towards them and Eries watches their beady little eyes search the ground for Folken. Eries smiles at them, understanding their fondness for him. She glances down, leaning forward slightly to see Folken's reflection upon the calm, watery surface. He quietly brushes his good hand through his sea-blue hair as a gentle breeze ruffles its soft curls. Eries sighs longingly and turns her attention back to her own reflection as Folken moves to stoop down beside her. The swans and ducks make their way back to the other side of the lake after realizing that they would not be receiving any food right now. Eries struggles to keep back the fiery blush that tries to blossom upon her cheeks as Folken lightly rests his soft hand upon her back. " Find something interesting to gaze upon?" Folken asks innocently. Eries blushes at his question and desperately tries to find a reason for why she is still stooping beside the lake staring at the water's surface. Her reason comes in a flash of gold and red scales when a large fish swims by. " The…fish are quite large here Folken. How on Gaea do you get them to grow so large?" Folken, completely unaware of her true reason to be gazing upon the water, offers an explanation. " I suppose its what the gardeners feed them." He replies after giving her question a moment's thought. Eries nods mutely. " If you dip your fingertips into the water the fish will come and kiss them." Folken continues as he takes Eries's closest hand and holds it so that half is submerged and half is above the water. The contact of his hand wrapped around hers causes Eries's heart to flip-flop very much like the fish under the water's surface and she bites her bottom lip in an effort to keep from gasping at Folken's sudden contact. Eries glances at him and he smiles, his gaze locked upon the water. " Look." He commands softly. Eries turns her gaze back to the water and gasps as three large fish rise to the surface and kiss her fingertips. She smiles and wiggles her fingers. " That tickles." She states with a soft smile. Folken nods and turns to gaze upon her face. 

" Do you do this often?" She continues. Folken smiles and releases her hand in order to dip his into the water as well. The two quietly tease the fish for several moments, enjoying the quiet comfort of each other's presence. " I can't remember the last time I did something of this nature." Eries states softly. Folken opens his mouth to speak but he is interrupted by a younger, cockier voice. " Lord Folken! How nice to run into you again!" Folken and Eries turn to see a young man standing only a few feet away. Eries pulls her hand out of the water and rises while Folken does the same. " Madric." Folken nods in solemn greeting. " How may I help you?" " I didn't think you to be the type that enjoys being outdoors." Madric continues as he steps closer. Folken shrugs and Eries steps up to his side. " Oh. Good evening princess Eries." Madric continues as he realizes who the woman Folken was chatting with happens to be. Madric smoothly kneels upon one knee and kisses her hand. He rises quickly and smiles. " I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?" At this Eries blushes hotly and Folken feels his muscles tense. " No. Not at all." Folken replies after a moment of silence passes by. " Good." Madric smiles in reply. Folken gazes down upon the young prince with several levels of curiosity and irritation.

" I think it's wonderful what you and your brother have done to this kingdom." Madric begins. Folken remains silent. " Although it is hard for me to believe that you were the cause of its original destruction. Tell me, do you ever wonder what life would have been like now if you and Ziabach had won?" Eries frowns, Folken remains silent. " Here now young prince, what do you mean by re-opening old wounds?" Eries demands. Madric glances at her. " I assure you that I meant no ill will my lady." He replies coolly. " I am simply amazed at the turn around in the man before me, that's all." Folken sighs heavily. " You…don't regret things as they are do you?" Madric asks Folken, taking notice of the sigh. Folken shakes his head. " Of the present no. Of the past…yes." 

At this Madric frowns. " But Ziabach has done much to help people as well, has it not?"" Folken shrugs, not liking where the conversation seems to be headed. " Ziabach was not and should never be trusted. I was too foolish to realize that until it was nearly too late." Folken replies. " But are they not the ones that saved your life?" Madric replies, pointing to Folken's metal arm. Folken pulls it into the shelter of his cape as if to nurse it. " Yes. But it was not my choice." At this Madric falls silent. For several minutes no one speaks and the prince begins to rock back and forth upon the balls of his feet. Then, the silence is broken as he pulls out his large sword from its sheath where it hangs against his waist. " I wonder if you would like to spar with me." Folken stares at the young man dumbly for a moment, not understanding what sparring had to do with his past in Ziabach. " It would be great fun to spar with someone of my own caliber." Madric continues as he looks down at his reflection upon his sword. Folken feels Eries tense beside him as he begins to remove his sword from its sheath. " If you insist." Folken complies warily. Eries backs up, her nervous eyes flickering back and forth between the two men. Madric's eyes light up at Folken's reply and the young lad moves into a ready position while Folken removes the deep blue cape he had donned for his stroll through the garden. He allows the cape to fall upon the ground in an ungraceful heap. 

Folken moves into position and raises his sword. For a moment neither man moves and Eries stares in silence wondering whether or not they will actually spar at all. Finally, Madric lunges and Folken swiftly deflects, twirling around to give the prince a lunge of his own. Madric side-steps the attack and slides forward, flicking his wrist sharply in order to turn the sword in towards Folken's exposed and defenseless arm. But Folken sees it coming and deflects the blow with his metallic arm. The action catches Madric off guard for a moment in which Folken uses the prince's confusion to his advantage and manages to give him a small whack on the back of the head. Madric stumbles forward in surprise while Eries covers her mouth, trying to hide a delighted smile. Folken glances at her and nearly loses his head when Madric whirls around his sword cutting through the air with a whoosh. Folken crouches quickly and readies his sword in order to deflect another blow that might have split his head in two had he not been paying attention. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

" I love nature." Millerna states wistfully. " It just makes me feels so free. As if everything I ever dreamed of is possible." She continues. Liliana nods in understanding and pauses to smell a large rose. Millerna glances at her and notices the book carefully tucked against the princess's heart. " What were you reading?" Millerna asks when Liliana looks back at her. " Oh, just poems." " Really?" Millerna asks with a smile. " What kind of poems?" " Love poems." Liliana replies with a smile. " Those are the best kind I'm told." Millerna answers as she begins to walk again. " Do you have any favorite poem or poet?" " Not really. I like all of them too much." Liliana smiles. Millerna laughs lightly and returns the smile. " My sister enjoys reading poetry as well. The two of you are very much alike." " I could see her reading poetry." Liliana states as she hugs her book tighter with a smile. " So…do you spend time in your large garden back home?" Liliana continues. Millerna nods. " I don't spend as much time in the gardens as I do outside my castle home. I love to visit Fanelia because it's surrounded by so much natural beauty and the people here are so much warmer than in Austuria." " Really?" Liliana asks with certain levels of surprise. " One of my most fondest memories is of Eries and I visiting Fanelia many years back. I had gotten lost and had found myself in the most private section of the gardens. The area strictly reserved for the royal family and no one else." Millerna explains as Liliana listens in wide-eyed silence. " I was crying because I couldn't find my sister and I didn't know my way around. I was such a child!" Millerna laughs. Liliana smiles at her. 

" Anyhow,…there was a lake with ducks and swans and I decided to sit down beside the lake and wait for someone to find me. It turned out that I didn't have to wait very long. Only a few minutes after I sat down I heard laughter. And then a little boy with unruly dark hair came running down a path directly behind me. I turned around and saw Van. Though I didn't know it was him at the time. I instantly felt better. He came right up to me and offered a small stick he had been holding. " You can use this if you're scared." He told me. Apparently he had been using it as a sword." At this Liliana bursts out laughing and Millerna joins in. " He was so cute and open when he was little! He's starting to be more like who he was now." Millerna grows silent for a few moments, her face far away, pained. " What is it Millerna?" Liliana asks as she takes notice of the princess's expression. Millerna shakes her head and sighs. " It's amazing how time is able to heal all wounds." Liliana remains silent, figuring that if the princess wants to share her thoughts she will. " Anyhow…" Millerna continues, " A few minutes after Van arrived Folken stepped into view and he quickly made his way over to us. He was very kind and offered me a hand. He led me back to Eries, who was beside herself with worry. But Folken assured her that I was fine. He had the warmest smile I had ever seen. He still has it too, if he would only smile more often I think more people would agree with me." Millerna explains as the two princesses turn onto a path on their right. 

" Fanelia is my escape from home." Millerna continues, a bright smile coloring her face once again. She suddenly stops walking and Liliana watches her with a curious smile. " Just be very still and listen to the birds. There are no other birds like these anywhere else on Gaea, or so I've been told." Millerna states as she rests a hand lightly upon Liliana who smiles and listens for the birds in the trees. " Do you hear them?" Millerna asks quietly. " Well…I'm not sure." Liliana replies just as softly. " Tell me what you hear." Millerna continues. Liliana cocks her head and closes her eyes, trying to focus. " I hear…leaves rustling in the wind." " Yes…me too. It's a wonderful sound isn't it?" Millerna states rather than asks. Liliana nods. " What else do you hear?" Millerna prompts. " I hear something else…but I don't think it's the sound of birds." Millerna is silent, listening with curiosity to the same sound Liliana has described. " Yes. That is not the sound of birds singing." " What is it?" Liliana asks while opening her eyes. Millerna looks at her and shrugs. " Let's get a little closer." She suggests. As they near the edge of the path they have chosen the sound becomes clearer and louder. Millerna feels her heart do a funny flip-flop as she suddenly recognizes the sounds of clashing metal. And not just any metal, the metal one only sees in the form of swords. " I think that sound is of swords clashing against each other!" Millerna exclaims. " Why would there be swords clashing in the middle of a garden?" Liliana asks with confusion. " I don't know…let's find out!" Millerna suggests as she breaks into a run, lifting her skirts up so that she doesn't trip and fall on her face. Meanwhile, Liliana fumbles with lifting her skirts and holding her book while attempting to keep up with the golden-haired princess now making a sharp left turn up ahead. 

As Liliana finally reaches the end of the path and turns to the left she has to stop abruptly, nearly ramming right into princess Eries who glances down at her with surprise. " Oh…hello." Liliana replies a little sheepishly. " Hello." Eries replies with a kind smile and nod of her head. Millerna steps up to the two while Liliana gives Eries a polite but quick curtsy. " So this is what was causing all that noise." Liliana states as she turns her full attention to the source of all the loud clanging that she had heard farther back in the garden. Before her Folken and Madric are engrossed in a spirited duel of strength and technique. " What are they doing?" Liliana asks with certain levels of confusion and irritation, mainly for her brother's behavior. " Prince Madric has asked Folken for a friendly spar." Eries replies. " Oh." Liliana replies as she tries to brush some of her unruly black, curly wisps back to the position they should be. But she gives up the effort when the wind blows them against her face again. Now fully annoyed with not being able to read her book and having to run with a dress and mess up her hair, Liliana frowns at the sight of her brother's rather rude demand. " I'm sorry for my brother's behavior. He can be a little dense sometimes." She states. Eries and Millerna look at her with amusement. " Dear Madric! I really think we should be going now." Liliana suddenly calls out. Madric twirls around and tries to penetrate Folken's defenses with a flurry of precise jabs aimed for the stomach, chest, and neck. But Folken deflects them all and nearly knocks the prince to the ground as he lunges forward and misses him by centimeters. Liliana marches out to the two men, her one hand holding up her skirts. Eries and Millerna watch in surprise and Folken glances up. He quickly lowers his sword and retreats a few steps back, panting hard. 

Madric turns and frowns at his sister. " What… do you…want?" He demands. " You are a mess. Lets go inside and see if father doesn't need us." " I'm… staying here." Madric replies stubbornly and readies himself to attack once again. But Liliana halts his actions by resting a hand upon his forearm. " You're tired and if you keep going you are going to loose." She states calmly. Madric glares at her. " Even Lord Folken is tired. It's time to stop." Liliana continues. Madric glances from her to Folken. Sure enough, Folken is still panting and with his good arm, wipes the sweat from his brow while his metal hand holds his sword. Eries and Millerna watch from the side in silence. "…You… don't want to stop… do you Folken?" Madric asks, sweat dripping down his temples, his breaths labored. " It's your…funeral." Folken replies in-between his panting. Eries covers her mouth in another effort to stifle a laugh. Millerna doesn't bother to cover her smile. Liliana shakes her head and pulls Madric back. " Alright! Alright." He replies with annoyance as Liliana stoops down to pick up the clothes he had discarded during the spar. " We'll have to do this again some time, Folken." Madric states before walking away with his sister. Folken re-sheaths his sword while Eries shakes her head. " That young man has an ego too large for his boots." She states. Millerna laughs. " Yes…but he is good." Folken replies as he picks up the clothes he had discarded during the spar and walks back to the sisters. " I had best head back and prepare myself for dinner. If you will excuse me ladies." Folken replies politely, before heading back to the castle by taking a different path than what Madric and Liliana took. Eries and Millerna glance at each other silently before heading back to the castle, each deep in their own thoughts.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

As darkness covers the land the sounds of joyful song and laughter fills every street and warm candlelight highlights every window. The final day of celebration is coming to an end and even the castle guards join in the festivities, dancing in their posts and teasing each other. Down below Van leads his small group of friends through the crowds of joyful people in the courtyard. " Listen to that beautiful music!" Eries exclaims with deep fascination. " That is the music of the wolf-clang." Van explains. " Let's get a closer look." King Sion suggests. Van nods and they make their way over to a small group of wolf-men performing on their native instruments. Their music is intoxicating and soon has everyone ready to sing along and dance. Liliana is enthralled and without thinking grabs Van's hand and pulls him away from the others. " Let's dance!" She exclaims with a bright smile. Van laughs as she tries to copy the same dance motions that several villagers are currently performing. They notice Van and the princess and move towards them. Van glances around for his fellow friends only to see that they are also getting swarmed by the growing crowd of excited villagers. Eries and Millerna grab hands as everyone around then does the same. From above the soldiers and guards watch as the villagers make an off-kilter circle, sucking everyone nearby along with them into the dance. The soldiers and guards laugh and cheer as they begin to clap in time with the rhythm of the music. Fire flames flare brilliantly and fireworks explode in fantastic colors across the velvet sky.

Van laughs and smiles at Liliana who is holding his one hand while Merle holds his other. Around and around they go, the music saturating every fiber of every person within its reach. From above, in the shelter of a balcony, Folken watches in silence. A soft, small smile plays upon his lips as he watches Van awkwardly try to dance correctly and fail. Finally accepting the fact that he's a terrible dancer, Van simply begins to jump up and down in a hilarious contrast to everyone else around him. Liliana bursts into uncontrollable laughter as Van smiles at her with a nod. Folken chuckles and shakes his head, mentally making a note to teach his younger brother some of the finer traits in dancing the peasant jig. Van suddenly looks up and noticing his brother, solutes him smartly with one hand. The dance steps suddenly become more complicated and quicker. Van glances around with certain amounts of self-pride as he finally begins to fall into step. Suddenly he jerks to the right when Merle snatches and pulls his arm as they are swept into the heat of the dance's climax. 

" Are you not going to go down and join them?" Amos asks gently as he steps up to look down with Folken. Folken shrugs and releases a helpless sigh. " Someone has to get some rest tonight in order to prepare things for tomorrow." Amos nods in understanding and pats Folken on the back. " Then…good luck Folken. The noise everyone's making is enough to wake up the dead and make them dance." Amos smiles. Folken chuckles again and shakes his head as he turns away. " I'll see you tomorrow, Amos. Behave yourself." Folken teases as takes a candle and exits the visitor chamber. 

The celebrating continues late into the night and finally winds down at the crack of dawn, at which time Van and company are thankful to take a good long nap. Folken, meanwhile, has things prepared for the activities of the day having slept well during the night.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Several hours later King Sion and his family prepare to return to Egzardia. As the family climbs into their carriage Liliana calls Merle over and hands to her a book of beautiful poetry. Merle looks up in surprise and smiles gratefully. " So that you can have something to do on days when you're feeling lonely." Liliana states to her with a gentle smile. " Oh princess I don't know what to say!" Merle exclaims. " Just make sure that you read and enjoy it." Liliana states before the carriage is pulled away. Van steps up to Merle and rests a hand on her shoulder. " What's that for?" He asks her curiously. 

" She said its for me." Merle exclaims as she turns to him. Van smiles down at her affectionately and nods as he wraps an arm around her and the two head back inside. Folken, Amos, and Zire, follow their lead in companionable silence. Once inside Van turns to Folken and Amos. " Are you ready Van?" Folken asks him quietly. Van nods and takes in a deep breath. He turns to Merle and smiles forlornly. " I'll see you later Merle." Merle nods and watches as Van and his fellow men walk on together in the direction of the council chambers. Sighing Merle hugs the book close to her chest and walks away in the opposite direction in search of Meegan or someone she can get to read to her.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

" But Your Majesty time is of the essence! It should happen now that you are young and healthy!" " I am not interested or love anyone at this point in time." Van counters. 

" That is not the point My Lord." Interjects another council member. " It is your sovereign duty as our king to marry and provide a heir for the throne!" Van sucks in a sharp breath and closes his eyes tight for a second. Folken moves to Van's side and rests a hand on his shoulder. " Fanelia's new king does not need to be rushed in so serious a matter." Several council members open their mouths to disagree but Folken lifts his hand for silence. " Enough!" He commands, using all the power behind his voice to emphasize his resolve. " Let no more be said of this until the king is ready." He continues in a calmer tone of voice. Van's shoulder sags with relief under Folken's hand and he glances down with a small smirk. As the brothers exit the chambers Van chuckles to himself. " What is so humorous?" Folken asks with an uncertain smile. " The looks on their faces when you lost your cool demeanor in there was great!" Van replies. Folken frowns. " I never loose my demeanor. I only modify it according to what is needed for any current situation." He replies defensively with a teasing squeeze to Van's shoulder. " Thank you Folken." Van states sincerely before they part ways at the end of the hall. Folken nods and ruffles Van's hair affectionately before turning away. Van watches him disappear down a flight of stairs before continuing on his way. 

Late afternoon finds Folken entering the gardens with Eries at his side. She listens to him intently as he shares what went on in the conference only a few hours before. " They're beginning to grow desperate in their fear that Van might not wed at all." He states with a hopeless sigh. " Some of the council members saw Van and Liliana dance together last night in the festivities. They believe that Liliana is the perfect queen for him. Eries frowns. " I think what you did was good Folken. Trust your instincts and take Van's side. He needs to know that you stand with him on this." Folken nods in agreement. " Yes. But I can't help wondering if princess Liliana might be the onen for Van. They do seem to get along very well." Folken continues. " But I'm not certain exactly what it is Van feels towards her or if he could learn to feel anything towards her."   
" Van will tell you when he's ready." Eries replies calmly and with deep certainty. Folken pauses to stop and stare at her. She turns to looks at him questioningly. " You are a wonder to me, Eries." he states admiringly. "Why?" She asks with a confused smile. He shrugs and kisses her hand. " With you I feel safe to be who I am. You listen to what I say and are genuinely interested in my life." " What are friends for, Folken?" Eries replies with a warm smile. Folken smiles back in return. " You warm my heart." He suddenly confesses softly. Eries lowers her head and blushes prettily. " And you're gentleness frees my spirit." She replies. Folken gently cups her cheek in his hand and kisses her forehead tenderly.

Van quietly gazes on as Folken and Eries continue upon their path once again, talking all the while. Folken has his hands clasped behind his back, his tall, lean frame slightly bent towards her as he listens to every word she says. Van sighs and leans back against the balcony's doorframe. He unconsciously reaches and lightly touches the pink pendant around his neck. It glows softly for a moment before lying dormant against his rapidly beating heart. Running a hand through his thick dark hair he casts one last glance towards his brother and the princess as they say their good-byes and part ways before he heads back indoors. Van squeezes his eyes shut in an effort to ignore the pain in his heart…the aching and longing he feels for the true happiness he knows can only be found in the arms of a young woman with eyes as green as the lushest forest canopy. 

Hitomi… I still love you…do you even remember me anymore? He wonders before meeting Amos in the throne room and allowing himself to be directed to a table in the corner piled with scrolls and documents needing to be signed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

As evening grows old Merle sits alone in the gardens crying. She's crying so hard that she doesn't hear someone walk up to her until their hand is on her shoulder. " Why Merle dear…whatever is the matter?" Merle looks up to see Millerna looking down at her with concern. The cat-girl opens her mouth to speak but fails to utter one syllable. Forcing herself to calm down she tries again. " I…I…I…" Merle bursts into tears again and buries her head against Millerna's shoulder. Millerna hugs her gently and does her best to comfort the crying cat-girl. " Oh honey…tell me what's troubling you. I'm here to listen." She states softly. 

Van takes in a deep breath and pulls out his sword with a sigh. Removing his cloak he immediately begins his sword practice routine and slices through the air with fine-tuned precision. He makes a few quick jabs to an invisible assailant before pausing in his steps when he hears something that sounds suspiciously like someone calling out. Curious Van makes his way to the gardens' entrance and nearly rams right into a fleeing Merle. " Merle?…Merle!" Van calls out with confusion and concern. A few seconds later Millerna runs out and stops before running into Fanelia's young king. " Oh…Lord Van. I'm sorry I nearly ran over you!" She exclaims in realized horror of how unruly she must look to him right at this moment. " No it's okay but could you tell me what's wrong with Merle? I just saw her run out of the gardens as if she were running from the Ziabach forces themselves." Millerna nods and motions for them to keep walking. " Merle just confided to me that she overheard you were to be married very soon. " What? Who told her that?" Van demands with a bit more anger than he originally intended to ask with. Millerna shakes her head and sighs. " I don't know if she can even remember. They're rumors and nothing more. But she misses you terribly Van. She feels lonely and I fear she be depressed." At this Van looks at Millerna hopelessly. 

" What can I possibly do to help her? I am a king and there isn't enough time for me to be with her as when we were little." Van replies with deep worry evident upon his face. Millerna thinks for a moment and Van watches as her eyes light up with an idea. 

" Why don't you talk to Folken about her behavior. I'm certain he would know what to do." She states confidently. " Why do you say that?" Van asks, already uncomfortable with the idea of speaking to Folken about something that seems to be very sensitive and private to his childhood companion. " Well he does have experience with cat-girls. He raised two you know." Millerna states very matter-of-factly. Van blinks in surprise. "How do you know about that?" Millerna shrugs. " Eries stated to me that he had once told her he raised two kittens. Anyhow…he would be your best bet at deciding how you can help Merle." Millerna replies bringing them back to the original topic. " Oh and here…this belongs to Merle. She left it on the bench back in the garden." Millerna hands Van the book of poetry before curtsying. " Good luck to you Your Majesty and sleep well." She states softly. " Thank you Millerna…for everything." He replies in sincere gratitude. Millerna smiles and nods before heading back indoors. Van sighs and stares at the book in his hands before picking up his cloak and making his way inside.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The sound of chemicals bubbling and hissing are the only sounds Van can make out as he enters the inner sanctum of Folken's quarters. Van silently stares at various beakers as he passes by their glass shapes twist his reflection into strange and funny angles. The air is musty, smelling of both sweet burnt scents all at once. Van frowns at one odor that is exceptionally pungent as he passes by in the direction of the far end where a door leads to a connecting chamber. The soft light of candles creates surreal shapes upon the walls and Van has to stop for a few moments and get his bearings before finally spotting Folken in the far corner of his most private chamber, reading or writing something. From Van's point of view it's difficult to make out exactly what he is doing. Van takes a deep breath and knocks against the doorframe. " Come in." Replies Folken distractedly. Van pauses, wondering if it would be better to handle this on his own. But the memory of Merle's fleeing, sobbing form enters his mind and his heart sinks in helplessness. Determined to help his child-hood friend Van steps inside. This chamber is considerably warmer in temperature than the previous, which was actually rather chilly. Van idly wonders if the temperature difference might have to do with all the strange things bubbling and cooking in the other room. As he approaches Folken gestures towards the chair opposite him without even looking up. " You seem very intent on what you're doing. Are certain I'm not interrupting you?" Van asks as he takes a seat. At the sound of his voice Folken looks up with surprise. " Van…I'm sorry I thought you were Amos. He often comes to visit me during the evening hours." Folken explains. Van nods in understanding and sets the book down on the table. Folken glances over its cover curiously before setting aside the book he was reading. Van shakes his head and smirks. " You've been studying Folken?" Folken nods, rubbing his eyes with his good hand. 

" You've been studying for as long as I can remember!" Van declares with an unbelieving smile. Folken blinks and smiles back. " It's my destiny I'm afraid." He concludes.

" So how can I help you Van?" He asks quietly. Van looks down at his folded hands for a moment before looking up at Folken curiously. " Did you love them?" Van asks suddenly. Folken blinks and stares at Van with confusion. " Did I love who?" 

" Your cat-girls…did you ever love them?" Folken instantly grows uncomfortable. Van watches his brother become stiff and rigid at the question asked of him. " I need to know the truth Folken. Now tell me…did you love them?" Folken had looked down at his hand for several moments and takes a deep breath before looking up at Van. " Yes, Van. I loved them." Satisfied with the answer given Van nods and leans back in his chair. "How old were they when you took them in?" He continues. Folken's expression is one of great sadness and pain, but it only lasts for a moment and Van wonders if he even saw it at all. " They were very young when I took them as my own." Folken replies. " They were frightened of me for several days before they finally felt they could trust me." Folken explains. Van listens intently as Folken describes his many blunders and successes in teaching the twin cat-girls he named Nariya and Eriya. Folken describes to Van their different personalities and different talents. When he finally runs out of things to say he looks at Van curiously. " Why have you asked me of them?" Van sighs and explains Merle's sad and depressed attitude of late. Folken listens silently with deep interest. " I was wondering if you could help me help her." Van states honestly. " You seem to have a better idea of how to handle cat-girls and their emotions. I'm not good at emotions." Van confesses. Folken smiles softly at Van's decision to come to him for help. " Merle needs to feel important. I think that now with you having so many responsibilities she is beginning to believe that you don't care for her anymore even though it isn't true." Folken begins. Van nods sadly. Folken takes note of his brother's sad expression. " Cheer up Van." He states softly. " I will help you and Merle. And I think the best way to begin is to have her come and see me tomorrow evening at this time. Tell me…can Merle read?" Van thinks for a moment and then shakes his head. " That is our solution then." Folken confirms confidently. " What do you mean?" Van asks with confusion. " I will teach Merle how to read and this will kill two birds at once, as it's said. Merle will gain self-confidence in that she will be learning how to read on her own, and she will gain a better self-image of herself when she gains higher status from her knowledge." Van smiles brightly at Folken's simple solution. " Good luck getting her to sit still for you any longer than an hour." Van smirks. " She doesn't enjoy books?" Folken asks. " Well…she enjoys them when I read them to her…other than that…I mean since she can't read them…" Folken nods thoughtfully. " I suppose I could read to her from time to time." He muses quietly. " What is she normally like?" He continues. Van shrugs. " She's normally pretty much content. She can be very stubborn and a bit spoiled at times…but there's no one to blame for that other than me." Van confesses. Folken smiles and shakes his head. " Some things never change." He replies. Van shrugs sheepishly and sighs. " I'll tell her to visit you tomorrow at breakfast." Van states. Folken nods and leans back in his chair. " Would you like something to drink?" He asks Van as he pours himself a glass of freshly squeezed grape juice. Van nods thoughtfully. " Yes…thank you." Folken nods and takes another glass down from his shelves. Van chuckles suddenly and Folken looks at him with confusion. " What is so comical?" " I was just remembering the time Merle sneaked into your bedroom and frightened you out of two years when you realized there was something under your bed." Van states with a broad smile. " You had just finished telling me that there were no monsters under the bed and then you came out running from your room into mine!" Folken's eyes widen and he suddenly blushes hotly. " I…I can't believe you still remember that." He states and hands Van his glass. But despite his embarrassment Folken begins to chuckle along with Van. " Well…now that we're digging up old blunders…," Folken continues. " I remember the time when you decided you were going to teach Merle how to swim and pushed her into the garden's lake. She had a hold on you unlike anything I've ever seen before. I swear the two of you looked as wet as drowned rats." Folken states with a reminiscent smile. Van's eyes boggle for a moment before he shakes his head and smiles. " Yeah and all you did was sit at the bank and watch me struggle to get her off of me! I thought I was going to drowned and all you did was laugh at me!" Van states with mock indignation and points a finger at Folken. Folken nods his head with deep satisfaction. " Yep." He replies simply. Van smirks. " Well…I remember the time you were sent out to look for Merle in the rain because she had run out when you scolded her for using your homework as a litter box!" Van exclaims. " What?!" Folken exclaims with shock. There is a moment of silence before the two brothers suddenly double over with laughter. Their voices ring loud and clear and perfect harmony throughout the chamber. " You were so mad that your face turned as red as an energist!" Van gasps out between his laughter. Folken watches Van's face turn blue with laughter which only serves to egg on Folken's laughing fit.

Outside the night is clear and calm. One hour melts into two, then three, and still the Fanel brothers talk and laugh and share common memories of their shared childhood. Indeed, the only candlelight that is seen comes from Folken's chambers and continues to glow until the early hours of the following morning. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*************^^^^^^^^^^^^^**********^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

So…what's coming up next? 

In the following chapter: 

Van feels tremendous pressure to find a queen. He will have to make a choice between the love of his youth or his duty as king. The decision will change the course of his life, that of his kingdom, and everyone in it.

And in upcoming chapters:

All the events of the next few chapters will lead to the darkest hour for the brothers of Fanelia and all their allies. Folken will be forced to make the ultimate sacrifice for his brother and his kingdom. Van's trust will be tested and the fate of Gaea is endangered as an enemy, far more powerful than Dornkirk, will make itself known.


	20. Season of Heartache

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Escaflowne, nor do I intend to infringe upon any copy right laws. My writing is strictly for the enjoyment of my readers and myself.

Everlasting Love: The Rebuilding of a Nation

By ~ _Sincerity _

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 22: The Season of Heartache

__

The passing of the seasons has come and gone over the world of Gaea twice since the celebration of Fanelia's rebirth has come to pass. Life has resumed and Fanelia becomes stronger with each passing year. During this time King Inash of Mandeza married a young princess from a nearby kingdom who bore him a son. The story repeated itself for five other allies of Fanelia. Happiness has filled those kingdoms for the security of a successor to the throne has been fulfilled. But in Fanelia that peace and security does not exist and the council has been pressuring the young King Van to find a wife and provide his beloved kingdom with a heir to the throne. Van is growing weary of the same battle and is coming to believe that he will have to obey their wishes soon. 

__

But Van is not the only king struggling to uphold his stance against his own council. For in the kingdom of Egzardia King Sion argues with his advisors. 

" Why must we always return to the same issue? I will never help Ziabach regain its footing in any shape or form. If its people wish to start their lives anew then let them come into my kingdom or others like mine and become a part of the kingdom they adopt. Ziabach is and should remain a distant memory…a nightmare of insane obsessions and lies. No." King Sion turns his back to the five advisors who sigh with frustration. " But Your Majesty," one advisor begins, " the madoushi have knowledge of things we know nothing about. Look how their kingdom still prospers even though they have no set government ruling over them." " Yes!" Chimes in another advisor, the youngest in the group who also has the tendency to say exactly what lies on his mind. Most often without thinking through how what he says might affect the king's reaction. " They have technology no one has ever seen. They know more about medicine, the growing of crops, and faster manners of travel than any other kingdom on Gaea! Why are you so stubborn?" King Sion turns slightly to regard his youngest advisor and then his entire council with various levels of contempt and curiosity. " How many in my kingdom feel the way each of you do concerning Ziabach?" The council of men glance at each other, wondering what answer it is the king wishes to hear. After a moment of silence the eldest advisor speaks. " Many people believe that Ziabach is no longer any danger to anyone. Their leader was killed and the ways of the sorcerers have been destroyed…to continue to hate the kingdom and all who live in it cannot possibly--" King Sion interrupts, shaking his head in dismay. " I fear I may be losing this battle but I will remain firm in what I believe. My answer is _still_ no. I do not wish to speak to the madoushi and I _forbid_ anyone in my service to go anywhere _near_ anything that has to do with Ziabach. Am I clear?" King Sion raises his eyebrows in question. The advisors bow their heads in silent and reluctant agreement. " Yes, Your Majesty." They murmur in quiet reply. 

King Sion exits the chamber with a deep and worried frown. His guards immediately flank to either side as he makes his way to the main hall. Could it be that Ziabach's intentions are righteous and true this time? But what if it's former king had a successor? There are just too many risks to ponder if Ziabach were allowed to form an alliance with Egzardia. Suddenly the voice of a young man fills the otherwise hollow echoes of footsteps upon marble. " Father!" Madric calls out as he rushes to catch up with his father. Sion's guards steps aside to allow the prince access to the king. Madric motions for his servants to stay at a distance as he converses with the king. Sion smiles at his son and lays an affectionate hand upon his shoulder, thankful to be distracted from his troublesome thoughts. " What have you been up to today, my son?" Madric wipes the sweat from his brow with his forearm and pats the sheath of his sword, which hangs from his hip belt. " Practicing my sword technique. What else would I be doing?" He smirks. 

" Ever since King Van beat me I am even more determined to become the best." King Sion shakes his head and smiles. " Far be it for you to actually be content with what you have." Madric continues, oblivious to his father's words. " So what have you decided in regards to hearing the madoushi from Ziabach, father?" At the mention of the hated kingdom Sion pauses in his steps to regard his son with a pained and somewhat aggravated expression. " Madric…Ziabach is not to have any part in our kingdom. You know that." Madric lowers his head, biting his bottom lip with frustration. " But…father the war is over! They don't want to come and destroy kingdoms! They have so much to offer and-" 

" Enough." Sion interrupts sternly, squeezing his son's shoulder to emphasize his point. " No more talk of Ziabach or I'll lose my appetite for lunch." Madric pulls away from Sion's grasp. "Madric?" Sion asks with a confused expression. " I have to wash up." Madric states, his voice cold and distant. " Madric…please son do not harbor bitterness in your heart. Ziabach is not a people one should mingle with." Sion explains as his son brushes past the guards. Madric turns around sharply to glare at his father. " Wasn't it Ziabach that rescued King Van's brother from the grasp of death?" " Madric…" But Sion is cut off as Madric turns his back to him and stalks away disappearing around a corner, his servants hurrying to follow their master. King Sion continues on his way, his face now showing the trials of weary years. The guards silently retake their positions and glance at their king with a mixture of confusion, admiration, and sympathy.

~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~

In Fanelia the courtyard is busy with activity. Folken has taken a small company of eager, young men outdoors to begin their training for a life of service as soldiers, knights, and guards to their beloved kingdom. The weather is beautiful and everyone is in good spirits. Folken organizes the men into a single, straight line from tallest to shortest. All carry a bow with the quivers slung over their backs and hanging from their belts, safe in their sheathes, are newly crafted swords which were specifically created for their use alone. When he is satisfied with their formation Folken addresses the men of his new army.

" Now gentlemen," he begins, hands folded behind his back and his metal arm gleaming in the sun, " you are about to begin one of the most difficult challenges of your lives. This is not to say that it will be impossible. All of you will reach your limit at one point or another during your training. It is at that crucial point where each of you must give more than you believe is possible. All of you standing here today are giving your kingdom a precious gift. You are becoming its guardians. And in so doing you swear not only to protect a kingdom and its king, but all the innocents and loved ones you care for. It is a noble and honorable thing that each of you are doing today. So,…" Folken begins to walk up and down the line, making sure to have eye-contact with each man he passes by, even if for only a few seconds. " Do not concern yourselves with whether or not you are tall enough, strong enough, or experienced enough to be here. You are a Fanelian that loves his country and that is all that is required of you. 

Every individual has something unique only to himself that he can give to his kingdom, and indeed to the world. _Do not_ compare yourself to others and never, _never_ give up. Be willing to realize that this life we now live is only a small grain of sand upon the shores of eternity." Folken pauses to stare at his group of future soldiers, knights, and messengers. Everyone is silent and reflectively solemn. " Let me never hear anyone belittle or discourage anyone else. Not even in jest." At this a few eyebrows are raised while others shuffle their weight from one foot to the other. " Everyone take a look at the men beside you. It could be that they may not be with us by the end of this year. We do not know what tomorrow will bring. Each of you must understand that in the heat of battle you will have to trust the fellow next to you. For now we become brothers in arms. We will give our lives to save each other and that which we believe to be honorable and right. So I reiterate, let none of us discourage one another for we are now _one_." 

A few hours later finds the same company of men hard at work parrying each other with swords and then large staffs and finally small daggers. All the while Folken weaves throughout their midst coaching, correcting, and modeling. After several hours of these exercises the men move to a far end of the large royal gardens and prepare to begin their training with the bow and arrow. Folken teaches them all the basic knowledge required for them to begin. Once again he moves among them, teaching and directing their actions. He pauses when he comes upon one young man with golden hair that flows past his shoulders to rest against his chest, two slender braids frame his handsome face on either side of his head. The young man pays Folken no heed as he takes careful aim. Several yards away a large tree stands tall and high, its branches outstretched as if reaching for the sky. At the center of the tree's trunk hangs a small target circle made from five different strands of colored fabric, each strip creating a smaller circle around the red center. A gentle breeze rustles through the branches of the tree and for a moment the target sways to and fro. The young man pauses, waiting for the right moment to let loose his arrow. Folken quietly watches him steady his bow as the breeze dies away and finally, the arrow is released with a sharp _twang_ of the bow. The arrow splits through the air and true to its mark hits dead center. Folken raises an eyebrow in compliment. The young man is good. When the man moves to pull out another arrow from his quiver Folken stays his hand. The young man looks up questioningly. 

" How long have you worked with a bow and arrow?" " About six years captain." Folken nods with satisfaction. " You have a steady hand and confidence that backs your words. Tell me…what is your name?" " Devin Naum." comes the reply. Folken gazes upon Devin's face, his mind racing to remember why this young man seems so oddly familiar. Devin's brown eyes shine with sincerity and warmth as he waits in silence for Folken to speak. After a moment Folken's expression turns to that of one who has come to an important decision. " Would you mind helping me gauge and correct your fellow men during these hours of practice from now on?" At the invitation Devin's face glows with a handsome smile. Folken finds himself smiling back. The young man's enthusiasm and nobility is clearly evident to see. " Good." Folken replies with satisfaction and steps back. 

He blinks in surprise as a sudden whoosh of air whistles by his face, too close for comfort. He frowns when his searching gaze spots a poorly aimed arrow whose haphazard path sent it whizzing into the shrubs only a few feet away. Folken and Devin turn to see where the stray arrow came from. Two young soldiers in training, one a man the other a wolf-man, are struggling with their bows several feet back. When they finally realize that they're being watched they look up and begin to yell a flurry of apologies. " You can begin with those two." Folken states to Devin, nodding in their direction. 

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~

" I don't understand why I must make the decision in the next three days!" Van states with frustration. 

" You must come to a decision soon or Fanelia might lose alliances with its fellow kingdoms. It is dedication to _all_ aspects of kingly duties that other kingdoms find most important, especially in times of peace." Amos replies as he watches Van pace back and forth from the window to the fireplace. " The council has been patient for several years." He continues. " I'm surprised that they have held back for as long as they have." " But this is a _personal_ decision-" " Van, nothing in the life of a king can remain personal for very long. It is the duty and curse of wielding kingly power I'm afraid." Van turns to the window once again, absent-mindedly twisting a silver ring around his pointer-finger. " I won't love whomever it is I choose tonight if it must be by force or duty." Amos nods, deep compassion reflecting in his eyes. " I am sorry, your majesty." Van bows his head for a moment before turning to face him. " Tell me Amos…has there been any word from King Sion as of yet?" Amos shakes his head. " I'm afraid not." " That's so strange. It was sent with plenty of time for response. Surely he would let me know either way, wouldn't he?" Van asks with deep unsettledness in his heart. Amos nods in agreement and sighs. " I know…it is strange that he hasn't returned any word. But it could be that we will know before long. It may have been delayed in reaching us." Van turns to a long, oak-wood table that sits alongside the opposite wall of the window. His hand idly brushes past several opened scrolls and letters that lie scattered upon the table's shiny surface. " I don't even know half of these princesses. There must be at least sixty letters here alone." Van states with a weary sigh. His eyes move to the mail pouch that was delivered only a few minutes before, filled with un-opened letters from even more young lady hopefuls. Amos comes to stand beside his king and rests a hand upon one firm shoulder. " Word of Fanelia's brave, and yet unwedded king has spread, I take it." Van releases a woeful moan. Amos chuckles. " Faith, my king." " Do you think she'll come?" Van asks quietly. 

" Who my Lord?" Amos asks, inclining his head at angle in an effort to see his king's eyes, which are currently avoiding eye contact with his. " Liliana." Comes the soft reply. Amos squeezes Van's shoulder and smiles softly. " It's possible. Have faith." 

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~

" But father you just don't understand!" Madric yells. King Sion, normally very slow to anger glares at his son. His face is red with fury as he rises to his feet. " I will no longer speak of this matter and I do NOT want you delving into anymore legends or myths from Ziabach! IS THAT CLEAR?!" Madric sneers at his father's words. " You are so BLIND! Can't you see that Ziabach is no longer a threat to us?!" " I want to know who has been feeding you all these stories about Ziabach. I want to know NOW!" Sion bellows as he grasps Madric's arm firmly, pulling him closer. Madric yanks his arm free. " How dare you treat me like a little child…I am now a man! I will NEVER tell you who has been teaching me about Ziabach because you want to prevent me from learning more." Sion begins to circle his son, anger and concern glistening in his eyes. " If I have told you once…I have told you a thousand times-" " Save your breath father I don't want to hear anymore of your _wisdom_-" " Ziabach is DANGEROUS! They are an evil, twisted, warped people who lie and stab their most faithful friends in the back!" For a long moment Madric says nothing, his eyes speak for themselves as he glares at his father with pure rage. " Fine." He finally murmurs. " Then this is how it must be." Madric replies coldly before storming out of his father's private quarters, slamming the heavy oak door behind him. King Sion stares at the door for several moments before shakily reaching for a chair and plopping onto its padded cushion with a weary sigh. I'm losing my son to an empire that has already died. What can I do to awaken him from this obsession?

Sion is disrupted from his troubled thoughts by a knock on his door. " Enter." He answers distractedly. " Forgive the intrusion, Your Majesty, but this letter has just arrived for you from Fanelia." Sion turns to see a servant standing at the door holding out an unopened letter. Rising with another sigh he takes the letter with a nod of thanks pausing to open it before returning to his seat. As his eyes scan its contents a small smile finds its way to his face and his eyes twinkle with deep emotion. " Ah my dear King Van." He murmurs. " What a blessing you are to me and my family." 

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~

" This routine is not going to be easy…I already feel as if my arms might fall off." Edwin remarks as he hurries to keep in step with his oldest brother, Devin. " The effort is well worth the outcome, little Edwin." Devin replies with a warm, encouraging smile. 

" Yes. I believe it will be. I just need to get use to the new exercises I suppose. But do you _have_ to keep calling me _little_ Edwin all the time?" Devin's smile grows even bigger. " Why not? It's what we always call you." Edwin makes a face and stops walking for a moment in order to pull upon the reins of his steed in an effort to keep it in pace with his quickening steps. " Yes, but I am not little anymore and that name only makes it harder for me to assert my position as a man." Edwin explains. Devin glances at his youngest brother from the corner of his eye and smiles again. " To me you will always be little Edwin so…get used to it." He replies, while having moved closer to give his frowning sibling an affectionate ruffling of the hair. " Aw, no! Devin! Stop! Not my hair!" Edwin complains as he bolts forward in an effort to avoid further brotherly affections and nearly gets yanked back on his rear when his horse refuses to quicken its pace yet again. Devin laughs and marches past, shaking his head as he goes. " Better get that horse of yours moving or you'll be left behind. General Folken won't want to wait all night!" " general folken won't want to wait all night." Edwin repeats with a frown and snorts. " Let him wait." He retorts, but his words are not heard as he and Devin enter the forest's edge and instantly find themselves amidst their fellow brothers-in-arms.

For about an hour the entire army moves further into the forest in silence, the only sounds being of their booted feet crunching on soft grass and the occasional snort from a horse. The group finally comes to a stop in a clearing where Folken moves to stand upon a tall boulder and raises his hand to gain their attention. " Now soldiers, we begin your training tonight on sneak attacks and scouting. All of you will be divided into groups of eight. I will come to each group and give specific instructions as to what you are to do." Devin moves to stand beside Folken as he continues. " Devin will divide the groups and I expect complete and unquestioned corporation with his decisions."

******************* 

Two hours later finds the soldiers heading back home, tired, exhausted, and very sore.

" Just think…only three more months of heavy training like this and we'll be looking back on tonight with a great…big…smile!" Edwin exclaims with sarcasm as he and Devin march back home through the tall, thick grass. Devin doesn't answer but stops in his tracks to stare meaningfully at his youngest brother. Feeling his gaze upon him, Edwin stops and feigns fearfulness. *Gasp* " What? What did I say?" Devin shakes his head and rolls his eyes before receiving a gentle bump from behind. He turns and gives his horse a gentle pat on the snout before continuing on his way. " I think its past your bed-time _little_ Edwin." Devin finally replies. " I told you to stop calling me-" " Hear now…I thought we'd never catch up…with the both of you!" An unfamiliar voice interrupts the siblings in their banter and they stop again to regard their new acquaintance. 

They are met not by one new face, but two. One of which belongs to a wolf-man. " Hello!" Begins the man who spoke to them. " I'm Ethan and this is my friend, Mizook." " Hello." Devin greets while Edwin stares at them with disinterest. " I just wanted to say that we really thought you did a great job tonight leading our group." Devin smiles. " Thank you. But you do realize that our success was a group effort. Both of you did just as well as I." " But we can't use a bow-and-arrow like you." Mizook replies, pointing to the quiver still hanging on Devin's back. " To each his own talents." Comes Devin's reply. " That's for sure." Edwin chimes in. " I think we should keep moving. I don't know about you guys but my body is aching enough to keep me in bed for a week!" " I hear that!" Ethan exclaims. Devin takes this moment to introduce his youngest sibling. " Uhm…this is my youngest brother…" Edwin shoots Devin a pleading stare. " Edwin." Devin finishes, sending his brother a charming smile. " Aw, well! Nice to meet you!" Ethan replies as he and Mizook prepare to climb onto their steeds. 

" So…any more siblings in the army?" Ethan continues as the small group urge their horses onward. " Actually I have one more brother, Kyle, who is in the army as well." " Where is he?" Mizook asks. " Sick at home with a fever." Supplies Edwin. " " That's terrible!" Ethan exclaims. " He'll be alright. It's nothing serious. The fever is under control and he simply needs time to recover his strength." Devin explains before any other word could be spoken. " Oh…well that's good. I'd like to meet him some time." " Well, we have three more glorious months to go! I'm sure you'll get your chance." Edwin replies with a touch of sourness in his voice. " Don't remind me." Ethan states as he runs a hand through his thick, chestnut hair and smacks a mosquito on the back of his neck, right where his hair ends in soft, little curls. " So…why are you guys in the army in the first place? Got bored of routine, village life?" 

" Our father was killed in the siege from Ziabach." Edwin replies bitterly. " We were helpless to prevent it." Devin continues. " This is our opportunity to prevent other families from experiencing the pain we have gone through." " Are _still_ going thorough." Edwin corrects. " I see." Ethan replies. " I'm sorry for your loss. Lots of us have lost loved ones because of that day." He continues. Beside him Mizook nods his head mutely. " Well my friends," Devin begins as a cool breeze teases the braids in his long, golden hair. " Let's make certain no one else has to feel the way we do." " That's right!" Edwin chimes in with a smirk. " So did you guys do anything worth remembering in the army yet?" He asks to Ethan and Mizook. " We nearly took off Folken's nose with an arrow." Mizook replies. " I would have paid money to see his reaction!" Edwin laughs. " It wasn't too interesting actually." Devin replies. " How would you know?" Edwin asks with confusion. " I was with him when it happened." Devin explains. " Oh." 

" I thought you might have been the man standing with him!" Ethan replies. " See Mizook, I told you he was." " Why is that so significant to you?" Devin asks with confusion. " Tell General Folken that we're sorry, will you?" Devin nods. " Yeah…it was an accident." Mizook chimes in. " I just couldn't figure out how to put the arrow…I-I mean how to _fit_ an arrow to the bow." " What? You mean you didn't know how to-" " Edwin…" Devin quickly puts his younger brother in his place. " Don't worry about it. General Folken was not harmed and takes no personal insult to the event. Everyone is learning at this point." Thoroughly bored and exhausted Edwin changes the subject. " Now…can we go home a little-bit quicker? I need to take a bath." Devin nods in agreement. " Yes…you do!" Edwin looks back over his shoulder with a frown. " Hey!" Ethan laughs and raises his hand in farewell. " See you two tomorrow!" " Tomorrow then!" Devin replies as he suddenly takes off across the meadow, Edwin and his horse in hot pursuit. " They seem like nice brothers." Mizook remarks as he and Ethan head home. 

" Yeah. I think we will be seeing them quite often." Comes Ethan's quiet reply.

~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~

Dark shadows play across cold, stone walled halls as two men quietly make their way through a long, silent corridor. One man holds a burning torch, its light piercing through the darkness as they cross a large patio. It takes them into yet another hall and up a long flight of stairs until they finally pause at the doors leading to the prince's private quarters. The torch bearer knocks. At the sound of admittance he steps aside to allow the second man in. The eyes take a moment to adjust to the new level of light in the room before they are able to make out the form of a man sitting at a desk with a sword that lays glistening under the candle light. " Your Majesty,…you summoned me." Madric motions for his most trusted councilor to come closer. An empty chair sits beside him. " Bavlem…I am in need of your services. Come…sit." At the invitation Bavlem steps forward, shrugging his cape over both shoulders before taking the seat indicated. For several moments he simply studies the young prince and ascertains, by the young man's body language that he is sulking and extremely agitated. " Tell me what happened." 

Madric stares at his sword, which lies on the desk before him. " My father still refuses." He whispers quietly and lightly caresses the emblem of his family's royal symbol upon the hilt of his sword. " Your Highness?" Bavlem leans in closer. Madric raises his tear-filled eyes, allowing Bavlem to see since the first moment he entered, how deeply he hurts. Bavlem stares back at him in silence. Madric reaches out and grips the older man's hand urgently. " Help me." He pleads. 

King Sion seals his letter with the royal ring and hands it to the courier. " Be certain that the king of Fanelia receives this letter before the end of the week." The young man nods obediently and hurries to do the king's bidding. Outside the door he nearly runs into Bavlem. " Excuse me, councilor Bavlem! I did not see you approaching." Bavlem nods with a deep frown. " Is the king alone?" The courier cocks his head in momentary confusion. " Alone?…well, yes. Why do you ask?" " I must speak to him about a pressing issue and did not want our conversation interrupted." " He was just about to prepare for bed." The courier continues. " That's fine. I won't be taking too much of his time. And what is it you are carrying?" Looking down at the letter the courier shrugs. " I wouldn't know that councilor. He simply wants me to deliver the letter to Fanelia." " Let me take care of it." The courier shakes his head with a smile. " I cannot. I was told it must be on its way tonight. Looks like I had better put a move on it if its to reach Fanelia at all before this week's end! Good night to you councilor." Bavlem watches the courier hurry down the hall. Turning back to the door he raises his hand and knocks upon its solid face with urgency.

After a few moments King Sion opens the door, surprise clearly evident upon his face. " Bavlem? What are you doing here?" " I must speak with you, Your Majesty. May I come in?" Sion nods and steps aside. Bavlem stares at the two guards standing at attention on either side of the room. He turns to Sion. " I was hoping to speak to you in private." He whispers, his eyes giving poignant glances at the guards. Sion understands his meaning and nods. " May we have a few moments of privacy?" He asks. The guards bow their heads and obediently retake their posts outside the door while Bavlem walks over to the only window in the room. " Forgive me for disturbing you at such a late hour of the night, Your Majesty." " Please, Bavlem, tell me what brings you to me with such urgency." Sion asks with deep concern. Bavlem turns slightly to regard the king with a keen gaze. Sion steps closer and lays a hand on his shoulder. " Tell me…this urgent matter, whatever it might be. Does it have to do with Madric and his fascination with Ziabach?" Bavlem turns back to the window. He is quiet for such a long time that Sion begins to think the man has quite forgotten he is still standing behind him, waiting for an answer. Sion is about to speak again when Bavlem finally replies. His voice is solemn and King Sion frowns, his heart weighing down with great uneasiness as it does anytime he thinks of Ziabach. 

" Yes…" Bavlem begins, turning around to face the king. 

" I'm afraid it does." 

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~

__

Three days later…

Morning birds are chirping happily as Fanelia bustles with excitement. Everyone is preparing for three nights of grand balls and the decision upon a queen by the king. The villages and all their streets are teeming with activity and among all the bustle, in the highest tower a young cat-girl turns away from the window. Merle sighs and frowns at the nine letter word that she still can't pronounce, even after five tries. " I just can't do it, Folken! Why does this book have to be so hard?" Folken, who is finishing up yet another experiment pauses to regard the young cat girl with sympathy. 

" Don't get so discouraged too quickly. You have never read this word before. Remember…sound out the vowels separately first. Then begin fitting the pieces together, slowly. Now…" Folken takes an empty goblet from a shelf behind him, fills it with freshly squeezed grape juice, and hands it to Merle. " Try again." He commands softly and gently brushes away a tear that was trailing down her cheek. Merle takes a few sips of juice before obeying. Folken moves over to a small table directly across from where Merle is sitting. " Whi….whis…er…spered…whis…pered…" Folken smiles to himself as Merle suddenly gasps with comprehension. " I got it! Whispered!!" She shouts with a huge grin. Folken nods in agreement. " Excellent Merle. Now…take a break from your studying and come over here. I want your opinion on something." Merle gladly leaves the reading table, but takes her goblet of grape juice with her. She moves to stand beside him and eyes the strange model resting on the small table. " What is this?" She asks, leaning down to take a quick sniff with her little pink nose. " It is a model or miniature, if you will, of the agricultural fields." Folken explains as Merle twitches her whiskers, trying to rid herself of an itch without actually scratching it. " And the purpose of this miniature is to…?" She asks with confusion. Folken picks up a pitcher of water that was resting on one corner of the table. " I am trying to find a solution to the lack of water dispensation in our current irrigation system. I am hoping to see a new system implemented before the hottest months of the summer arrive." He explains. Merle watches as he carefully pours the water from the pitcher into a small funnel that spills the water into rivulets, spider-webbing across the tiny fields. " Neat!" Merle exclaims, her tail swishing contentedly. 

" Do you think it works well?" Folken asks, having set the pitcher down and eying his work skeptically. " If you dig enough river beds it should. Right?" Merle answers, hoping that she's being helpful. Folken smiles at her kindly. " Thank you Merle. That's exactly what I was hoping to hear." Merle grins with satisfaction and purrs as Folken gently scratches behind one of her ears before moving to return the pitcher on the shelf. Merle picks up her book and glances out the window. " They sure are busy out there, aren't they?" Folken turns to look at her. " You better get going. I hear that every lady must attend the balls, starting tonight." Merle turns to him with a frown. " But I'm just a cat-girl." She replies, handing him back the now empty goblet. " Merle…you are Van's closest and dearest friend. It would break his heart if you did not attend. Besides, someone must keep him out of trouble when all those young ladies arrive." Merle smiles and nods in understanding. " Alright I'll go. You convinced me." Merle turns to leave and pauses, suddenly turning back and rushing up to Folken. He smiles as she gives him a warm hug before heading her way. " See you tonight!" She yells over her shoulder before exiting his quarters. 

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~

Van smiles charmingly at the young lady he holds in his arms while they dance a waltz around the large royal ballroom floor. The music ends and he bows courteously before turning around to find yet another young maiden smiling up at him expectantly. Fighting an urge to moan Van bows to her and takes her by one hand. He leads her to the center of the ballroom floor and asks her to tell him her name. " Delilah, your majesty." She replies with a strange twinkle in her eyes. Van fights the urge to cringe and takes her in his arms, and with practiced ease falls into step with the music. As the sea of enraptured young ladies watch the handsome king dance across the floor, Folken and Amos make their way through the crowds and wait for the music to end. " He really does a good job of hiding his frustration." Amos states to Folken. Van glances in their direction. " I believe he is trying to deal with this situation as well as he can." Folken replies as he lifts a white envelope in a discrete manner so that Van might see. " Well I definitely hope that letter holds some good news for our king. He's had a difficult year." Folken remains silent as he watches his younger brother with sympathy. Amos takes a glance around the ballroom. " So many beautiful young women and he cannot find even one of them desirable." Folken sighs in agreement. 

As the music ends Van makes his bow and immediately bee-lines for Folken and Amos who quickly take him through the crowds into a private chamber behind the royal thrones. Meanwhile the guests are offered fruit cocktails and fancy Fanelian delicacies while they mingle. Van sighs as the three enter the private chamber and close the door. " Only the first night out of three and I already feel as if I can take no more." Van states with a deepening scowl. Folken ignores Van's complaint and hands him the letter he has been carrying for an hour now. " This arrived for you earlier in the evening. But I thought it would be wise to wait until you had befriended at least a few of the young ladies." Van takes the letter. " How thoughtful of you." He murmurs sarcastically as he begins to open the envelope in his eager hands. " I had hoped King Sion and Princess Liliana would have been here tonight." He continues while unfolding the letter. Amos and Folken remain silent, waiting to see what news might have come. Van quickly scans the letter and looks up at their waiting faces with a bright smile. " Good news, I take it." Amos grins. Van nods and hands the letter to Amos. " The best news I've received in a long time." He confirms. " They will be here but on the third night." Amos quietly reads the letter while Folken silently studies Van's countenance. " What are you thinking?" Van asks when he sees his older brother's pensiveness. " You're going to wait for her?" Folken finally asks, although Van senses that the question is really more of a statement. He pauses from answering for a moment. Amos looks up at his king to see what will be the reply. Van turns from the both of them and fiddles with a gold ring he wears on his pinky. " I feel as if Liliana and I are family…I mean,…I am very comfortable with her. She is never more than herself which I find very refreshing when compared to all the "ladies" beyond the door to this room." He turns back to face his closest friends and mentors. " But this letter has brought me to the decision," Van continues, " that I will not choose to marry anyone-" " But Your Majesty-" Amos begins to interrupt. Further protest from his lips is silenced by Van as he raises a hand for silence and continues. 

" please let me finish. I will not marry anyone but princess Liliana." At this revelation Amos and Folken exchange surprised looks. Van and Liliana…king and queen. The thought brings a smile to the older men as Van waits for their reply. " Am I wrong in choosing her?" He finally asks quietly. Folken shakes his head. " No, Van. I believe that she would make a fine queen. And as you stated, the two of you are very close and quite comfortable together. As a couple should be." Amos nods in agreement but says nothing.

" Then I feel I had better get back outside and enjoy my last two nights of bachelor-hood."

And without another word, young King Van exit's the chamber. " I suppose I should inform the council members of our king's decision." Amos states after a moment of careful pondering. Folken nods and remains in the chamber, deep in thought even after Amos has left. " King Van and Queen Liliana…" He murmurs to himself his face solemn, his eyes shining with deep thought. 

*****************

But no sign of King Sion or Liliana are seen for the next two days. The Fanelian council members become angry and increasingly more impatient with their king. Van begins to believe that perhaps King Sion will not appear with his daughter after all. But then why lie? Everyone's theories and worries are put to rest on the third night. A messenger finally arrives bearing a letter from Egzardia. 

" Van you really should go back into the ballroom and dance." Amos advises. 

" All those young ladies have come to spend time with you." Van nods and releases a frustrated sigh. " I just don't understand! Why have they not arrived yet?" Any other thought is interrupted by a knock upon the door and both Amos and Van call admittance at the same time. " I don't want to step foot in that ballroom until I know for sure, one way or another. Wouldn't it be worse to go dancing with those girls, playing with their hearts when I have no true intention to marry any of them?' Van asks Amos while Folken arrives with a younger man at his side. Van turns to him curiously. " yes?" " Your Majesty, this just arrived from Egzardia." The courier states as he hands the letter to the king with a bow. " Thank you." Van replies thoughtfully as he begins to open the envelope. " Maybe now we will know what is holding them up?" He states as Folken quietly leads the young courier out the door and Amos waits for Van to tell them what the letter says. Van reads only for a few moments before turning very pale. " Van?…what is wrong?" Folken asks with confusion. Van looks up at his friends and everyone tenses, for whatever he just read was _not_ good news. Van tries to speak, but cannot find his voice. Reading further Van reaches the end. Finally, he takes a deep breath, summons all his strength, and focuses on forming his emotions into words. " He…he's dead." Van states in soft disbelief. But his voice is not heard, his words too soft to hear clearly. " What?" Amos asks with deep concern as he and Folken watch Van's face melt into an expression of complete and utter grief. " Van what has happened?" Folken asks with growing alarm. With shaking hands Van gives the letter to Amos so that he might read it aloud. Amos begins while Folken moves to look over his shoulder. Van turns to look out the window, tears burning his eyes. The room is still and silent as Amos finishes reading and Folken looks up to regard his younger brother and king with deep sympathy. 

For several moments no one speaks, the loss of such a true and faithful friend almost too painful to bare. But finally, Van turns around to face them once again. " No wonder they didn't answer us." He begins. " Here we are talking about balls and marriage while Gaea loses her greatest king." Van's words are filled with grief and bitterness. Amos steps up to him and lays a hand on his shoulder. " Van…what is it you wish to do?" Van lowers his head as the tears begin to fall down his flushed cheeks in silent, glimmering trickles. Van's show of emotion pulls upon Folken's heart and he has to look away, his own eyes now shining with unshed tears. 

Van's mind whirls with memories of the good king and along with them…the face of a kind and gentle princess who is now alone and grieving the loss of her only remaining parental guardian. No longer would she feel the warm and safe embrace of her father's arms. A new and sharp pain strikes Van's heart and he instantly raises his head to look directly into Amos's steady and sympathetic gaze. " I must go to Egzardia immediately. They will need my support at this time." Then, in a softer voice Van continues, " King Sion would not have wanted them to mourn alone." Amos nods in silent agreement, squeezing Van's shoulder as Folken moves to set his hand upon the shoulder that remains. 

At his touch Van looks up at him and without thinking twice moves to embrace his brother. Amos steps back and nods in understanding when his gaze meets Folken's in a brief exchange of surprise and open grief. " I will go disperse the crowds downstairs." Amos replies softly, waiting for Van's approval. Van nods in mute silence and presses his cheek against Folken's chest. Amos quietly leaves the two siblings alone so that they might have a few moments to gather themselves. Once outside the room Amos finds himself facing one of the council members. " Why Amos! I was just about to summon you…What has happened? You look as pale as death!" Amos opens his mouth to speak and suddenly has to swallow hard in order to force his tears back down where no one can see them. Taking a deep, steadying breath he tries again. " My friend…Fanelia is now in a time of mourning. King Sion of Egzardia…is dead." 

~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~

Coming up next: Van finds himself thrust into life-changing decisions. The world he lives in is changing and so are the desires of his heart. He is growing and as he finds himself, a new enemy is born.

In the near future: Van's life will change, as well as those around him. It seems that fate does not like life to remain a fairy-tale. Heart-break, fear, betrayal, murder, hope, and an astounding miracle all lie in silent waiting for the day when they will enter the young king's life. The enemy has grown in strength and numbers and it will soon be too powerful to stop. Hitomi returns and Folken will soon learn where his loyalty truly stands.


End file.
